


A Day in Our Life

by utamina05



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama & Romance, Family Issues, Fluff, Friendship, Hana Yori Dango versi Arashi, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 87,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utamina05/pseuds/utamina05
Summary: Aiba Masaki adalah siswa baru yang bersekolah di SMA Grandsand, sekolah khusus laki-laki yang terdisiplin di Jepang. Bisakah ia lari dari jeratan J-Storm, organisasi penegak disiplin yang dikenal tegas di SMA barunya?(Sakuraiba dan Ohmiya Main Pairing)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hai Hai~~~ Kali ini aku bikin FF Arashi AU dengan nuansa anak sekolahan ^^  
> Mohon maaf jika judul FF dan nama sekolahnya kurang kreatif, dikarenakan saya yang juga kurang ide setiap bikin judul :')
> 
> Dan lagi, di tag memang saya bubuhin Hanadan versi Arashi. Tapi FF ini ga sama banget kayak cerita Hanadan. Cuma ngambil beberapa konsepnya aja sih, jadi emang ga keliatan Hanadan banget. Intinya saya cuma terinspirasi dari Hanadan aja hehe. Yaudah deh(?).
> 
> Selamat baca~

SMA GRANDSAND, atau yang sering disebut Goran-High merupakan sekolah menengah atas khusus laki-laki yang populer di daerah Tokyo. Sekolah tersebut dikenal sebagai sekolah yang didalamnya memiliki siswa-siswa berprestasi dilihat dari akademik dan non-akademik, dengan fasilitas belajar lengkap yang juga biaya sekolahnya tidak murah, serta juga guru-guru berkualitas yang mampu membimbing siswa-siswa di sekolah itu menjadi siswa berprestasi.

Dulunya Goran-High tidak seperti sekarang yang selalu mendapat penghargaan sebagai sekolah terdisiplin di Jepang. Selain prestasi siswa-siswanya yang dapat tembus Universitas Todai, Goran-High masih menjadi sekolah tempat berkumpulnya anak laki-laki berandal yang sulit diatur dan labil. Hampir 68% siswa berandalan itu menjadi masalah yang cukup besar bagi Goran-High. Mengingat lingkungan adalah pengaruh yang cukup besar bagi pergaulan remaja, pihak sekolah khawatir _image_ Goran-High sebagai SMA khusus laki-laki yang berprestasi itu sedikit demi sedikit hilang karena banyaknya siswa mereka yang sulit diatur. Akhirnya pihak sekolah, investor dan melalui kebijakan pemilik yayasan Goran-High, Johnny Kitagawa, sepakat untuk membentuk sebuah organisasi khusus yang berfungsi untuk mendisiplinkan siswa-siswa yang tidak patuh terhadap peraturan sekolah. Johnny memberikan wewenang penuh pada kelompok yang dibentuknya itu agar Goran-High menjadi sekolah yang lebih baik lagi, jauh dari pelanggar aturan sekolah. Dari situlah terbentuk organisasi pendisiplin bernama J-Storm.

J-Storm dibentuk 8 tahun setelah Goran-High berdiri. Namun siswa-siswa masih banyak yang melanggar peraturan sekolah karena anggota J-Storm yang pertama kali diketuai oleh Joshima Shigeru, masih belum cukup tegas untuk menghentikan ketidakpatuhan siswa terhadap peraturan sekolah. Siswa-siswa hanya kelihatan patuh di depan anggota J-Storm saja, namun diam-diam masih bisa melakukan pelanggaran seperti perkelahian dan merokok di sekolah saat jam istirahat dan pelanggaran yang lebih parah lainnya seperti memakai obat-obatan terlarang.

Berbeda dengan J-Storm yang diketuai oleh Nakai Masahiro. Kepemimpinannya lebih tegas daripada Joshima Shigeru, sehingga pengurangan siswa-siswa bandel yang melanggar peraturan Goran-High berkurang cukup banyak dari 3 tahun kepemimpinan Joshima Shigeru.

Kini, J-Storm yang sekarang jauh lebih tegas menegakan kedisiplinan di Goran-High. Dengan peraturan yang dibuat lebih ketat serta keanggotaan yang diketuai oleh Ohno Satoshi. J-Storm generasi Ohno, tidak hanya lebih tegas menegakan kedisiplinan, tetapi mereka terpaksa menggunakan ‘sedikit’ _terror_ yang diberikan kepada sang ‘berandal’. Cara itu dinilai efektif untuk menghentikan ketidakpatuhan para siswa terhadap peraturan sekolah, dan karenanya berhasil menekan angka siswa berandal yang ada di sekolah mereka. Tidak hanya mendapat penghargaan sebagai sekolah khusus laki-laki yang berprestasi saja, tetapi semenjak kepemimpinan Ohno, J-Storm dikenal sebagai sekolah yang paling disiplin di Jepang.

Tahun ajaran baru ini, J-Storm kembali untuk mengajarkan kedisiplinan pada siswa-siswa yang melanggar peraturan sekolah. Tanpa memilah-milih siapa siswa yang ditargetkan mereka.

“Oi, Kau sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah 5 kali.” Ujar salah satu anggota J-Storm. Siswa itu melihat buku catatan khusus yang dipakai anggota J-Storm untuk mencatat nama dan jenis pelanggaran yang mereka lakukan. Kedua mata siswa itu membulat saat melihat namanya sudah ditandai huruf T dengan warna merah.

“A-aku tidak sadar akan hal itu, Ikuta-kun,” Anggota J-Storm itu berdecih.

“Karena itu aku memberi peringatan padamu, Massu.” Siswa bernama Massu kelihatan pucat dan panik. “ _Leader_?” Dari belakang anggota J-Storm lain, seorang laki-laki mengangguk. Senyum Ikuta seperti mimpi buruk bagi Massu.

“A-aku mohon, bisakah kalian memberiku satu kesempatan lagi?”

“Kau sudah kami beri peringatkan sejak seminggu yang lalu, Massu.” Kali ini suara lain yang bicara, Matsumoto Jun, yang dikenal sebagai anggota inti J-Storm yang paling sadis di antara anggota inti lainnya.

“Tapi aku tidak sengaja melupakan dasiku!”

“Kesalahan kecil bisa berubah menjadi kesalahan besar, Masuda-kun.” Massu berusaha menahan air matanya setelah ia mendengar suara yang terdengar ramah dulunya menjadi dingin.

“Jadi sudah diputuskan, bukan?” Kata Ikuta lagi, yang dijawab anggukan oleh anggota lain. Ikuta tersenyum puas dan membubuhkan cap berhuruf T di pintu loker Massu. “Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah hari ini di depan ruang J-Storm.” Setelah berkata itu pada Massu, Ikuta pergi bersama anggota lainnya meninggalkan Massu yang akhirnya menjatuhkan air matanya.

Kedua pasang mata melihat J-Storm pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang ia dengar bernama Massu di depan pintu lokernya. Ia kelihatan bingung dengan keributan di hari pertama ia bersekolah, yang membuat orang-orang menyaksikan keempat orang tadi mengelilingi Massu dan membubuhkan cap huruf T berwarna merah. Suara bel masuk membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya, dia sedikit panik karena belum sempat mencari kelas yang akan menjadi tempat belajarnya selama 1 tahun ke depan.

“Kalau ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan, katakan saja padaku atau pada temanku ini ya, Aiba-kun.” Kata Okada, ketua kelas yang mulai saat itu menjadi ketua kelas di kelas barunya. Aiba mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

“Terima kasih, Okada-kun dan Inohara-kun.” Okada dan Inohara membalas Aiba dengan anggukan. “Oh iya, aku penasaran dengan keributan tadi pagi. Apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada siswa yang bernama... Hmm...”

“Masuda-kun maksudmu?” Aiba mengangguk. Okada dan Inohara saling berpandangan, kelihatan ragu menjelaskan pada anak baru yang bergabung dengan kelas mereka hari itu.

“Kau melihat orang-orang yang bicara padanya tadi pagi, kan?” Tanya Inohara yang dibalas anggukan oleh Aiba. “Mereka berempat adalah anggota inti J-Storm. Kelompok J-Storm adalah organisasi yang dibentuk untuk mengawasi kedisiplinan siswa-siswa di Goran-High. Mereka mencari, memberi peringatan siswa yang melanggar peraturan sekolah, dan menghukum mereka jika pelanggaran yang dilanggar sudah mencapai maksimum yaitu 5 kali.”

“Keempat orang yang kau lihat tadi pagi adalah anggota inti J-Storm yang terdiri dari _Leader_ mereka, Ohno Satoshi, anggota inti lainnya yaitu Matsumoto Jun, Ikuta Toma dan Sakurai Sho. Aku sarankan agar kau selalu mentaati peraturan sekolah ini, jika tidak ingin berurusan dengan J-Storm.” Okada mendekatkan dirinya dengan Aiba sambil berbisik. “Dan menjauhlah dari J-Storm, khususnya anggota inti mereka.” Aiba terdiam sejenak untuk meresap semua penjelasan Okada dan Inohara.

“Apa kalian pernah dihukum mereka?”

“Inohara-kun pernah.” Inohara mengangguk, membenarkan Okada.

“Mereka menghukumku dengan... Ah, sudahlah. Kalau mengingatnya aku jadi sangat malu.” Aiba menaikan sebelah alisnya.

“Memangnya kenapa malu?” Tanya Aiba dengan polos.

“Siapa yang tidak malu jika disuruh membersihkan kelas selama seminggu dengan pakaian dalam saja?” Inohara memukul kepala Okada dengan buku. Kedua bola mata Aiba terbelalak.

“Eh?! Apa itu benar?!” Inohara berdehem dengan kedua pipinya berwarna merah. Ia lalu mengangguk.

“Si MJ itu yang memberikan ide hukuman padaku. _Ano yarou_! Beraninya pada senior!” Decak Inohara, dengan kalimat terakhir lebih pelan, takut kalau ada yang mendengar dan melaporkannya pada orang yang bersangkutan.

“MJ? Michael Jackson? Aku lumayan suka lagu-lagunya meskipun tidak mengerti.” Okada dan Inohara memutar bola mata mereka.

“Maksudnya Matsumoto Jun! Anggota inti mereka yang paling sadis!” Mulut Aiba membentuk huruf ‘O’. “Kau akan lihat sepulang sekolah nanti saat mereka memutuskan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan pada Masuda-kun.” Jelas Okada.

“Biasanya sih target siswa yang mereka hukum akan ditandai dari cap huruf T berwarna merah di pintu lokernya. Lalu mereka harus ke ruang J-Storm dan dihukum di depan siswa-siswa lain atau dihukum langsung oleh mereka. Banyak yang lebih memilih dihukum secara tidak langsung oleh mereka seperti Inohara-kun. Karena hukuman yang diberikan oleh J-Storm secara langsung bisa lebih parah meskipun hanya sehari saja.”  Aiba tiba-tiba merasa was-was setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Inohara dan Okada tentang organisasi penegak disiplin di sekolah yang baru ia masuki sebagai siswa di dalamnya.

“Kok kedengerannya ngeri, ya?” Gumam Aiba saat ia berjalan menuju kantin sekolahnya. Ia melihat barisan siswa yang mengantri dengan teratur di beberapa tempat pemesanan makanan. Aiba mengambil tempat dan berbaris di salah satu tempat pemesanan ramen. Saat antrian mulai berjalan, ada orang lain yang mengambil tempatnya di depan. Aiba memanggil orang yang memotong antrian itu namun tidak dihiraukan.

“Maaf, kau memotong antrianku.” Kata Aiba yang lagi, diabaikan oleh orang itu.

“Hei, tidakkah kau mendengarnya? Kau tidak lihat ya 2 baris dari depanmu itu siapa?” Ujar sebuah suara dari barisan lain yang bersebelahan dengan Aiba. Orang yang memotong antrian itu melihat orang yang dimaksud dan menelan ludah. Ia kemudian keluar barisan Aiba dan mengambil tempat paling belakang.

Aiba melihat orang yang menegur siswa tadi bergumam dengan nada kesal.

“Masih saja ada siswa yang memancing J-Storm untuk bertindak tegas.” Gumam orang itu. Aiba tersenyum pada orang itu.

“Terima kasih ya, kau sudah menolongku tadi.” Orang itu menggedikan bahunya.

“Tidak juga, kebetulan saja aku memang tidak suka orang dengan kelakukan seperti itu.” Aiba mengangguk setuju. Dilihatnya Ikuta Toma, orang yang diceritakan Okada dan Inohara sebagai anggota inti J-Storm selesai mengantri, ia berbeda 2 baris dari antrian Aiba. Beberapa menit kemudian giliran Aiba dan orang yang di sebelahnya mengambil pesanan makan siang mereka.

“Ne, ne, ne,” Panggil Aiba pada orang yang menolongnya tadi. “Hei, tunggu sebentar!” Orang itu tidak berhenti berjalan meskipun ia tahu Aiba memanggilnya. Saat orang itu duduk di meja kantin yang kosong, Aiba juga ikut duduk di meja yang sama dengannya.

“Mau apa kau mengikutiku?” Tanya orang itu dengan nada ketus. Aiba tersenyum lebar pada orang itu dan duduk tanpa dipersilahkan.

“Kursi ini tidak dipakai orang lain, kan?” Orang itu menghela nafas dan terlalu malas mengusir Aiba yang sudah terlanjur duduk di depan kursinya. “Oh iya, namamu siapa?”

“Tidak penting.” Gumam orang itu membuat Aiba memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Namaku Aiba Masaki, kalau kau ingin tahu duluan!”

“Aku tidak tanya.” Jawab orang itu lagi. Aiba masih cemberut karena orang yang ia anggap sebagai teman barunya itu tidak mau menyebutkan nama pada Aiba.

“Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menyebutkan nama.” Kata Aiba yang kali ini menghela nafas dan menyeruput kuah ramen yang dipesannya. “Ngomong-ngomong , aku anak baru di sekolah ini, kelas 3-B. Kelasmu di mana?” Sebelah alis tipis orang itu terangkat.

“Jadi kau anak baru ya.” Aiba mengangguk semangat, senang orang yang duduk di depannya akhirnya kelihatan tertarik saat Aiba bilang begitu.

“Karena itu aku masih belum terbiasa dengan sekolah ini, jadi apa kau mau mengantarku untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah ini setelah kita makan siang?”

“Tidak bisa.” Jawab orang tanpa nama itu dengan singkat dan terlalu cepat menurut Aiba.

“Kenapa? Kau sibuk?”

“Meskipun aku tidak sibuk, kenapa harus aku yang menjadi _guide_ sekolah ini untukmu?”

“Ya soalnya kan—lho? Kau mau ke mana?” Tanya Aiba pada orang itu yang beranjak dari kursinya. “Hei, tunggu!” Aiba meneguk air botol minumnya sebelum menyusul laki-laki yang jauh lebih pendek darinya namun berjalan dengan kaki yang cepat di depannya.

“Jangan ikuti aku.” Sahut laki-laki itu dengan matanya yang memicing pada Aiba.

“Paling tidak, beritahukan namamu!” Laki-laki itu memutar bola matanya.

“Ninomiya Kazunari, puas?” Aiba tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk pada Nino. “Dan jangan mengikutiku.” Aiba melihat Nino berjalan dengan langkah cepat entah ke mana, yang penting Aiba sudah mempunyai teman lain di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah.

 

“Aku yakin Massu akan memilih hukuman tidak langsung.” Ujar Ikuta Toma, di ruang J-Storm ketika ia menyelesaikan makan siangnya di kantin.

“Biasanya juga begitu. Sudah jarang yang meminta hukuman langsung.” Timpal Matsumoto Jun. “Padahal sesekali aku berharap ada yang dihukum langsung.”

“Seperti biasa sadismu tidak juga berubah, Jun.” Jun tersenyum.

“Aku hanya tegas, Toma.”

“Semua orang tahu kalau kau sadis, MJ.” Jun memutar bola matanya dari cermin di mana ia sejak tadi membetulkan rambut yang menurutnya kusut.

“Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Apa kalian sudah memikirkan hukuman tidak langsung jika Masuda-kun memilihnya?” Toma dan Jun (dari cerminnya) menggelengkan kepala. Sakurai Sho menghela nafas.

“Kau jangan khawatir, nanti juga kepikiran kok oleh si sadis itu.” Celetuk Toma sambil menunjuk Jun yang memutar bola matanya pada Toma.

“Di mana Satoshi-kun?” Toma menggedikan bahunya.

“Seperti biasa, kau seperti yang tidak tahu _Leader_ saja. Dia biasanya juga tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya setiap istirahat makan siang.”

“Mungkin dia ada di ruang kesenian, Sho-san.” Sho mengangguk dan mulai membaca buku yang dibawanya.

“Yang penting dia ada saat pulang sekolah nanti.” Kata Sho.

 

“Mereka kok terburu-buru begitu, memangnya ada apa sih, Okada-kun?” Tanya Aiba saat teman-teman sekelasnya keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru.

“Mereka pasti mau menyaksikan hukuman Masuda-kun di depan ruang J-Storm.” Okada mengambil tasnya dan tersenyum pada Aiba. “Aku mau pulang duluan karena ada yang harus kukerjakan di rumah. Sampai nanti, Aiba-kun.” Aiba mengangguk. Ia penasaran dengan J-Storm dan cara mereka menghukum siswa yang melanggar peraturan sekolah barunya. Karena itu ia mengikuti siswa lainnya yang ingin menyaksikan juga hukuman yang diberikan J-Storm.

“Ninomiya-kun!” Sahutnya saat melihat orang yang ia kenal dari kerumunan siswa lain. Nino yang mendengar panggilan Aiba, memalingkan wajahnya sambil berdecak. “Kau juga mau menyaksikan hukuman Massu-kun?” Nino menggeleng.

“Aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula apa serunya melihat orang lain dihukum?” Aiba menggedikan bahunya.

“Aku hanya penasaran dengan organisasi J-Storm itu.” Nino menghela nafasnya.

“Kau bicara begitu sekarang, tapi kalau kau sudah melihat hukuman mereka, kau pasti akan menyesali rasa penasaranmu itu. Apalagi anak baru sepertimu bisa menarik perhatian mereka.”

“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Salah satu di antara mereka, Sakurai Sho, dia anggota J-Storm paling cerdas di sekolah ini. Ingatannya sangat bagus dan ia bisa mengingat wajah dan nama siswa di sini dengan mudah. Jadi jangan harap sebagai anak baru, perhatian mereka padamu akan mudah lepas. Justru kau bisa jadi target mereka selanjutnya.” Jelas Nino.

“Justru itulah aku ingin tahu seberapa tegas mereka, jadi aku tidak akan melanggar peraturan sekolah. Bukannya aku mau melanggar sih.” Nino menatap Aiba yang menjawabnya sambil tersenyum. Nino pikir Aiba adalah orang yang paling mudah ditargetkan jika sikapnya yang kelihatan polos itu tidak dapat melindunginya dari jeratan J-Storm.

“Jadi kau mau menyaksikan hukuman mereka pada Massu?” Aiba mengangguk. “Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu. Aku mau pulang duluan.”

“Sampai jumpa besok, Ninomiya-kun!” Sahut Aiba pada Nino yang tidak membalasnya namun yakin kalau ia mendengarnya.

 

“Cih, sudah mau dihukum, pakai acara datang terlambat segala. Kau terlambat 5 menit!” Decak Toma saat melihat target mereka datang dengan wajah pucat dan kelihatan takut.

“Ma-maafkan aku. Aku terlalu gugup jadi aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu tadi.”

“Kau terlalu banyak alasan ya,” Timpal Jun dengan nada mengejek. Massu tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia sudah cukup malu pada siswa-siswa yang datang mengelilingi ruangan J-Storm untuk melihat bagaimana ia dihukum.

“Sudahlah, kalau kita memarahi dia, waktu kita juga akan terbuang percuma. Lebih baik langsung saja kita mulai.” Kata Sho mencoba menenangkan Jun dan Toma yang kesal melihat target mereka datang terlambat.

“Aku sih malu, Sho-san. Sudah kena hukuman, dia telat datang dan banyak memberikan alasan.” Sho menghela nafas, tahu bagaimana Jun tidak ragu menghukum target tidak hanya hukuman fisik tetapi dari sisi psikologis mereka. “Hei, kau dengar tidak teguran kami, Massu?” Massu terdiam sejak tadi, tidak berani menjawab _senpai_ nya kalau-kalau salah bicara lagi.

Massu terkejut saat rahangnya ditarik sehingga kepalanya sekarang menengadah ke arah orang yang sejak tadi menegurnya.

“Kau tuli, ya? Aku bertanya padamu.” Sahut Jun dengan geram. Massu menggigit bibirnya yang gemetaran dan mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya.

“A-aku mendengarmu, Matsumoto-kun!” Jun berdecak dan memicingkan matanya pada Massu. Siswa-siswa yang masih melihat perlakuan J-Storm pada targetnya menelan ludah mereka karena membayangkan mereka dihukum dengan siksaan batin seperti Massu. Ada pula yang merasa bersemangat melihat murid lugu seperti Massu dihukum, bahkan ada pula yang geram dan kesal dengan J-Storm yang terlalu keras menghukum targetnya.

“Cukup, Jun-kun.” Semua mata ditujukan pada _Leader_ J-Storm yang pertama kali bicara. Aiba yang baru menyadari kehadiran laki-laki tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu sedikit terkejut mendengar Ohno yang membuka mulutnya. “Sho-kun benar, tidak ada gunanya mengulur waktu lagi. Kita selesaikan dengan cepat.”

Jun menghela nafas dan melepaskan rahang Massu dengan agak kasar.

“Pilih hukumanmu, secara langsung atau tidak langsung?” Massu dan siswa-siswa yang lain tidak bergeming sama sekali. Siswa-siswa lain menunggu jawaban Massu dan penasaran apa yang akan murid kelas 2 itu pilih. “Oi! Kalau kau tidak menjawab sampai hitungan 10, kami akan memberikanmu hukuman langsung.” Timpal Jun lagi yang merasa tidak sabar sejak tadi tidak dihiraukan. Ia menendang kaki Massu dan berjalan mundur bergabung bersama J-Storm yang lain.

“1... 2... 3...”

“Secara tidak langsung...” Bisik Massu yang akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya yang sejak tadi terasa sulit keluar.

“Hah? Bicara yang jelas dong!” Protes Toma.

“Secara tidak langsung. Aku pilih hukuman secara tidak langsung!” Jawab Massu dengan suara yang lebih keras. Toma bergumam ‘sudah kuduga’ diikuti decakan Jun.

“Sho-kun,” Panggil Ohno pada Sho yang mengangguk. Sho mengambil langkah ke depan dan menatap Massu yang memelas melihatnya.

“Aku dengar nilai-nilai mata pelajaranmu menurun, khususnya mata pelajaran bahasa asing dan matematika. Karena itu hukumanmu yang akan kami berikan adalah membantu Yamano-sensei, Kirishima-sensei dan Harada-sensei untuk mempersiapkan olimpiade mata pelajaran mereka yang akan diadakan bulan depan.”

“Sho-san, tidakkah itu terlalu mudah?” Bisik Toma yang menaikan sebelah alisnya. Jun juga berpikir begitu, bahkan anggota J-Storm lain dan siswa-siswa tahu, meskipun Sho tergolong anggota inti J-Storm, tapi dia selalu memberikan hukuman tidak sekejam Jun atau bahkan Toma.

“Ah, ada satu lagi.” Timpal Sho sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Massu yang tadinya sedikit lega mendengar hukuman yang diberi Sho tidak seberat 2 anggota inti lainnya, merasa gugup kembali. “Bereskan semua isi perpustakaan, kau akan menggantikan tugas Yasuda-kun dan Maruyama-kun selama 2 minggu.”


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 nya~
> 
> Kalo ada typos, berarti kehilafan jari-jari saya :'D

“Aku sudah menduga itu. Pasti hukuman yang kau berikan selalu berkaitan dengan buku dan pelajaran.” Ujar Jun saat mereka selesai memberikan hukuman pada Massu dan membubarkan siswa-siswa yang menonton ‘pertunjukan’ mereka.

“Aku tidak hanya ingin memberikan hukuman untuk membuat mereka jera, Jun-kun. Tapi agar mereka menyadari bahwa belajar itu penting. Nilai-nilai mata pelajaran Massu memang banyak yang turun, aku tidak suka orang yang lalai belajar.” Toma memutar bola matanya.

“Padahal kalau giliranku yang memberi hukuman, ia pasti sudah kusuruh membersihkan lapangan baseball atau aula klub basket. Kan lumayan klub basketku tidak usah membersihkannya selama beberapa minggu.” Kata Toma.

“Kenapa kau meminta Masuda-kun menggantikan Maruyama-kun dan Yasuda-kun?” Tanya Ohno.

“Yasuda-kun dan Maruyama-kun berhak istirahat dari tugas mereka sebagai anggota perpustakaan karena mereka sudah menorehkan prestasi _band_ nya seminggu yang lalu. Jadi ya, anggap saja itu kompensasi untuk mereka.” Ohno mengangguk. “Kau tidak keberatan, kan, Satoshi-kun?”

“Aku pikir kau benar, Sho-kun.”

“Ya, paling tidak, hukumanmu memang berat, Sho-san. Membantu Yamano- _sensei_ , Kirishima- _sensei_ dan Harada- _sensei_ serta membereskan isi perpustakaan itu melelahkan. Ditambah dengan Kirishima- _sensei_ yang terkenal galak dan cerewet.”

“Kau benar, Massu sudah pasti harus kuat mengerjakan semua tugas dan omelan _sensei_ itu.” Timpal Toma menyetujui kata Jun.

“Baiklah, hari ini sudah cukup. Waktunya pulang.” Anggota inti yang lain menganggukan kepala mereka pada usul Ohno.

&*&*&*&*&*

“ _Yabai_! Aku terlambat!” Seru Aiba tanpa berhenti berlari menuju sekolahnya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat penjaga sekolah mereka menutup pintu gerbang sekolah tepat pada waktunya bel masuk berbunyi. “Tuh, kan...” Gerutu Aiba yang terengah-engah setelah berlari dari rumahnya ke sekolah yang ternyata sia-sia.

Aiba melihat beberapa orang lainnya yang juga datang terlambat sepertinya mengutuk dan mengumpat.

“Hei, apa kita akan dihukum?” Tanya Aiba pada salah satu siswa yang sejak tadi mengumpat dan memukul-mukul gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup rapat. Siswa itu menoleh pada Aiba.

“Tentu saja! Aduh, mana pelanggaranku sudah ada 3! Berarti ini yang keempat!” Sahut siswa itu dengan logat Kansainya.

“Masih keempatlah. Kalau sudah kelima negoisasikan saja sama Ohno-kun.” Celetuk siswa lain dengan senyum kelewat _pede_ nya.

“Negoisasi dalam mimpimu, Yoko! Yang ada juga pelanggaranku ditambah!” Siswa bernama Yoko itu menepuk bahu temannya.

“Yang penting jangan lakukan pelanggaran kelima. Beres, kan?” Teman Yoko itu meringis.

“Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau Hina-kun tidak akan terlambat lagi, Yokoyama-kun.” Aiba melihat siswa yang lebih tinggi dari mereka bertiga bicara. Kedua siswa tadi, Hina dan Yoko, terkejut melihat sosok yang bicara pada mereka.

“Oguri?! Kau terlambat juga?!” Seru Yoko dengan suara yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Hina mendaratkan pukulan pada Yoko yang berteriak di sebelah telinganya.

“Aku juga manusia yang tidak luput dari kesalahan, kan?” Kata Oguri yang menaikan kedua alisnya.

“Tapi kau bagian dari J-Storm!” Sahut Hina. Oguri menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

“Eh? Dia juga anggota J-Storm?” Tanya Aiba yang merasa sejak tadi tidak dihiraukan Yoko dan Hina.

“Aku sudah keluar dari J-Storm kok, perlu kalian ingat itu.” Kata Oguri.

“Iya, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melanggar peraturan, kan?” Timpal Yoko lagi.

“Aku tidak sengaja terlambat kok, sungguh.” Balas Oguri, sebelum mereka mendengar suara pintu gerbang sekolah dibuka kembali.

“Ayo masuk.” Suruh Wakamaru, penjaga gerbang sekolah mereka yang tegas (dan meyebalkan menurut siswa Goran-High). Beberapa siswa yang terlambat mengeluarkan suara frustasi.

“Aku benci pencatatan siswa terlambat.” Bisik Hina. Aiba mendekatinya dan berbisik.

“Pencatatan siswa terlambat itu bagaimana maksudnya?”

“Siswa yang terlambat masuk sekolah, disuruh untuk mencatat namanya agar nanti didata oleh J-Storm untuk pelanggaran yang dilakukan.” Aiba mengangguk paham. “Ngomong-ngomong dari tadi kau bertanya terus. Kau ini anak baru ya?” Aiba tersenyum lebar dan menawarkan tangannya.

“Namaku Aiba Masaki, dari kelas 3-B. Salam kenal!” Bisiknya dengan nada antusias. Hina dan Yoko saling berpandangan.

“Kau harus tahu dan menghafal peraturan di sini, Aiba-kun. Kalau tidak kau akan jadi target J-Storm.” Kata Yoko mengingatkan.

“Ninomiya-kun juga bilang begitu, kalau aku sebagai anak baru akan jadi target J-Storm katanya.”

“Oh? Kau kenal dengan Nino?” Tanya Hina. Aiba sempat bingung dengan nama yang disebut Hina. “Nino itu panggilan pendek Ninomiya. Dia adik kelas, kan?”

“Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya memberikan namanya padaku.” Itupun karena Nino dipaksa oleh Aiba.

“Hei, kalian! Jangan mengobrol terus! Cepat tulis nama dan kelas kalian, lalu pergi ke kelas!” Yoko dan Hina menjawab dengan lemas.

“Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Murakami Shingo dan biasa dipanggil Hina. Ini Yokoyama Yuu, kami dari kelas 3-A. Kalau kau mau bertanya sesuatu, jangan sungkan bertanya pada kami.” Kata Hina setelah mereka selesai pencatatan dan menuju kelas. Aiba mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada keduanya.

“ _Arigatou_ , Yoko, Hina!” Balas Aiba, mereka lalu masuk ke kelas masing-masing yang jam pelajarannya sudah dimulai.

Saat bel istirahat makan siang, nama siswa-siswa yang terlambat diumumkan dan disuruh berkumpul di ruangan J-Storm.

Dari kantin beberapa orang yang merasa namanya terpanggil segera menyelesaikan makan siangnya dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan suara frustasi karena harus berhadapan dengan anggota J-Storm yang akan mencatat pelanggaran mereka.

“Baru masuk hari kedua, kau sudah membuat ulah, ya.” Ucap Nino pada Aiba yang (tanpa Nino harapkan) duduk di tempat biasa ia makan siang di kantin.

“Aku lupa memasang alarm tadi malam.” Balas Aiba sambil terkekeh, tapi Nino yakin Aiba yang kelihatan seperti biasa itu dengan pelanggaran yang baru dilakukannya akan menyesali perbuatannya segera. “Aku pergi dulu ya.” Nino menggedikan bahu, tidak peduli pada Aiba yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ruang J-Storm.

“Hari ini siapa yang melakukan pencatatan?” Tanya Ohno sambil membereskan sampah makan siangnya.

“Sho-san yang bertugas hari ini. Dia sudah _standby_ di ruang sebelah.” Jawab Jun. Ohno mengangguk dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan J-Storm. “Hari ini jadi rapat, kan?” Tanya Jun sebelum Ohno keluar pintu. Ohno mengangguk lagi.

“Jangan ada yang terlambat, katakan itu pada anggota lainnya.” Jun mengangguk dan melihat Ohno pergi, seperti biasa entah ke mana. Jun mendengar suara pintu tertutup dari ruangan J-Storm lain di sebelahnya.

“Hari ini lumayan banyak yang terlambat datang ke sekolah.” Kata Toma yang baru masuk ruangan. “Cih, menambah kerjaan saja kalau yang melakukan pelanggaran lebih dari 5 kali ada banyak dalam seminggu.”

“Kau hanya memberi hukuman pada mereka, Toma.” Ucap Jun sambil memutar bola matanya.

“Iya sih, tapi pikiranku lagi malas berpikir ide kreatif untuk menghukum mereka.”

“Kalau pikiranmu sedang buntu, serahkan saja padaku atau Sho-san, atau _Leader_.” Toma menelan ludah saat mendengar usul Jun yang menyebutkan _Leader_ mereka.

“Aku tidak mau membayangkan _Leader_ memberikan hukumannya pada target kita.”

“Aku sih yakin dia akan menyerahkan hukuman itu pada kita bertiga, kau, aku dan Sho-san. Karena target pasti memilih hukuman secara tidak langsung,” Toma mengangguk. “Semenjak mereka takut kalau yang memberikan hukuman langsung adalah selalu _Leader_.” Timpal Jun sambil mengingat kejadian terakhir saat target mereka memilih hukuman langsung dan yang memberikan hukuman itu adalah Ohno.

 

Semua siswa terlambat yang dikumpulkan di ruang J-Storm yang bukan ruangan anggota inti tidak bergeming saat salah satu anggota inti J-Storm masuk ke ruangan itu.

“Tumben sebanyak ini.”

“Ada sekitar 30 orang, Sakurai-kun.” Kamenashi menjelaskan. Sho menaikan kedua alisnya dan melihat daftar nama siswa terlambat yang sudah melakukan pencatatan pagi itu.

“Kita segera mulai saja. Siapkan kartu pelanggaran kalian,” Suruh Sho pada semua siswa yang masih berdiri tanpa suara. Aiba melirik kanan dan kiri, tidak mengerti kartu pelanggaran apa yang dimaksud oleh Sho.

“Kartu pelanggaran itu diberikan bersama kartu identitas siswa, Aiba-kun.” Bisik Hina yang berdiri di samping Aiba. Aiba mengangguk dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil dompet di mana ia menyimpan kartu identitas siswanya, untungnya dia memang menemukan kartu pelanggaran yang dimaksud Sho. Aiba menghela nafas lega karena membawa kartu itu. Suara yang memanggilnya membuatnya terkejut dan menjatuhkan kartunya.

“ _Bikurishita_!” Seru Aiba, tidak sadar kalau ia berseru di depan anggota inti J-Storm yang menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat. “ _Sumimasen_!” Seru Aiba lagi, ia segera mengambil kartunya yang terjatuh dekat dengan sepatu Sho.

“Berikan kartumu.” Aiba mengangguk dan menyodorkan kartunya pada Sho yang mengambilnya dengan cepat. “Kartu identitasmu juga.” Aiba merogoh dompetnya lagi dan dengan cepat memberikan kartu identitasnya. Sho membaca kartu identitas Aiba selama Aiba sendiri menatap Sho tanpa disadari oleh keduanya.

Selintas, Aiba merasa _familiar_ dengan anggota inti J-Storm itu. Meskipun ia melihatnya kemarin memberi hukuman pada siswa yang bernama Massu itu, tapi dari jarak dekat, Aiba merasa kalau Sho pernah ia lihat di suatu tempat.

“... Tapi di mana ya?”

“Oi!!” Aiba terperanjat dengan seruan orang yang memanggilnya. “Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi, dan kau malah melamun.”

“Ma-maaf, tadi aku hanya... Memikirkan makan siangku yang belum selesai.” Suara tertawa bisa didengar di ruangan itu meski hanya sedikit. Tegoshi mencoba menahan tawa karena melihat wajah Sho yang kelihatan bingung dengan penjelasan polos Aiba yang terkekeh seolah-olah tidak bersalah. Kamenashi melirik Tegoshi dan itu membuat Tegoshi berdehem, lalu kembali terdiam.

“Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu.” Serentak suara gemuruh tertawa yang sempat terdengar menjadi hilang saat Sho membalas perkataan Aiba. “Kau anak baru, kan? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.”

Aiba sempat takjub saat Sho mengetahui kalau ia memang anak baru di sekolah itu.

“Nino?” Aiba tersadar kembali dari lamunannya. Ia tidak sadar kalau ia bergumam sesuatu tentang Nino yang benar kalau Sho adalah siswa yang bisa mengingat wajah semua siswa di Goran-High.

“Ah, tidak apa-apa.” Balas Aiba sambil tersenyum lebar. Sho memicingkan matanya dan menulis sesuatu di kartu pelanggaran Aiba lalu membubuhkan cap di buku yang Aiba ingat adalah buku catatan khusus anggota J-Storm seperti kata Okada dan Inohara. Sho melempar kartu pelanggaran dan identitas pada Aiba dan menatapnya sekali lagi.

“Kau akan kami awasi, Aiba Masaki. Statusmu sebagai siswa baru tidak membuatmu bisa lari dari hukuman.” Kata Sho sebelum ia berjalan ke hadapan Hina yang ada di samping Aiba. Aiba terdiam membisu mendengar peringatan siswa paling teladan di sekolah barunya itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir~


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaima~ akhirnya apdet lagi FF ini^^
> 
> Maaf kalau ada typo, hehehe XD

Aiba menghela nafas saat Nino meninggalkannya lagi begitu ia selesai makan siang. Sekarang ia berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya, dan merasa sepi walaupun kadang berjalan bersama Nino ke kantin pun hanya dia yang bicara. Tapi itu lebih baik, karena Aiba merasa punya seorang teman yang menemaninya.

“Mungkin aku bisa ke kelas Yoko dan Hina nanti,” Pikir Aiba sambil tersenyum lebar. Semenjak ia datang terlambat ke sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu, ia jadi berteman dengan Yoko dan Hina. Kadang-kadang mereka makan siang bersama jika mereka tidak sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS mereka. Aiba yang berniat ke kelas Yoko dan Hina setelah dari toilet, mendengar suara seseorang yang masuk ke toilet.

“Jangan kau pikir, kau bisa lari dariku, Taguchi.” Suara itu berbisik dengan nada geram, membuat Aiba menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak membuka pintu toilet. Untung saja Aiba sudah selesai menggunakan toilet, jadi pada saat pemilik suara orang yang didengarnya itu datang, mereka tidak tahu kalau Aiba ada di dalam salah satu toilet juga.

“A-aku tidak bermaksud lari, Koki,” Balas suara yang lain. Aiba mendengar Koki berdecih mendengar balasan dari siswa bernama Taguchi itu.

“Kalau begitu bayar bagianmu minggu ini.” Aiba ingin mengintip kedua orang itu namun ia yakin akan langsung ketahuan karena ada cermin yang langsung memantulkan sosoknya di depan pintu toilet itu.

“Iya, tapi aku tidak punya uang. Bisakah aku membayarnya nanti saja?”

“Jangan banyak alasan! Kau selalu bilang ‘nanti’. Jadi kau lebih memilih dihukum oleh mereka?”

“Aku tidak—“

“Aku bisa menulis pelanggaran yang kau buat di buku khususku dan di kartu pelanggaranmu.”

“Koki, dengarkan aku dulu! Aku benar-benar tidak punya uang!” Aiba masih mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan tidak melihat kalau Koki memicingkan matanya pada Taguchi.

“Jangan kau pikir aku bodoh. Kau dari keluarga yang kaya, Junno.”

“Tapi orang tuaku memotong uang sakuku karena aku harus membeli pakaian untuk lomba _dance_ dua minggu lagi!” Aiba terkejut saat mendengar suara tamparan dari luar pintu toiletnya.

“Kau pikir aku peduli, hah? Yang aku pedulikan adalah kau memberikan uang mingguan padaku untuk menghindari pelanggaran dan hukuman J-Storm terkutuk itu. Kita sudah sepakat, kan? Dan sekarang kau harus menanggung akibatnya!”

“Jangan, Koki! Kalau aku dihukum, aku tidak bisa berlatih untuk lomba _dance_ nanti!” Aiba mengerutkan dahinya dan berniat keluar dari toilet karena situasinya sudah terdengar lebih buruk. Ia ingin menolong siswa bernama Taguchi itu dari _bully_ yang dilakukan siswa bernama Koki itu. Namun Aiba terkejut lagi karena mendengar suara Taguchi yang merintih kesakitan.

“Kau akan tetap membayarku untuk yang berikutnya, tapi ini.... Anggap saja sebagai hukuman untukmu, Taguchi.” Aiba mendengar suara tertawa Koki dan erangan Taguchi yang mengikutinya. “Selamat menikmati hukumanmu.” Ucap Koki sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan toilet itu.

Aiba langsung keluar dari toilet dan melihat Taguchi tergeletak di atas lantai bersama kartu pelanggarannya. “Kau tidak apa-apa?!” Seru Aiba ketika melihat wajah Taguchi sedikit memar. Taguchi terkejut melihat Aiba yang keluar dari pintu toilet dan menghampirinya.

“Kau mendengar semuanya?” Tanya Taguchi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Aiba.

“Kita harus laporkan tindakan orang yang bernama Koki tadi!” Taguchi menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Percuma,” Aiba mengerutkan dahinya.

“Kau tidak bisa berlatih _dance_ kalau dihukum, kan? Jadi kita akan bilang pada J-Storm kalau kau tidak bersalah!”

“Aku tahu, tapi aku yakin kalau sekarang J-Storm sudah menargetkanku untuk dihukum.” Aiba membuka mulutnya untuk bicara namun didahului oleh Taguchi. “Koki juga anggota J-Storm, dan dia punya kekuasaan untuk memberi peringatan untuk siswa yang melanggar.” Aiba membulatkan kedua matanya.

“Kalau dia anggota J-Storm dan dia menindasmu, itu berarti dia juga melanggar peraturan!” Taguchi berdiri sambil memegang perutnya yang masih terasa sakit ditendang oleh Koki.

“Kau benar, tapi tidak ada yang bisa melawannya. Dia sangat kasar dan kuat, sudah begitu dia juga anggota J-Storm, tidak ada yang berani padanya.” Suara bel masuk memotong pembicaraan Aiba dan Taguchi.

“Aku bisa membelamu, Taguchi-kun.” Sahut Aiba saat meihat Taguchi yang hendak keluar dari sana.

“Lebih baik jangan. Nanti kau juga akan jadi target Koki kalau memang pembelaanmu lemah terhadapku.”

Saat Taguchi berjalan menuju kelasnya, mata siswa-siswa yang melewatinya tidak berhenti memandangnya. Aiba yang mengikuti Taguchi berjalan di belakangnya sadar akan hal itu. Taguchi menundukan kepalanya, ia sudah pasrah karena sekarang ia yakin bahwa semua siswa pasti sudah tahu kalau ia adalah target berikutnya dari J-Storm. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan adanya huruf T warna merah yang ditempelkan di pintu loker Taguchi saat bel pulang berbunyi.

“Ck, target baru lagi ya...” Gumam Nino saat melihat Taguchi, teman sekelasnya, melihat pintu lokernya sudah ditandai oleh J-Storm.

“Ini salah, ini tidak adil.” Nino melirik ke Aiba yang ada di sampingnya. “Nino, dia tidak bersalah,” Ujar Aiba sambil melihat Nino dengan sorotan mata penuh keyakinan. Nino sendiri hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alis tipisnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata begitu? Kenal Junno saja tidak.” Jawab Nino sambil berjalan meninggalkan Aiba.

“Apa kau kenal dia? Taguchi-kun maksudku.” Tanya Aiba sambil mengikuti Nino yang ia tahu berlawanan arah dari ruangan J-Storm. Aiba mulai terbiasa mengetahui kalau teman barunya itu tidak suka melihat target dihukum oleh J-Storm. Apalagi beberapa hari ini sering ada siswa yang kena hukuman J-Storm, namun Nino tidak pernah terlihat olehnya melihat hukuman itu di depan ruangan J-Storm.

“Dia teman sekelasku.” Jawab Nino.

“Benarkah?” Nino tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Aiba. “Kalau begitu kau harus tahu, kalau teman sekelasmu yang bernama Taguchi-kun itu tidak bersalah. Dia difitnah!” Nino menatap Aiba yang tiba-tiba saja kelihatan serius bicara seperti itu padanya, padahal sejak Nino kenal dengan senior barunya itu, ia tidak pernah melihat Aiba berhenti tersenyum, tertawa dan beramah tamah dengan orang lain, termasuk dengan Yoko, Hina dan teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain.

“Aku peringatkan padamu, Aiba-kun. Kalau tidak hati-hati mencampuri urusan orang lain, kau akan merasakan akibat buruk dari perbuatanmu.” Aiba balas menatap Nino dengan bingung. “Sudah biarkan saja, kalau Junno memang harus dihukum mungkin karena dia tidak sengaja melakukan pelanggaran.”

“Nino, dengarkan aku!” Sahut Aiba yang kembali menghentikan langkah Nino lagi. “Aku melihatnya sendiri—ya sebenarnya mendengar sih lebih tepatnya. Aku mendengar Taguchi-kun diancam dan ditindas oleh siswa anggota J-Storm juga bernama Koki di toilet saat istirahat tadi!” Nino terdiam sesaat sebelum bertanya pada Aiba.

“Apa kau yakin?” Aiba mengangguk mantap.

“Aku yakin! Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas saat kejadian di mana Koki itu meminta uang pada Taguchi-kun dengan paksa dengan imbalan supaya Taguchi-kun terhindar dari hukuman J-Storm.” Aiba menunggu reaksi Nino yang hanya diam. Kemudian Nino menghela nafas.

“Lalu kau mau apa kalau sudah tahu Junno difitnah?”

“Aku akan bilang pada J-Storm agar mereka tidak menghukum Taguchi-kun dan melaporkan Koki itu pada mereka,” Nino menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aiba-kun, lebih baik kau tidak usah mencampuri urusan antara Junno dengan Koki lebih jauh lagi. Nanti kau sendiri yang susah. Tanaka Koki memang dulunya anak berandalan sebelum ia masuk menjadi anggota J-Storm, dan mungkin sampai sekarang pun begitu.”

“Tapi, Nino, aku tidak bisa diam saja! Kasihan Taguchi-kun kalau sampai dihukum karena tidak melakukan pelanggaran. Dia juga sepertinya orang yang baik...” Kata Aiba, sementara Nino memutar bola matanya.

“Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya, kan? Bagaimana bisa kau langsung merasa kasihan padanya dan bilang kalau dia orang yang baik?” Sebelum Aiba membalas pertanyaan Nino, mereka mendengar beberapa siswa bicara kalau hukuman Taguchi sudah akan dimulai. “Oi, Aiba-kun!” Seru Nino pada Aiba yang berlari menuju tempat di mana Taguchi akan dihukum.

 

 

“Tentukan pilihanmu, Junno,” Ucap Toma pada Taguchi yang terdiam. “Cih, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa setiap target yang dihukum selalu mendadak bisu dan tuli?” Tanya Toma dengan nada ejekan.

“Oi, cepat putuskan!” Sahut Jun sambil menarik kedua sisi kerah seragam Taguchi. Di dalam benaknya, Taguchi sedang berpikir keras tentang hukuman yang akan ia pilih. Kalau ia memilih hukuman tidak langsung, ia pasti akan sibuk memenuhi semua hukuman itu sehingga tidak akan punya waktu lebih banyak untuk berlatih _dance_ yang lombanya sebentar lagi. Tapi kalau ia memilih hukuman langsung yang hanya sehari saja, ia juga tidak mau karena tidak mau berakhir mendapatkan mimpi buruk yang mungkin akan menghantuinya selama berhari-hari.

“Oi, kau pikir kami punya waktu luang untukmu sebanyak itu?!” Seruan Toma membuat Taguchi lepas dari lamunannya. Taguchi menelan ludahnya dan terpaksa memilih jalan keluar yang bisa membuatnya dapat berlatih _dance_ lagi. Sebelum ia bicara, ia melihat Koki yang tersenyum penuh ejek padanya.

“A-aku pilih hukuman secara la—“

“Tunggu sebentar!” Semua mata di sana tertuju pada sosok Aiba yang berjalan ke arah di mana Jun masih belum melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah seragam Taguchi. “Taguchi-kun tidak bersalah!”

Di antara kerumunan siswa, Nino menepuk dahinya saat melihat Aiba bicara pada J-Storm di tengah-tengah ‘pertunjukan’ mereka.

“Siapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan berkata begitu?” Tanya Jun dengan nada terdengar ketus dan jengkel bersamaan.

“Namaku Aiba Masaki,” Dari samping Ohno, Sho mengingat Aiba yang beberapa hari lalu melakukan pencatatan siswa terlambat. “Dan kalian telah salah menghukum Taguchi-kun!” Banyak siswa yang terkejut mendengar dan melihat Aiba yang berani berkata seperti itu di hadapan anggota inti J-Storm terlebih lagi Matsumoto Jun yang terkenal sadis dan tegas.

“Apa kau bilang?” Tanya Jun sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari Taguchi.

“Dengar, kau sudah salah untuk menjeda ritual hukuman kami. Lalu kau tiba-tiba mengatakan kami salah menghukum dia.” Ujar Sho sambil melirik Taguchi yang juga kelihatan terkejut Aiba datang dan melakukan seperti apa yang ia bilang saat di kamar mandi sebelumnya. “Coba jelaskan pada kami, kenapa kami salah menghukum Taguchi-kun, Aiba-kun?”

“Itu karena dia tidak berbuat pelanggaran yang terakhir. Paling tidak, aku tahu kalau pelanggaran yang terakhir itu dimanipulasi oleh orang lain.” Jelas Aiba. Namun penjelasannya masih membuat anggota inti J-Storm terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

“Tidak usah berbelit-belit deh! Jelaskan langsung apa maksudmu!” Seru Toma tidak sabar.

“Maksudku adalah Taguchi-kun tidak bersalah. Ada anggota J-Storm lain yang menuliskan pelanggaran itu di buku khususnya dan kartu pelanggaran Taguchi-kun. Sehingga membuat anggota J-Storm lain, termasuk kalian, percaya kalau Taguchi-kun melakukan pelanggaran sebanyak 5 kali. Hal itu karena orang itu juga meminta uang pada Taguchi-kun secara paksa dan menindasnya, namun karena—“

“Cukup, cukup.” Aiba melihat Jun memutar bola matanya. “Jadi maksudmu juga anggota J-Storm yang bersalah atas pelanggaran yang Taguchi tidak perbuat?” Aiba mengangguk.

“Siapa yang melakukannya?” Tanya Sho. Aiba menunjuk Koki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari anggota inti J-Storm dan anggota lainnya. “Tanaka-kun?”

“Aku melihat—tidak, mendengar dia mengancam Taguchi-kun di toilet untuk memberikannya uang kalau tidak, dia akan menuliskan Taguchi-kun sebagai target baru kalian. Namun karena tidak bisa memberinya, dia memukuli Taguchi-kun dan menuliskannya sebagai target J-Storm.” Jelas Aiba, membuat siswa-siswa di sana berbisik-bisik.

“Tunggu sebentar, kenapa kau jadi menuduhku?” Tanya Koki saat ia terkejut melihat Aiba menatap lalu menunjuknya tadi. “Jangan sembarangan menuduh orang lain!”

“Oi, kau tidak menuduhnya tanpa bukti, kan?” Aiba menggeleng pada Toma.

“Aku melihatnya—mendengarnya sendiri!” Balas Aiba.

“Tunggu, _senpai,_ jangan dengarkan kata-kata orang itu! Itu bisa saja hanya karangannya!” Decak Koki yang memicingkan matanya pada Aiba.

“Aku tidak bohong! Aku yakin dengan apa yang kudengar!” Sahut Aiba. “Kalian harus tahu kalau ternyata tidak semua anggota J-Storm seadil yang kalian pikir!”

Dengan itu, Aiba jatuh terkena pukulan Toma.

“Apa kau bilang? Apa kau mengejek anggota J-Storm?” Aiba menggeleng.

“Maksudku, anggota kalian tidak semuanya menegakan disiplin. Koki itu adalah bukti nyatanya,” Siswa-siswa kembali berbisik satu sama lain.

“Itu sama saja kau seperti mengejek semua anggota J-Storm,” Jun menarik paksa Aiba untuk berdiri.

“Wajar saja, Jun-kun. Dia memang masih baru di Goran-High. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita.” Ujar Sho sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

“Hoo... Jadi kau anak baru di sini? Maaf saja ya, tapi kami tidak melihat berapa lama siswa bersekolah di sini. Begitu jadi siswa di sini, kau mutlak untuk mematuhi peraturan di sini. Mau atau tidak!” Seru Jun saat ia akan memukul Aiba, namun kali ini tangannya ditahan oleh orang lain.

“Sudah hentikan,” Jun memicingkan matanya pada sosok yang menghentikannya memukul Aiba.

“Nino...” Bisik Aiba yang terkejut melihat Nino menahan tangan Jun yang sudah hampir mengenai wajahnya.

“Dia tidak bermaksud mengejek anggota J-Storm. Dia hanya bilang kalau ada anggota J-Storm yang tidak bersikap adil, bukan menghukum tapi menindas, bukannya mendisiplinkan tapi mengambil kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan kekuasaannya pada orang lain di bawah mereka.”

“Karena itu aku bilang—“

“Kalau kau sepintar itu, kau pasti bisa berpikir lebih luas, Matsumoto.” Jun menggertakan giginya sambil menatap Nino dengan geram.

“Beraninya kau, Ninomiya.” Bisik Jun pada Nino yang kelihatan tidak takut sama sekali pada geraman Jun. Mereka mendengar helaan nafas dari seseorang.

“Jun-kun, hentikan.”

“Tapi, _Leader_ —“

“Kali ini kami tidak akan menghukum Taguchi-kun.” Semua anggota inti J-Storm terkejut pada pernyataan _leader_ mereka. Termasuk Taguchi, Aiba dan Nino tentunya. “Kami akan membiarkanmu memberikan bukti lebih nyata kalau Tanaka-kun berbuat seperti yang kau tuduhkan tadi. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa memberikan bukti itu, tidak hanya Taguchi-kun yang akan dihukum, tapi kau juga akan diberikan pelanggaran karena telah menuduh secara sengaja orang lain tanpa bukti yang jelas.”

“Aku mengerti,” Kata Aiba yang sedikit lebih lega mendengar kesepakatannya dengan sang _leader_ J-Storm.

“Aku pikir seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup, bukan?” Aiba mengangguk mantap pada Ohno. Ohno mengangguk dan menepuk tangannya. “Waktunya bubar.” Ujarnya yang kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan J-Storm. Siswa-siswa di sana sedikit demi sedikit pergi dari sana.

Sebelum Ohno masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia melewati Koki yang mengepalkan tangannya sambil berbisik.

“Kau juga, Tanaka-kun. Bersiaplah jika kau memang bersalah.” Koki menunduk mendengar bisikan peringatan dari Ohno, dan menghindari tatapan Sho, Toma dan Jun.

“Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan berbuat bodoh dengan cara menjadi berandalan dan menjadi anggota J-Storm secara bersamaan.” Kata-kata itu didengar Koki dari Akanishi, teman satu divisinya di J-Storm.

 

 

“Terima kasih!” Seru Taguchi sambil membungkuk pada Aiba. Aiba tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

“Itu karena memang Taguchi-kun tidak bersalah kok,” Taguchi menegakan tubuhnya lagi dan menggeleng kencang.

“Tapi kalau bukan karena kau yang membelaku dengan keberanianmu itu, aku mungkin sudah diberikan hukuman oleh mereka.” Nino menghela nafas dari samping Aiba.

“Kalau Aiba-kun tidak mendapat bukti pun kau akan tetap diberi hukuman, Junno.” Taguchi menghela nafas juga dan tiba-tiba berpikir kalau perkataan Nino benar.

“Kami pasti akan mencari bukti itu, kau jangan khawatir, Taguchi-kun! Ne, Nino?” Nino menoleh pada Aiba dan melihatnya tidak percaya.

“’Kami’?” Aiba mengangguk.

“Kami yaitu kau dan aku!” Nino melambaikan kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng.

“Aku sudah cukup membelamu dari pukulan Matsumoto itu, aku tidak mau lagi membuat masalah.”

“Tapi, Nino, kita kan sahabat! Ayolah, bantu aku!” Bujuk Aiba dengan kedua matanya yang berusaha memelas.  Nino berdecih dan bergumam ‘menyusahkan’.

“Aku akan membantu kalian juga. Karena mungkin tidak hanya aku yang jadi korban dari Koki, masih ada yang lain. Dan mungkin mereka bisa membantu kita!” Senyum Aiba kembali melebar.

“Kau benar, jika banyak yang menjadi saksi sebagai orang yang ditindas Koki itu, J-Storm pasti akan percaya!” Taguchi mengangguk dan membalas senyum Aiba.

“Aku akan mencari tahu orang-orang yang biasanya jadi target Koki. Nanti aku beritahu lagi pada kalian, untuk hari ini sekali lagi terima kasih ya.” Aiba mengangguk lagi dan melambaikan tangannya pada Taguchi yang pulang duluan.

“Nino—“

“Tidak.”

“Aku belum bilang apa-apa!” Nino memutar bola matanya dan mengambil tas yang ia tinggalkan sebelum membela Aiba tadi.

“Aku sudah tahu kau pasti akan memaksaku untuk membantumu, kan?”

“Aku janji kau tidak akan aku libatkan lebih jauh lagi, tapi paling tidak bantu aku sedikit ya! Aku kan masih belum _familiar_ dengan sekolah ini, siswa-siswa serta J-Storm.” Nino menghela nafas.

“Tapi aku tidak mau tahu kalau bukti itu tidak ketemu dan kau harus dihukum.” Aiba tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

“Siap!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir~


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo~~~ Update Chap baru lagi ^^

“Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana...” Gumam Aiba merasa frustasi karena belum juga mencapai tujuannya. Dari sampingnya, Nino menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. “Nino, aku pasrah saja kalau begini.”

“Beberapa hari yang lalu, kau memaksaku untuk terlibat dalam kekacauan ini. Sekarang kau dengan mudahnya bilang pasrah.” Ujar Nino dengan nada sebal.

“Aku tidak dengan mudahnya bicara begitu! Aku cuma tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, mereka semua tidak mau kita ajak untuk jadi saksi ‘korban’ _bully_ Tanaka Koki. Padahal mereka kunci kita untuk membuktikan bahwa selama ini Tanaka Koki itu memang memungut uang secara paksa pada siswa lain agar mereka tidak dikenai hukuman oleh J-Storm!”

“Mereka semua hanya pengecut yang takut dengan konsekuensi Koki menjadikan mereka sebagai target di luar sekolah.”

“Tapi kita sudah menyelidiki dia di luar sekolah pun dia tidak berbuat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana lagi...” Aiba menghela nafas panjang. “Bahkan Taguchi tidak masuk sejak kemarin karena ia sakit setelah berlatih _dance_ terus menerus.”

“Aku tahu Junno memang pengecut di kelas. Tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang lari dari masalah. Jika memang kau tidak menemukan Tanaka Koki bersalah, Junno akan menerima hukumannya juga.” Aiba menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak masalah kalau nantinya akan dihukum, tapi dia hanya kesal karena orang yang sesungguhnya bersalah bisa lari dari hukuman. Aiba benci ketidakadilan, paling tidak dia ingin Koki yang juga anggota J-Storm tidak menyalahgunaan kewenangan dan kekuasaannya di sekolah sebagai alasan yang bisa membuat siswa lain merasa dirugikan, lebih dari hukuman yang mereka terima dari J-Storm.

“Apapun... Seandainya ada cara agar kita bisa membuktikan Tanaka Koki itu bersalah...” Nino membuka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. Ia bisa saja menolak membantu Aiba sekarang atau dari awal. Namun sikap Aiba yang tidak hati-hati dan tanpa pikir panjang itu membuatnya khawatir. Bukan berarti Nino sudah menganggap Aiba sebagai sahabatnya, karena Nino tidak punya sahabat dekat. Dia merasa tidak membutuhkannya karena dia ingin terhindar dari masalah, karena ia selalu tidak mau dibebankan oleh ‘sahabat’nya. Tapi setelah melihat keberanian Aiba (atau kebodohannya) saat menghentikan J-Storm untuk menghukum Taguchi dan bahkan membela Taguchi yang tidak Aiba kenal belum sehari, membuatnya sadar kalau Aiba hanya ingin keadilan. Tidak peduli meski yang dilawannya adalah J-Storm sekalipun, yang memiliki kekuasaan dan kewenangan terhadap kedisiplinan di Goran-High lebih dari guru-guru di sana. Karena itu, mungkin kali ini Nino ingin mencoba keluar dari _comfort zone_ nya dan ingin melihat sejauh mana Aiba dapat membuat Goran-High itu menjadi lebih baik dengan cara menghukum salah satu berandal paling terkenal 2 tahun lalu.

“Aku kepikiran sesuatu,” Aiba menoleh pada Nino penuh harap. “Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil ke arah yang lebih baik atau lebih buruk.”

 

 

“Ne, _Leader_ , aku tidak yakin dengan siswa baru bernama Aiba itu,” Ujar Toma sambil melepar-tangkap kaleng kosong bekas minumannya. Ohno sama sekali tidak menghentikan aktivitas menggambarnya, namun ia masih mendengarkan adik kelasnya berbicara.

“Kita belum mendapat kabar darinya soal bukti itu.” Kata Jun menjelaskan maksud pernyataan Toma sebelumnya. Toma duduk dari posisi tidurnya di sofa.

“Itu dia!” Serunya. “Aku yakin dia akan gagal mendapat bukti itu. Koki memang dulunya berandalan, tapi aku lihat sih semenjak masuk keanggotaan J-Storm, dia tidak seberandal dulu. Dia berlaku cukup baik di sekolah.” Jun tertawa mengejek dan menimpali Toma.

“Aku yakin Aiba itu mungkin hanya berlaku sok pahlawan. Dia masih baru di sini, di lingkungan J-Storm. Kenapa dia mau susah-susah membela Taguchi? Memang mereka saling kenal?”

“Kalau Aiba itu berteman dengan Nino, mungkin saja Aiba kenal juga dengan Junno. Nino dan Junno kan sekelas.” Jelas Toma. Mendengar nama Nino tiba-tiba membuat Jun mengerutkan dahinya.

“Ngomong-ngomong tentang Ninomiya itu, berani-beraninya dia mengejek kepintaranku.” Sho menghela nafas dari tempat duduknya mendengar percakapan kedua adik kelasnya, namun masih tetap mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

“Merasa tersindir?” Jun mendelik Toma. Toma tertawa geli melihat ekspresi sahabatnya. “Dia mungkin cuma mau menyombongkan diri karena selalu masuk ranking 10 besar saja, jangan hiraukan dia, Jun!”

“Tetap saja. Dia membuatku kesal. Terlihat sekali dia berani membantah dan menghentikanku untuk memberi pukulan pada Aiba itu. Lihat saja kalau sampai dia dihukum, aku yang akan mengerjainya.”

“Jun-kun, kau menghukum untuk mendisiplinkan siswa, bukan untuk balas dendam.” Jun menghela nafas pada Ohno yang akhirnya bersuara.

“Aku hanya kesal pada bocah itu. Kalau dia berani pada J-Storm, aku yakin dia bisa jadi anak berandal lainnya yang tidak mematuhi peraturan sekolah. Dasar bocah tidak tahu diri, dia bahkan kaya raya hanya karena kakeknya yang memiliki pabrik garmen saja. Tidak lebih dari itu, cih.”

Toma tertawa mendengar Jun tidak biasanya menggerutu tentang seseorang.

“Daripada kau menggerutu terus, lebih baik kau dan Toma-kun pergi mengambil data pencatatatan siswa yang terlambat dari Kamenashi-kun.” Jun mengangguk dan berdiri bersamaan dengan Toma, lalu keluar dari ruang J-Storm. Ohno menghela nafasnya dan merasa kedua pasang mata menatapnya. “Ada sesuatu di wajahku, Sho-kun?”

Sho menggelengkan kepalanya pada Ohno yang tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari buku gambarnya yang masih sibuk dipenuhi oleh Ohno dengan gambar yang sudah hampir selesai.

“Menurutmu bagaimana?” Sho sempat terperanjat saat Ohno bicara lagi padanya setelah 10 menit mereka terdiam.

“Apanya?”

“Aiba Masaki, siswa baru itu.” Balas Ohno yang melihat kertas gambarnya dengan seksama dan mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat ada yang tidak terasa pas pada gambarnya.

“Menurutku dia ceroboh. Memberikan pembelaan tanpa adanya bukti, meskipun dia sendiri yang menjadi saksi Taguchi-kun. Tapi siapa saja bisa berpura-pura menjadi saksi itu.” Ohno mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sho. “Kalau sampai dia tidak menemukan bukti itu, maka pembelaannya akan sia-sia. Dia juga salah karena tidak berpikir panjang sebelum membela Taguchi-kun di depan J-Storm langsung.”

“Tapi dia pemberani, bukan?”

“Terlepas dari kecerobohannya dan tindakan cerobohnya, aku berpikir begitu.” Ohno menatap Sho dan menyimpan buku gambar dan pensil yang dipakainya menggambar ke dalam tasnya.

“Kau tidak biasanya menilai orang seperti ini,” Sho mengerutkan dahinya.

“Seperti apa?”

“Seperti menaruh perasaan kesal pada orang itu.” Sho menghela nafasnya.

“Aku hanya tidak suka orang seperti Aiba itu. Dia ceroboh, bertindak sebelum berpikir, dan—“

“Terlalu baik pada orang yang baru dikenalnya?” Sho terdiam sejenak. “Aku lihat dia memang orang yang ramah. Meskipun dia siswa baru, dia tidak ragu melawan J-Storm yang dikenal keras dengan kedisiplinannya demi orang yang baru dikenal.”

“...”

“Kita lihat saja besok lusa. Bagaimana ia mencari dan menemukan bukti bahwa Tanaka-kun bersalah, akan kita temukan nanti.” Ohno beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya. “Aku duluan ya.”

“Hari ini ada rapat OSIS lagi?” Ohno mengangguk.

“Oh iya, kalau kau masih lama di sini dan bertemu dengan Nakamaru-kun yang mencariku, tolong katakan padanya untuk menungguku selesai rapat jam 6 sore ini di sini.” Sho mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada Ohno yang keluar dari ruang J-Storm.

 

 

Nino melihat jam tangannya dan mengintip ruang klub sepak bola sore itu.

“Bagaimana, Nino?”

“Mereka sudah pulang,” Jawab Nino ketika melihat beberapa orang anggota klub sepak bola keluar dari ruang ganti mereka. “Tanaka Koki tidak ada di antara mereka. Aku yakin dia masih di ruang ganti.” Aiba mengangguk dan menghela nafas panjang untuk mengurangi perasaan groginya.

“Yosh...!” Nino menatap Aiba yang kelihatan cemas terlihat dari dahinya yang berkeringat meski udara sore mulai terasa dingin.

“Kau yakin dengan rencanaku ini, Aiba-kun?” Aiba mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Nino heran karena Aiba masih bisa tersenyum lebar padahal belum tentu ide darinya itu akan berhasil. Karena rencananya seperti seekor kucing yang sengaja masuk ke dalam kandang singa. “Aku bisa menemanimu untuk bicara dengan Tanaka Koki.” Aiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku tidak mau membuatmu terlibat lebih jauh dari ini. Kalau memang suatu saat memang benar Tanaka Koki itu malah menargetkanku, itu lebih baik hanya aku, karena itu lebih baik kau tidak ikut terlibat.” Mendengar hal itu membuat Nino merasa bersalah karena sebelumnya ia memang bilang tidak mau dilibatkan lebih jauh dengan Tanaka Koki. Tapi bukan berarti kalau Nino akan membiarkan Aiba sendiri yang menerima konsekuensi menjadi target Koki selanjutnya. Ia mulai khawatir pada Aiba dan menyadari kalau mungkin sebenarnya Aiba sudah Nino anggap sebagai temannya hari itu. Karena jika Nino pikir kembali mereka selalu bersama setiap hari meski hanya di kantin sampai mereka menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Namun Aiba masih mau bersama dengan Nino, bahkan mengatakan kalau Nino adalah temannya, yang sebenarnya hampir tidak pernah mempedulikan kehadiran Aiba. Nino pikir, secara tidak sadar Aiba memang sudah menjadi teman dekatnya.

“Baiklah, berhati-hatilah. Aku akan di sini melihatmu dari jauh.” Aiba mengacungkan jempolnya.

“Kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar!” Nino memutar bola matanya. “Aku harap aku masih bisa bertemu orang tuaku setelah ini.” Bisik Aiba sambil tertawa. Namun candaannya hanya menambah perasaan tidak enak dari Nino. “ _Ittekimasu_!”

Nino mengangguk dan mengikuti Aiba pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti klub sepak bola yang masih ada Koki di dalamnya. Ia bersembunyi di tempat strategis yang sudah ia temukan saat istirahat tadi setelah ia mendiskusikan idenya untuk membuktikan Koki bersalah pada Aiba. Nino mengeluarkan perekam video yang ia pinjam dari Koyama, salah satu anggota klub jurnalis Goran-High. Perekam video itu ia nyalakan saat Aiba mulai menarik perhatian Koki yang saat itu bersiap mengambil tasnya.

_‘Aku harap ini berjalan sesuai rencana...’_ Batin Nino.

“Tanaka Koki-kun,” Panggil Aiba. Koki membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Aiba sempat heran melihat Koki tersenyum ramah padanya.

“Aiba-kun, bukan?” Aiba mengangguk. “Ada yang bisa kubantu?” Tanya Koki dengan nada ramah.

“Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu.” Koki menaikan kedua alisnya dan bersikap tenang seolah ia baru melihat Aiba pertama kali dan melupakan kalau Aiba yang menuduhnya bersalah di depan anggota inti J-Storm. Aiba sempat heran dengan sikap Koki yang berbeda saat ia menindas Taguchi.

“Meminta tolong apa?” Tanya Koki lagi. “Apa ini tentang Junno? Dan bukti yang sedang kau cari untuk diberikan pada J-Storm?”

“Aku...” Koki tersenyum lebar pada Aiba.

“Aiba-kun, sepertinya kau salah paham waktu kau bilang kalau aku meminta uang secara paksa pada Junno waktu itu.” Aiba menatap Koki, mencari celah jika Koki berkata jujur atau sebaliknya. “Itu hanya obrolan kecil antara kami, itu bercanda saja.”

“Kalau kau bercanda, kau tidak akan bertindak sejauh itu sampai memukul Taguchi-kun,” Kata Aiba. Koki menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Itu hanya pukulan ringan. Aku melakukan itu tidak sengaja, mungkin karena dulu aku sempat menjadi siswa berandal sebelum aku jadi anggota J-Storm. Jadi, tanganku dan mungkin anggota tubuhku yang lain langsung bereaksi jika seseorang membuatku kesal. Aku hanya meminjam uang dari Junno, tidak bermaksud menindasnya. Dan kau kebetulan ada di sana mendengar percakapan kami.” Aiba menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Koki agar hatinya yang mudah luluh dengan tatapan memelas itu tidak terpengaruh.

“Itu tetap penindasan, Tanaka-kun. Kalau hanya meminjam uang, kenapa kau harus menuliskan pelanggaran pada Taguchi-kun sampai ia harus dihukum segala?” Koki terdiam tanpa membalas pertanyaan Aiba. “Aku pikir kau harus minta maaf pada Taguchi-kun, dan pada siswa lain yang kau perlakukan seperti itu.” Aiba mendengar Koki mendecakan lidahnya.

“Minta maaf?” Koki tertawa sinis. “Buat apa aku melakukannya? Lagipula kenapa juga kau peduli dengan urusan mereka sih? Dan urusanku pula. Jangan menggangguku dengan nasihatmu yang sok membela keadilan segala. Memangnya kau _power ranger_?” Kata Koki sambil mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan melewati Aiba. Namun Aiba menahan lengan Koki.

“Setidaknya, katakan pada J-Storm kalau pelanggaran yang kau tuliskan itu tidak benar. Itu tidak adil, kan untuk Taguchi-kun?” Koki melepaskan genggaman Aiba dengan paksa.

“Dengar ya, anak baru. Meski kau seniorku sekali pun, aku tidak takut. Dan jangan cari muka pada J-Storm! Kau membuatku jengkel!” Geram Koki sambil mendorong tubuh Aiba sampai jatuh.

“Kalau kau tidak mengakui kesalahanmu, itu hanya akan membuktikan kalau kau pengecut. Apakah menjadi anggota J-Storm tidak bisa membuatmu jadi lebih baik?” Koki kembali menarik Aiba dan menatapnya dengan jengkel.

“Maksudmu menjadi anggota J-Storm dapat membuatku menjadi siswa teladan? Heh, jangan bercanda!” Decak Koki. “Aku bukan si kutu buku Sakurai Sho itu, atau Ikuta Toma yang sok keren dan sok populer, Matsumoto Jun yang sombong dan sok berkuasa dan Ohno Satoshi yang bisanya hanya memerintah seperti bos saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Aku menjadi anggota J-Storm hanya untuk kesenanganku, memanfaatkan kekuasaanku dan ketakutan siswa lain menerima hukuman dengan kesepakatan uang agar mereka terhindar dari pelanggaran. Cara itu sudah cukup bagus, kan?” Aiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Kau hanya memaksa mereka untuk memberikan uangnya padamu!” Sahut Aiba, hal itu menyulutkan kemarahan Koki yang kemudian mendorong Aiba lagi sampai terjatuh dan Koki duduk di atas tubuh Aiba.

“Mereka saja yang bodoh dan lemah! Bisa-bisanya diperbudak olehku!!” Balas Koki. “Dan kau salah satu dari orang bodoh itu, yang mencampuri urusan orang lain dan berani menyuruhku meminta maaf pada sumber uangku!”

Nino melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat Koki memukuli Aiba. Ia merasa gatal ingin ke sana dan membalas perlakuan kasar Koki, namun ia mengingat kata-kata Aiba yang memaksanya untuk diam dan hanya merekam saja ‘pembicaraan’ Aiba dengan Koki apapun yang terjadi.

“Lebih baik kau menyerah saja mencari bukti bahwa aku bersalah. Bahwa aku tidak berniat menjadi J-Storm dan menjalankan misi bodoh mereka untuk mendisiplinkan siswa-siswa Goran-High. Kalau hal itu diketahui mereka, kau akan merasakan akibatnya!” Ujar Koki yang kemudian berdiri dan tertawa melihat hasil pukulannya pada Aiba dan membuat Aiba meringis kesakitan. “Aku menanti hukumanmu dan Junno Senin depan, Aiba-kun. Sampai jumpa,” Timpal Koki sambil pergi meninggalkan Aiba yang masih terbaring sambil meringis.

Nino mematikan perekam videonya dan segera menghampiri Aiba. “Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Nino saat membantu Aiba duduk.

“Aku... Aw! Tidak apa-apa,” Nino memutar bola matanya.

“Wajahmu memar dan mulutmu berdarah.” Aiba menggeleng pelan.

“Tapi kau merekam semuanya, kan?” Nino mengangguk. Aiba tersenyum lebar dan meringis kesakitan lagi.

 

“Begitulah yang dikatakan Yamano-san. Aku pikir candaannya bagus, dia cocok ditempatkan di partai kami sampai pemilihan dewan yang baru beberapa tahun ke depan.” Kedua orang tuanya tertawa pun, Sho tidak bergeming dari makan malamnya.

“Syukurlah, posisi Yamano-san yang baru memang sulit dicari, kan?” Ayah Sho mengangguk tanpa Sho melihatnya.

“Karena itu kita harus mencari dan mendidik generasi muda untuk pandai di bidang politik. Benar, kan, Sho?” Sho mengangguk pelan pada ayahnya. “Aku harap kau bisa seperti Yamano-san saat kau lulus kuliah nanti, Sho. Aku yakin kau akan dipandang terhormat lebih dariku.”

“Aku harap juga begitu, ayah.” Balas Sho sambil memaksakan senyumnya. Dari sampingnya, Saya, adik perempuan Sho melirik kakaknya yang seperti biasa tidak ikut bicara setiap orang tua mereka membicarakan sesuatu khususnya politik. “Aku sudah selesai makan malam. Aku permisi dulu, masih ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan.” Ibu dan ayahnya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sho yang meninggalkan meja makan.

Sho merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya sambil menghela nafas. Dia terperanjat saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

“Masuk,” Kata Sho yang kemudian duduk saat melihat Saya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saya duduk di tempat tidur tepat di samping Sho. “Ada apa, Saya?”

“Aku yang harus bertanya begitu padamu. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?” Sho tersenyum kecil pada adik pertamanya.

“Kau selalu bertanya itu setiap kali kita selesai makan malam.”

“Aku hanya khawatir pada Sho-niisan. Kau kelihatan selalu terbebani jika ayah bicara soal politik.” Sho terdiam saja menerima usapan adik perempuannya di bahunya. “Sho-niisan, kau bisa bicara pada mereka kalau kau tidak ingin mengikuti karir ayah di dunia politik.” Sho menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka, Saya.”

“Tapi kau menyiksa dirimu. Kau tidak mengecewakan mereka, kau hanya mengutarakan pendapatmu. Mereka tidak akan mengerti keinginanmu kalau kau tidak menjelaskannya pada mereka.”

“Mereka menginginkanku sebagai politikus. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku anak sulung, Saya. Mereka menaruh harapannya padaku. Ayah menaruh harapannya padaku.”

“Ayah hanya menaruh bebannya padamu jika kau sendiri tidak ingin menjadi politikus mengikuti jejaknya. Kau punya kebebasan memilih jalanmu. Dan aku tidak mau kalau alasan lainmu juga karena takut kalau ayah dan ibu akan membebankannya padaku, atau Shun, meskipun dia masih berumur 5 tahun sih.”

“Saya...”

“Sho-niisan, pikirkanlah baik-baik. Kau sudah kelas 3 SMA. Kapan lagi kau akan mengambil jalanmu sendiri? Ini kesempatanmu.” Sho menatap adiknya tersenyum.

“Aku akan mencoba bicara pada mereka nanti.” Saya tersenyum lebih lebar dan mencium dahi kakaknya. Sho melihat adiknya keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. Sho sudah berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya untuk menjadi politikus mengikuti jejak ayahnya. Namun semakin ia pikir, ia semakin yakin kalau menjadi politikus bukan hal yang diinginkannya. Ia lebih suka berinteraksi dengan orang lain, menggali lebih banyak informasi dan mengolahnya menjadi informasi yang berguna bagi orang lain. Menjadi jurnalis adalah cita-citanya sejak dulu. Tapi cara kedua orang tuanya mendukungnya menjadi politikus membuat Sho sulit menjelaskan pada mereka apa yang ia inginkan. Sho tahu kalau kedua orang tuanya melihat sesuatu atau seseorang dari status mereka. Dan menjadi politikus adalah status yang terhormat bagi mereka, karena mereka bisa dekat dengan pemerintah dan memiliki kekuasaan serta tempat khusus dalam parlemen atau organisasi penting di pemerintahan.

“Seandainya aku berani menjelaskan pada orang tuaku...” Gumam Sho. Mendengar kata ‘berani’ dari mulutnya, entah kenapa membuatnya berpikir tentang sesuatu. Atau seseorang...

**“Namaku Aiba Masaki,” Dari samping Ohno, Sho mengingat Aiba yang beberapa hari lalu melakukan pencatatan siswa terlambat. “Dan kalian telah salah menghukum Taguchi-kun!”**

Sho mengingat wajah Aiba yang biasa ia lihat ceria dan tersenyum ramah pada semua orang itu, terlihat serius dan meyakinkan saat ia menghentikan J-Storm untuk menghukum Taguchi. Bukan berarti Sho melihat bagaimana kepribadian Aiba setiap hari, ia hanya tidak sengaja melihatnya di kantin setiap makan siang bersama Nino yang hanya diam atau memainkan DSnya sementara Aiba sibuk bicara dengan penuh ekspresi.

Sho menggelengkan kepalanya agar bayangan Aiba hilang.

“Dia sepertiku yang dulu. Dan aku benci itu...” Bisiknya sebelum ia memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

&*&*&*&*&*

Keempat anggota inti J-Storm terdiam saat Aiba (yang kelihatan sangat gugup) berdiri di hadapan mereka dan mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki bukti perbuatan Koki.

“Cih, awas kalau bukti yang kau berikan tidak akurat.” Ujar Toma saat ia mengambil CD-ROM dari tangan Aiba. Toma memberikan CD-ROM itu pada Sho yang sudah mengambil laptopnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Koki merasa panik karena ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam CD-ROM yang Aiba berikan pada anggota inti J-Storm. Karena sebelumnya ia sudah yakin kalau Aiba atau Nino, bahkan Taguchi yang selalu mengikutinya setiap sepulang sekolah tidak memiliki bukti kalau ia masih berandal seperti dulu. Ia bahkan sudah mengancam beberapa target _bully_ -annya untuk bungkam jika disuruh menjadi saksi bahwa dirinya bersalah, pada Taguchi dan pada mereka.

Beberapa anggota J-Storm termasuk anggota inti mereka, Toma dan Jun terkejut menonton dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Koki tentangnya yang masuk menjadi anggota J-Storm hanya untuk memanfaatkan kekuasaan dan kewenangannya saja untuk menindas siswa-siswa lain.

“Kau laki-laki brengsek!” Sahut Toma yang geram saat ia mendengar Koki mengejek J-Storm dan anggotanya. Toma menyeret Koki di hadapan mereka berempat yang sudah jelas menjadi sorotan siswa-siswa yang ada di sana. “Aku pikir kau sudah berubah!” Decak Toma lagi sambil memukul Koki kali ini.

“A-aku... Video itu pasti hanya rekayasa mereka saja!” Elak Koki yang melotot pada sosok Aiba tidak jauh darinya, juga Nino yang terlihat jelas di antara kerumunan siswa-siswa.

“Kau masih mengelak meskipun buktinya sudah jelas?!” Kali ini Jun yang geram karena Koki terus-terusan mengelak kalau ia bersalah meskipun buktinya sudah jelas dan sudah didengar tidak hanya oleh mereka tapi juga semua siswa yang ada di sana. Jun menendang Koki sampai Koki meringis kesakitan. “Dan kau terlalu sombong jika mengatakan kalau hanya aku yang sombong dan sok berkuasa. Lalu kau sebut apa dirimu yang tanpa alasan jelas menindas siswa lain, hah?” Seru Jun sambil menjambak rambut Koki.

“Kau sama halnya dengan preman-preman di luar sana, Tanaka-kun. Bahkan _Leader_ sudah menemukan bukti kalau kau melakukan tawuran beberapa kali di malam hari.” Timpal Sho. Toma melihat Ohno yang mengangguk.

“Nakamaru-kun mendapatkan informasi itu dari beberapa orang yang biasa _hang out_ di daerah sekitar sini malam hari. Mereka mengatakan gerombolan siswa selalu membuat keributan malam hari untuk berkelahi. Nakamaru-kun sudah memastikan kalau itu benar-benar dirimu dengan beberapa foto ini.” Ohno mengeluarkan foto-foto yang dimaksud dari _blazer_ nya.

Toma dan Jun melihat foto-foto itu dan mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Koki yang sedang difoto itu merokok. Koki yang rambutnya masih dijambak oleh Jun, melihat ke arah Nakamaru yang juga menatapnya dengan kecewa. Ia membisikan ‘penghianat’ karena Nakamaru adalah teman dekatnya dan teman satu divisinya semenjak ia bergabung dengan J-Storm.

“ _Leader_ , aku sudah muak padanya! Dia harus dihukum!” Sahut Toma.

“Dia sudah mencoreng dan mengejek J-Storm, sudah terlalu banyak pelanggaran yang ia lakukan.” Tambah Jun yang juga sudah gatal ingin memberikan Koki hukuman.

“Kalian pikir kalau kalian itu suci?” Jun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar bisikan Koki yang kemudian tersenyum kecut.

“Apa maksudmu?” Geram Jun diikuti oleh tatapan matanya pada Koki.

“Aku tanya, memangnya kalian sendiri suci? Bahkan hukuman yang kalian lakukan juga termasuk penindasan. Hanya karena latar belakang keluarga yang terhormat dan juga kaya, kalian bisa seenaknya saja memperlakukan orang lain dan mengontrol mereka dengan hukuman karena melakukan 5 pelanggaran. Karena itu juga kalian yakin kalau tidak ada yang akan melaporkan hukuman-hukuman kalian itu pada polisi dengan tindakan penganiayaan, kan?”

“Hei, dengar ya, kami memberi hukuman agar tidak ada yang berani melanggar peraturan sekolah. Peraturan sekolah pun yang membuatnya adalah yayasan!” Koki tertawa lagi mendengar Toma.

“Itu hanya alasan kalian saja yang sebenarnya menikmati penderitaan orang lain, kan?”

“Kurang ajar!” Sahut Jun yang sudah mendekatkan kepalan tangannya pada Koki.

“Jun-kun, hentikan. Lebih baik kita memberi dia hukuman atas pelanggaran yang dia perbuat.” Koki malah semakin tersenyum pada perintah Ohno.

“Benar kan kataku, kalau _Leader_ kalian pun hanya bisa memberikan perintah tanpa berbuat apapun.” Toma dan Jun semakin geram melihat senyum Koki yang seolah mengejek mereka. Aiba dan Taguchi yang melihat dari dekat ‘perbincangan’ antara Koki dan anggota inti J-Storm, melihat Ohno masih tetap tenang, berbeda dengan kedua anggota inti lainnya yang sudah jelas kesal dengan kata-kata Koki, serta Sho yang kelihatan menggigit bibirnya seperti menahan emosinya.

“Maaf kalau aku sebagai _Leader_ J-Storm tidak berguna di matamu sebagai anggota, Tanaka-kun.” Semua mata tertuju pada Ohno yang berjalan mendekati Jun dan Koki. “Hukuman apa yang kau inginkan, Tanaka-kun?”

“Cih, untuk apa masih memberikan si bodoh ini pilihan, _Leader_?” Decak Toma. “Hukuman langsung pantas untuk dia,” Timpalnya lagi. Koki masih tersenyum kecut, membuat tangan Jun mengepal kembali.

“Ide bagus,” Semua siswa yang ada di sana termasuk anggota J-Storm melebarkan kedua mata mereka. Mereka yang sudah menyaksikan sendiri hukuman langsung dari Ohno, terkejut saat Koki memilih hukuman itu.

“Si bodoh itu...” Dari jarak agak jauh di belakang anggota inti J-Storm, Akanishi memijat dahinya mendengar teman satu divisinya memilih hukuman itu. Semua orang yang tahu bagaimana Ohno memberikan hukumannya pada target sudah selalu bilang kalau hukuman itu tidak pernah akan dipilih jika mereka memang harus dihukum. Akanishi berpikir kalau Koki hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang lain.

“Apa kau serius?” Tanya Jun yang juga ikut terkejut. Koki menaikan kedua alisnya.

“Kenapa? Aku bukan pengecut seperti mereka yang selalu bilang hukuman secara langsung itu menakutkan. Aku memang belum pernah melihatnya sendiri karena masih jadi siswa baru saat terakhir kali ada yang menerima hukuman itu.” Jun dan Toma saling berpandangan. Berbeda dengan semua siswa yang berbisik-bisik saat Koki memilih hukumannya, Aiba justru penasaran seperti apa hukuman secara langsung itu dan bagaimana bisa siswa lain sangat terkejut saat Koki memilihnya dengan tenang.

“Taguchi-kun, memang kenapa kalau Tanaka-kun memilih hukuman secara langsung?” Aiba melihat Taguchi kelihatan gugup.

“Yang pasti tidak ada yang menginginkannya, Aiba-kun,” Aiba menaikan sebelah alisnya.

“Jadi, keputusanmu sudah bulat?” Tanya Ohno. Koki menganggukan kepalanya.

“Hukuman secara langsung hanya sehari, kan?”

“Hanya sehari tapi efeknya terasa berhari-hari...” Gumam Toma. Ohno mengangguk dan menatap Jun yang juga menatapnya. Jun mengerti kalau Ohno memberinya aba-aba untuk menjauh dari Koki. Toma dan Jun berjalan mundur, diikuti oleh Sho yang juga menjauh.

_‘Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghukumku dalam satu hari...?’_ Pikir Koki sambil tersenyum percaya diri melihat Ohno yang berjalan ke arahnya. _‘Kalaupun ia menggunakan fisik, aku tidak akan kalah...’_ Batin Koki yang merasa kalau fisik Ohno tidak lebih besar darinya. Aiba melihat Taguchi berjalan menjauhinya. Tidak hanya Taguchi dan anggota inti J-Storm yang tiba-tiba menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya, siswa-siswa yang berkumpul pun pergi menjauh. Aiba merasa heran melihat keanehan itu.

Ia melihat Ohno yang sudah berlutut di depan Koki yang tidak beranjak dari posisi di mana tadi Jun menjambak rambutnya. Tangan Ohno memegang bahu Koki dan menatap Koki yang sekarang sudah menghilangkan senyum yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya.

“Ap—Nino!?” Sahut Aiba saat lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Nino. “Hei, tapi mereka—“

“Sudah cukup melihat ‘pertunjukan’ mereka, Aiba-kun.” Ujar Nino sambil berusaha keras menyeret Aiba yang masih mencoba melihat Ohno dengan Koki yang sudah bercucuran keringat dengan ekspresinya yang panik.

“Tapi—“ Aiba terkejut saat ia mendengar jeritan suara Koki yang sudah tidak terlihat olehnya karena Nino membawanya jauh dari depan ruangan J-Storm yang sebelumnya dipenuhi siswa, dan sekarang siswa-siswa itu sudah pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana. Nino tidak berhenti membawa Aiba menjauh dari sana, meskipun ia yakin kalau temannya itu dipenuhi rasa penasaran saat ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir :D


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lagi mood buat edit chapter ini jadi cepet updatenya ^^ 
> 
> Maaf kalo typos bertebaran :3

Aiba melihat keadaan sekolah baru yang ia masuki sebulan lalu itu tidak banyak berubah, khususnya setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Koki diputuskan bersalah dan diberi hukuman secara langsung oleh _Leader_ J-Storm. Ia masih belum melihat Koki masuk sekolah. Ada yang mengatakan kalau Koki diskor sebagai hukuman tambahan karena ia merokok meskipun di luar lingkungan dan jam sekolah dan tawuran di malam hari. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah efek hukuman secara langsung yang diterimanya. Aiba masih penasaran dengan hukuman langsung yang diberikan pada Koki seperti apa, namun setiap ia bertanya pada Okada, Inohara, Yoko dan Hina pun mereka bilang agar Aiba melupakannya dan tidak usah membahasnya. Nino sudah jelas tidak mempedulikan pertanyaannya.

“ _Mou ii_ ,” Sahut Aiba sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Nino menaikan kedua alis tipisnya melihat Aiba yang duduk di depannya tiba-tiba merajuk.

“Kenapa?” Tanya Nino yang heran melihat Aiba tidak seceria dan seberisik biasanya.

“Tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku tentang hukuman langsung itu!” Protes Aiba yang melahap sesendok penuh nasi karenya. Nino memutar bola matanya.

“Tidakkah kau kapok menanyakan hal itu pada semua orang?” Aiba menelan nasi karenya dengan mulutnya yang masih manyun.

“Justru itu, aku sudah lelah ditolak orang lain hanya untuk tahu seperti apa itu hukuman langsung,” Nino berdecak sambil menyeruput jus buahnya.

“Lupakan saja hal itu, yang penting Tanaka Koki itu sudah dihukum dan aku harap dia kapok.” Aiba mendekat pada Nino dari sebrang mejanya.

“Apa hukuman langsung itu efeknya lebih besar daripada hukuman tidak langsung sampai kau bilang kalau Koki yang berandalan itu kapok?” Nino berpikir sejenak.

“Biasanya sih begitu. Meskipun sebenarnya hukuman tidak langsung juga memberikan efek jera pada siswa yang melanggar peraturan karena biasanya sangat melelahkan dan menguras tenaga.”

“Kalau hukuman langsung...?” Nino memutar bola matanya lagi karena tahu itu merupakan pancingan untuknya agar Nino mnejelaskan seperti apa hukuman langsung itu. Nino menggedikan bahu dan dibalas dengan erangan frustasi Aiba.

“Masih membahas itu, Aiba-chan?” Nino dan Aiba mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Yoko dan Hina duduk di kursi yang ada di samping mereka masing-masing.

“Dia masih penasaran dengan hal itu, Yoko, mau bagaimana lagi,” Kata Hina dengan logat Kansainya yang kental seperti biasa.

“Tidak ada yang menjawabku dengan benar pertanyaan itu, tentu saja aku masih penasaran!” Gerutu Aiba yang membuat Yoko tertawa karena ekspresinya kelihatan kesal.

“Nino benar kalau kau lebih baik tidak usah membahas itu.” Kata Hina. Nino mengangguk pada Aiba seolah mengatakan ‘Tuh, kan’. “Ohno-kun melakukan hal yang tepat pada Koki-kun. Meskipun permintaan hukuman itu juga berasal dari Koki-kun sih.”

“Biar saja, biar dia jera sekalian. Aku memang tidak terlalu suka padanya sejak aku satu tim sepak bola dengannya sampai tahun lalu. Dia selalu bermain kasar dan seenaknya, terlalu banyak _ngeles_ pula.” Timpal Yoko.

“Aku rasa beberapa siswa komplotan Koki-kun juga sudah diberi hukuman oleh J-Storm.”

“Apa komplotannya juga anggota J-Storm?” Tanya Nino.

“Dari keanggotaan J-Storm ada dua orang, yaitu Ogawa-kun dan Kurosawa-kun. Sementara 4 orang lainnya dari siswa kelas 2.” Jawab Hina.

“Ah, pantas saja aku melihat Ogawa sudah datang sejak pagi untuk membersihkan gudang saat aku piket pagi ini.” Kata Nino yang memang mengenal Ogawa karena satu klub dengannya di klub paduan suara tahun lalu.

“Mereka sudah mulai dihukum ya?” Tanya Aiba.

“Sudah pasti. Kalau J-Storm saja sudah tegas mendisiplinkan siswa lain, pasti karena anggotanya sendiri yang melakukan pelanggaran akan lebih cepat diberikan hukuman.” Ujar Yoko yang dibalas anggukan oleh Aiba. Ketiga pasang mata melihat Nino beranjak dari kursinya.

“Mau ke mana, Nino?”

“Seperti biasa,” Kata Nino yang menjawab Hina dengan singkat. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Aiba, Yoko dan Hina menyelesaikan makan siang mereka.

“Dia masih saja bermain DS sepanjang waktu,” Kata Hina sambil melihat Nino keluar dari kantin dan pergi entah ke mana untuk bermain DS di tempat persembunyiannya agar tidak diganggu oleh orang lain. “Oi!” Seru Hina yang memukul tangan Yoko saat melihatnya mencoba menyomot makan siangnya.

Nino yang meninggalkan Aiba setelah makan siang, pergi ke tempat yg ia biasa datangi. Bahkan jika ia tidak sadar pun, ia yakin kakinya sudah otomatis akan membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah tempat di mana tidak ada seorang pun akan mengganggunya. Tepatnya tidak ada yang mengganggunya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Nino tersenyum pada sosok seseorang yg sudah berada di sana lebih awal darinya dan terlihat tidak menyadari kehadiran Nino. Nino sengaja memelankan langkahnya agar tidak terdengar oleh sosok yang ia tahu selalu di bawah pohon sakura untuk tidur atau menggambar sesuatu. Sosok itu sempat terperanjat saat Nino menutup kedua matanya dari belakang, namun langsung tersenyum sambil menyapa Nino.

"Kazu?" Nino tersenyum lebar mendengar tebakan sosok itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Oh-chan." Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Nino.

"Aku akan menunggu berapa lama pun hanya untuk Kazu." Kedua pipi Nino sempat terlihat merona sebelum ia tertawa kecil untuk menutupi rasa malunya mendengar kata-kata Ohno.

 

 

“Ke mana Toma?” Tanya Jun pada Sho yang duduk sendirian di ruangan J-Storm sambil membaca buku seperti biasanya.

“Mungkin masih makan siang,” Jawab Sho. Jun mengangguk, tidak menanyakan keberadaan _Leader_ nya karena sudah biasa menghilang setiap ia selesai makan siang, atau bahkan sepanjang jam istirahat makan siang.

“Kau tahu, aku rasa _Leader_ marah saat ia menceramahi anggota J-Storm keesokan harinya setelah Koki dihukum waktu itu.” Sho mengangguk pada Jun.

“Dia jarang bicara atau menceramahi orang lain kalau memang tidak perlu. Tentu saja mengetahui Tanaka-kun dan kemungkinan komplotannya menjadi anggota J-Storm hanya untuk menindas siswa lain, membuat kepercayaan Satoshi-kun berkurang pada mereka.”

Jun mengingat kembali wajah Ohno yang serius namun masih tetap tenang menatap satu persatu anggota J-Storm yang berbaris di ruangan J-Storm untuk diceramahi agar tidak bertindak seperti Koki dan mengakui kalau memang ada yang bersekongkol dengan Koki untuk menindas siswa lain selain untuk mendisiplinkan mereka. Saat itu suasana di ruangan J-Storm terasa tegang dan hening karena tidak ada yang bicara sepatah katapun kecuali _Leader_ mereka.

**“Introspeksi diri kalian masing-masing, termasuk kalian yang sudah melakukan penindasan seperti Tanaka-kun.” Ucap Ohno dengan tenang namun dengan nada tegas, membuat beberapa di antara anggota J-Storm gugup dan grogi. “Ingatlah, J-Storm didirikan untuk mendisiplinkan. Kami anggota inti pun berusaha instropeksi diri. Berbuat kesalahan memang wajar untuk manusia, tapi berusahalah untuk mengurangi kesalahan itu.”**

Tak heran Ohno ditunjuk sebagai _Leader_ J-Storm sekaligus Ketua OSIS mereka. Ohno memiliki aura kepemimpinan yang bagus meskipun ia sendiri tidak menonjolkan sikap itu secara blak-blakan seperti Sho yang dijuluki sebagai siswa paling teladan dan cerdas di Goran-High, tapi Ohno punya aura yang bisa menyatukan orang lain dan dapat membuat orang lain menghormatinya sebagai seorang pemimpin.

 &*&*&*&*&*

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Aiba bersikap tidak wajar lagi. Bukan karena pertanyaannya tentang hukuman langsung itu masih juga tidak terjawab, tapi Nino yakin karena hal lain. Kadang-kadang Nino melihat Aiba menatap ponselnya seolah ponsel itu adalah makhluk hidup yang dapat berinteraksi dengannya secara langsung.

“Kau kenapa sih?” Tanya Nino yang risih pada sikap Aiba yang benar-benar aneh karena bahkan di perpustakaan pun Aiba yang biasanya masih saja bicara, hanya bungkam dan tidak berhenti melihat ponselnya.

“Hah?”

“Jangan menjawabku aku hanya dengan ‘hah’ saja.” Jawab Nino dengan nada terdengar jengkel.

“Aku tidak apa-apa,” Jawab Aiba yang wajahnya masih _blank._ Nino menaikan sebelah alisnya dan melirik tangan Aiba yang masih menggenggam ponselnya. Nino dengan gerakan yang cepat menyambar ponsel Aiba. Aiba melebarkan matanya dan berusaha merebut ponselnya dari Nino, namun tangan Nino yang lain menutupi wajah Aiba yang mencoba protes.

“Aku penasaran kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti menatap ponselmu...” Gumam Nino sambil mengecek ponsel Aiba, termasuk pesan masuk yang baru diterimanya.

**Dari : Ikuta Toma**

**Subjek : Hey :)**

**Besok kau bisa datang, kan? Aku jemput deh kalau kau mau :)**

“Apa kau serius?” Sahut Nino saat ia membaca isi pesan dan pengirim pesan itu. “Aiba-shi, kau Janjian dengan Ikuta itu untuk... Kencan?” Aiba berhasil merebut kembali ponselnya dari Nino, saat temannya itu bertanya sambil menatapnya tidak percaya.

“A-aku belum memutuskan akan datang, tahu!” Balas Aiba yang kalau tidak salah Nino lihat, kedua pipinya sempat merona.

“Tapi kau memikirkan ajakannya, kan? Kalau memang kau juga tidak menolak ajakannya.” Aiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku tidak tahu,” Jawab Aiba lagi. Nino menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

“Kenapa juga kalian bertukar pesan? Sejak kapan dan bagaimana bisa?”

“Nino, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau jangan marah karena aku berteman dengan orang lain. Kau akan tetap menjadi teman pertama di sekolah ini dan teman terbaikku,” Nino semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

“Bukan soal marah, aku hanya bingung saja. Dan kau bilang ‘berteman’?” Aiba melihat ke atas seolah ia bisa mendapat jawabannya dari atas kepalanya.

“Sepertinya sih begitu,” Nino menghela nafas.

“Dengar, aku tidak masalah kau berteman dengan siapapun. Yang membuatku heran, Ikuta Toma itu bukannya anggota inti J-Storm yang waktu itu ikut memukulmu dan memarahimu saat kau disangka menuduh Koki bersalah? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia... Seperti yang kau katakan, ‘berteman’ denganmu dan mengajakmu bertemu dengannya?”

“Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku juga tidak tahu.”

“Aiba-shi, bagaimana kalau dia hanya memanfaatkan kebaikanmu saja untuk menyakiti... Kau tahu, kan?”

“Ma-maksudmu hatiku?” Aiba melebarkan matanya. Nino berdehem.

“Ya, itu kalau memang kau ‘seperti itu’. Menyukainya lebih dari teman maksudku.” Kata Nino dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin kalau ia salah menjelaskannya pada Aiba yang mungkin tidak ‘seperti itu’.

“Aku bisa menjaga diriku kok,” Ujar Aiba dengan senyum lebarnya yang kembali muncul. “Terima kasih ya, kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku!” Nino menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

&*&*&*&*&*

Hari itu Toma masuk ruangan J-Storm terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. Sikap Toma yang kelihatan girang itu tidak luput dari Jun dan Sho yang sudah berada lebih dulu di ruangan mereka.

“Di mana _Leader_?” Tanya Toma masih dengan senyumnya yang sejak tadi tidak hilang saat masuk ke ruangan J-Storm.

“Pergi menemui Kepala sekolah sejak jam istirahat siang dimulai tadi,” Jawab Sho yang menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

“Ah, jadi kepala sekolah Yanagawa sudah kembali rupanya,” Gumam Toma yang mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu sebelum ia mendengar Jun bicara.

“Dapat tangkapan baru?” Toma mengerti maksud Jun dan tersenyum lebar.

“Belum _official_ kok,” Jawab Toma yang berdiri dan merapihkan rambutnya dari cermin. “Kenapa sekolah khusus laki-laki seperti Goran-High selalu tahu berita terbaru? Aku kira hanya sekolah khusus perempuan atau sekolah campuran saja yang suka menyebar gosip.” Ujar Toma yang bisa menebak darimana Jun atau lebih tepatnya (mungkin) seisi sekolahnya sudah tahu kalau kemarin ia baru pergi bersama seseorang.

“Kau juga tidak lupa kan kalau di sekolah kita ada klub jurnalis?” Toma tertawa saat Sho bertanya padanya.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau jurnalis juga mencari bahan gosip sebagai berita terbaru mereka, Sho-san,” Sho menggedikan bahunya.

“Hanya sebagai selingan saja mungkin.” Ujar Sho.

“Tidak akan seheboh ini jika yang kau ajak bertemu bukan orang yang pernah kau pukuli dan kau marahi waktu itu. Teman atau lebih dari itu, pasti akan membuat mereka heran.” Toma memutar bola matanya. “Dan kau baru mengajak kencan teman sekolahnya Mao sebulan yang lalu.”

“Aku hanya mengajaknya ketemuan saja kok, sebagai teman, seperti kalian yang adalah temanku.” Jun memutar bola matanya.

“Ya, teman yang bisa membuatmu sangat bahagia dan matanya berbinar-binar setiap kau melihat atau bertemu dengannya.”

“Tidakkah kau lelah berganti pasangan, Toma-kun?” Toma tertawa lagi pada Sho.

“Aku sudah bilang kami hanya pergi sebagai teman. Memangnya karena aku _playboy_ dan bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki, aku harus juga dicap berganti pasangan laki-laki?”

“Untukmu sih bisa saja,” Gumam Jun saat ia mendorong Toma ke pinggir agar ia bisa bercermin.

“Oi!”

“Aku sih heran dengan Aiba itu, apa dia yang terlalu polos atau terlalu baik mau _berteman_ denganmu.” Toma menyikut Jun yang secara tidak langsung mengejeknya. “Atau mungkin terlalu bodoh.” Timpal Jun yang kali ini disikut lebih keras oleh Toma.

“Jangan bicara begitu tentang Aiba-chan! Dia orang yang baik dan sangat ramah kok setelah kukenal lebih dekat.” Ucap Toma, yang entah kenapa menarik perhatian Sho sampai ia berhenti menulis di bukunya. “Dia sih memang tipe yang mudah dipengaruhi kalau menurutku. Istilahnya sih... _Baper_ kalau tidak salah.” Jun menaikan sebelah alis tebalnya.

“Istilah dari mana _baper_ itu?”

“Aduh, masa kau tidak tahu? Kau kurang gaul, MJ!” Sahut Toma. “Baper itu semacam sifat yang mudah terbawa suasana atau perasaan!”

“Bukan salahku kalau aku gaul dengan orang-orang yang hobinya keluyuran setiap hari,” Toma memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Apa itu berarti kau hanya mempermainkan perasaannya saja, Toma-kun?” Toma menoleh pada Sho yang bertanya lagi padanya dan sempat terdiam saat ia berhenti menulis tanpa disadari Jun dan Toma.

“Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, Sho-san.” Elak Toma yang duduk karena sejak tadi tempat ia hendak tempati untuk bercermin masih ditempati Jun yang (selalu) merapihkan rambutnya padahal orang lain menganggap itu sudah rapih.

“Bukti bahwa kau selalu berganti pasangan seperti yang Jun-kun katakan tadi sudah jelas, bukan?” Jun menatap Sho dari cermin, heran pada sikap Sho yang tiba-tiba tertarik dengan pergaulan Toma.

“Iya, tapi sepertinya sih kali ini berbeda. Mungkin aku masih berteman dengannya saat ini. Dan kalau memang ada perasaan lain yang timbul dari aku dan Aiba-chan, mungkin saja kami...” Sho mengerutkan dahinya melihat wajah Toma merah merona sambil kelihatan malu. Entah kenapa pikiran bahwa Toma dengan Aiba memiliki hubungan teman atau lebih membuat Sho tidak nyaman. Ia bahkan heran dengan ketidaknyamanannya itu.

“Kalau kau memang serius, cobalah untuk berfokus dengan satu orang. Tidak baik kalau kau selalu memainkan perasaan orang itu.” Ucap Sho sebelum ia membereskan buku-bukunya. “Aku ke kelas duluan ya.” Timpal Sho yang sikapnya membuat Jun dan Toma saling berpandangan.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Ikuta Toma itu orangnya seperti apa?” Pertanyaan Nino membuat Ohno mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas gambar yang selalu ia bawa ke mana pun.

“Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Toma-kun?”

“Dia mendekati Aiba-shi selama beberapa minggu ini.” Ohno mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan elegan. “Yang aku tahu kalau Ikuta Toma itu adalah _playboy_ yang sering berganti pacar dari berbagai sekolah.” Jawab Nino sambil fokus mengalahkan musuh di DS nya.

“Ah, aku memang mendengar Toma-kun bertemu dengan Aiba-kun dari gosip yang beredar.” Kata Ohno yang kembali meneruskan gambarnya. “Mereka mungkin tidak lebih dari teman, Kazu. Tidak seperti kita,” Kata-kata terakhir membuat kedua pipi Nino berwarna merah muda. Untung saja Ohno tidak melihat Nino dan masih fokus menggambar di kertas gambarnya.

“Tapi kalau ia berniat lain pada Aiba-shi bagaimana? Seperti berniat menjadikan Aiba-shi lebih dari teman dan memanfaatkan keramahannya pada semua orang, lalu menyakitinya.”

“Toma-kun memang _playboy_ , tapi aku rasa dia tidak akan berbuat seperti itu pada Aiba-kun yang tulus berteman dengan siapapun, apalagi dengan Toma-kun yang pernah berbuat kasar padanya.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?” Ohno menyimpan peralatan menggambarnya di atas meja dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Nino yang sejak tadi berada di atas tempat tidur.

“Karena itu yang kuyakini pada Toma-kun. Dia masih punya hati yang baik, percayalah padaku.” Nino merasakan tangan Ohno di atas perutnya. “Lagipula kenapa kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Aiba-kun? Apa kau menyukainya?”

“Aiba-shi sudah kuanggap sebagai temanku. Mungkin karena dia selalu mengikutiku seperti anak anjing, makanya aku khawatir dia yang mudah terpengaruh dan mudah bergaul itu bisa tersakiti dengan niat orang lain yang jahat padanya.”

“Jadi dia temanmu dan sekarang kau lebih menyukainya daripada aku?” Nino mengeluarkan suara frustasi.

“Oh-chan...” Keluh Nino, Ohno hanya tertawa kecil.

“Iya, iya... Aku mengerti kalau kau khawatir pada teman pertamamu itu.” Kata Ohno yang tentu saja Nino tahu tidak bermaksud mengejeknya karena tidak memiliki teman yang interaksinya hanya sebatas tegur sapa saja. Ohno tahu kalau Nino hanya suka menyendiri dan ingin menjauh dari masalah.

“Kalau begitu apa kau bisa menyempatkan diri untuk mengobservasi Ikuta Toma itu dengan niatnya mendekati Aiba-shi?” Ohno mengangguk dari samping Nino dan mempererat rangkulannya di tubuh Nino.

“Aku akan mengawasinya sebisaku. Kau jangan khawatir. Sekarang bisakah kita tidur siang sebentar sebelum aku pulang?”

“Kau tidak makan malam di sini?” Ohno menghela nafas.

“Ada pekerjaan OSIS yang harus kukerjakan.”

“Kalau kau sibuk, kau tidak usah memaksakan diri datang ke rumahku setiap hari Sabtu, Oh-chan.” Nino merasakan Ohno menggelengkan kepala dari sampingnya.

“Kapan lagi aku bisa bertemu denganmu lebih dari 30 menit?” Nino tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia juga selalu merasa waktu pertemuan mereka tidak cukup jika di sekolah. Hubungan mereka pun tidak diketahui oleh seorang pun di sekolah, meskipun mereka tidak bermaksud merahasiakannya. Hal itu karena memang Nino tidak punya teman yang bisa dipercayainya untuk bercerita tentang hubungannya dan karena Ohno sendiri merupakan orang yang tertutup. Mereka bahkan masih heran karena hubungan mereka tidak diketahui orang lain di sekolah oleh anggota klub jurnalis atau siswa lainnya. Tapi Nino memang lebih suka kalau orang lain tidak mengetahui hubungan dia dengan Ohno selama kurang dari 2 tahun itu. Itu membuatnya lebih spesial karena hanya dia yang tahu bagaimana sifat Ohno yang sebenarnya daripada Ohno Satoshi yang dikenal sebagai _Leader_ J-Storm dan Ketua OSIS Goran-High.

“Kazu? Apa kau sudah tidur?” Tanya Ohno yang suaranya tertutupi pipi Nino.

“Belum kok,” Jawab Nino yang tidak sadar kalau ia melamun.

“Jangan khawatirkan yang lain, tidur saja. Kau juga begadang untuk bermain _game_ ‘kan semalam? Aku ingin bangun dalam keadaan senang saat mengerjakan tugas OSIS ku nanti setelah menghabiskan waktuku denganmu.” Nino tertawa kecil pada nada bicara Ohno tentang tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk setiap hari, tidak hanya sebagai siswa yang bersekolah di salah satu SMA terpandang saja, namun sebagai ketua dua organisasi sekaligus. Banyak yang heran kalau Ohno seolah tidak terbebani dengan ketiga tugas yang ditanggung olehnya, namun Nino dan teman dekat Ohno seperti anggota J-Storm tahu kalau Ohno selalu terlihat mengantuk karena ia hanya tidur 3 sampai 4 jam seharinya. Meskipun begitu, Ohno tidak pernah mengeluh dengan aktivitas berat yang ditanggungnya sekaligus.

Nino memeluk Ohno kembali sambil memejamkan matanya, hal itu saja sudah membuat Ohno bahagia. Karena orang yang disayanginya selalu ada untuknya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir~ :3


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo~ Update lagi chap baru :D
> 
> Excuse my typos :')

Aiba merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya malam itu setelah akhirnya bisa beristirahat dari pekerjaannya di restoran Cina keluarganya sejak pagi. Ia hendak memejamkan matanya, namun suara ponselnya yang bergetar membuatnya membuka matanya kembali. Aiba melihat nama pengirim dan isi pesan di ponselnya. Ia mengetikan balasan dan menutup ponselnya sebelum melihat kembali balasan dari Toma yang mengajaknya bertemu kembali di kafe yang biasa mereka datangi setelah beberapa kali bertemu.

Awalnya Aiba memang merasa heran alasan Toma tiba-tiba mengirimkan pesan padanya dan mengajaknya bertemu hanya untuk _hang out_. Ia juga sempat berpikir sama seperti Nino sebelum ia bertukar pesan dengan Toma. Sama halnya seperti yang ditanyakan Nino tentang tujuan Toma mendekatinya. Tapi Aiba ingin memberi kesempatan pada Toma untuk berteman dengannya. Tidak ada salahnya jika seseorang ingin berteman dengannya, kan?

Kecuali memang ada sesuatu di balik tujuan itu. Meskipun begitu, ketika Aiba bertemu dengan Toma pertama kali di luar jam dan lingkungan sekolah, Toma kelihatan jujur dengan semua yang dikatakannya pada Aiba. Toma tidak seenerjik dan seceria Aiba, tapi Toma bisa mengerti apa yang Aiba katakan padahal Nino dan yang lainnya yang sejak ia masuk sekolah pertama kali masih harus mencerna apa yang dimaksud Aiba. Lain dengan Toma yang dapat membalasnya dengan cerita lain yang pembicaraannya searah dengan Aiba.

“Mungkin ini waktunya aku melupakan dia...” Gumam Aiba sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya dengan wajah Toma terbayang di pikirannya.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Oi, hati-hati kalau jalan!” Sahut Jun pada orang yang menabraknya. Jun mengerutkan alis tebalnya saat ia melihat yang menabraknya adalah Nino. Nino yang terkejut dengan suara Jun, mengangkat kepalanya. “Jadi begini caramu berjalan, Ninomiya?”

Nino tidak mempedulikan ocehan Jun dan kembali memainkan DS-nya sambil berjalan melewati Jun yang dengan cepat menggenggam lengan Nino.

“Tidak sopan, kan, langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf pada orang yang kau tabrak karena salahmu yang bermain _game_ sambil berjalan?”

“Apa? Bermain _game_ sambil berjalan tidak masuk daftar pelanggaran, kan?” Jawab Nino dengan santai menghadapi Jun yang mulai geram. “Kau saja yang berjalan tidak hati-hati, sudah tahu aku tidak melihatmu, kau malah menabrakku.” Ucap Nino yang ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak bermaksud membuat anggota inti J-Storm itu marah padanya. Namun Nino yang berusaha menghindar untuk membalas kata-kata Jun dengan mulut tajamnya malah dipancing oleh Jun yang menahannya pergi tadi.

“Kau... Bukannya minta maaf malah menyalahkan orang lain.” Geram Jun dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah mengepal kerah seragam Nino. Nino hanya menghela nafas dan mulai gerah dengan sikap Jun yang terkenal emosional, sehingga memang ditakuti oleh siswa-siswa Goran-High, belum lagi karena dia merupakan anggota inti J-Storm.

“Kalau kau mau permintaan maaf aku, baiklah. Aku minta maaf, Matsumoto Jun-sama. Puas?” Jun menyipitkan matanya pada Nino.

“Kau meledekku ya?” Ujar Jun yang melihat kedua mata coklat Nino. Ia sempat tidak sadar kalau ia menatap kedua mata Nino terlalu lama sampai sebuah suara membuat lamunannya buyar.

“Jun-kun,” Jun memindahkan tatapannya ke belakang Nino. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kamenashi-kun sudah menunggumu untuk pencatatan.” Jun melepaskan genggamannya di kerah Nino sebelum mengangguk pada Ohno.

“Aku belum selesai denganmu, Ninomiya.” Bisik Jun pada Nino, sebelum pergi ke ruang J-Storm. Jun bergumam kata maaf pada Ohno yang mengangguk dan melihat Jun pergi.

“Kenapa dengan dia?” Tanya Sho yang berdiri di samping Ohno. Sho melihat Jun yang nampak bertengkar dengan Nino tadi dan hampir melerainya sebelum Ohno sendiri memanggil Jun lebih cepat. Sho tidak mendengar jawaban Ohno namun dia sempat melihat Ohno menatap Nino dari jauh dengan... Apakah itu senyum? Namun reaksi Ohno terlalu cepat sehingga Sho yang mengedipkan matanya tidak bisa melihat bukti yang dilihatnya tadi adalah benar.

“Ayo kita ke perpustakaan, Sho-kun.” Sho mengangguk pada Ohno.

_'Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja...'_

&*&*&*&*&*

“Sho-san, kira-kira kebun binatang bukanya jam berapa ya?”

“Jam 10 pagi untuk hari biasa, dan jam 9 untuk akhir pekan.” Kata Sho menjawab Toma yang mengangguk dari sofa tempat ia biasa merebahkan diri. “Memang kenapa? Kau mau pergi ke sana?”

“Rencananya sih begitu,” Sho menghentikan ketikan di laptopnya.

“Kau mau kencan?” Toma tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sho.

“Hmm... Entahlah, apakah ini sudah bisa dibilang kencan atau belum.”

“Ck, tidak seperti biasanya kau membuang waktu terlalu lama untuk membuat ‘teman’ mu _official_.” Kata Jun.

“Aku tidak mau terburu-buru untuk yang satu ini.” Jun memutar bola matanya.

“Sudah kuduga kalau kau memang ada sesuatu dengan Aiba itu. Kau tidak hanya ingin berteman dengan seseorang kalau kau sering bertukar pesan dan bertemu sesering itu, kan?”

“Kami tidak bertemu sesering itu kok! Aiba-chan kan selalu bersama Nino, Yokoyama- _senpai_ dan Murakami- _senpai_ itu.”

“Tapi itu hanya di sekolah, kan?” Kata Jun lagi. Toma mengangguk.

“Iya sih, tapi kadang-kadang aku melihat Aiba-chan pulang bersama dengan Nino. Jadi kalau di sekolah aku tidak bisa leluasa berinteraksi dengannya selain hanya bertegur sapa saja.” Jun tertawa kecil.

“Aku rasa kau bicara dengannya pun tidak apa-apa di sekolah. Ninomiya itu juga pasti tidak peduli, dia paling hanya peduli dengan _game_ bodohnya itu.” Sebelah alis Toma terangkat mendengar Jun mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengan Nino menggunakan penekanan nada kesal.

“Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mendengarmu mengucapkan kata-kata ejekan pada Nino, apa ada yang terjadi padanya sehingga dia jadi korban kemarahanmu?” Tanya Toma penasaran. Sho yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Jun dengan Toma, melirik ke arah Ohno yang sejak tadi mencatat tugas OSISnya.

“Dia membuatku kesal setiap kali aku melihat atau bicara dengannya.” Toma tertawa mendengar dengusan Jun.

“Masih dendam karena dia tidak minta maaf padamu kemarin?” Jun mendecakkan lidahnya.

“Bukan karena itu sih, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya. Memang sih dia belum pernah dihukum sebelumnya, tapi itu hanya membuatku lebih tidak menyangka kalau siswa seperti dia yang kelihatannya cuek pada peraturan, bisa lepas dari hukuman J-Storm.” Toma mengangguk setuju dengan pemikiran Jun. Toma sendiri memang sempat sekelas dengan Nino saat mereka kelas 1 dan sudah cukup tahu kalau Nino memang penyendiri selain dengan DS yang menemaninya.

“Dia sih memang begitu sekalinya bicara.”

“Pantas saja dia tidak punya teman,” Jun tersenyum kecut mengingat Nino yang memang tidak pernah terlihat bersama orang lain di dekatnya selain Aiba, Yoko dan Hina yang baru dekat dengannya semenjak Aiba bersekolah di sana. Lagi, Sho melihat ke arah Ohno untuk melihat reaksi sang _leader_.

“Dia mungkin menghindar dari orang lain justru untuk menghindari masalah, Jun-kun.” Ujar Sho yang sesekali mengecek kembali reaksi Ohno yang belum bicara sepatah kata pun. Sho hampir berpikir kalau Ohno tertidur dengan mata terbuka jika tangannya tidak aktif menulis di buku catatannya.

“Benar juga, Sho-san!” Seru Toma. “Ya sudahlah jangan memikirkan Nino terus, daripada kau lelah sendiri. Kecuali kalau kau menyimpan perasaan padanya.” Kalimat terakhir Toma membuat Jun meringis pada Toma.

“Aku bukan _playboy_ sepertimu yang cepat bosan dengan pacarnya!” Toma tertawa melihat Jun kelihatan kesal lalu pergi dengan pintu yang ditutup cukup kencang.

“Kenapa dia harus marah begitu kalau memang tidak suka?”

“Toma-kun, kau tidak seharusnya membuat Jun-kun semakin kesal. Dia sedang banyak pikiran tentang pemilihan anggota dan ketua OSIS yang baru.” Toma menghela nafas dan mengangguk pada Ohno.

“Iya deh aku tidak akan mengganggu MJ dulu untuk sementara.” Kata Toma sambil berdiri mengambil tasnya. “Aku duluan ya!”

Sho dan Ohno mendengar pintu tertutup kembali.

“Ada apa, Sho-kun?” Sho sempat terkejut mendengar Ohno bertanya padanya.

“Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa.” Balas Sho yang tidak mengerti pertanyaan Ohno.

“Kau sepertinya tidak fokus sejak pembicaraan tadi.” Sho mengerutkan dahinya dan sempat bertanya di dalam hatinya mengapa Ohno tahu padahal ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari tulisan di buku catatannya sejak tadi.

“Aku tidak apa-apa kok.” Ucap Sho sebelum Ohno memperpanjang pertanyaannya pada Sho. Bahkan Sho sendiri tidak menyadari kalau ia memang tidak fokus sejak pembicaraan Toma dan Jun tadi.

“Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, Sho-kun.” Kata Ohno yang kemudian menutup buku catatannya. Sho tersenyum pada kata-kata Ohno yang tulus ingin mendengarkan curhatannya. Namun Sho juga tahu kalau Ohno sudah memiliki masalah yang lebih banyak darinya, jadi ia tidak mau menambah beban pikiran Ohno dengan masalah apapun yang sedang ia miliki sekarang, baik tentang keluarganya ataupun tentang hal yang ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti sampai sekarang.

“ _Arigatou_ , Satoshi-kun.” Balas Sho yang dibalas dengan senyum kecil Ohno. “Ke ruang OSIS?” Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Ruang kepala sekolah,” Ohno membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. “Sampai besok, Sho-kun.” Sho mengangguk pada Ohno yang sudah keluar ruangan.

&*&*&*&*&*

**“Hei, kau kenapa? Apa mereka menyakitimu, Sho-chan?”**

**“A-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya buku-bukuku saja yang mereka jatuhkan.”**

**“ _Arigatou_ , Sho-chan!” **

**“Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu, _ano_ —“**

**“Namaku***! Salam kenal!”**

**“Namaku***! Salam kenal!”**

**“Namaku***! Salam kenal!”**

“Sho!!” Kedua mata Sho terbuka saat mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya diikuti ketukan di pintu kamarnya. “Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus? Kau akan terlambat pergi ke sekolah!” Sahut Ibu Sho dari balik pintu kamar Sho. Sho mengusap wajahnya sambil menghela nafas.

“Aku sudah bangun, bu!” Balas Sho sambil mengutuk dengan pelan saat melihat jam dindingnya menandakan ia terlambat ke sekolah.

“Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Ibu berangkat duluan ke kampus? Hari ini ada kuis lisan di mata kuliah pertama.”

“ _Daijoubu_ , aku bisa pergi sendiri, bu!” Seru Sho sambil menggosok gigi secepat mungkin di kamar mandi miliknya. Ibunya berpamitan sebelum Sho mendengar derap langkah dari kamar tidurnya. Untungnya seragam dan buku pelajaran untuk hari itu selalu ia siapkan malam sebelum ia tidur, jadi dia bisa menghemat waktu untuk pergi ke sekolah. “ _Yabai_!” Gumam Sho ketika pikiran menghemat waktu itu percuma untuk hari ini. Dia sudah terlambat.

Sho tidak suka memperlihatkan kekayaannya dengan diantar ke sekolah menggunakan mobil pribadi dengan supir pribadinya. Namun hari ini pengecualian dengan waktu yang sudah sangat terbatas untuknya berjalan dan naik bus ke sekolah.

“ _Ittai_!” Seru seseorang yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Sho sehingga beberapa buku jatuh berserakan. Tapi buku itu bukan milik Sho. “Ah, _gomenasai_!” Timpal suara yang terdengar tidak asing di telinga Sho. Sho melihat sebuah tangan di depan wajahnya.

Ia terkejut saat melihat pemilik tangan yang menawarkannya untuk berdiri, meskipun sang pemilik itu juga sempat jatuh tadi.

“Maaf ya, kau tidak apa-apa?” Sho menggeleng pada Aiba dan berdiri tanpa menerima tangan Aiba tadi.

“Kau tidak seharusnya minta maaf. Aku juga terlalu terburu-buru tadi,” Aiba dengan senyum lebarnya menggeleng.

Keduanya melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup tepat saat mereka terjatuh tadi. Aiba mengeluarkan suara frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

“Gawat, aku terlambat lagi!” Bisik Aiba. Sho menghela nafas dan sempat kesal karena usahanya pergi ke sekolah secepat mungkin hanya sia-sia. “Eh tapi apa tidak apa-apa kau yang anggota J-Storm terlambat juga?” Tanya Aiba yang sadar bahwa Sho juga terlambat sepertinya.

“J-Storm juga manusia yang tidak luput dari kesalahan,” Jawab Sho sambil merapihkan dasinya yang tadi ia pakai terburu-buru. Aiba menaikan sebelah alisnya karena merasa kata-kata itu pernah ia dengar saat situasi yang sama namun dengan orang yang berbeda.

“Siswa-siswa yang terlambat silahkan isi data kalian untuk pencatatan saat istirahat nanti.” Kata penjaga gerbang sekolah mereka seperti biasa, membuat siswa-siswa yang terlambat mengerang frustasi dan menghela nafas.

 

Toma memeriksa setiap sudut kantin untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun objek yang menarik perhatiannya belum juga terlihat. Padahal ia sudah pura-pura tidak sengaja melewati kelas Aiba dulu sebelum pergi ke kantin dan mungkin mengajaknya makan siang bersama saat dia mendengar kalau Nino yang biasanya bersama Aiba dipanggil oleh Nakawa-sensei ke ruangannya. Toma menghela nafas dan hendak duduk di kursi kantin sebelum ia melihat Nino masuk ke kantin sendirian.

“Nino!” Panggil Toma, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Nino yang melihatnya. Dengan langkah cepat, Toma menghampiri Nino yang sebelah alis tipisnya mengangkat.

“Ada apa?” Tanya Nino yang masih tetap berjalan dan kemudian berhenti di mana antrian untuk steak hamburger berada.

“Err... Bagaimana kabarmu?” Tanya Toma sambil tersenyum lebar untuk menghindari mulut tajam Nino dan menutupi perasaan kakunya pada Nino karena mereka memang tidak sering bicara sejak sekelas dulu, namun masih tetap bertegur sapa. Itu pun kalau Toma dihiraukan oleh Nino.

“Kalau kau mau tahu di mana Aiba-shi, dia ada di ruang J-Storm untuk pencatatan siswa terlambat.” Toma sempat kagum dengan tebakan Nino yang tahu kalau Toma mengajaknya bicara karena Aiba tidak bersamanya.

“Eh? Dia terlambat lagi?” Tanya Toma. Nino mengangguk. “Ini gawat, kan? Dia sudah terlambat 4 kali, itu berarti pelanggaran yang dilakukan juga sudah 4 kali.” Nino mengangguk lagi dan keluar dari antrian saat ia mendapatkan pesanan steak hamburgernya. Tanpa mempedulikan Toma yang mengikuti langkahnya ke meja tempat ia makan siang dengan Aiba, Nino mulai melahap makan siangnya.

“Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di situ?” Toma menaikan kedua alisnya dan pura-pura tidak mengerti pertanyaan Nino. Mulutnya mengunyah makan siangnya sambil tersenyum pada Nino, membuat Nino meringis jijik melihat mulut Toma yang penuh dengan makanan tersenyum lebar padanya hingga beberapa remeh nasi terjatuh ke atas meja.

“Karena Aiba-chan tidak menemanimu makan siang, jadi anggap saja aku sebagai penggantinya hari ini.” Nino menggedikan bahu, berusaha tidak menghiraukan Toma dan memfokuskan diri untuk makan. “Ne, Nino, apa Aiba-chan punya pacar?” Nino hampir tersedak dengan pertanyaan Toma.

“Kau bilang apa?” Nino menggapai air mineralnya untuk membuat tenggorokannya menelan sisa makanannya.

“Pacar... Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku dan Aiba-chan sedang dekat?” Toma berdehem untuk menutupi rasa malunya mendiskusikan dengan seseorang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia memang ekstrovert, tapi untuk masalah pribadi, Toma lebih suka membicarakannya dengan teman dekat seperti Jun. Namun Nino juga teman dekat dari objek perhatiannya, jadi Toma memerlukan informasi lebih tentang Aiba melalui Nino. Itu pun kalau Nino tidak pelit memberikan informasi pada Toma.

“Entahlah.” Jawab Nino dengan singkat. Kedua bahu Toma jatuh mendengar jawaban Nino yang menggantung.

“Dia tidak menceritakan sesuatu seperti itu padamu?”

“Dia sering bercerita tentang Shoko-chan,” Toma melebarkan matanya mendengar sebuah nama disebut oleh Nino. “Itu pun kalau memang anjing peliharan bisa disebut sebagai pacarnya.” Toma terdiam sejenak sebelum mencerna kata-kata Nino.

“Eh? Jadi itu hanya anjing peliharaannya?” Nino mengangguk, membuat Toma menghela nafas lega. “ _Bikurishita_!” Nino bangkit dari kursinya setelah makan siangnya habis.

“Aku tidak tahu apa kau benar-benar memiliki perasaan pada Aiba-shi. Tapi kalau kau menyakitinya, kau akan menyesalinya, Ikuta-kun.” Toma terkejut mendengar kata-kata Nino. Ia mengangguk pada Nino yang lalu meninggalkannya sendiri. Toma tidak menyangka kalau Nino yang penyendiri itu bisa terlihat protektif pada Aiba yang baru menjadi temannya beberapa bulan saja. Hal itu membuat Toma yakin kalau Aiba memang orang yang baik dan dapat meluluhkan hati Nino yang kelihatan cuek dan tidak mau didekati orang lain.

“Aku semakin penasaran saja denganmu, Aiba-chan...” Gumam Toma yang melahap makan siangnya dengan senyum yang masih belum hilang saat membisikan kata-kata itu.

 

“Apa kau tidak diajarkan kalau menatap orang lain di depan orang yang kau tatap adalah tidak sopan?” Aiba terdiam sejenak sebelum menyadari kalau kata-kata Sho ditujukan padanya.

“Ah, _gomen ne_!” Sahut Aiba tanpa merasa bersalah.

“Dan kenapa lagi kita berjalan bersama? Memang kau tidak pergi makan siang dengan Nino?”

“Kau kenal dengan Nino?” Tanya Aiba yang tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sho sebelumnya. Aiba selalu heran karena orang yang baru ia kenal juga mengenal Nino, hal itu dibuktikan dengan panggilan singkat nama Nino yang sudah jelas dipanggil oleh orang-orang yang berinteraksi dengannya lebih dari dua patah kata. Padahal Nino sendiri sangat jarang dilihatnya berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Sho menghela nafas dan mengangguk. “Oh iya, Nino bilang kalau kau hafal semua nama dan wajah siswa-siswa di sini. Padahal siswa-siswa di sini kan banyak, kau hebat ya, Sakurai-kun.” Sho berdehem untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya mendengar pujian dari Aiba.

“Itu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa siswa di sini tidak akan berbohong untuk mengakui pelanggaran yang mereka lakukan,” Aiba mengangguk.

“Oh, ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau tahu kalau aku dan Nino selalu makan siang bersama?” Sho mengerutkan dahinya, bingung mengutarakan alasannya yang memang tidak sengaja diketahuinya bahwa Nino sering ia lihat bersamanya.

“Itu karena...” Aiba menatap Sho lagi dari sampingnya, menunggu jawaban Sho.

“Aiba-chan!” Kedua orang itu terkejut mendengar dan melihat Toma berlari ke arah mereka yang entah sejak kapan berhenti berjalan. “Aku mencarimu daritadi,” Tambah Toma saat ia berhenti di depan Aiba dan Sho dengan senyum lebarnya.

“Tadi aku ke ruangan J-Storm untuk pencatatan siswa terlambat,” Jawab Aiba. Toma mengangguk dan melihat Sho yang kelihatan tidak nyaman melihat Toma dan Aiba berinteraksi di depannya.

“Apa Sho-san yang bertugas melakukan pencatatan lagi? Setahuku hari ini adalah _Leader_ ,” Sho menggeleng. “Eh? Jadi...?” Toma melebarkan kedua bola matanya. “Kau terlambat?!” Sahut Toma terkejut karena siswa teladan seperti Sho melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya (dan orang lain) mustahil. Sho hendak membalas kata-kata Toma, namun didahului oleh Aiba.

“J-Storm juga manusia yang tidak luput dari kesalahan, ne, Sakurai-kun?” Sho menutup mulutnya dan berdehem kembali, menghindari kilauan senyum Aiba yang ditujukan padanya.

“Permisi, aku mau ke kelas duluan.” Ucap Sho yang lalu pergi meninggalkan Toma dan Aiba.

 

“Sakurai-kun!” Sho mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Aiba dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya. “Apa kau melihat Toma?”

“Dia masih di ruang J-Storm,” Aiba mengangguk. Saat Sho pikir percakapan mereka selesai, Aiba bicara kembali.

“Ngomong-ngomong aku suka artikel yang kau tulis di majalah bulanan kemarin,” Pernyataan itu membuat Sho terkejut. “Aku membacanya berkali-kali dan tidak bosan dengan artikelnya. Lalu saat aku melihat nama penulisnya, ternyata itu adalah kau! _Sugoi_!” Sho tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk membalas pujian dari Aiba. Ia memang sering dipuji kalau artikel yang ditulisnya mudah dimengerti dan memiliki pembahasan yang menarik dengan pemilihan kata atau kalimat yang tepat, tapi entah kenapa pujian dari Aiba membuat Sho merasa berbeda.

Aiba menyadari kalau Sho hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapannya.

“Sakurai-kun?” Panggil Aiba sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sho.

“Aku senang kalau ada yang menyukainya,” Balas Sho dengan suara pelan. Aiba menyunggingkan senyumnya kembali.

“Aiba-chan!” Aiba melihat Toma berjalan mendekatinya dengan Jun di sampingnya. “Maaf yah membuatmu menunggu, MJ tidak mau ditinggalkan sendiri tadi di ruang J-Storm.” Jun memelototi Toma dari samping.

“Yang tidak mau ditinggalkan itu kau, kan?” Ejek Jun sambil tersenyum mengejek Toma. Toma memukul bahu Jun sambil tertawa.

“Kau bisa saja, MJ!” Pungkas Toma, membuat Jun mendengus. Aiba menggeleng pada Toma.

“Tidak apa-apa,” Balas Aiba.

“Kalau begitu, mau pergi sekarang?” Pertanyaan Toma dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Aiba. “Sampai besok, Jun, Sho-san!”

“Ck, dasar _playboy_ cap jempol,” Bisik Jun saat Toma dan Aiba pergi entah ke mana pun Jun tidak ingin tahu. “Sho-san, aku duluan ya.” Sho mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Jun yang juga pulang lebih dulu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter ^^'a Gomen ne~


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 6~ Maaf kalo banyak typo yah ^^

Hari itu Sho tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi saat jam pelajaran. Semenjak ia bermimpi tentang masa lalunya, Sho teringat kembali kenangan yang masih teringat sekaligus terlupakan dalam ingatannya.

**“Namaku***! Salam kenal!”**

Sho memijit dahinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit karena memaksa agar serpihan ingatan masa lalunya kembali.

 _‘Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat nama orang itu...?’_ Batin Sho yang merasa frustasi tidak pernah mengingat serpihan ingatan nama orang yang sejak dulu ingin dia temui. Padahal dia sudah berniat untuk mencari seseorang yang pernah menolongnya, orang yang pernah membuatnya merasa dihargai sebagai dirinya sendiri, bukan sebagai Sakurai Sho, anak sulung dari tokoh politik yang dikenal banyak orang. Sho bahkan berjanji akan mengingat semua nama siswa di setiap sekolah yang dimasukinya, hanya karena berharap salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang dicarinya. Namun ingatannya sendiri mengenai seseorang itu tidak juga muncul. Ia sempat menyesali karena menuruti nasihat kedua orang tuanya untuk melupakan orang itu. Namun ia tidak bisa menolak perintah orang tuanya sewaktu kecil, atau bahkan sampai sekarang.

Sejak kecil Sho sudah diajarkan kedua orang tuanya kalau belajar adalah kewajibannya sebagai seorang murid, dan sikap patuh selalu diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya di rumah. Hal itulah yang membuat Sho rajin belajar dan selalu menjadi siswa teladan di sekolah-sekolahnya sampai sekarang. Menurutnya, prestasilah yang membuat kedua orang tuanya bahagia, dan itu pun membuat Sho bahagia karena ia merasa lebih disayangi oleh mereka ketika mereka tahu kalau anak sulungnya itu di mana pun dapat menorehkan prestasi yang membuat mereka bangga. Namun lama kelamaan Sho menyadari kalau prestasi yang diraihnya juga merupakan topeng agar kedua orang tuanya, khususnya ayahnya, tidak dibuat malu dengan prestasi Sho yang dapat mencoreng nama keluarga mereka. Bagi ayahnya, nama keluarga Sakurai yang sudah dipandang terhormat tidak boleh dikotori oleh kesalahan anggota keluarganya.

Sho yang menerima keputusan ayahnya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya setelah ia lulus nanti menjadi politikus mengikuti jejak ayahnya, merasa semakin terbebani. Ia memang menerima keputusan ayahnya dan ibunya yang juga mendukung keputusan ayahnya, tetapi ia merasa tidak memiliki tumpuan bahu untuk dijadikan tempat bicara, tempat meluapkan emosinya yang sudah lelah menjadi boneka kedua orang tuanya. Dengan kata lain Sho tidak memiliki sahabat yang dapat melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya. Awalnya Sho memang membuka dirinya untuk orang lain. Tidak hanya dikenal sebagai siswa teladan di sekolah-sekolahnya, Sho juga dikenal sebagai orang yang ramah dan sering berbuat baik kepada semua orang, baik yang baru ia kenal ataupun sudah lama ia kenal. Namun karena kebaikannya dan prestasinya lah Sho dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain. Ia sadar kalau ia hanya dibutuhkan oleh ‘teman’nya satu waktu saja, dengan kata lain mereka hanya datang saat membutuhkan bantuan Sho. Namun mereka tidak pernah ada untuk Sho. Sho merasa dibodohi oleh mereka yang selalu meminta bantuannya, namun akan acuh dan bersikap dingin pada Sho jika mereka sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Sho sendiri tidak bisa menolak bantuan yang mereka minta karena ia selalu tidak tega melihat wajah mereka, yang memasang ekspresi sampai membuatnya tidak bisa menolak mereka. Karena itu saat ia diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi anggota J-Storm, Sho merasa itulah saatnya ia untuk bertindak lebih tegas kepada orang-orang yang selama ini terbiasa menggantungkan orang lain. Ia merasa lebih percaya diri semenjak menjadi anggota J-Storm. Sho merasa lega karena orang yang mengaku menjadi ‘teman’nya tidak mengganggunya lagi karena mengetahui kalau Sho adalah salah satu anggota inti organisasi yang mengemban tugas untuk mendisiplinkan siswa Goran-High. Status itulah yang membuat orang lain merasa segan untuk meminta bantuan Sho, karena merasa kalau Sho yang sekarang tidak sebaik dan seramah dulu.

Sejujurnya Sho merasa sedih karena orang-orang yang biasa berinteraksi dengannya menjauh dan menjaga jarak dengannya, karena mereka beranggapan bahwa dengan menjauhi anggota J-Storm juga jauh dari pengamatan anggota inti J-Storm yang dapat menunjukan kesalahan mereka. Sesekali, Sho memang merindukan saat ia bisa bercanda dan berbicara tanpa mengingat bebannya di rumah sebagai anak sulung kedua orang tuanya. Beban itu sedikitnya sudah terobati oleh Ohno, Jun dan Toma yang tidak hanya melihatnya sebagai anak dari politikus yang terkenal, namun sebagai dirinya yang sebenarnya.

“Sakurai-kun?” Sho mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia melihat Higashiyama- _sensei_ dan siswa lainnya menatap ke arahnya.

“I-iya?”

“Kau kelihatan tidak fokus sejak tadi kuperhatikan. Apa kau sakit?” Sho tidak asing mendengarkan perkataan gurunya yang juga pernah dikatakan oleh Ohno. Tidak fokus.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, Higashiyama- _sensei_. Maaf kalau aku kurang memperhatikanmu.” Higashiyama- _sensei_ masih menatapnya, melihat tanda-tanda kebohongan dari wajah Sho.

“Lebih baik kau tenangkan pikiranmu. Kau bisa ke ruang kesehatan.” Sho ingin mengatakan kalau ia masih bisa melanjutkan pelajaran, namun pikirannya yang terasa lelah membuatnya menganggukan kepalanya pada Higashiyama- _sensei_. Sho dibiarkan berbaring untuk istirahat di ruang kesehatan setelah Nobukawa- _sensei_ , dokter sekolahnya memutuskan bahwa Sho hanya kelelahan dan banyak pikiran saja. Sho tidak menyadari kalau dia tertidur cukup lama sampai Nobukawa- _sensei_ membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya di rumah saat sekolah hampir sepi karena jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

“Barang-barangmu di kelas sudah dibawakan oleh Yokoyama-kun,” Sho mengangguk, ia akan berterima kasih pada Yoko nanti.

“ _Arigatou_ , _sensei_. Aku pulang dulu,” Nobukawa- _sensei_ mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sho hendak pergi ke ruang J-Storm sebentar untuk memeriksa jika Ohno dan yang lainnya masih harus mengerjakan tugas J-Storm, namun sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

“... Aku tahu kau mungkin membenciku, tapi aku harap kita bisa menjadi... Teman, mungkin?” Sho menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suara lain yang merespon kata-kata tadi dengan antusias.

“Tentu saja kita bisa menjadi teman! Dan aku tidak membencimu kok, Tanaka-kun,” Kata Aiba dengan senyumnya yang terlalu lebar untuk orang seperti Koki. Koki membalas Aiba dengan senyum.

“Ternyata benar kata orang-orang kalau kau adalah orang yang supel ya.” Aiba tertawa kecil.

“Aku tidak sesupel itu kok, tapi aku senang punya banyak teman. Kalau hanya sendirian, kau akan kesepian, kan?” Dari tempat Sho melihat mereka, Koki mengangguk.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin sesekali kita bisa _hang out_. Untuk... Kau tahu? Untuk membuat kita lebih dekat sebagai teman.” Aiba mengangguk.

“Boleh saja,” Sho mendecakkan lidahnya. Dia segera pergi dari tempatnya berdiri mendengarkan percakapan Aiba dengan Koki. Terlebih lagi dia tidak mau mendengar lagi kata-kata Aba yang terdengar tidak peduli kalau Koki pernah berbuat kasar dan menyakitinya dulu. Keputusan Sho sudah bulat untuk membenci Aiba, karena Aiba seperti dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang lemah karena tidak bisa menolak kata-kata manis orang lain, yang kemudian dijadikan sepah seperti sampah yang tidak dibutuhkan. Aiba yang membiarkan dirinya dijebak oleh kelicikan Koki yang Sho tahu kalau Koki tidak pernah melepaskan target _bully_ -annya, adalah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang juga kebohongan. Dia hanya tidak melihat itu, sama seperti Sho yang dulu. Dan Sho membencinya untuk itu.

Saat Sho masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang Aiba, ia melihat Ohno melihat keluar jendela di depan ruang OSIS yang sudah kosong.

“Satoshi-kun?” Ohno menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil pada Sho.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sho-kun?” Sho berpikir bahwa mungkin yang memberitahu Ohno kalau dia beristirahat di ruang kesehatan adalah siswa sekelasnya.

“Aku sudah lebih baik, hanya kelelahan saja.” Ohno mengangguk. “Kau sedang apa di sini? Belum pulang?”

“Aku baru saja dari ruang kepala sekolah,” Balas Ohno.

“Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali ke ruang kepala sekolah. Apa ada masalah dengan Yanagawa- _sensei_?”

“Hmm, beliau hanya ingin detail untuk semua yang terjadi di sekolah ini, selain dari yang dilaporkan Muraoka- _sensei_ yang bertugas sebagai wakilnya.”

“Pasti karena ia yang baru kembali dari luar kota, kan?” Ohno mengangguk. “Tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kau terlihat seperti panda dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu.” Ujar Sho sambil tertawa kecil. Mendengar Sho tertawa, Ohno juga ikut tertawa.

“Kau mengacalah dulu sebelum bicara begitu ke sesama panda.” Sho tertawa lagi pada guyonan Ohno. Tertawa membuat Sho merasa masalahnya sedikit terlupakan, ia merasa lega masih memiliki Ohno sebagai sahabatnya yang juga mengerti dan juga hampir senasib dengannya. Bukan berarti Sho senang kalau Ohno merasa terbebani dengan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS dan ketua J-Storm, tapi karena Sho tahu kalau Ohno mengerti beban Sho yang juga di rumahnya diatur oleh kedua orang tuanya. Berbeda dengan Ohno yang merupakan anak bungsu di keluarganya, namun ada kewajiban besar yang menuntutnya untuk melakukan itu demi keluarga. Setidaknya, ada kesamaan di antara mereka.

“Di mana Jun-kun dan Toma-kun?” Ohno melirik ke luar jendela lagi sebelum ia pergi ke dalam ruang OSIS. Sho sempat melihat ke luar jendela juga dan melihat klub _baseball_ sedang berlatih di sana.

“Jun-kun sudah pulang duluan setelah bel berbunyi. Dia bilang dia akan langsung pulang karena ayahnya baru kembali dari Australia dan ia akan menjemputnya bersama ibunya ke bandara.” Sho mengangguk dan mengingat kalau Jun sempat bilang hal serupa saat jam istirahat sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai lagi hari itu. “Toma-kun menunggu Aiba-kun di gerbang sekolah, untuk pergi kencan mungkin.” Ketika menyebutkan nama Aiba, Sho mengingat kembali apa yang didengarnya tadi saat dia belum bertemu Ohno.

Sho tenggelam lagi dalam lamunannya, tidak menyadari kalau Ohno menatapnya karena Sho tiba-tiba tidak merespon jawaban Ohno dan menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

“Sho-kun,” Sho tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa, kan?” Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Maksudku tentang Aiba-kun dan Toma-kun,” Sho mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Ohno. “Kau kelihatan tidak nyaman setiap ada pembicaraan tentang mereka.”

“A-aku? Aku biasa saja. Kenapa aku harus merasa tidak nyaman?” Sho memiringkan wajahnya dan tertawa kecil untuk menutupi ekspresinya yang memang benar merasa tidak nyaman. Namun dia tetap mengelak kalau ia tidak suka kalau Aiba memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Toma. Apakah karena Toma itu _playboy_ dan mungkin hanya berniat memainkan perasaan Aiba atau karena Sho tidak rela kalau Aiba memiliki perasaan pada Toma. Sho sama sekali tidak mengerti.

“Kau masih bisa menghalangi hubungan mereka agar tidak lebih jauh dari ini, Sho-kun,” Kata Ohno yang lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Sho.

“Satoshi-kun, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.” Ohno melihat Sho menghela nafasnya. “Aku akan membantu tugas-tugas OSISmu agar kita bisa lebih cepat pulang.” Timpal Sho agar pikirannya tentang Aiba tidak terus terbayang olehnya. Sho pura-pura tidak mempedulikan tatapan Ohno yang mungkin tidak mempercayai kata-katanya tadi, bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

&*&*&*&*&*

“ _Ohayou_ , Sakurai-kun!” Seru Aiba yang tiba-tiba ikut berjalan di samping Sho. Sho berusaha tidak mempedulikan Aiba yang masih menunggu responnya dengan senyumnya yang menyilaukan seperti halnya matahari pagi yang mulai menerangi bumi. “Hari ini aku tidak terlambat lagi! Haaa... _Yokatta_ , karena mungkin aku akan jadi target selanjutnya J-Storm. Aku belum siap untuk dihukum,” Timpal Aiba dengan suara tertawanya yang khas dan terdengar nyaring di telinga Sho.

Sho tidak merespon apapun yang Aiba katakan, ia sudah sedikit lega karena kelasnya ada di lantai 3 dan berharap bisa lepas dari Aiba yang terus menerus mengoceh di sampingnya menceritakan entah apapun itu yang Sho sendiri mencoba tidak pedulikan. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan Nino saat Aiba menjadi temannya, Aiba tidak berhenti bercerita dan aura cerianya tidak berkurang, ia juga tidak kelihatan lelah bicara meskipun orang yang diajaknya bicara tidak meresponnya. Namun Sho sempat mendengar Aiba menyelipkan kata-kata ‘anjing peliharaan’ dan ‘kucing peliharaan’ dari cerita Aiba.

Harapan Sho untuk lepas dari Aiba sirna karena dia baru ingat kalau kelas mereka bersebelahan.

“Ah, Yoko, Hina!” Panggil Aiba pada Yoko yang sedang piket, diikuti dengan Hina yang sedang mengobrol dengan siswa lainnya di dekat pintu kelas.

“Aiba-chan!” Balas Hina sambil menyapa Aiba kembali. Sho menghela nafas, syukurlah Hina mengajak Aiba bicara, jadi Sho tidak perlu meladeni Aiba yang tidak memberikan tanda kalau ia akan meninggalkan Sho sendiri. Meskipun itu hanya untuk sementara. Karena saat jam istirahat pun entah kenapa Aiba tidak berhenti mengikuti Sho.

“Menurutmu aku harus mengajak jalan-jalan Shoko-chan dulu atau aku langsung saja menonton pertandingan Nino ya? Hmm... Aku bingung.” Sho berhenti berjalan dan menatap Aiba dengan tatapan kesal.

“Aku tidak peduli kau mau melakukan apapun, Aiba-kun. Tapi bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri? Kau selalu bersama Nino, kan? Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus sejak pagi?” Kata Sho dengan nada yang menurutnya tegas namun tetap lembut di telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bagaimana pun Sho memang tidak bisa memperlihatkan kemarahannya, ia sudah terlanjut dicap sebagai siswa teladan yang baik kepada semua orang, kecuali _image_ nya menjadi anggota inti J-Storm sedikit membuat orang lain lebih takut pada Sho.

“Aku kan sudah bilang tadi, kalau Nino sibuk keluar-masuk ruangan klub _baseball_ nya sejak minggu kemarin untuk menyiapkan pertandingan Sabtu ini.” Jawab Aiba. “Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?” Sho melihat Aiba memanyunkan bibirnya dan terlihat kecewa dengan pertanyaan terakhirnya sendiri.

“Dengar ya, tolong jangan ikuti aku terus. Kalau kau mau seseorang untuk diajak bicara, kau punya Toma-kun, kan? Aku mau ke perpustakaan, tinggalkan aku sendiri.” Aiba tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sho.

“Baiklah, sampai nanti, Sakurai-kun!” Kata Aiba yang kemudian bergumam kalau sikap Sho mirip seperti sikap Nino saat pertama kali mereka berteman. Sho menggigit bibirnya, dia ingin menyangkal kalau senyuman Aiba tadi saat ia bilang ingin ditinggalkan sendiri tidak tulus dan hanya sekedar untuk menutupi rasa kecewanya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, untuk apa Aiba kecewa jika Sho tidak menginginkan keberadaannya di dekatnya?

 

 

Nino melihat Ohno tersenyum padanya saat pintu rumah ia buka.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” Tanya Nino sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Ohno bisa masuk ke rumahnya.

“Tidak boleh?” Nino memutar bola matanya.

“Bukan begitu. Kau kan selalu datang hari sabtu, atau kadang hari selasa. Senin dan Jum’at kau selalu sibuk sepulang sekolah untuk rapat OSIS dan J-Stom.” Ohno tersenyum lebih lebar, membuat Nino tertawa kecil. “Kau kelihatan menyeramkan tahu kalau tersenyum lebar seperti itu.” Ohno tertawa mendengar ejekan Nino.

“Aku hanya senang, Kazu selalu tahu jadwalku.”

“Berhenti membuatku malu,” Dengus Nino pada Ohno yang tertawa lagi.

“Kau mengaku kalau kau malu? Aku tidak bermaksud memujimu lho,” Nino mengusap wajahnya.

“Tuh, kan! Berhenti memojokkanku! Kalau tidak, kau akan kuusir ke luar!” Ohno tertawa lagi dan mengacak-acak rambut Nino.

“Ah, Satoshi-kun,” Ohno mengangguk pada Ibu Nino yang tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Ohno. “Kau tidak rapat J-Storm?”

“Tuh, bahkan ibuku tahu jadwalmu,” Gumam Nino pada Ohno yang tersenyum. Ia merasa senang karena Nino dan ibunya, bahkan kakak perempuan Nino sudah biasa dengan kedatangan Ohno ke rumah mereka. Bahkan waktu kedatangan Ohno pun mereka tahu.

“Aku baru saja selesai rapat tadi, tante. Aku hanya menyempatkan diri ke sini,” Jawab Ohno.

“Pasti berat untukmu pulang sekolah semalam ini. Apa kau sudah makan malam?” Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya. “Masuklah dan makan malam, masih ada makan malam yang belum habis kok.”

“ _Arigatou_ ,” Balas Ohno dengan anggukan. Ohno menoleh ke sampingnya, Nino masih merapihkan rambutnya yang tadi diacak-acak Ohno. Melihat itu senyum Ohno melebar lagi. “Temani aku makan malam, Kazu.” Dan Ohno tahu Nino tidak pernah menolak permintaannya.

Setelah makan malam dan juga mengobrol dengan Ibu Nino dan kakak sulung Nino, Kazue, Ohno pergi ke kamar Nino. Dia sempat mandi di sana karena disuruh menginap oleh Ibu Nino, Ohno setuju karena dia juga terlalu lelah untuk pulang ke rumahnya setelah selesai rapat J-Storm dan pembicaraannya dengan kepala sekolah sore itu. Nino sudah di kamarnya untuk menyiapkan seragam dan beberapa hal yang perlu dibawa untuk pertandingan baseballnya besok. Dia terkejut saat merasakan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

“Kau belum selesai mengepak barangmu?”

“Sudah kok,” Jawab Nino. Terdengar suara tas Nino yang diresleting. Nino mengelus rambut basah Ohno yang kepalanya tersandar di bahu Nino. “Ibumu tidak apa-apa kau menginap di sini?”

“Aku sudah menghubungi _‘neechan_ tadi, ibu juga sudah tidur kok.” Nino mengangguk pada Ohno yang belum mengangkat kepalanya. “Aku ke sini hari ini karena tahu kalau kau besok tidak bisa diganggu dengan pertandinganmu.” Nino tertawa kecil.

Ohno mempererat pelukannya saat mendengar Nino tertawa.

“Aku ingin menonton pertandinganmu besok.”

“Tidak ada yang melarangmu, kan?” Ohno mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Nino dan membalikan tubuh Nino sehingga mereka berhadapan sekarang. Nino melihat Ohno memakai baju yang selalu tersimpan di lemari Nino setiap kali ia menginap di rumah Nino. Beberapa baju Ohno memang sengaja disimpan di lemari Nino, meskipun Ohno tidak bilang secara gamblang kalau ia akan sering menginap di sana, tapi Nino tahu kalau baju yang Ohno tinggalkan di rumahnya memang dilakukannya dengan sengaja.

“Aku akan menonton sebagai Ohno Satoshi, pacarmu. Bukan sebagai ketua OSIS atau ketua J-Storm.” Saat Nino hendak membalas perkataan Ohno, bibir Ohno sudah menutup mulutnya. Nino tersenyum dibalik ciuman itu.

 

 

“Bagaimana keadaan teman-temanmu, Jun?” Jun menelan daging panggangnya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

“Keadaan mereka baik,” Jawab Jun.

“Kau seharusnya membawa mereka lagi ke sini. Sakurai-kun dan Ohno-kun jarang ke sini, kan? Ayah juga suka dengan Ikuta-kun itu. Dia anak yang humoris,” Jun tersenyum pada ayahnya. Ia senang karena ayahnya tidak pernah melarang Jun untuk berteman dan bergaul dengan siapapun.

“Sho-san dan _Leader_ selalu sibuk, ayah. Tapi aku akan mengajak mereka nanti,” Ayah Jun tersenyum puas mendengar anak tunggalnya. Hubungan mereka yang harmonis sebagai ayah dan anak membuatnya bahagia. Ia juga memiliki istri yang selalu menyayangi keluarganya, baginya keluarganya yang sekarang sudah sempurna.

“Apa kau tidak punya teman dekat lainnya selain mereka? Maksud ayah, kau memang punya banyak teman, tapi ayah rasa merekalah yang paling dekat denganmu.” Jun menghela nafas.

“Saat ini sih hanya mereka yang aku anggap sebagai sahabat dan saudaraku. Mereka tidak takut dan tidak mempermasalahkan sifatku yang emosional, mereka tetap mengganggapku sebagai orang yang dibutuhkan dan membutuhkan. Dengan kata lain, mereka seperti saudara yang tidak pernah aku miliki karena selalu ada bersamaku. Khususnya di sekolah,” Jelas Jun sambil tersenyum. Ayahnya ikut tersenyum melihat senyum tulus Jun.

“Hmm... Kalau begitu, saat mereka datang nanti, ibu juga akan membuatkan makanan spesial untuk mereka yang sudah sangat baik padamu!” Jun mengangguk pada ibunya yang kelihatan bersemangat.

“Aku akan membantu ibu,” Ibunya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap. Bagi Jun keluarganya yang sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak melihat ekspresi ayahnya yang tersenyum sedih melihat kedua anggota keluarganya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir :D


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat Tahun Baru 2018, semua~~ ^^
> 
> Chapter 7 update nih! Maaf kalo ada typos :D

Nino melihat Ohno menatapnya dengan kecewa. Ia ingin pergi ke tempatnya dan meminta maaf pada Ohno atas perbuatannya yang tidak bisa mengontrol sikap bocah dan mulut tajamnya dalam waktu yang sama. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Nino sudah mendapat tambahan pelanggaran dari anggota inti J-Storm, Toma yang waktu itu juga datang dengan Aiba untuk menonton pertandingan _baseball_ -nya. Toma menepuk bahu Nino untuk menghiburnya, namun Nino masih merasa bersalah karena terbayang wajah kecewa Ohno padanya di luar lapangan _baseball_ setelah melihat Nino saling baku hantam dengan salah seorang anggota tim _baseball_ lawannya. Tidak hanya dikeluarkan dari permainan saja, ia juga diberikan pelanggaran oleh J-Storm yang melihat kekacauan itu.

Tapi Nino tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia hanya terbawa emosi karena tim lawan berbuat curang dengan sengaja melukai beberapa bagian tubuh Nino yang merupakan pemain andalan timnya. Sudah begitu ia dianggap curang oleh pemain tim lawan yang berpura-pura terluka seolah itu adalah salahnya. Tanpa ragu Nino berdecak kepada pemain itu dan memukulnya karena pemain itu juga mengolok-olok Nino. Setelah itu terjadilah baku hantam itu. Nino memegang rahangnya yang masih terasa perih karena pukulan keras pemain tim lawan itu.

“Nino, kau tidak apa-apa?” Nino mengangguk pelan melihat Aiba yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Nino kembali berjalan dan hendak pulang setelah pertandingan selesai. Ia bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman satu timnya. Ia tahu kalau dia sudah bersikap pengecut untuk tidak meminta maaf pada timnya, dan Nino merasa bersalah karena timnya kalah. Tidak hanya menanggung malu sikap Nino yang merupakan pemain terbaik di tim _baseball_ mereka sekaligus siswa Goran-High, tapi mungkin mereka kecewa karena gara-gara Nino dikeluarkan, mereka tidak memiliki pemain lain yang bisa diandalkan selain Kamenashi. Namun Kamenashi juga tidak bermain sebaik Nino, itulah yang dipercaya teman satu tim Nino meskipun mereka dan Nino tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai teman untuk Nino karena mereka hanyalah teman anggota timnya. Tidak lebih dari itu.

“Biarkan dia sendiri dulu, Aiba-chan.” Ucap Toma saat Aiba hendak menyusul Nino yang berjalan melewati mereka. Aiba menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan.

Nino sampai di rumahnya lewat jam makan malam. Ia bahkan belum masuk ke dalam rumahnya saat ia melihat Ohno berdiri dengan tubuhnya disandarkan pada pintu gerbang rumah Nino.

“Kau terlambat pulang, Kazu.” Ucap Ohno pada Nino yang terdiam sejenak. Nino melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan Ohno. Namun Ohno menahan Nino dengannya menggenggam tangan Nino.

“Kau marah, kan?” Bisik Nino pada Ohno. “Kau kecewa dan kau marah, kan padaku? Karena aku dikeluarkan di tengah permainan dan tim _baseball_ sekolah kita kalah. Dan sekolah kita akan dianggap sebagai sekolah yang memiliki anggota _baseball_ tidak _sportive_ untuk bertanding, iya, kan?” Bukannya menjawab Nino, Ohno malah menarik tubuh Nino ke dalam dekapannya.

“Kazu tidak bersalah. Kau tidak akan memukul mereka tanpa alasan.” Nino sedikit terkejut pada Ohno yang memeluknya, padahal ia pikir Ohno marah padanya karena pulang begitu saja setelah melihat kartu pelanggaran wasit dikeluarkan untuknya. “Dan juga... Untukku tidak masalah apapun yang orang lain pikirkan mengenai tim _baseball_ kita.” Ohno merasakan kepala Nino menggeleng di pelukannya.

“Pembohong, Oh-chan kan sangat suka Goran-High. Bahkan sepertinya lebih menyukainya daripada aku.” Jika Nino tidak dalam keadaan kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena pertengkaran tadi, dia pasti akan merasa kalau kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya kedengaran manja. Ohno melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Nino memanyunkan bibirnya. “Buktinya kau lebih memilih menyibukan diri untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ketua OSIS dan ketua J-Storm semenjak kita mulai berpacaran.”

“Kau tahu kalau aku juga menyayangimu, Kazu. Menyelesaikan tugas itu adalah kewajiban saja. Kewajiban datang bersama hak, bukan? Itu berarti aku masih punya hak,” Nino menatap Ohno yang tersenyum padanya dan mengusap bagian bawah bibirnya yang terluka karena pertengkarannya tadi. “Dan hak itu adalah menyayangimu.” Nino tersenyum saat Ohno mengecup dahinya.

“Kau dan pikiran logismu, Oh-chan.” Gumam Nino sambil tertawa kecil. Ohno tersenyum lebar.

“Aku lapar dan lelah, ayo kita masuk ke rumahmu.” Ajak Ohno yang kemudian disikut oleh Nino.

“Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!” Ohno tertawa lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Nino dengan Nino yang hanya protes karena rambutnya semakin berantakan. Namun Nino juga tersenyum karena lega Ohno tidak marah padanya.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Badanku pegal...” Keluh Toma sambil memijat bahunya dengan satu tangannya yang tidak membawa nampan makan siangnya. Matanya berbinar saat ia melihat Aiba dan Nino sudah duduk di tempat mereka biasanya makan siang. Tangan Toma yang tadi dipakainya untuk memijat bahunya, dipakai untuk menarik Jun ke tempat Aiba dan Nino sedang makan siang dan bicara (Sebenarnya Aiba yang lebih banyak bicara sedangkan Nino hanya melahap makan siangnya tanpa merespon percakapan satu arah Aiba).

Aiba dan Nino terkejut saat melihat Toma dan Jun (yang dipaksa mengikuti Toma) duduk di kursi sebelah mereka. Dengan Toma duduk di sebelah Aiba dan Jun yang duduk di sebelah Nino.

“Aiba-chan! Nino!” Seru Toma meskipun mereka sudah ada di hadapan Aiba dan Nino. “Aku dan Matsujun boleh duduk dan makan siang di sini, kan?” Jun menatap Toma dengan tajam karena dipaksa untuk duduk bersama Aiba, khususnya Nino yang selalu membuatnya kesal entah kenapa.

“Tentu saja, ne, Nino?” Nino menggedikan bahu, fokusnya kembali pada makan siangnya. Toma tersenyum lebar pada Aiba.

“Eh? Nino, wajahmu masih sedikit memar tuh. Kau tidak lupa mengobatinya, kan?” Nino mengangguk.

“Sudah kuobati kok. Nanti juga hilang sendiri,” Jawab Nino. Di sampingnya, Jun tersenyum kecut.

“Tidak heran kau dipukuli seperti itu, Ninomiya. Pasti sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu membuat tim lawan jengkel. Mungkin sebenarnya kau ini pembuat onar ya, beruntung kau tidak punya teman. Karena  mereka mungkin akan menjadi lawanmu juga karena tidak tahan dengan sikapmu yang membuat mereka jengkel.” Aiba dan Toma saling berpandangan. Toma memang tahu kalau Jun tidak suka pada Nino karena setiap ia membicarakan Nino, Jun kelihatan emosi entah karena alasan apa Toma pun tidak tahu.

“Maaf saja, ya, Matsumoto. Kalau kau memang tidak tahu masalah yang sebenarnya, tutup saja mulutmu dan simpan komentarmu yang tidak diperlukan itu.” Jun memicingkan matanya, ia sudah menduga kalau ejekannya akan dibalas oleh kata-kata tajam Nino.

“Sikapmu di pertandingan kemarin akan membuat reputasi sekolah menjadi buruk, Ninomiya. Kau seharusnya introspeksi diri terhadap sikapmu yang dapat memancing orang untuk bertindak kasar karena mulutmu yang seperti pedang itu tidak bisa diam.” Nino bangkit dari kursinya membuat Aiba dan Toma terkejut.

“Aku tidak butuh nasihat untuk introspeksi diri oleh orang yang juga memiliki sifat buruk seperti mudah emosi dan sensitif sepertimu, Matsumoto. Jadi urusi saja masalahmu sendiri.”

“Apa kau bilang?!” Jun ikut bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik kerah seragam Nino. Aiba dan Toma berusaha menenangkan Jun, namun Jun tidak melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari Nino yang masih kelihatan tenang namun dengan dahinya yang mengerut, Toma dan Aiba tahu kalau Nino juga mulai terbawa emosi dengan Jun yang juga memancingnya.

“Apa perkataanku tidak cukup jelas?” Jun mempererat genggamannya di kerah Nino. “Dan soal tidak punya teman, aku sudah cukup puas kalau temanku hanya Aiba-shi. Bahkan jika dia merasa jengkel dengan sikapku, aku tidak pernah memaksanya untuk berteman denganku. Jadi jangan menilai orang lain seenaknya, kalau kau sendiri juga tidak mengenal orang itu.”

“Jun, hentikan!” Sahut Toma saat Jun akan memukul wajah Nino. Siswa-siswa di kantin mulai melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi antara Jun dan Nino. “Jun, sudah hentikan!” Kata Toma lagi mencoba menenangkan Jun yang akhirnya dengan paksaan dari Toma dan Aiba menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Nino. Toma menatap Nino dan memberikan isyarat agar dia pergi sebelum Jun melepaskan diri darinya dan Aiba yang mencoba menahan Jun. Pada saat Nino akan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, Jun bicara kembali.

“Asal kau tahu saja, Ninomiya. Aku sudah cukup mengenalmu sebagai cucu dari pemilik usaha industri garmen yang kekayaannya akan diberikan kepada cucu kesayangannya, yaitu kau. Apa itu juga yang membuatmu percaya diri karena terbiasa dimanjakan oleh kakek dan kedua orang tuanya?” Nino menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Jun yang terdengar kencang karena seisi kantin tidak bergeming melihat kegaduhan yang terjadi.

“Jun, sudah cukup...” Bisik Toma yang sudah melepaskan Jun yang sudah tenang untuk tidak memukul Nino.

“Ah... Aku lupa kalau itu bukan orang tua bagimu. Ayahmu saja sudah tidak ada, kan? Dia mungkin juga sudah punya firasat akan memiliki anak menjengkelkan sepertimu. Karena itu dia lebih memilih pergi.” Jun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bicara begitu pada Nino. Ia tahu kalau yang dikatakannya akan menyulutkan kemarahan Nino yang selama ini dilihat semua orang sebagai orang yang tidak peduli pada hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Di sisi lain, Jun penasaran sejauh mana Nino akan mengeluarkan emosinya. “Aku kasihan pada ibumu yang harus bersabar mengurusmu sendirian. Aku harap dia juga tidak merasa kesulitan memiliki anak sepertimu, karena selama ini mengurus dua anak sekaligus seorang diri melelahkan, bukan? Apalagi ibumu ditinggal suaminya yang tidak jelas, benar-benar keluarga yang malang.” Aiba dan Toma (juga mungkin siswa lainnya) melihat Nino mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

“...” Tidak mendapat respon dari Nino, Jun berdecih.

“Tuh, kan, kau bersikap seperti orang tuli lagi. Apa kau tidak mendengarku, oi?” Nino membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Jun dengan tajam, dan itu membuat Jun tiba-tiba merinding. “Apa? Kau mau memukulku, hah?!” Tanya Jun pada Nino yang berjalan pelan ke arah Jun. Jun tertawa mengejek pada Nino.

“MJ, kau sudah—“ Belum selesai Toma memperingatkan Jun bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah bicara keterlaluan, ia melihat Nino memukuli Jun sekuat tenaganya. Aiba dan Toma, juga siswa lainnya terkejut saat Nino memukul Jun hingga anggota inti J-Storm itu terjatuh ke atas lantai.

“Sudah kubilang untuk introspeksi dirimu, Matsumoto!” Decak Nino saat ia melihat Jun terjatuh ke lantai akibat pukulannya. Ia memukul Jun lagi. “Dan itu untuk menggunakan keluargaku sebagai bahan ejekanmu!”

“Nino, hentikan!” Jun menangkap kepalan tangan Nino dan balik menyerang Nino.

“Dan kau tidak berhak bicara tentang keluargaku seolah kau mengenal mereka! Kau sendiri hanya anak manja yang merasa keluarganya paling sempurna lebih dari siapapun!!” Toma dan Aiba segera menghentikan keduanya yang sudah saling memukuli. Jun hendak melepaskan dirinya dari Toma, namun kali ini ia  ditahan oleh Sho.

“Jun-kun, hentikan!” Yoko dan Hina yang datang bersama Sho, membantu Aiba untuk menenangkan Nino dan secepat mungkin menjauhkannya dengan Jun yang masih berniat melepaskan diri untuk menyusul Nino. “Ikut aku dan Toma-kun ke ruang J-Storm.” Jun terpaksa mengikuti seniornya. Ia tahu kalau ia sudah melakukan pelanggaran.

 

Ohno melihat jam dinding di ruang OSIS.  Dia lelah menghitung detik, menit dan juga jam karena waktunya setiap hari dihabiskan hanya untuk kegiatan OSIS ataupun kegiatan yang berkaitan dengan J-Storm. Ohno hampir tidak merasa kalau dia juga merupakan siswa yang harus melakukan kewajibannya untuk belajar agar nilai akhirnya sebelum lulus nanti cukup untuk dijadikan batu loncatannya untuk bisa mengabulkan permintaan ayahnya sebelum meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Ohno tidak melupakan janjinya itu, namun ia tidak bisa lari dari kewajibannya sebagai ketua J-Storm semenjak ia kelas satu, dan disusul sebagai ketua OSIS saat ia kelas dua.

Ia tidak mengerti sampai sekarang, kenapa harus ia yang dipilih mengemban kedua tugas pemimpin sedangkan masih banyak siswa yang lebih teladan dari dia, seperti Sho misalnya. Namun Sho yang sebelumnya dijadikan kandidat untuk ketua OSIS pada pemilihan tahun lalu mengundurkan diri lantaran dia ingin fokus pada dua klub yang ia masuki, klub paduan suara dan jurnalis. Sho sudah menunjukan _passion_ untuk menjadi penulis sejak Ohno mengenalnya saat mereka pertama kali kenal sebagai anggota inti J-Storm. Ohno sangat yakin bahwa Sho akan melanjutkan pendidikannya menjadi jurnalis, namun ia terkejut saat Sho bilang kalau ia akan melanjutkan profesi politikus seperti ayahnya. Hal itu sedikit membuat Ohno mengingat kekecewaan mendiang ayahnya saat tahu kalau Ohno tidak akan meneruskan profesi ayahnya sebagai pengusaha yang dibangunnya dulu.

Ohno lebih memilih menjadi pelukis sebagai janji yang ia katakan pada ayahnya, dan ia merasa lega karena sama seperti dirinya, Sho pun sebenarnya tidak ingin menjadi politikus seperti yang diharapkan ayahnya. Semenjak saat itu Ohno senang berteman dengan Sho, mereka bisa bertukar pikiran dan bisa berteman tanpa ada yang menyebut satu sama lain aneh seperti yang dipikirkan siswa lain di belakang mereka. Tentu saja siswa lain akan berpikir Ohno aneh, ia orang yang pendiam dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya menggambar, bicara seperlunya dan hilang di tengah lamunannya. Sho sendiri tidak sepenuhnya dianggap aneh, karena yang dia lakukan sebenarnya seperti siswa normal lainnya yang berprestasi. Sho adalah orang ramah dan pandai bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, ia juga selalu membantu orang lain. Namun terkadang Ohno melihat kesedihan di matanya, sampai suatu saat Sho mengatakan kalau pertemanan ia dengan orang-orang itu palsu. Hanya sebatas kebutuhan saja. Menjadi anggota J-Storm membuat Sho berubah dan lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Ia lebih suka menyendiri di perpustakaan atau membantu Ohno mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS atau ketua J-Storm. Ohno juga tahu kalau kesibukan Sho biasanya hanya dijadikan sebagai alasan agar ia pulang terlambat ke rumah, Ohno menyimpulkan kalau Sho memiliki masalah keluarga yang mana bisa ia kaitkan dengan orang tuanya yang begitu mendukung Sho menjadi politikus. Namun Ohno juga bersyukur karena dengan Sho pulang terlambat dan membantunya mengerjakan tugas OSIS atau J-Storm, ia memiliki teman yang selalu bersamanya.

Adapula Jun dan Toma, yang mempunyai karisma untuk bergaul dengan siapa saja. Mereka berdua kadang saling mengejek satu sama lain, namun akan berakhir dengan mereka tertawa bersama. Ohno tidak keberatan ruang J-Storm penuh dengan ejekan dan tawa mereka, karena itu membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian. Jun memiliki jalannya sendiri untuk menunjukan kepeduliannya, meskipun dia kelihatan galak dan juga mudah emosi. Namun Ohno tahu kalau Jun selalu tulus membantu teman-temannya, meskipun banyak yang lebih takut padanya ketika Jun dipilih menjadi anggota J-Storm. Berbeda dengan Jun, Toma mudah mempengaruhi orang lain dengan sikapnya yang supel, dia memang disebut _playboy_ di sekolah karena sering berganti pacar dengan gadis dari sekolah lain, namun Ohno melihat kesungguhan di mata Toma setiap ia membicarakan Aiba.

Nino termasuk orang spesial di Goran-High bagi Ohno. Dia orang yang pertama kali mengerti jalan pikiran Ohno. Meskipun Nino sendiri selalu bilang kalau jalan pikiran Ohno tidak mudah ditebak, tapi sikap Nino yang selalu mengerti dirinya sudah cukup bagi Ohno. Nino selalu dapat membuat Ohno tersenyum atau tertawa dengan kata-kata tajamnya yang jujur dan bakat uniknya untuk permainan kartu sulapnya. Namun kata-kata Nino yang tajam itu selalu beralasan, dan Ohno lebih menyukai kejujuran, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menyukai Nino. Dia sangat menyukai Nino. Sehingga suatu saat muncul pikiran di mana ia dan Nino bisa memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman atau sahabat yang hanya bertemu di belakang sekolah tepat di bawah pohon sakura. Ohno tidak menyangka kalau Nino akan menerima perasaannya. Selama beberapa bulan bertemu dengan Nino di tempat yang sama dengan kegiatan yang sama (Ohno menggambar atau bahkan tidur dan Nino main _game_ ), Ohno mengira bahwa sikap Nino yang selalu bersandar di bahunya atau tidur di pangkuannya sambil memainkan DSnya hanyalah cara Nino untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Namun Nino tidak dekat dengan siapapun di Goran-High. Ohno menyadari itu setiap kali ia melihat Nino makan siang sendirian dan akan langsung ke tempat mereka bertemu tanpa berbicara dengan siapapun. Ohno merasa kalau Nino sama dengannya, yang hanya bisa membuka dirinya dengan orang yang disayanginya. Mengenal Nino dan berpacaran dengan Nino juga membuat Ohno dekat dengan keluarga Nino. Mungkin keluarga Nino hanya tahu kalau ia dan Nino hanya berteman baik, Ohno juga mengenalkan keluarganya pada Nino. Nino sempat terkejut melihat keadaan ibunya yang tidak merespon Nino sama sekali sewaktu Nino datang ke rumahnya dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai ‘teman’ sekolah Ohno. Ia menjelaskan pada Nino bahwa ibunya sudah seperti itu semenjak ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu sehingga membuat ibunya terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya. Nino tidak melihat Ohno sebagai anak dari seseorang yang terganggu jiwanya, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Ohno sambil mengusap punggungnya sambil membisikan ‘Kau dan kakakmu pasti bisa melaluinya.’

Ohno memeluk Nino kembali sambil menangis. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya, rasa sedihnya, rasa lelahnya, rasa kecewanya pada dirinya karena ia tidak bisa menjaga ibunya, dan tidak bisa mengabulkan harapan ayahnya dulu untuk meneruskan perusahaannya. Nino tetap di sana memelukanya, ia bahkan memeluk Ibu Ohno ketika akan pulang. Merasakan kesedihan Ibu Ohno yang ditinggalkan suaminya, karena Nino mungkin bisa sedikitnya mengetahui perasaan itu juga setiap ia melihat ibunya sendiri menangis saat ayahnya tidak pernah kembali untuk mereka.

“Ohno-san?” Ohno melihat Koyama memanggilnya. “Ini adalah daftar pengeluaran tiap klub ekstrakurikuler untuk bulan depan.” Ohno mengambil buku yang dipenuhi dengan angka dari Koyama.

“Jadi kami memang berniat memotong biaya pemasukan untuk klub _baseball_. Alasannya sudah jelas karena mereka membuat keributan di pertandingan beberapa hari lalu, gara-gara mereka reputasi sekolah kita bisa rusak. Khususnya gara-gara salah satu anggota klub mereka, Ninomiya siswa kelas dua itu.” Jelas Kirisaki, ketua bendahara OSIS.

“Aku tidak menyangka dia yang memulai pertengkaran itu. Aku pikir dia anak pendiam yang tidak mencari gara-gara.” Timpal Sakurako.

“Dia mungkin hanya cari perhatian saja.” Kali ini Isayama yang bicara. “Dia mungkin merasa hebat karena dianggap sebagai pemain terbaik di tim _baseball_ sekolah kita, dan sikapnya yang mungkin jadi besar kepala itu membuatnya tidak terima kekalahan sehingga dia jadi curang.” Semua anggota OSIS terkejut saat Ohno melempar buku yang dipegangnya ke atas meja, membuat para anggota terdiam, termasuk Jun yang sejak tadi tidak berkomentar tentang Nino. Ia sudah diberikan pelanggaran oleh Sho dan diceramahi olehnya. Ia tidak mau diceramahi lagi oleh Ohno jika ia mengolok-olok Nino lagi setelah ia yakin Ohno marah padanya karena mempermalukan nama J-Storm atas kegaduhan yang dilakukannya.

“Lakukan pemotongan biaya pemasukan itu, tapi kalian tidak perlu membicarakan orang lain tanpa mengetahui kejadian sesungguhnya dan hanya mendengarnya dari orang lain saja. Terlebih lagi jika kalian sendiri yang mengarang cerita itu. Rapat hari ini selesai,” Kata Ohno tanpa mempedulikan anggota lainnya yang melihat Ohno melangkah ke luar dari ruang OSIS. Ohno tidak sanggup mendengar Nino diolok-olok oleh orang lain yang sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa Nino sesungguhnya. Terlebih lagi dia merasa kesal setelah Sho menjelaskan padanya ketika ia di ruang J-Storm mengerjakan tugas OSISnya, tentang Jun yang juga seperti Isayama yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengolok-olok Nino. Ohno menyadari kalau Jun selalu memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya pada Nino, mungkin semenjak Nino membela Aiba waktu itu. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Jun akan berbuat sejauh itu, dengan mengolok-olok Nino di depan banyak orang hingga mereka berdua diberikan pelanggaran. Hal itu memperburuk catatan pelanggaran Nino yang baru saja Sabtu kemarin diberikan dua pelanggaran sekaligus karena poin yang dilanggarnya adalah perkelahian.

Ohno menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan getaran ponselnya. Ohno membaca pesan dari kakaknya. Ia menghela nafas saat ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke rumah Nino.

**Dari : Mina- _neechan_**

**Subjek : -**

**Satoshi, cepat pulang! Ibu kambuh lagi.**

Ohno mengirimkan pesan singkat pada kakaknya bahwa ia akan segera pulang. Ia kemudian mengirimkan pesan pada Nino untuk meminta maaf karena ia tidak bisa berada di sana untuknya malam itu. Nino tidak menjawab sampai Ohno tiba di rumahnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Tapi ia yakin Nino akan mengerti dengan alasannya yang tidak bisa datang.

 

Sho mengunci pintu perpustakaan setelah ia menyadari kalau jam tangannya sudah menunjukan jam sekolah akan ditutup. Lingkungan sekolah yang sudah sepi membuatnya yakin kalau anggota OSIS pun sudah menyelesaikan rapatnya. Sho yang sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, terkejut mendapati Aiba yang sedang berbicara dengan Jun.

“... Karena itu bisakah kau minta maaf pada Nino? Kau sudah menyakiti hatinya dengan membawa-bawa keluarganya sebagai bahan olok-olokmu padanya. Apa kau tidak sadar itu, Matsumoto-kun?” Terdengar suara Aiba dengan nada kesal.

“Apa kau mau bersikap sok pahlawan setiap ada orang lain yang berkelahi? Membela mereka seolah hanya pihak yang dekat denganmulah yang benar?” Decak Jun dengan senyum kecutnya.

“Nino memang tidak bersalah! Kau sendiri yang memancingnya! Kenapa sepertinya kau membencinya sih? Dia tidak pernah mencari masalah denganmu, kan?”

“Dengar ya, aku sudah diceramahi oleh orang lain. Kalau kau ada waktu, bukankah lebih baik waktu itu kau pakai untuk menghibur temanmu yang kau bilang hatinya sakit?” Jun pergi tanpa peduli panggilan Aiba.

“Tidak ada gunanya kau menyuruh Jun-kun minta maaf,” Aiba menoleh saat ia mendengar suara Sho. “Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu, merenungi kesalahannya. Aku yang sudah menceramahinya tadi.”

“Benarkah? Aku harap dia mau minta maaf pada Nino.” Gumam Aiba yang mengingat wajah Nino terlihat marah dan sedih dengan ucapan Jun setelah ia, Yoko dan Hina membawanya keluar dari kantin.

“Mereka seperti bocah saja, bertengkar karena saling mengejek.” Bisik Sho sambil memijat dahinya. Aiba mengangguk dan terdiam, membuat Sho heran karena sikapnya yang tiba-tiba tidak bergeming.

“Sakurai-kun, apa kau punya waktu untuk bicara?” Sho menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Aiba.

“Maaf, Aiba-kun. Aku harus pulang sekarang,” Jawab Sho. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjauhi Aiba karena masih membenci sifat Aiba. Lebih tepatnya, ia membenci dirinya yang membenci sifat Aiba yang sangat baik pada semua orang. Sho melihat kekecewaan dari wajah Aiba.

“Apa kau mau pulang untuk makan malam? Kau lapar ya? Makanya buru-buru pulang.” Tanya Aiba dengan senyum. “Aku akan mentraktirmu deh! Sekalian sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau menceramahi Matsumoto-kun!”

“Aku menceramahi Jun-kun karena dia memang bersikap keterlaluan, karena itu juga sudah tugasku sebagai anggota J-Storm.” Balas Sho sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

“Iya, tapi tetap saja, kan—“

“Aiba-kun, tolonglah. Bisakah kau tidak memaksakan kehendakmu? Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk meninggalkan aku sendiri. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku tidak nyaman bila kau ada di dekatku? Karena kau tahu kenapa?”

Aiba menggeleng pelan.

“Karena aku membencimu.” Dengan itu, Sho pergi meninggalkan Aiba yang tidak bergeming. Sho tidak melihat air mata yang jatuh perlahan dari kedua mata Aiba yang biasanya memperlihatkan kebahagiaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir~ :3


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harusnya sih kemarin aku update, tapi karena ada kesibukan jadi diundur sekarang hehehe. Gomen ne~ ^^
> 
> Maaf kalo ada yg typo :D

Ohno tidak bisa bergerak.

Tubuhnya lelah, pikirannya lelah. Tubuhnya juga terasa sakit karena tidur di kursi dengan posisi duduk semalaman. Kakaknya masih membereskan kekacauan yang ibunya lakukan semalaman. Hingga akhirnya bisa tenang 2 jam sebelum fajar datang. Ohno memegangi kepalanya, pikirannya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk memperhatikan penjelasan guru dan menjadi robot yang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS dan ketua J-Storm.

Ohno melihat wajah tidur ibunya yang damai, seolah kejadian semalam hanyalah mimpi. Ya, itulah yang ia katakan pada ibunya sebelum ibunya tertidur. Bahwa kekacauan yang dilakukannya hanyalah mimpi, dan tidak akan diingat olehnya lagi. Setelah akhirnya lebih tenang, ibunya lalu tertidur dengan jentikan jari Ohno, membuat ia dan kakaknya sedikit lebih lega karena ibu mereka sudah tidur dan akan kembali seperti sebelumnya saat ia bangun. Meskipun maksudnya ‘seperti sebelumnya’ tidak juga diinginkan oleh mereka. Ohno dan Mina begitu merindukan ibu mereka yang dulu, yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang serta selalu ada untuk mereka. Namun semenjak ayah mereka meninggal karena penyakit keras, ibu mereka menjadi depresi dan terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya sehingga membuat dokter meminta mereka untuk merawat ibunya di bawah pengawasan rumah sakit jiwa. Awalnya Ohno dan Mina setuju, dan berharap keadaan ibunya lebih baik. Namun ternyata malah sebaliknya, semakin hari ibu mereka semakin depresi, menangis setiap hari dan mengamuk. Lebih parahnya ia hampir melukai pasien lain. Karena itu mereka membawa ibu mereka kembali ke rumah untuk perawatan di rumah saja, dengan syarat 3 minggu sekali ibunya harus menjalankan terapi dan kunjungan dokter.

Ohno ingin ibunya bicara lagi, tidak diam seperti patung atau boneka hidup. Karena itu dia punya ide untuk mempelajari  ilmu mengontrol pikiran orang lain. Ilmu itu terus ia pelajari hingga berhasil. Ia dapat mengontrol pikiran ibunya meski hanya sebentar, membuat ibunya bicara dan tersenyum padanya dan Mina. Momen seperti itu membuatnya merasa kembali seperti sebelumnya, ketika ibu mereka normal, ketika ayah mereka masih ada bersama mereka. Namun ilmu yang Ohno pelajari tidak sengaja ia pakai untuk menghukum para target di sekolahnya. Ia merasa bersalah awalnya, karena dapat mengatur jalan pikiran mereka, mengontrolnya dan membuat mereka melihat ilusi yang menakutkan bagi mereka.

Namun cara itu bisa ia lakukan jika ada yang memilihnya, ia merasa bersyukur untuk itu. Tidak perlu membuat target J-Storm memiliki halusinasi yang membuat mereka trauma dalam waktu sehari atau beberapa hari jika efek itu masih ada di pikiran mereka. Tapi tetap saja, Ohno akan selalu melakukan hipnotis itu untuk mengembalikan ibunya yang dulu.

“Aku sangat menyayangimu, _‘kaasan_...” Bisik Ohno sambil mengusap air matanya. Dia mengecup kening dan membetulkan selimut ibunya lalu pergi untuk membantu kakaknya membereskan rumah mereka. Sho bisa dihubungi nanti untuk memberi tahu kalau dia tidak akan masuk sekolah hari itu.

 

 

“Tumben kau tidak pergi untuk bermain _game_ seperti biasanya, Nino.” Nino hanya menjawab ‘hmm’ tanpa membuka tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya. 

“Sedang tidak _mood_ ,” Gumam Nino. Selain itu Ohno sudah mengirimkan pesan padanya bahwa ia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena semalam ibunya mengamuk lagi. Sejujurnya Nino mengharapkan Ohno datang meski sebentar untuk menemuinya, untuk menenangkan dan menghiburnya setelah pertengkarannya dengan Jun saat pertemuan mereka biasanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menjadi orang yang egois, ibunya lebih membutuhkan Ohno. Nino mengerti hal itu, dan ia hanya bisa menghibur balik Ohno yang meneleponnya beberapa saat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

“Hmm... Begitu.” Jawab Aiba dengan singkat. Hal itu membuat Nino menaikan alisnya meskipun tertutupi tangannya.

“Apalagi sekarang?” Nino bisa merasakan tatapan Aiba yang heran ke arahnya. Nino menghela nafas, ia merasa lebih tenang mereka tidak makan siang di kantin. Ia tidak suka tatapan siswa-siswa lain padanya karena baru saja melawan anggota inti J-Storm yang terkenal sadis dan ditakuti karena sifat emosionalnya _, ‘atau karena alis tebalnya’_ pikir Nino.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Kau sedang ada masalah,” Itu bukan pertanyaan. Aiba selalu terkejut karena Nino cepat membaca keadaan meskipun ia sepertinya hanya terfokus pada _game_ -nya. Atau mungkin memang Aiba saja yang mudah ditebak. “Bertengkar dengan Ikuta-kun?”

“Tidak kok,” Jawab Aiba, lagi, dengan singkat. Tanpa suara tawa atau penjelasan lebih panjang yang biasanya membuat Nino lelah mendengarnya.

“Terus kenapa?” Nino bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk sambil mencermati secara langsung ekspresi Aiba yang jelas kelihatan murung. Aiba menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, namun Nino yakin senyum itu hanya dipaksakan.

“Aku baik-baik saja, Nino. Hei, apa hari ini kau mau menemaniku?” Nino ingin bertanya lagi pada sikap Aiba yang aneh, tapi ia sempat berpikir kalau Aiba mungkin tidak ingin menceritakan dulu masalahnya. Karena itu Nino akan tetap diam, paling tidak sampai Aiba bersikap seperti biasa lagi.

“Ke mana?” Aiba merapatkan bibirnya sambil berpikir.

“Aku mau memberikan hadiah untuk Toma.”

“Dia ulang tahun?” Aiba menggeleng.

“Ulang tahunnya sih sudah lewat, tapi aku ingin memberinya sesuatu.” Nino berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Kebetulan ulang tahun Ohno pun sebentar lagi, jadi tidak ada salahnya juga ia membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuknya lebih cepat dua minggu sebelumnya. “Baiklah, kalau begitu setelah pulang sekolah, kita langsung pergi ya!”

“Hmm... Bisakah kau menungguku dulu? Aku mau ke ruang klub _baseball_ dulu sebentar.” Aiba terdiam lagi. Nino bisa melihat ekspresi Aiba berubah menjadi khawatir karena pertengkaran Nino di pertandingan sebelumnya. “Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin minta maaf secara langsung pada mereka. Aku merasa berhutang pada mereka karena kekalahan di pertandingan kemarin.”

“Tapi Nino tidak salah, kan? Anggota tim lawan yang curang duluan,” Nino mengangguk.

“Tetap saja karena perkelahianku juga yang menyebabkan kekacauan strategi tim. Aku hanya ingin beban pikiran tentang tim _baseball_ -ku hilang.” Aiba tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Nino.

“Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di gerbang sekolah.” Nino tersenyum kecil pada Aiba, lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan Aiba yang masih tersenyum lebar.

 

 

Nino dan Aiba pergi mencari hadiah setelah Nino kembali dari ruang klubnya dengan wajah sedikit berseri. Aiba bisa menebak kalau permintaan maaf Nino diterima oleh anggota klub _baseball_ -nya. Nino jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi bahagianya, namun hanya tersenyum kecil saja membuat Aiba langsung tahu kalau Nino merasa lega atau bahkan senang.

Mereka mengunjungi beberapa toko dan melihat-lihat barang yang kira-kira cocok untuk Toma dan Ohno. Nino cukup pemilih membelikan Ohno hadiah, karena ia ingin hadiah untuk Ohno spesial. Sama halnya dengan Ohno yang selalu berpikir keras saat ia memilihkan hadiah untuk Nino, Nino tahu itu karena kakaknya pernah bercerita kalau Ohno bertanya pada Kazue tentang apa saja kesukaan atau kebutuhan Nino yang mungkin belum diketahui Ohno.

“Aku masih penasaran untuk siapa kau memberikan hadiah itu,” Ucap Aiba dengan matanya yang melihat _goody bag_ berisi hadiah Nino untuk Ohno dengan curiga.

“Untuk diriku sendiri kok,” Balas Nino sambil menahan senyumnya.

“Ah, masa? Memangnya kau beli apa?” Tanya Aiba lagi yang tidak ragu menyambar _goody bag_ itu, penasaran ingin melihat barang yang dibeli Nino. Aiba yakin kalau barang yang Nino beli adalah untuk seseorang yang lain, pipi Nino sempat berwarna merah muda saat Aiba bertanya iseng padanya tadi.

“Hei!!” Aiba memanfaatkan tinggi badannya untuk menghindari Nino yang menyambar _goody bag_ -nya dari Aiba. “Aiba-shi, kembalikan itu padaku!” Sahut Nino. Namun Aiba terlanjur melihat isi _goody_ _bag_ dan menaikan kedua alisnya saat melihat isinya yang ternyata syal rajutan berwarna biru.

“Wah... Syalnya bagus, Nino! Bahannya hangat!” Nino dengan sukses menyambar syal dan _goody bag_ nya lagi dari Aiba dengan satu lompatan tinggi. Untuk kesekian kalinya Nino mengutuk tinggi badannya yang pendek.

“Kau ini... Jangan seenaknya melihat barang orang lain dong!” Decak Nino pada Aiba yang tertawa kecil.

“Untuk siapa sih?” Nino memeletkan lidah sebelum membuang muka, Aiba semakin geli melihat Nino yang merajuk.

“Aiba-kun,” Nino dan Aiba menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggil Aiba. “Ah, ada Ninomiya juga rupanya.” Nino menaikan sebelah alis tipisnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil tanpa embel-embel seperti Aiba. Bukan berarti Nino peduli, tapi ia hanya tidak suka melihat Koki yang memanggil sahabatnya seolah mereka adalah teman dekat. Lagipula sejak kapan Koki dan Aiba berteman? Pertanyaan itu muncul di benak Nino saat Aiba membalas panggilan Koki dengan senyumnya yang terlalu terang untuk seorang seperti Koki.

“Tanaka-kun, kau sedang apa di sini?” Tanya Aiba dengan nada ramah seperti ia biasanya menyapa semua orang, yang dikenal maupun tidak.

“Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini.” Nino menyipitkan matanya, ia tahu dari Ohno kalau tempat _hang out_ Koki salah satunya adalah di sekitar sana. “Kalian sedang apa di sini? Membeli sesuatu?” Tanya Koki saat melihat Aiba dan Nino masing-masing membawa _goody bag_.

“Bukan urusanmu,” Jawab Nino dengan cepat sebelum Aiba yang sudah membuka mulutnya membalas Koki.  Aiba menyikut Nino.

“Nino, jangan galak begitu!” Bisik Aiba seperti ibu yang menasihati anaknya. “Untuk menyegarkan pikiran saja, dan kebetulan ada barang bagus jadi sekalian saja beli, ne, Nino?” Nino menggedikan bahunya. Koki mengangguk.

“Lalu, kalian mau ke mana lagi sekarang?” Aiba berpikir sejenak sementara Nino sudah berpikir lebih cepat. Namun Koki bicara lebih cepat darinya. “Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen di ujung jalan sana?” Aiba dan Nino berpandangan.

“Eh? Makan ramen?” Koki mengangguk dan tersenyum. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Nino semakin curiga. Ia tahu kalau Tanaka Koki bersikap ramah hanya pada target _bully_ -annya.

“Aku yang traktir deh! Sebagai permintaan maafku pada kalian... Dan anggap saja ini awal dari pertemanan kita. Bagaimana?”

_‘Hah? Pertemanan? Tidak salah tuh?’_ Pikir Nino dengan dahinya mengerut. Tapi sahabatnya yang terlalu baik itu malah mengangguk dan tersenyum.

“Boleh deh!” Nino menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Aiba.

“Aku tidak mau, aku mau pulang saja, Aiba-shi!” Protes Nino pada Aiba.

“Sebentar saja, Nino... Ya?” Nino menggelengkan kepalanya.

_‘Apa Aiba-shi sebuta itu untuk melihat kalau Tanaka Koki mungkin hanya ingin berpura-pura menjadi temannya? Ia pasti punya rencana lain!’_ Pikir Nino lagi.

“Kalau Ninomiya mau pulang, tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin lain kali saja, kau juga mau pulang, kan?” Ucap Koki dengan nada kecewa. Aiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku mau kok, sekalian makan malam, hehe...” Kata Aiba sambil terkekeh. “Ne, Nino?” Nino tetap menggeleng.

“Aku tidak—“

“Nino, ayolah sebentar saja. Kalau kau pulang duluan aku tidak enak denganmu, aku yang mengajakmu tapi kau yang pulang duluan. Lagipula ini traktiran Tanaka-kun kok! Kau suka yang gratisan, kan?” Bisik Aiba pada Nino.

“Bukan masalah gratisan, aku hanya punya firasat buruk pada Tanaka Koki itu,” Aiba menggeleng dan menatap Nino.

“Dia bilang dia akan berusaha untuk berubah. Kita harus memberinya kesempatan, kasihan kan dia.”

“Berubah bagaimana? Jadi power ranger?” Nino memutar bola matanya. Namun Aiba menatapnya dengan serius. Nino menghela nafas. Ia tidak mau pergi bersama Koki meskipun ditraktir seperti yang dikatakan Aiba, tapi kalau ia pulang, Aiba pasti akan tetap makan malam dengan Koki. Dan Nino tidak mau Koki melakukan sesuatu pada Aiba tanpa ada dia yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

“Ya?” Nino menghela nafas dan mengangguk dengan terpaksa. Senyum Aiba melebar.

“Tapi janji ya setelah itu kita pulang.” Aiba mengangguk mantap dan melihat Koki lagi.

“Tanaka-kun, ayo kita makan ramen!” Koki yang sejak tadi memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu mereka berdiskusi, tersenyum pada Aiba.

“Ramen di sana enak kok, kalian pasti tidak akan menyesal.” Ucap Koki.

 

 

Ohno mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca pesan dari Nino. Ia hampir tidak percaya saat membaca pesan Nino yang isinya sedang makan ramen bersama Koki. Meskipun Nino juga pergi dengan Aiba, tapi Tanaka Koki sudah dicap sebagai anak berandal yang suka membuat ulah baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Memang sih, Koki sudah ia hukum waktu itu. Tapi Ohno khawatir kalau Koki akan membalas dendamnya pada Aiba atau Nino yang juga membantu Aiba menemukan bukti agar Koki dihukum. 

**Untuk : Kazu**

**Subjek : Re:Lagi apa? Re:Lagi apa?**

**Langsung pulang kalau sudah selesai. Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa.**

Ohno menghela nafas. Ia merasakan sentuhan di atas tangannya. Ohno tersenyum saat melihat ibunya.

“Ibu mau tambah lagi makan malamnya?” Ibunya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. “Aku ke dapur dulu ya sebentar, ibu tunggu di sini.” Timpal Ohno sambil pergi meninggalkan ibunya.

 

 

Sho baru pulang dari sekolah 30 menit yang lalu. Seperti biasanya, dia melewatkan makan malam bersama keluarganya. Ia selalu diam di perpustakaan atau ruang klub jurnal untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya, agar saat ia pulang ke rumah, ia hanya perlu mandi dan langsung tidur. Atau menyempatkan diri untuk makan malam sendiri jika ia tidak makan malam di luar. Ia tahu kalau makan malam di luar setiap hari membuatnya boros, tapi itu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang karena selama makan malam tidak ada orang yang mengajaknya bicara tentang topik-topik berat. Lebih baik merasa kesepian daripada banyak orang tapi membuatnya merasa tertekan. 

Ia sudah berada di toko buku selama beberapa menit, mencari buku-buku bacaan ringan yang dapat menambah pengetahuannya atau hanya sekedar menghiburnya. Sho tidak pernah membaca novel, namun terkadang ia membacanya hanya untuk menambah kosakata dalam artikelnya. Baginya membuat artikel atau jurnal lebih disukainya karena berdasarkan fakta. Namun membaca buku fiksi juga dapat membuat imajinasi dan kreativitasnya bertambah.

Setelah akhirnya membeli beberapa buku dari toko buku, Sho hendak mencari tempat makan malamnya. Biasanya di beberapa daerah sepi dekat jembatan yang merupakan jalan pintas dari rumah ke sekolahnya, Sho selalu melihat beberapa pilihan makanan di pedagang pinggiran. Sho sudah mengambil langkah untuk berbelok ke arah tempat langganannya, namun dia melihat beberapa orang yang berkelahi di sekitar sana.

Sho mendecakan lidahnya. Ia paling tidak suka perkelahian, karena ia sendiri tidak bisa melawan dengan fisik. Sho selalu memakai otaknya. Fisik bukan keahliannya, meskipun ia juga bisa melayangkan beberapa pukulan. Tapi ia tidak selincah Jun atau Toma. Sho hendak menghindari perkelahian itu dengan mengganti tempatnya mencari makan malam, namun sebuah suara membuat langkahnya terhenti.

“Tanaka-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?!” Sho tidak bergeming mendengar seruan suara yang tidak asing baginya. “Kau tidak seharusnya bicara begitu pada mereka!”

“Kalau aku tidak mengejek mereka, kau akan terus dipukuli oleh mereka.” Sho membalikan tubuhnya dan berusaha melihat jelas sosok yang ditebaknya itu benar adalah Aiba atau bukan. Beberapa orang yang sebelumnya Sho lihat, sudah pergi meninggalkan ketiga sosok yang Sho kenal.

“Mereka hanya berandalan yang bisanya berkelahi.” Pungkas Nino sambil meludahi darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Padahal luka perkelahiannya hampir sembuh jika berandalan yang mencegat mereka tidak  memukuli mereka karena Aiba, Nino dan Koki menolak untuk memberikan uang pada berandalan itu.

“Kita lebih baik mengobati luka-luka— _ittai_! Nino, jangan menekan pipiku yang terluka dong!” Nino memutar bola matanya.

“Sudah kuduga firasatku tidak enak adalah karena ini,” Gumam Nino. “Aku mau pulang.”

“Aku juga sebaiknya pulang,” Kata Koki sambil meringis kesakitan karena luka dialah yang lebih parah dari Nino dan Aiba.

“Tanaka-kun, maaf ya kau jadi terluka seperti itu.” Koki menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Bukan kau yang salah. Aku memang suka melihat mereka berkelahi di sekitar sini. Mereka mungkin mengenaliku karena aku pernah ikut tawuran dulu, jadi mereka menggangguku dan juga mengganggu kalian yang bersamaku. Aku minta maaf ya, kalian jadi ikut dipukuli.” Nino sedikit bersimpati pada Koki yang kelihatan kacau dengan luka yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia memang menolong Aiba dan Nino saat mereka berdua ikut dipukuli karena melawan mereka untuk tidak memberikan uang yang mereka minta dengan paksa. Namun kata-kata Koki tadi membuat pikiran simpati Nino berubah. Nino menyadari kalau Koki tahu jalan di sekitar sana sering dijadikan tempat orang-orang tadi berkelahi, kenapa Koki mengajak mereka ke sana?

_‘Apa mungkin dia sengaja...? Atau dia yang merencanakan ini?’_ Batin Nino.

“Tidak kok, kami kan juga terluka, ya, kan, Nino?” Nino mengangguk pada Aiba saat lamunannya buyar. “Sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang, luka kita harus segera diobati!”

“Kalian berhati-hatilah ya.” Kata Koki, “Tapi saat melewati jembatan itu, daerahnya cukup aman kok. Ada halte bus di sana. Pakai saja bus untuk pergi ke stasiun agar lebih cepat dan untuk menghindari mereka lagi kalau-kalau belum puas menyakiti kalian.”

“Kami mengerti, kau juga hati-hati ya. Sampai nanti besok!” Koki mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada Aiba. Nino dan Aiba lalu pulang dengan Koki yang juga pergi berlawanan arah. Sementara dari jarak tidak terlalu jauh, Sho melihat mereka yang sudah pergi dari sana.

“Tanaka-kun menolong mereka...?” Sho mengerutkan dahinya dan mengulang pembicaraan yang didengarnya tadi. Ia hendak pergi dari sana mengingat apa yang dikatakan Koki kalau-kalau orang-orang yang memukuli Aiba dan Nino kembali, namun sesuatu yang menyilaukan menarik perhatiannya. Sho mendekati tempat di mana Nino, Aiba dan Koki dipukuli dan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang dilihatnya tadi. Benda itu diambilnya dan dilihatnya dari dekat. Seketika kedua bola mata Sho melebar saat ia ternyata mengenali benda yang mungkin dijatuhkan seorang di antara ketiga orang yang ia lihat tadi.

“Dia... Salah satu dari mereka?”

 

 

“Nih bagianmu,” Orang yang menerima uang itu tersenyum puas. “Kerja kalian lumayan bagus.” 

“Tentu saja, bos. Kan bos juga yang mengarahkan kami sebelumnya,” Beberapa orang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

“Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau target kita akan secepat itu berada di hadapan kita. Suatu kebetulan yang bagus, bukan?”

“Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan lagi, Koki?” Koki menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan temannya.

“Aku sudah merencanakan ide utamanya. Untuk menghancurkan Aiba itu... Kita harus bersabar sedikit karena aku ingin dia lebih mempercayaiku lagi sebagai temannya. Terlebih lagi Ninomiya yang mengganggu itu.”

“Memangnya kenapa kita harus menunggu lebih lama lagi? Habisi saja secepatnya!” Seru salah satu teman Koki yang lain.

“Tenang saja. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia akan mendapat balasannya karena telah membuatku merasakan hukuman langsung dari Ohno itu. Dia tidak akan kubiarkan lepas. Aiba Masaki mungkin akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah... Atau minimal mendapat hukuman langsung dari Ohno. Pasti.” Koki menyeringai membayangkan Aiba akan menderita karena hukuman langsung Ohno seperti dia dua bulan yang lalu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir :3


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~~ aimbek(?) ^^
> 
> Langsung aja chapter barunya hehehe
> 
> Belum double check chapter ini, so please don't mind my typos^^'a

“Aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka,” Ujar Ohno yang belum berhenti mengusap wajah memar Nino. “Masih sakit?” Tanya Ohno saat Nino meringis kesakitan. Nino mengangguk.

“Paling tidak, mereka hanya dua kali memukulku kemarin.” Balas Nino. “Aiba-shi dan Tanaka itu lebih memar dariku.”

“Tapi kau sudah terluka sebelumnya,” Perkataan Ohno mengingatkan Nino tentang perkelahiannya dengan Jun dan saat pertandingan _baseball_ -nya.

“Sudahlah, nanti juga sembuh kalau sering kuoleskan obat.” Ohno mengangguk pada Nino.

“Ini sebagai tambahan agar lukamu sembuh,” Kata Ohno sambil mengecup luka di beberapa bagian wajah Nino. Kedua pipi Nino nampak merona, dan itu membuat Ohno tersenyum. “Meskipun wajahmu terluka, Kazu tetap yang paling manis.” Ohno merasakan Nino menyikutnya.

“Berhenti bersikap dan berkata gombal, kakek.” Ohno tertawa melihat reaksi Nino. “Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?”

“Ibuku harus menjalankan terapi lagi.” Senyum Ohno menghilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang khawatir setiap mereka membicarakan ibu Ohno. “Aku pikir keadaannya sudah lebih baik jika terapi itu dikurangi. Tapi ternyata masih belum juga membuatnya lebih... Normal,” Ohno tidak suka menganggap ibunya tidak normal seperti ibu lainnya. Namun terkadang ia harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau keadaan ibunya memang butuh terapi dan perawatan lebih karena trauma dan depresinya yang juga belum hilang.

“Apa ia harus dirawat lagi?” Tanya Nino, tangannya menggenggam tangan Ohno untuk menandakan kalau ia selalu ada untuk Ohno jika ia sedang sedih.

“Seharusnya begitu. Karena amukannya kambuh lebih sering akhir-akhir ini,” Ohno menggigit bibirnya. “Tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya dirawat lagi sekarang.” Nino tahu apa yang menyebabkan Ohno tidak bisa melakukannya. Keadaan finansial keluarga Ohno mulai menipis karena terapi dan perawatan yang diberikan untuk ibu Ohno selama bertahun-tahun, membuat Ohno dan kakaknya kesulitan mencari sumber penghasilan yang lebih sekarang.

“Aku bisa—“

“Tidak, Kazu. Kau dan keluargamu tidak perlu membantuku sejauh itu.” Nino mengerutkan dahinya.

“Tapi aku ingin, Satoshi. Ibu dan Kazue- _nee_ chan juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga, kau juga, kan? Dan kita juga berpacaran, jadi wajar kalau aku dan keluargaku membantumu.” Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku tidak mau membebankanmu dan keluargamu. Lagipula aku punya ide bagaimana mendapat uang itu.” Nino menaikan sebelah alisnya. “Aku sudah mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti lomba melukis lagi tahun ini. Hadiah lombanya mungkin hanya bisa dipakai untuk dua kali terapi dan perawatan beberapa hari untuk ibu, tapi daripada tidak sama sekali, kan?”

“Kau yakin? Kau kan harus mempersiapkan ujian untuk kelulusan dan masuk universitas. Kau akan jauh lebih sibuk kalau begitu.”

“Kalau memang aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliahku, aku tidak apa-apa. Yang penting adalah keadaan ibuku. Aku bisa membantu _neechan_ bekerja setelah lulus.” Nino memeluk Ohno dengan erat.

“Kau bisa meminta bantuanku kapan saja, Satoshi. Jangan pernah diam dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya. Karena aku tidak suka...” Ohno tersenyum mendengar kata-kata tulus Nino. Ia tahu Nino lebih serius jika ia memanggil nama depannya.

“Kalau begitu tetaplah bersamaku, Kazu. Itu bantuan yang kuinginkan darimu sekarang,” Nino tertawa kecil, namun Ohno merasakan Nino mengangguk dipelukannya.

&*&*&*&*&*

Selama beberapa hari kemudian Nino dan Ohno tidak bertemu karena Ohno sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS yang mempersiapkan pemilihan ketua OSIS yang baru, mempersiapkan festival kebudayaan yang akan diadakan setelah ujian akhir semester 2 minggu lagi dan juga menyiapkan lukisan yang akan dilombakan pada akhir Desember nanti.

Jadi Nino hanya pergi bersama Aiba, kadang-kadang Yoko dan Hina juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka baik makan siang atau berkumpul setelah pulang sekolah di restoran Cina keluarga Aiba dan tempat lainnya. Yang paling membuat Nino tidak nyaman adalah Koki yang juga kadang-kadang ikut bergabung. Ia memang cukup berterima kasih pada Koki karena waktu itu ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menolong Aiba dan Nino. Aiba juga selalu berusaha meyakinkan Nino kalau Koki mungkin memang mau berubah. Tapi tetap saja, seramah dan sebaik apapun Koki (menurut Aiba yang sudah bisa bercanda dengan Koki), Nino tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak suka pada Koki. Mungkin itu cuma firasatnya saja yang membuatnya waspada jika Koki ingin ikut berkumpul dengan Aiba dan Nino karena dulunya Koki adalah anak berandal, tapi tetap saja Nino tidak ingin mempercayai Koki. Bahkan Ohno selalu tidak suka kalau Nino berada di dekat Koki.

“Kau yakin di rumahmu tidak ada?” Aiba mengangguk dengan kecewa. Nino menghela nafas. “Apa boleh buat, kita cari lagi nanti di tempat itu.”Aiba tersenyum lebar.

“ _Arigatou_ , Nino!” Seru Aiba sambil memeluk Nino terlalu erat sampai Nino protes karena merasa sesak. Aiba melepas pelukan mautnya dari Nino bersamaan dengan Sho yang datang membuka lokernya. “Sakurai-kun, _Ohayou_!”

Sho melirik ke arah Aiba sebentar namun tidak menjawab sapaan Aiba. Setelah Sho pergi, senyuman Aiba yang lebar saat menyapa Sho tadi langsung memudar.

“Dia tidak sejutek itu kok biasanya,” Kata Nino yang heran melihat sikap cuek Sho. “Oi, Aiba-shi. Ada apa?” Aiba menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kembali.

“Ayo kita masuk kelas! Ujiannya sebentar lagi mulai,” Nino menggedikan bahunya saat Aiba cepat-cepat menutup lokernya lalu menarik tangan Nino untuk pergi ke kelas mereka yang beda satu lantai.

 

 

“Kau bersikap aneh lagi,” Ucap Nino tiba-tiba. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Aiba kapan dan di mana saja. Namun Aiba lagi-lagi diam dan hanya mengaduk-aduk donburinya. “Kalau karena _pendant_ itu yang belum ketemu, kita bisa mencarinya lagi. Mungkin kau menjatuhkannya di sekolah. Atau jangan-jangan memang hilang di rumahmu.”

Nino menaikan kedua alisnya saat menyadari Aiba tidak merespon perkataannya, bahkan sepertinya tidak mendengarkan Nino yang bicara tadi.

“Aiba-shi!” Sahut Nino membuat Aiba tersentak dan berteriak.

“Nino, kau mengagetkanku!” Keluh Aiba yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Salahmu sendiri yang sejak tadi melamun dan tidak menghiraukanku!” Balas Nino. Aiba jadi merasa bersalah karena sejak tadi pikirannya memang kacau. Bukan karena _pendant_ nya yang belum ketemu tapi juga karena seseorang yang pagi ini juga tidak menghiraukannya.

“Aku minta maaf...” Bisik Aiba, Nino menghela nafas.

“Sudahlah, makan saja donburimu itu. Nanti keburu dingin,” Aiba mengangguk lalu melahap donburinya seperti yang disuruh Nino.

“Ne, Nino,” Nino hanya menjawabnya dengan ‘Hm’ saja. “Kau bilang kalau Sakurai-kun tidak sejutek itu,” Nino menaikan kedua alisnya, heran karena tiba-tiba Aiba membicarakan Sho.

“Ah, maksudmu yang tadi pagi itu?” Aiba mengangguk. “Memang benar kok. Ya, dulu sih sebelum jadi anggota J-Storm bahkan jauh lebih baik lagi.”

“Maksudnya bagaimana? Jadi sebelum tadi pagi itu dia baik dan sebelum menjadi anggota J-Storm dia jauh lebih baik lagi?” Nino mengangguk.

“Kira-kira begitu. Teman-teman di kelasku kadang-kadang membicarakannya. Ya, walaupun sekolah kita siswanya laki-laki semua, tapi tetap saja yang namanya gosip juga pasti ada. Mereka selalu bilang kalau Sakurai-kun adalah siswa teladan yang sangat baik kepada semua orang. Ia akan membantu siapapun yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Sakurai-kun tidak akan menolaknya. Cukup banyak juga kok yang memintanya untuk dijadikan tutor. Bahkan semua guru yang mengenal Sakurai-kun selalu mengandalkan dia.”

“Lalu?”

“Sikapnya sedikit berubah semenjak ia masuk sebagai anggota J-Storm. Dia lebih pendiam dibandingkan sikapnya yang biasa ramah dan banyak bicara. Dia seolah menjauh dari teman-temannya. Sakurai-kun juga menjaga jarak dari siswa-siswa lain, dia tidak seramah dulu dan lebih suka berdiam diri di perpustakaan atau di ruang J-Storm. Meski kadang-kadang dia juga ke ruang klub jurnal sih, dia kan ketua klubnya juga.”

“Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengubah sikapnya? Apa dia mulai menjaga _image_ nya karena menjadi anggota J-Storm itu harus bersikap tegas?” Nino menggedikan bahunya.

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Ya, kadang-kadang juga aku bertegur sapa dengannya di perpustakaan. Meskipun banyak yang menjauhinya juga sampai sekarang, dia masih suka membantuku mencari buku di perpustakaan.”

Aiba mengangguk dan merenung sejenak.

“Tidak semua siswa yang menjadi anggota J-Storm itu berubah kok kalau menurutku. Kame masih bersikap seperti biasanya, hanya saja dia lebih tegas pada siswa yang melakukan pelanggaran. Ikuta-kun juga masih sama.”

“Oh iya, dia sekelas denganmu, kan ya saat kalian masih kelas 1?” Nino mengangguk. “Bagaimana dengan Matsumoto Jun-kun?”

“Dia masih orang yang pemarah, karena itu sejak awal memang ditakuti oleh siswa lain. Tapi orang-orang yang dekat dengannya sih sepertinya biasa saja dengan _image_ sadisnya.”

“Tapi aku masih heran kenapa dia sepertinya membencimu, aneh, bukan?” Nino menghela nafasnya.

“Biarkan sajalah, mungkin dia _stress_ dengan kesibukannya menjadi anggota OSIS dan J-Storm.” Jawab Nino, meskipun ia mungkin bisa menebak kenapa Jun tidak menyukainya.

“Bagaimana dengan Ohno-san?” Nino terdiam sejenak untuk merangkai kalimat yang menggambarkan Ohno agar Aiba tidak mencurigai hubungan ia dengan _leader_ J-Storm itu.

“Setahuku sih dia orang yang sangat pendiam sejak awal menjadi siswa Goran-High. Tidak ada yang tahu sifat dia yang asli seperti apa,” Dan mungkin Nino lah yang paling tahu tentang Ohno. Aiba mengangguk pada Nino.

“Tapi dia punya aura yang membuat seseorang takut, bukan? Sikap pendiamnya mungkin yang membuatnya seolah mengintimidasi orang lain,” Ujar Aiba. Nino menggedikan bahunya, di sisi lain ia memang setuju dengan yang dikatakan Aiba. Namun tentu saja Nino mengetahui sisi Ohno yang lain. Sisi Ohno yang begitu penyayang kepada keluarganya dan juga kepadanya.

 

 

Sho membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan _pendant_ yang ia temukan saat Aiba, Nino dan Koki terlibat perkelahian waktu itu. Setelah berpikir sampai kemarin, Sho semakin yakin kalau _pendant_ itu adalah milik salah satu dari mereka. Namun Sho sudah yakin milik siapa _pendant_ itu. Karena sepulang sekolah tadi, Sho mendapati Aiba dan Nino sedang mencari sesuatu di kelas Aiba yang berada di sebelah kelas Sho.

**“Aku tidak rela kalau _pendant_ itu hilang, Nino...”**

**“Kau bisa membelinya lagi, Aiba-shi,” Aiba menggeleng dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.**

**“ _Pendant_ itu lebih berharga daripada yang dijual di toko. Setidaknya bagiku...” Nino menghela nafas.**

**“Tapi sudah kita cari tidak ada, kan, sejak seminggu yang lalu?” Aiba menurunkan kedua bahunya. Nino hanya mengusap bahu Aiba yang lesu.**

Mendengar mereka membicarakan barang Aiba yang hilang, membuat Sho semakin yakin bahwa _pendant_ yang dicari itu adalah _pendant_ yang juga ia temukan waktu itu.

“ _Pendant_ ini... Sama seperti _pendant_ yang aku berikan waktu itu pada anak itu,” Gumam Sho sambil menatap _pendant_ yang terdapat dua huruf terbuat dari kayu berbentuk ‘SS’. Sho kemudian membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan _pendant_ lain yang ia sudah simpan bertahun-tahun. _Pendant_ milik seseorang yang selama ini dicarinya. Ia lalu merendengkannya _pendant_ berbentuk hewan itu dengan _pendant_ yang ia temukan.

**“Kenapa kau cemberut, Sho-chan?” Sebuah suara bertanya dari belakang anak itu.**

**“ _Pendant_ buatanku tidak bagus seperti yang lain.” Jawab Sho. Anak yang bertanya padanya tadi malah tertawa. “Apanya yang lucu?” Tanya Sho sambil mengerutkan dahinya.**

**“Sho-chan sudah berusaha keras! Jadi itu tidak masalah karena kau baru pertama kali membuatnya.” Balas anak itu berusaha menghibur Sho yang terdiam menatap kerajinan yang ditugaskan guru seni untuk membuatnya hari itu.**

**“Tapi tetap saja aku kesal.” Gumam Sho. Tidak lama kemudian ia melihat _pendant_ kayu yang di tengahnya terdapat gantungan yang bentuknya tidak begitu jelas bagi Sho. Anak itu menempatkan _pendant_ buatannya di tangan Sho.**

**“Aku juga tidak pandai membuatnya meski hari ini adalah kedua kalinya aku membuat itu.” Sho menatap _pendant_ kepunyaan anak itu.**

**“Tapi _pendant_ beruang ini cukup bagus kok.” Kata Sho yang baru menyadari bentuk _pendant_ itu adalah hewan.  
**

**“Itu _pendant_ singa, Sho-chan!” Pungkas anak itu sambil merajuk, membuat Sho tertawa.**

**“Eh?! Aku kira ini bentuk beruang,” Kali ini anak itu yang memanyunkan bibirnya.**

**“Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bertukar _pendant_?” Anak itu mengambil _pendant_ buatan Sho sebelum Sho menjawabnya. “Aku akan simpan punya Sho-chan, dan Sho-chan menyimpan punyaku. Anggap saja kita bertukar hadiah! Ulang tahun kita berdekatan, kan?” Sho tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk pada anak itu yang juga tersenyum.**

**“ _Arigatou_ , Masaki-kun!” **

“Masaki... Ya, namanya Masaki...” Gumam Sho dengan kedua matanya melebar saat ia mengingat nama anak yang bertukar _pendant_ dengannya. Lebih tepatnya, anak seumuran Sho yang selalu menjadi sahabat Sho ketika ia menjadi anak baru di sekolah SD nya yang dulu. “Kenapa aku baru mengingatnya sekarang?” Batin Sho. Ia mengingat kesamaan yang dimiliki sahabat kecilnya dan Aiba. Sikap cerianya, sikap ramahnya dan senyumnya yang tidak pernah hilang, lalu sikapnya yang berani membelanya waktu kecil dari anak-anak lain yang menganggap Sho aneh hanya karena terlalu menyukai buku. Sama dengan Aiba yang sekarang ia kenal, dia juga berani membela Taguchi sebelumnya.

“Dia mungkin sudah melupakanku meski aku mengingatkan dia tentang aku,” Sho mengusap wajahnya. “Atau mungkin dia mengingatku...?” Gumam Sho yang mengingat kalau mungkin Aiba tidak hanya menyimpan _pendant_ buatannya saja, tapi juga memakainya. Dan lagi _pendant_ itu memiliki inisial nama Sho dengan huruf ‘SS’. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa mungkin Aiba masih mengingat Sho dan juga nama lengkap Sho, meski bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

“Kalau dia masih ingat aku, dan kalau dia tahu aku adalah ‘Sho-chan’ yang dulu, ia juga mungkin...”

 **“Maaf ya, kau tidak apa-apa?”** _Saat itu..._

**“J-Storm juga manusia yang tidak luput dari kesalahan, ne, Sakurai-kun?”**

**“Sakurai-kun!”**

**“Ngomong-ngomong aku suka artikel yang kau tulis di majalah bulanan kemarin,” Pernyataan itu membuat Sho terkejut. “Aku membacanya berkali-kali dan tidak bosan dengan artikelnya. Lalu saat aku melihat nama penulisnya, ternyata itu adalah kau! _Sugoi_!” **

**“Ohayou, Sakurai-kun!”** _Senyumnya yang selalu mengembang untuk menyapaku pun..._

 **“Menurutmu aku harus mengajak jalan-jalan Shoko-chan dulu atau aku langsung saja menonton pertandingan Nino ya? Hmm... Aku bingung.”** _Cerita-cerita randomnya yang mungkin hanya untuk mengajakku bicara..._

 **“Baiklah, sampai nanti, Sakurai-kun!”** _Senyuman dia saat aku ingin ditinggalkan sendiri waktu itu pun mungkin memang tidak tulus dan memang untuk menutupi rasa kecewanya..._ **  
**

**“Sakurai-kun, apa kau punya waktu untuk bicara?”** _Dan permintaan dia waktu itu, sebelum aku mengatakan_...

**“Aiba-kun, tolonglah. Bisakah kau tidak memaksakan kehendakmu? Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk meninggalkan aku sendiri. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku tidak nyaman bila kau ada di dekatku? Karena kau tahu kenapa?”**

**Aiba menggeleng pelan.**

**“Karena aku membencimu.”  
**

Sho menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat semua _moment_ ketika ia bicara dengan Aiba. Ia menutup kedua matanya yang sudah basah karena air matanya jatuh.

“Selama ini dia tahu kalau aku adalah ‘Sho-chan’. Dan aku telah menyakitinya dengan mengatakan kalau aku membencinya... Kau bodoh Sho, kau bodoh...” Bisik Sho dengan suaranya yang parau karena menahan tangisnya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Aiba, karena Aiba adalah sahabat kecil yang selama ini dicarinya. Namun sekarang karena ia tahu kalau Aiba adalah sahabat kecilnya itu, Sho semakin merasa bersalah karena ia membenci sahabat kecilnya dulu tanpa ia sadari. Hanya karena sifat Aiba yang tidak pernah berubah sejak mereka satu sekolah dan berteman dulu.

“Maafkan aku, Masaki...” Bisik Sho sambil menghapus air matanya. Mengingat Aiba yang tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum padanya sampai pagi ini, membuat hati Sho semakin sakit. Bertahun-tahun ia mencari Aiba, dan saat orang yang ia cari berada dekat dengannya, ia hanya bisa membenci Aiba. Sho sungguh menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah menyakiti Aiba, yang selama ini mungkin masih mengingatnya karena ia bilang _pendant_ buatan Sho berharga baginya.

“Aku harus minta maaf padanya,” Ujar Sho sebelum akhirnya ia menutup kedua matanya.

&*&*&*&*&*

**“Hentikan!” Seru Aiba yang datang menghampiri seorang anak baru di kelasnya dan beberapa anak lain yang sedang mengganggu anak baru itu.**

**“Mau apa kau? Membelanya?” Tanya seorang teman sekelas Aiba sambil tertawa mengejek pada Aiba.**

**“Berani sekali dia!” Ejek anak lain.**

**“Kalian tidak boleh berbuat seperti ini!” Sahut Aiba sambil memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan dan sudah kotor karena diinjak dengan sengaja oleh anak-anak yang menganggu teman satu kelasnya yang baru itu.**

**“Apa hakmu untuk melarang kami mengganggu dia? Dia juga anak aneh!” Ejek anak lain itu lagi.**

**“Ya benar, dia hanya anak aneh yang tidak berhenti membaca bukunya meskipun bel sekolah belum masuk atau saat istirahat! Temannya mungkin hanya buku saja!” Aiba menggelengkan kepalanya.**

**“Dia tidak aneh, dia hanya kutu buku! Dia rajin belajar, tidak seperti kalian!” Aiba sadar kalau ia balik mengejek anak-anak itu, namun ia tidak bisa diam dan membiarkan anak baru itu diganggu terus-terusan oleh mereka yang menganggap kalau anak baru itu aneh, hanya karena ia selalu kelihatan belajar dan membaca buku. Anak baru itu terkejut saat melihat Aiba yang membelanya didorong sampai jatuh oleh anak-anak yang mengganggunya tadi.**

**“Rasakan itu! Itu akibatnya karena kau mengejek kami dan membela anak baru itu!” Sahut  salah satu anak-anak itu yang kemudian mengolok-olok Aiba sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan Aiba dengan anak baru yang kemudian berlutut melihat kaki Aiba yang terluka karena terjatuh tadi.**

**“Kau tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Aiba.**

**“Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kau terluka,” Aiba tersenyum lebar pada anak baru itu.**

**“Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah biasa terluka karena aku ceroboh, jadi hanya karena luka sedikit seperti ini saja tidak masalah!” Anak baru itu merasa bersalah meskipun Aiba kelihatan tidak keberatan kalau anak-anak tadi mengolok-olok dan balik mengganggu orang yang membelanya. “Hei, kau kenapa? Apa mereka menyakitimu, Sho-chan?” Anak baru itu sedikit terkejut saat Aiba memanggil namanya.**

**“A-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya buku-bukuku saja yang mereka jatuhkan.” Jawab Sho sambil melihat bukunya yang masih berserakan. Sho berdiri dan mengambil buku-bukunya, Aiba yang hendak ikut membantu Sho, meringis kesakitan. “Kau tidak usah membantuku membereskan buku-buku ini,” Kata Sho sambil tersenyum. Aiba mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sho yang kemudian menolong Aiba berdiri saat buku-bukunya sudah disimpan di dalam tasnya.**

**“ _Arigatou_ , Sho-chan!” Sho menggeleng.**

**“Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu, _ano_ —“**

**“Namaku Aiba Masaki! Salam kenal!” Seru Aiba yang dengan semangat menawarkan tangannya pada Sho yang dengan senyum lebar menerima jabat tangan Aiba.**

**“Sakurai Sho, Salam kenal, Aiba-kun,” Aiba menggeleng, membuat Sho keheranan.**

**“Karena aku memanggilmu ‘Sho-chan’, kau juga boleh memanggilku ‘Masaki’.”**

**“Apa tidak apa-apa? Kita kan baru kenal,” Aiba tertawa geli apalagi saat melihat Sho makin heran dengan sikapnya.**

**“Sho-chan sudah sekelas denganku 1 bulan yang lalu! Jadi kita sudah berteman secara tidak langsung!”**

**“Secara... Tidak langsung?” Aiba mengangguk dan menaikan alisnya saat Sho tertawa kecil. Sho baru ingat kalau ia memang belum dekat dengan siapapun di kelasnya karena terlalu sibuk membaca buku-buku pelajarannya yang baru. Namun ia memang ingat ada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang selalu membuat teman satu kelas dan gurunya tertawa karena candaannya di kelas. “Kalau begitu, salam kenal, Masaki-kun.” Sho merasa senang melihat senyum Aiba mengembang, ia punya firasat kalau mereka akan jadi teman baik mulai saat itu.**

“Masaki, waktunya pergi ke sekolah! Hari ini ada festival kebudayaan, kan?” Aiba mengangguk pada ibunya. Ia menutup matanya lagi karena jendela kamarnya memancarkan silau matahari.

“Aku sudah bangun nih,” Ujar Aiba sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap. Ibunya mengangguk dan menyuruh Aiba segera besiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Meskipun hari ini tidak ada pelajaran, ia harus tetap datang untuk membantu teman satu kelasnya melakukan kegiatan di festival kebudayaan Goran-High. Setelah ganti baju dan sarapan, Aiba berjalan ke sekolah sambil mengingat kembali mimpinya sebelum ia bangun pagi ini.

Aiba mengingat kembali pertemuannya pertama kali, atau lebih tepatnya saat pertama kali ia berteman dengan sahabat kecilnya. Kenangan itu berulang kali dimimpikan oleh Aiba. Tepatnya saat Aiba menyadari bahwa sahabat kecil yang sempat berpisah dengannya bertahun-tahun itu satu sekolah dengannya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sakurai Sho.

Sampai awal ia masuk ke sekolah barunya itu, Aiba hanya mengingat nama panggilannya untuk Sho ketika mereka masih satu kelas dulu. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Sho di Goran-High adalah sahabat kecilnya sampai ia menyamakan inisial di _pendant_ buatan ‘Sho-chan’ dengan nama inisial Sho yang ia kenal sebagai anggota inti J-Storm sekarang.

Aiba selalu berharap untuk bertemu sahabat kecilnya itu semenjak ia pindah ke Chiba waktu itu. Ia merasa sedih karena tidak sempat berpamitan pada Sho, padahal Sho adalah sahabatnya yang paling dekat dengan Aiba. Mereka memang hanya kenal selama 2 semester, tapi selama itu pun sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk menganggap satu sama lain sebagai sahabat. Namun Aiba tidak bisa menolak kepindahan keluarganya karena masalah yang dihadapi keluarganya waktu itu. Kepindahan yang mendadak itu membuat Aiba sedih karena ia harus berpisah dengan Sho.

Aiba tidak mengira kalau sahabat kecilnya itu bersekolah di Goran-High. Sebenarnya dia tidak heran juga, karena Goran-High memang sekolah khusus laki-laki yang memiliki reputasi sangat baik meski dikatakan sekolah baru. Tapi tetap saja, Aiba terkejut karena ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sho di sekolah yang sama ketika ia menyadari kalau Sho adalah ‘Sho-chan’. Sayangnya Sho tidak mengingatnya. Wajar saja jika mereka tidak tahu wajah masing-masing karena mereka terakhir kali bertemu adalah saat kelas 4 SD, yaitu 7 atau 8 tahun yang lalu. Tapi apakah mungkin Sho melupakan nama Aiba? Itulah yang dipikirkan Aiba semenjak ia merasa heran Sho masih tidak mengenalinya meskipun Sho sudah mulai mengingat nama Aiba yang adalah anak baru di Goran-High. Aiba berusaha membuat Sho ingat dengan cara membuat Sho bicara dengannya beberapa kali. Namun Sho sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti ‘Sho-chan’ yang dulu. Dia seperti orang berbeda dengan ‘Sho-chan’ yang ia kenal, seolah hanya memiliki nama yang sama. Lalu kemudian...

Hati Aiba terasa perih ketika Sho mengatakan kalau ia membencinya.

Aiba benar-benar merasa terpukul saat ia mendengar Sho mengatakan itu tanpa keraguan dari nada bicaranya. Berkali-kali Aiba meyakinkan dirinya kalau Sho berkata begitu mungkin karena ia melupakan Aiba. Dan sosok Aiba yang sekarang dikenalinya adalah sosok yang tidak disukai Sho. ‘ _Mungkin aku sudah berubah lebih buruk di matanya?’_ Pikir Aiba dengan perasaan sedih mengingat perkataan Sho yang menyakiti hatinya. Mendengar penjelasan Nino, membuat Aiba semakin penasaran apa yang membuat sikap Sho juga berubah. Tapi mendengar penjelasan Nino juga membuat Aiba menyadari kalau Sho masih sama seperti ‘Sho-chan’ ketika 2 tahun lalu.

Aiba mulai putus asa untuk membuat Sho mengenalinya. Namun ia tidak ingin menyerah. Paling tidak, ia ingin Sho mengingatnya sebelum kelulusan mereka di bulan Maret nanti.

“Aiba-shi _, Ohayou_ ,” Bisik Nino. Aiba menjerit kaget saat mendengar suara bisikan Nino.

“Nino, Jangan mengagetkanku terus dong!” Sahut Aiba, Nino hanya memutar bola matanya. Aiba sendiri tidak menyadari kalau kakinya sudah sampai di depan loker sekolahnya, karena pikirannya yang sejak tadi tidak pada tempatnya.

“Ada apa denganmu? Aku bahkan tidak menyapamu dengan heboh seperti yang biasa kau lakukan, kan?” Aiba memanyunkan bibirnya. “Kau melamun lagi, ya?” Aiba hanya terdiam mendengar tebakan Nino. Nino sendiri menghela nafas karena ia tahu Aiba pasti menghindari pertanyaan Nino selanjutnya.

“...”

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan, baik itu masalah pribadi atau karena _pendant_ mu yang belum ketemu, tapi kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku Aiba-Shi.” Kata Nino sambil membuka lokernya dan mengambil beberapa buku dan barang yang ia perlukan lainnya. Nino tidak mendengar respon Aiba waktu ia mengambil sepatunya di loker. “Aiba-shi, kau dengar tidak? Baiklah kalau kau—“

“Nino, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak bilang padaku karena aku pasti akan sangat terkejut jika kau bilang...” Nino mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kata-kata Aiba yang ia tidak mengerti.

“Hah? Apa yang kau—“ Aiba membalikan tubuh Nino yang tadinya menghadap loker.

“Kau lihat siapa yang bersama Koyama-kun?” Nino melihat ke mana arah Aiba menunjuk seseorang. Nino sempat terkejut dengan orang yang dimaksud Aiba, namun ia berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak mengerti apa maksud Aiba menunjuk Ohno yang sedang bicara dengan Koyama di salah satu tenda festival kelas 3.

“Itu Ohno-san, memangnya kenapa?” Tanya Nino dengan (pura-pura) polos.

“Kau jangan pura-pura, Ninomiya Kazunari. Kalau kau pikir aku sudah lupa dengan syal rajut berwarna biru itu, kau salah sangka!” Nino pura-pura berpikir dengan sebelah alis tipisnya mengangkat.

“Lalu?” Aiba menghela nafas frustasi.

“Kau lihat sendiri kalau Ohno-san memakainya! Berarti hadiah yang kau beli itu untuknya!”

“Dia mungkin membeli syal yang sama denganku, kan?” Aiba terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Nino mulai berpikir kalau pertanyaannya dapat mengubah pikiran Aiba.

“Bisa saja sih...” Gumam Aiba. Lalu ia menggeleng. “Tidak, tidak. Itu hanya alasanmu saja yang tidak mengakui kalau syal itu adalah kau yang memberikannya untuk dia, iya, kan?” Nino berjalan meninggalkan Aiba sambil menggedikan bahu. “Nino, hei, jangan kabur!”

“Untuk apa aku memberikannya untuk dia? Berteman saja tidak,” Elak Nino dengan Aiba yang masih mengikuti langkahnya.

“Bohong! Aku yakin kau bohong!” Aiba melebarkan matanya. “Tapi apa itu berarti, kau dan dia...  Mungkinkah kalian... Eh?! Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu?” Sahut Aiba yang heboh sendiri.

“Dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu?” Gumam Nino, namun Aiba mendengarnya sambil menunjuk Nino.

“Tuh, kan!!” Sahut Aiba sambil menghentikan langkah Nino.

“Apa sih?” Nino mendecakkan lidahnya.

“Nino, jujurlah! Jangan buat aku penasaran!” Nino memutar bola matanya. “Kau juga tidak mengelaknya!” Nino yakin jika ia menghindari pertanyaan Aiba pun akan mustahil untuknya. Yang ada, Aiba akan membayang-bayangi Nino sampai Nino akhirnya berkata jujur juga padanya soal hubungannya dengan Ohno.

“Baiklah, kau memang benar itu pemberianku, puas?” Aiba melebarkan matanya lagi. Ekspresinya begitu dramatis sampai Nino hampir tertawa melihatnya.

“Jadi memang benar kalau kalian—hmph?!” Nino menutup mulut Aiba agar Aiba tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menghebohkan seluruh sekolah. “Nin—Hei, lep—“

“Aku akan menceritakannya nanti, jadi bersabarlah sampai hanya kita berdua saja yang bicara. Dan jangan katakan ini pada siapapun,” Aiba mengangguk dan mengangkat jempolnya. Ia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena Nino tidak hanya menutup mulutnya tapi juga menutup hidungnya.

“Bahkan Shoko-chan?”

“Bahkan Shoko-chan,” Aiba mengangguk mantap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sho... Akhirnya kau ingat juga :')
> 
> Btw makasih udah mampir :D


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~ Gomen telat update! ^^
> 
> Ini chapter selanjutnya, excuse my typos :'D

Sho menatap Aiba dari kejauhan. Ia sudah bertekad ingin mengembalikan _pendant_ itu pada Aiba, namun keberaniannya belum cukup besar untuk mendekati Aiba. Apa yang harus ia katakan saat ia mengembalikan _pendant_ itu pada Aiba? Haruskah ia mengembalikan _pendant_ itu dan mengatakan padanya kalau ia menyesal telah mengatakan kalau ia membencinya dan baru mengingat kalau Aiba adalah sahabat baik pertamanya sampai sekarang meskipun mereka terpisah selama bertahun-tahun?

Tapi bagaimana kalau Aiba kecewa dan marah padanya karena menganggap Sho sahabat yang buruk karena tidak mengingat Aiba? Sho tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi. Terlebih lagi ia tidak mau Aiba membencinya. Sho tahu kalau ia egois karena tidak menginginkan Aiba membencinya padahal ia sendirilah yang bilang lebih dulu pada Aiba kalau dia membencinya.

Sho menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa sebaiknya dia diam saja dan mengembalikan _pendant_ itu diam-diam? Lalu kembali seperti Sakurai Sho yang membenci Aiba, seperti yang dikatakan olehnya pada Aiba?

“Aku tidak bisa membencinya lagi...” Gumam Sho sambil memejamkan mata. “Dia tetap Masaki yang dulu... Dia tidak berubah.”  Sho menggenggam _pendant_ Aiba yang ada di dalam saku celananya.

“Sho-san?” Sho membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Jun berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah heran. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“A-aku tidak apa-apa,” Jawab Sho.

“Kau yakin? Karena tadi aku lihat kau memejamkan matamu dan terus menggigit bibir.” Sho tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng.

“Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja kok, Jun-kun.” Jun mengangguk pada Sho.

“Oh, iya, _Leader_ mencarimu tadi. Katanya temui dia di kelasnya,” Sho berniat bilang pada Jun kalau masih ada yang harus ia lakukan namun niatnya dihentikan oleh sosok Toma yang mendekati Aiba dari posisinya berdiri. “Sho-san?” Jun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sho.

“Aku... Akan ke kelas Satoshi-kun dulu.” Jun mengangguk lagi. Ia melihat Sho pergi. Jun memutar bola matanya saat melihat Toma mengatakan beberapa guyonan yang dianggapnya garing, namun membuat Aiba tertawa. Saat ia akan berbalik untuk menjauh dari sana, ia melihat Nino menghela nafas dari belakangnya dengan matanya yang melihat Aiba dan Toma. Nino menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang melihatnya, dan kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Nino yang kemudian berniat pergi disusul oleh Jun.

“Oi, Ninomiya,” Nino mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia berniat menjauhi Jun karena berpikir jika mereka bertemu akan menimbulkan masalah lagi bagi keduanya. “Aku mau bicara denganmu.”

“Apa? Kalau kau mau mengejek, menghina dan mengolok-olokku atau keluargaku, maaf saja, aku tidak punya waktu.” Jun menahan tangan Nino dan langsung melepasnya begitu mendapati Nino memicingkan matanya.

“Aku mau—“

“Tolong kau tinggalkan aku, Matsumoto. Aku tidak mau pelanggaranku ditambah hanya karena pertengkaran konyol denganmu yang kedua kalinya. Atau lebih, mungkin.”

“Bisakah kau dengarkan aku bicara?” Nino memutar bola matanya lagi.

“Terakhir aku membiarkanmu bicara, kau membuatku marah. Jangan memancing kemarahanku lagi, dan urusi urusanmu sendiri.” Jun menggertakan giginya dengan perasaan kesal pada Nino yang tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku pikir kau bisa kuajak damai. Tapi sikapmu yang sombong ini membuatku jengkel. Mungkin aku salah untuk berniat meminta maaf padamu,” Nino mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Jun meninggalkannya dengan kesal. Nino menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya.

“Apa bahkan dia tahu yang sebenarnya...?” Gumam Nino.

 

 

Sho pulang malam seperti biasanya. Ia menggantikan Ohno untuk membantu OSIS mendata laporan kegiatan festival budaya. Awalnya Sho memang anggota OSIS sampai ia dicalonkan menjadi ketua OSIS, Sho mengundurkan diri karena dia ingin memfokuskan diri dengan kegiatan klubnya, belum lagi ia juga menjadi anggota inti J-Storm. Jadi ia tidak ingin jadwal belajarnya terganggu. Tapi ia juga merasa bersalah karena Ohno yang melakukan semua tugas-tugas berat itu sejak kelas 1 sampai sekarang. Maka dari itu, Sho ingin membagi beban Ohno dan ikut membantunya mengerjakan tugas-tugas agar Ohno tidak bersikap seperti robot setiap kali ia di sekolah. Bahkan Sho selalu khawatir setiap ia bertemu dengannya, Ohno selalu memiliki kantung mata yang menandakan kalau dia kurang tidur. Sudah begitu, Ohno juga punya masalah dengan keluarganya. Sho tahu keadaan ibunya yang sakit. Ia pernah ke rumah Ohno karena Ohno pernah tidak masuk sekolah selama 4 hari berturut-turut. Teman sekelasnya bilang kalau Ohno sakit, tapi saat Sho ke rumahnya, Ohno masih sehat namun keadaannya sangat kacau. Sho yakin kalau sahabatnya itu tidak tidur berhari-hari dan itu karena ia harus menghadapi ibunya yang kambuh selama berhari-hari. Mulai hari itu Sho tahu keadaan keluarga Ohno tidak sebaik yang orang lain pikir. Dan Sho sangat bersimpati pada Ohno.

Saat Ohno memanggilnya lewat Jun tadi sore pun, Ohno meminta tolong pada Sho untuk membantu Koyama dan beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya membuat laporan karena ia mendapat telepon dari kakaknya kalau ibunya kambuh lagi dan terpaksa dibawa ke rumah sakit karena tidak mau tenang. Sho tentu saja tidak bisa menolaknya, bahkan ia berharap kalau ia bisa menemani Ohno pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi jika keinginan Ohno seperti itu, Sho tidak keberatan menolongnya untuk menggantikan tugasnya. Meskipun niat Sho sebelumnya juga pupus begitu melihat Toma bersama Aiba bicara dan tertawa begitu lepas.

Sho mengeluarkan dan menatap _pendant_ itu.

“Dia mungkin sudah tidak membutuhkan ini lagi...” Bisik Sho. Ia lalu melihat sungai kecil di bawah jembatan tidak jauh dari sana. Sho berjalan mendekati sungai itu, tempat biasanya anak-anak bermain bola atau _baseball_ di sana. Sho menghela nafas dan berniat membuang _pendant_ itu ke sungai. Namun ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat mendengar sebuah suara. Sho mengerutkan dahinya saat ia tidak melihat sumber suara dari dekat sana.

Suara kucing itu terdengar berkali-kali, namun sosoknya tidak terlihat. Ia bergidik saat berpikir kalau ada hantu kucing di sekitar sana.

“Apa bahkan kucing bisa menjadi hantu?” Tanya Sho pada dirinya sendiri. Kucing itu mengeong lagi dan Sho mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia terkejut melihat seekor anak kucing itu ternyata ada di atas pohon. “Kenapa kau bisa berada di sana di tengah udara yang dingin begini?” Tanya Sho lagi, seolah kucing itu akan menjawabnya. Sho mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan pijakan karena pohon yang dinaiki kucing itu cukup tinggi.

Saat yang dicarinya tidak ada, Sho mendecak frustasi. Tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kucing kecil itu sendirian sementara udara malam itu begitu dingin.

“Apa boleh buat,” Gumam Sho saat ia mencoba memanjat pohon itu dengan pelan. Saat ia menggapai tempat di mana kucing itu terjebak, Sho mencoba meraih kucing itu dengan memanggilnya. Untungnya sang kucing seperti mengerti ajakan Sho, jadi Sho dapat dengan mudah memeluk kucing itu. Tapi dia melupakan masalah lain yang tidak disadarinya. Sho melihat ke bawah pohon itu dan kedua matanya terbelalak karena ia memanjat cukup tinggi. Sho sendiri lupa kalau ia takut dengan ketinggian. Ia terdiam sejenak dan melihat kucing yang juga menatapnya.

“Jangan bilang kalau aku juga ikut terjebak di sini?” Bisik Sho pada kucing yang hanya bisa mengeong itu. Tubuh Sho bergetar saat angin malam yang sangat dingin itu berhembus. Dia menggeleng. “Aku tidak mau mati kedinginan di sini,” Sho berdo’a sebelum ia mencoba memanjat turun dari pohon tanpa melihat ke bawahnya. Dengan perlahan Sho memanjat turun pohon itu, ia menolak mengintip ke bawah karena kakinya pasti akan makin bergetar. Namun karena mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah jelas bukan kucing yang digendongnya, Sho malah terkejut.

“Ah, kucing itu masih di sana rupanya!” Sho terkejut mendengar suara Aiba dari bawah. “Sakurai-kun?” Timpal Aiba yang juga terkejut saat ia mengenali Sho yang menyelamatkan kucing itu dan sedang memanjat turun pohon tinggi itu. Sho tidak menyadari kalau ia melihat Aiba berada di bawah, wajahnya pucat saat ia tiba-tiba menyadari kalau ia juga salah memijakan kakinya di dahan yang rapuh.

Sho melebarkan matanya saat dahan itu jatuh dan otomatis keseimbangannya pun hilang. Aiba ikut melebarkan matanya dan berteriak saat ia melihat Sho terjatuh.

“Sho-chan!!”

 

 

“Mereka pasti bisa menenangkan ibumu, Oh-chan,” Ohno mendengar Nino berbisik dari sampingnya. dia menempatkan tangannya di atas tangan Nino yang berada di atas tangan kirinya. Ohno mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Nino melihat kecemasan dari raut wajah Ohno sejak ia menyusul Ohno ke rumah sakit sore itu. Dokter dan beberapa suster belum juga keluar dari ruang rawat ibu Ohno sejak tadi, dan itu hanya membuat Ohno, kakaknya dan juga Nino khawatir. Kakak Ohno pergi mengurus administrasi sementara ia dan Ohno berjaga di luar kalau-kalau dokter keluar untuk mengabarkan kondisi ibu Ohno. Ponsel Nino bergetar dan Nino tahu kalau itu pasti adalah ibunya yang menghubungi, karena Nino belum sempat mengabari kalau ia akan terlambat pulang ke rumah.

“Angkat saja, Kazu. Itu ibumu, kan?” Nino mengangguk.

“Aku akan segera kembali,” Ohno membalasnya dengan anggukan. Nino pergi sedikit menjauh dari sana untuk mengangkat ponselnya. Di saat yang bersamaan Mina, kakak perempuan Ohno, kembali.

“ _Neechan_ , ada apa?” Tanya Ohno saat kakaknya kembali dengan raut wajah sedih.

“Uangku tidak cukup, Satoshi.” Mina nampak gelisah dilihat oleh Ohno.

“Kalau begitu kutambahkan,” Ohno mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan uang pada kakaknya. “Ada apa lagi, _neechan_?”

“Bagaimana kalau dokter mengharuskan ibu dirawat lagi? Uangku mungkin bisa digunakan untuk terapi, tapi kalau untuk perawatan...”

“Kita bisa pakai uangku.” Mina menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Itu untuk keperluanmu pergi ke universitas, Satoshi.” Ohno menggeleng.

“Aku sudah memutuskan kalau ibu lebih penting dari masa depanku, _neechan_.”

“Tidak, apa kau mau mengecewakan mendiang ayah lagi dengan tidak mencapai cita-citamu?” Hati Ohno mulai berkecamuk saat mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Ohno mengepalkan tangannya.

“Ibu lebih penting. Dia masih hidup dan membutuhkan kita. Kalau aku mengecewakan lagi ayah... Itu adalah salahku. Biarkan aku yang menanggung rasa bersalahku padanya, asalkan ibu bisa kembali seperti dulu.” Mina sudah menangis saat Ohno menjelaskan itu padanya. Dia memeluk Ohno dan mengangguk.

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi aku tidak akan membuatmu menanggung rasa bersalah itu. Aku akan membantumu, Satoshi. Sebisa dan sekuat tenagaku agar kau bisa mencapai cita-citamu.” Ohno memeluk kembali kakaknya sambil mengangguk.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruang rawat ibu mereka.

“Bagaimana keadaan ibu kami, dok?” Tanya Ohno. Dokter itu menghela nafas sebelum menjawab Ohno.

“Traumanya muncul kembali, ibu kalian sulit ditenangkan tadi. Tapi untungnya efek suntikan penenang sudah mulai terlihat. Sesering apa amukannya terjadi sejak ibu kalian dirawat atau diterapi?”

“Kira-kira 7 atau 8 kali, dok. Terapi terakhir dilakukan dua bulan yang lalu.” Balas Mina.

“Padahal _check up_ terakhir pun tidak apa-apa, kan waktu itu?” Ohno dan Mina saling berpandangan.

“I-itu karena hipnotis yang kulakukan padanya...” Bisik Ohno namun masih terdengar jelas. Dokter mengangguk dan memang sudah tahu kalau Ohno bisa menghipnotis ibunya jika amukannya sulit ditenangkan. Namun dokter juga selalu bilang kalau hipnotis itu akan membuat pikiran Ohno kelelahan.

“Kalau begitu lebih baik kalau ibu kalian dirawat kembali. Karena kambuh sesering itu semenjak terakhir terapi memang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Kalau dibiarkan terus akan membahayakan keadaan mental ibu kalian. Untuk itu, perawatan dan terapi lebih baik segera dilakukan kembali secepatnya.” Ohno dan Mina mengangguk pada dokter. “Kalau ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, kalian bisa bertanya ke ruanganku. Aku masih akan ada di rumah sakit sampai beberapa jam lagi. Kalian juga bisa menemui ibu kalian kalau beliau sudah sadar.”

“ _Arigatou_ , dokter,” Ucap Mina yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh dokter.

“ _Neechan_ , aku bayar administrasinya dulu ya. Kau tunggu saja di sini,” Mina menarik tangan Ohno. “Ada apa lagi?” Mina menggigit bibirnya dan melihat Nino yang masih menelepon dari jauh.

“Kenapa kita tidak pinjam uang saja pada Kazunari-kun?” Ohno menatap kakaknya, lalu menggeleng. “Tapi keluarganya kaya, kan? Kazunari-kun juga pasti mau meminjamkannya, kalian sahabat dekat, kan?”

“Tidak, _neechan_. Aku tidak mau membebankan Kazu dan keluarganya,” Mina membuka mulutnya untuk membalas kata-kata Ohno, namun Ohno lebih cepat bicara. “Kita pakai uangku saja, aku pergi sekarang.” Mina akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Ohno ke tempat pembayaran untuk membayar biaya perawatan ibunya, namun ia tiba-tiba dibuat heran dengan staff administrasi yang mengatakan kalau biaya perawatan ibu Ohno sudah dilunasi. Bahkan biaya perawatan dan biaya terapi untuk dilakukan nanti pun sudah terbayar lunas.

“Tapi siapa yang membayarnya?” Tanya Ohno. Staff itu menunjuk seseorang yang Ohno lihat sedang duduk di bangku antrian. Ohno terkejut melihat orang itu tersenyum padanya, seolah menunggu Ohno melihatnya.

 

 

“Kau tidak apa-apa, Sho-chan?!” Seru Aiba yang dengan cepatnya berlutut di sebelah Sho untuk membantunya duduk. Sho mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya terasa sakit karena jatuh terlentang. “Apa kepalamu terluka? Atau bagian tubuh lainnya? Kau takut ketinggian, kenapa kau naik pohon tinggi itu segala sih?!” Sho hanya menatap Aiba yang masih panik melihat Sho jatuh tadi.

“Kau masih ingat?” Aiba tiba-tiba terdiam begitu Sho mengatakan sesuatu.

“Apanya?” _Sekarang atau tidak_ , pikir Sho.

“Kalau aku takut dengan ketinggian,” Aiba beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya. Ia mencoba berpikir tentang pertanyaan Sho. “Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan ‘Sho-chan’, Masaki-kun.” Kedua bola mata Aiba melebar saat Sho memanggil nama depannya. Bayangan Sho dan ‘Sho-chan’ yang tersenyum bersamaan membuat mata Aiba berkaca-kaca.

“Kau mengingatnya?” Bisik Aiba. “Kau mengingatku...?” Sho menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon yang sebelumnya ia naiki. Kucing yang ia selamatkan ikut duduk di sebelahnya sambil menjilati tangan dan tubuhnya.

“Awalnya tidak.” Jawab Sho. Ia melihat kekecewaan dari wajah Aiba. “Aku baru mengingatnya beberapa hari yang lalu kalau Masaki-kun adalah kau. Tidak, bahkan aku baru mengingat namamu beberapa hari yang lalu.” Aiba ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebelah kucing yang masih membersihkan dirinya. Ia mendekap lututnya sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Sho.

“Jadi kau tidak mengingat namaku?” Sho terdiam sejenak, ia berusaha merangkai kata-katanya agar Aiba tidak salah paham dan sakit hati lagi dengan ucapannya.

“Kedua orang tuaku yang menyuruhku melupakanmu.” Aiba nampak terkejut mendengar alasan Sho. “Aku tentu saja tidak ingin. Kau adalah sahabat pertamaku, sahabatku yang paling dekat. Dan satu-satunya orang yang melihatku sebagai ‘Sho-chan’, bukan sebagai anak sulung politikus terhormat yang dikenal banyak orang. Aku tidak ingin melupakanmu.

“Tapi mereka terus berusaha membuatku melupakanmu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Mereka membuatku sibuk dengan mengikutsertakanku berbagai macam kursus sampai aku benar-benar melupakanmu. Setidaknya aku hanya melupakan namamu. Aku masih ingat saat-saat kita bermain waktu itu, bercanda dan tertawa.” Jelas Sho sambil tersenyum mengingat masa-masa kecilnya.

“Aku merasa senang setiap bermain denganmu, karena kau tidak pernah mengejekku di belakang. Kau menerimaku sebagai sahabatmu. Bahkan kau rela diganggu oleh anak-anak lain yang kau bilang selalu sirik padaku. Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, Masaki...” Kalimat terakhir itu Sho bisikan dengan pelan. Dari sampingnya, Aiba berusaha menahan air matanya yang jatuh karena terharu dengan ucapan Sho yang juga ternyata menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baiknya. Terlebih lagi, Sho tidak pernah melupakannya selama ini.

“Aku berusaha mengingat nama orang-orang yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku semenjak kau pindah tanpa pamit waktu itu. Namun semua nama itu tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mengingatkanku dengan namamu. Bahkan wajah mereka tidak ada yang mengingatkanku tentangmu waktu kecil.

“Aku mencarimu, namun di saat kau sudah ada di dekatku, aku malah mengatakan padamu kalau aku membencimu. Aku minta maaf...” Aiba akhirnya menangis terisak saat ia mengingat hatinya yang sakit saat Sho bilang kalau dia membencinya.

“Bagaimana kau bisa mengingatku...?” Bisik Aiba sambil menghapus air matanya yang masih jatuh.

“Aku menemukan ini,” Sho mengeluarkan _pendant_ buatannya yang selama ini dicari Aiba. Aiba melebarkan matanya dan menerima _pendant_ dari Sho. “Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu, Nino dan Tanaka-kun waktu itu, dan _pendant_ ini ada di sana. Aku tidak tahu itu milik siapa, mungkin antara Nino, kau dan Tanaka-kun. Tapi kalau itu milik orang yang selama ini aku coba untuk ingat, Nino bukanlah orang yang tepat. Ia adik kelas dan dia tidak mungkin Masaki yang aku kenal. Tanaka-kun juga tidak mungkin, karena sikapnya 360˚ berbeda dengan Masaki yang dulu. Lalu aku umpamakan itu adalah kau. Tapi aku belum dapat membuktikannya sampai aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Nino yang mengatakan kalau kau menghilangkan _pendant_ ini.”

“Lalu kenapa kau tidak segera mengembalikan _pendant_ ini padaku? Lebih pentingnya, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau akhirnya mengingatku?” Sho menghapus air matanya yang tidak sadar terjatuh.

“Aku takut kalau kau akan balik membenciku, juga marah karena aku baru mengingatmu.” Aiba menggelengkan kepalanya. “Terlebih lagi, aku sudah jahat padamu. Aku bilang kalau aku membencimu. Aku merasa egois dan menganggap diriku sebagai sahabat yang buruk karena tidak menyadari kalau kau adalah—“ Sho terkejut saat Aiba memeluknya.

“Aku tidak akan pernah membenci Sho-chan! Sho-chan sangat berarti bagiku, aku tidak peduli kalau Sho-chan membenciku. Kalau itu terjadi, aku akan membuat Sho-chan menyukaiku lagi. Karena itu... Karena itulah aku belum menyerah untuk membuatmu mengingatku kembali sejak kau bilang benci padaku...” Sho memeluk Aiba kembali sambil menangis.

“Kau tahu, kau tidak berubah, Masaki... Apa maksudnya akan membuatku menyukaimu kembali? Tidakkah itu terdengar ambigu?” Kata Sho yang terharu mendengar tekad Aiba dan bercampur tawa saat bicara. Aiba menggeleng.

“Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap menjadi Aiba Masaki yang Sho-chan kenal,” Ucap Aiba dengan suaranya yang parau karena menangis. Sho menepuk kepala Aiba dengan pelan sambil tersenyum.

“ _Arigatou_ , Masaki-kun,” Bisik Sho sambil tersenyum lebar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir^^


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haiii~~ Update chap baru lagi nih. Langsung aja yah!
> 
> Belum double check karena buru-buru pas update, nanti aku cek ulang hehehe. Maaf typos~ ^^

Aiba tersenyum saat melihat pesan terakhir dari Sho malam itu sebelum ia tidur. Ia menghela nafas sambil mengulang apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu ketika ia dan Sho akhirnya kembali bersahabat seperti dulu. Sho sudah menjelaskan alasan dia sempat membenci Aiba waktu itu. Aiba tidak marah dengan alasan Sho. Sejujurnya ia malah merasa senang karena baginya Sho hanya mengkhawatirkan seandainya orang lain hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan Aiba saja. Aiba sendiri berjanji akan selalu menjaga diri dan berhati-hati memilih teman. Meskipun ia masih tidak bisa menolak siapapun menjadi temannya, termasuk Koki yang dulu pernah menjahatinya.

Sampai sekarang pun Koki bersikap biasa padanya, ia beberapa kali ikut berkumpul dengannya dan Nino atau dengan Yoko dan Hina. Meski nampak jelas kalau Yoko dan Hina masih belum percaya kalau Koki sudah berubah, sama halnya dengan Nino. Aiba tahu kalau Nino sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya pergi hanya dengan Koki, karena itu Nino selalu menemani Aiba saat ia diajak pergi bersama Koki (Meskipun Nino sendiri mengeluh malas bepergian). Aiba percaya kalau itu cara Nino untuk melindunginya dari Koki yang masih belum bisa dipercayai Nino.

Saat hendak menutup kedua matanya, ponsel Aiba bergetar lagi. Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya, penasaran kenapa Sho membalas pesannya lagi padahal sebelumnya ia bilang kalau mau membaca dulu buku yang dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum ia tidur.

**Dari : Ikuta Toma**

**Subjek : Hei~**

**Kau sudah tidur?**

Aiba membaca isi pesan itu. Ia hampir melupakan Toma semenjak beberapa hari ini isi pesannya selalu dari Sho. Bahkan terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Toma ketika festival kebudayaan selesai dan Toma mengajaknya makan malam waktu itu. Aiba mengetik balasan Toma dengan cepat, takut kalau Toma mengiranya sudah tidur. Tidak lama kemudian balasan Toma datang.

**Dari : Ikuta Toma**

**Subjek : Re: Hey! Re: Hei~**

**Syukurlah kalau belum, maaf ya aku baru menghubungimu. Aku sibuk mengurus pemilihan ketua J-Storm yang baru. MJ juga jadi cepat emosi karena pusing mempersiapkan pemilihan ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua J-Storm. Aku juga kurang tidur dan tidak enak badan kemarin. Kalau besok kita pergi setelah pulang sekolah, kau bisa?**

Toma tersenyum membaca pesan balasan Aiba yang menerima ajakannya pergi bersama setelah pulang sekolah. Ia mengetik balasan lagi dan menyimpan ponselnya. Senyumnya masih muncul sampai ia tertidur pulas.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Cih,” Toma memutar kedua bola matanya melihat Jun yang masuk ruangan J-Storm dengan wajah sebal.

“Lagi-lagi _bad mood_ , MJ?” Jun menghela nafas dan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Toma, masih menggerutu sendiri. “Kau kenapa sih? Aku yakin hanya dalam waktu setahun atau dua tahun, wajahmu pasti akan banyak keriput karena marah-marah terus lho,” Jun memicingkan matanya ke arah Toma.

“Ada apa, Jun-kun?”

“Hanya kesal dengan hasil ujianku.” Jawab Jun.

“Oi, kenapa pertanyaan Sho-san dijawab sementara pertanyaanku diabaikan?!” Protes Toma.

“Aku lihat hasil ujianmu bagus kok, tidak ada yang nilai merah,kan?”

“Iya sih, tapi tetap saja _ranking_ ku tidak masuk 50 besar.” Jun tetap mengabaikan Toma yang protesnya dia abaikan lagi.

“Paling-paling kau melihat hasil orang lain yang masuk 20 besar, kan?” Sho menaikan sebelah alisnya.

“Maksudnya?” Tanya Sho. Toma bangun dari posisinya yang terbaring seperti biasa di sofa ruang J-Storm.

“MJ kesal dengan seseorang yang hasil ujiannya selalu bagus dan langganan masuk 20 besar, Sho-san,” Sho hendak bertanya lagi namun didahului Toma. “Bukan Sho-san kok,” Jun menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak bisa mengelabui Toma kalau tebakannya memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Karena saat mereka melihat hasil ujian sudah keluar hari itu, Toma melihat mata Jun menatap nama seseorang yang memang langganan masuk 20 besar.

“Jadi siapa orang yang dimaksud itu?”

“Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nino,” Jun berdecih lagi ketika tebakan Toma tepat sasaran.

“Aku tidak sirik padanya kok,” Elak Jun dengan nada yang jelas terdengar kesal, lebih kepada Toma yang mengatakannya pada Sho. “Aku cuma kesal kenapa aku tidak bisa masuk 50 besar sejak semester kemarin.”

“MJ, ayolah! Kau _ranking_ 52 dari 150 orang siswa, itu saja sudah prestasi yang bagus!” Sahut Toma. “Aku juga yang _ranking_ 71 tidak merajuk sepertimu,” Jun terdiam kembali. Dari tempat duduknya Sho menghela nafas.

“Kau masih bisa mengejar _ranking_ yang lebih baik lagi semester depan, Jun-kun.”

“Mudah bagimu karena kau sudah biasa jadi siswa yang _ranking_ 1, Sho-san.” Ujar Jun, setelah itu ia pergi dari ruang J-Storm sambil membawa tasnya. Sho dan Toma melihat kepergian Jun tanpa berkomentar.

“Apa aku terdengar sombong saat tadi berkata begitu?” Toma menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tidak kok, Sho-san. Dia saja yang sedang amat sensitif.”

“Jun-kun terlalu banyak pikiran mungkin ya,” Toma mengangguk setuju. “Ngomong-ngomong memangnya Nino _ranking_ keberapa?”

“Nino mendapat _ranking_ 11\. Turun dari _ranking_ nya yang ke-10 semester kemarin.” Sho tidak heran mendengar ucapan Toma tentang _ranking_ Nino yang selalu masuk 20 besar, bahkan 10 besar. Nino memang siswa yang cerdas meski yang terlihat dilakukannya sepanjang waktu hanyalah bermain _game_. Namun terkadang Nino menyempatkan waktunya lebih sering di perpustakaan jika waktu ujian sudah dekat dan mereka selalu bertemu di sana.

“Aku rasa, Jun sudah mulai menganggap Nino sebagai rivalnya. Aku jadi heran deh, apa jangan-jangan Jun naksir pada Nino?” Tanya Toma, dahinya mengerut karena berpikir. “Menurutmu bagaimana, Sho-san.” Sho tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk.

“Entahlah, tapi bukannya Jun-kun masih berpacaran dengan Mao-san?”

“Iya juga sih,” Toma menatap Sho menggedikan bahunya. “Bagaimana dengan Sho-san?” Sho menaikan kedua alisnya.

“Aku kenapa?”

“Kau tidak punya pacar?” Sho menggelengkan kepalanya. “Masa sih selama 3 tahun bersekolah di sini kau tidak punya pacar? Apa jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikannya dari kami?” Sho tertawa kecil dan menggeleng lagi.

“Kau ini bicara apa, Toma-kun? Aku sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan apapun atau siapapun dari kalian.” Kalaupun ada seseorang yang menyembunyikan hubungannya, Sho punya seseorang yang dicurigainya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. “Justru aku disekolahkan di sini agar aku fokus dengan sekolahku, tidak untuk berpacaran dulu.”

“Ah, masa? Jadi kau benar-benar ‘normal’ ya?”

“Oi, apa maksudnya pertanyaanmu itu?” Toma tersenyum lebar.

“Lalu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tersenyum sambil melihat ponselmu?” Sho terdiam sejenak.

“Masa sih aku tersenyum setiap melihat ponsel?” Toma mengangguk mantap.

“Iya kok! Aku perhatikan beberapa hari ini kau juga kelihatan lebih... Apa ya? Hmm... Lebih ceria dari biasanya.”

“Aku tidak menyadarinya,” Ucap Sho sambil mengingat kembali apa benar yang dikatakan Toma kalau dia sering tersenyum sendiri jika melihat ponselnya selama beberapa hari ini. Tapi ia hanya melihat ponselnya kalau ada pesan yang masuk, dan biasanya pesan itu dari J-Storm saja, dan Aiba selama beberapa hari ini. Ya, dari Aiba. Karena semenjak mereka bicara waktu itu, ia dan Aiba jadi sering berkomunikasi dari ponsel, walaupun di sekolah mereka juga bertukar sapa. Namun entah kenapa bicara lebih dari bertegur sapa dengan Aiba nampak kaku bagi Sho. Mungkin ia sudah biasa menjaga jarak dengan orang lain di sekolahnya, jadi setiap Aiba mengajak Sho bicara, ia hanya akan menjawab Aiba dengan singkat saja. Tapi Aiba sendiri kelihatan senang dengan balasan Sho, senyumnya seperti biasa tidak pernah hilang.

“Kau tahu, biasanya sih kalau seseorang sering melihat ponselnya atau tersenyum saat melihat pesan dari seseorang, ia sedang jatuh cinta,” Lamunan Sho hilang saat ia mendengar Toma bicara lagi. Sho terdiam saat mencerna kata-kata Toma. “Jadi mungkin saja kau sedang jatuh cinta, Sho-san!”

Sho mematung lagi selama beberapa menit. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar Toma yang bilang kalau ia mau pulang duluan.

Jatuh... Cinta?

 

 

“Aiba-shi kelihatan bahagia akhir-akhir ini. Yang membuatku merasa heran, kenapa sikapnya berubah tiba-tiba padahal sebelumnya ia kelihatan murung.” 

“Dia mungkin senang karena pergi kencan lagi dengan Toma-kun,” Nino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

“Masa sih?” Ohno menggedikan bahu dari sampingnya.

“Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung saja padanya? Aiba-kun pasti mau cerita padamu kali ini. Kau sudah memberi waktu dan ruang untuknya, kan, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu? Jadi mungkin dia sudah siap bercerita padamu.” Nino mengangguk pada Ohno.

“Baiklah, aku akan tanyakan padanya besok.” Mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya di depan gerbang rumah Nino. “Kau mau mampir?” Ohno menggeleng. 

“Lain kali saja ya, sampaikan salamku pada tante Kazuko dan Kazue-san,” Nino mengangguk.

“Besok kalau aku pergi ke rumah sakit lagi, boleh, kan?” Ohno tersenyum pada Nino.

“Tentu saja boleh, aku malah bersyukur kalau kau mau menemani ibuku.” Nino membalas senyuman Ohno. “Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, sampai besok, Kazu. _Oyasuminasai_ ,” Ucap Ohno yang lalu mengecup dahi Nino.

“ _Oyasumi_ , Oh-chan,” Balas Nino yang kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ohno melihat Nino menutup pintu rumah dan melambai pada Ohno dari jendela rumahnya. Ia membalas lambaian Nino sambil tersenyum. Namun senyumnya hilang saat Nino tidak terlihat lagi.

Ohno mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

 _‘Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tuhan...?’_ Batin Ohno. Ia melangkah pergi dari rumah Nino dan pulang ke rumahnya.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Untuk pemilihan calon ketua J-Storm yang baru sudah ditetapkan, yaitu Fujigaya Taisuke-kun dan Yabu Kota-kun. Pemilihan akan diadakan hari Sabtu di minggu pertama sekolah mulai masuk setelah libur musim dingin dan akan langsung dihitung hasilnya hari itu juga.” Ohno melihat Tegoshi mengangkat tangannya. “Ya, Tegoshi-kun?”

“Bagaimana dengan Shigeoka Daiki-kun? Bukannya dia juga dicalonkan menjadi ketua J-Storm yang baru?”

“Shigeoka Daiki-kun mengundurkan diri beberapa hari yang lalu, karena ia juga diikutsertakan menjadi calon ketua OSIS.” Para anggota yang lain mengangguk mengerti. “Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?”

“Untuk anggota inti apa akan digantikan yang baru atau ditambahkan anggotanya?” Tanya Ryo.

“Sudah ada beberapa calon untuk ditambahkan sebagai anggota inti. Kami sudah menilai siapa saja yang cocok untuk dijadikan anggota inti. Ada 3 orang yang kami pilih untuk ditambahkan, 2 orang dari kelas 2 dan seorang dari kelas 1.” Jelas Ohno. “Aku akan mengumumkan ketiga orang itu saat sudah diputuskan siapa yang terpilih menjadi ketua J-Storm yang baru. Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi?”

Para anggota J-Storm banyak yang menggelengkan kepala. Ohno mengangguk pelan, namun di saat semua anggota mengira pertemuan itu selesai, Ohno malah terdiam sambil menatap beberapa lembar dokumen yang ada di depannya.

“Satoshi-kun, apa pertemuannya masih berlanjut?” Ohno menghela nafas dan menggeleng.

“Masih ada yang harus kukatakan pada kalian semua. Mengenai peraturan baru sekolah dan J-Storm.” Mereka semua mendengarkan penjelasan Ohno dengan seksama. Di dekatnya, Sho melihat raut wajah Ohno terlihat gelisah dan ragu saat hendak menjelaskan apa yang ia maksud setelahnya.

 

 

“Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ , _itsumo_ _osewani_ _natteimasu_ ,” Kepala sekolah paruh bayar itu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada beberapa orang tua murid yang menyapa dirinya. 

“Ah, Ninomiya-san!” Sahut Yanagawa ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

“Sampai nanti, kakek,” Kakek Nino mengusap kepala cucunya sambil mengangguk. Setelah Nino pergi meninggalkan kakek dan kepala sekolahnya, Yanagawa mendekati kakek Nino dengan senyumnya melebar.

“ _Hisashiburi_ _desu_ _ne_ , saya tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan anda di sini.” Kakek Nino hanya mengangguk dan mengabaikan tawaran jabat tangan dari Yanagawa. Yanagawa yang menyadari kalau kakek Nino tidak akan menerima jabat tangannya, dengan kaku menurunkan tangannya dan tetap tersenyum namun dengan terpaksa. “Yang tadi itu cucu anda?”

“Ya, Ninomiya Kazunari.” Jawab kakek Nino dengan nada bicaranya yang tegas.

“Ah, aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah bintang utama pemain klub _baseball_ di sekolah ini. Aku sudah menyadari dia memiliki nama keluarga yang sama dengan anda, tapi belum terlalu yakin itu adalah cucu anda sebelum melihat anda di rapat sekolah hari ini.”

“Kenapa kau meragukan kalau dia adalah cucuku? Keluarga Ninomiya memang memiliki bakat dan kecerdasan yang diturunkan sejak dulu dari nenek moyangnya. Kalau kau sebagai kepala sekolah memperhatikan murid-muridnya, kau akan tahu kalau Kazunari adalah salah satu murid dengan IQ yang tinggi dan prestasi yang bagus, dia juga tidak pernah melakukan satu pun pelanggaran sekolah sampai saat ini.” Jelas kakek Nino yang tidak ragu membanggakan cucunya sendiri.

“Ah, begitu ya. Maaf kalau saya belum sempat memperhatikan semua murid saya, tapi lain kali mungkin dengan waktu yang saya miliki, saya akan lebih serius memperhatikan semua murid-murid di sini, tak terkecuali cucu anda itu. Dan tentu saja Goran-high sangat bangga memiliki NInomiya Kazunari-kun sebagai murid yang dapat membanggakan sekolah ini secara akademik maupun non-akademik.” Ucap Yanagawa dengan ramah meskipun kakek Nino hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengangguk pada Yanagawa.

“Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan sampai kali ini pun pekerjaanmu tidak berjalan lancar seperti perusahaanmu itu.” Kakek Nino melihat jam tangan mahalnya. “Aku harus pergi sekarang. Masih ada kesibukan lain yang aku miliki.” Tanpa mendengar balasan Yanagawa, kakek Nino pergi meninggalkannya.

Yanagawa menganggukan kepalanya sambil berusaha ramah pada kakek Nino yang juga pergi. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu dengan senyumnya, kembali menyapa orang tua murid lain yang menyapanya.

 

 

“Ayah!” Seru Jun saat menemukan ayahnya sedang berdiri di dekat lapangan _baseball_. “Maaf ya, aku terlalu lama. Tadi ada beberapa hal tambahan yang dijelaskan oleh _Leader_ di rapat,” Ayah Jun tersenyum pada anak semata wayangnya.

“Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ayah tadi juga terhibur karena menonton mereka berlatih.” Jun melihat anggota klub _baseball_ masih berlatih meski langit sudah mulai gelap. “Mereka kelihatan bersemangat sekali, semangat anak muda memang beda ya,” Jun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

“Ayah bicara begitu seolah sudah jadi kakek-kakek saja,” Ayah Jun ikut tertawa.

“Ayah juga seperti mereka kok dulu. Bermain _baseball_ memang sangat menyenangkan.”

“Benar juga ya, ayah juga anggota _baseball_ sejak SMP dulu, kan?” Ayah Jun mengangguk.

“Dan salah satu pemain terbaik, jangan lupakan itu.” Jun memutar bola matanya, pura-pura mengejek kenarsisan ayahnya. “Ngomong-ngomong pemain terbaik di klub _baseball_ sekolahmu siapa, Jun?” Jun terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengingat seseorang.

“Dia seangkatan denganku,” Jun menangkap sosok Nino sedang memanggil rekan satu timnya. Ia baru melihat Nino yang begitu bersemangat pertama kalinya. Tidak seperti Nino yang biasanya hanya bersikap tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya. “Dia orangnya, namanya Ninomiya Kazunari. Yang kau lihat berseru itu.”

“Ah, dia ya. Pantas saja, memang sejak tadi permainannya bagus.” Jun tidak menjawab ayahnya dan tenggelam dalam lamunannya. “Apa kau berteman dengannya?” Jun menggeleng, reaksinya yang cepat membuat ayah Jun menaikan sebelah alis yang sama persis seperti Jun.

“Hubunganku buruk dengan dia. Mungkin bisa dikatakan rival,” Kata Jun tanpa berpikir untuk menyembunyikan masalah yang ia miliki dengan Nino.

“Apa kalian berkelahi?” Jun menggedikan bahunya. “Jun, kau tidak boleh berkelahi di sekolah. Bukankah peraturan di sekolah ini begitu ketat?”

“Aku tahu, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak menyukainya. Aku juga tidak mengerti.” Ayah Jun menghela nafas.

“Itu mungkin karena kalian belum saling mengenal lebih dekat.”

“Tapi dia juga tidak punya banyak teman, ayah.” Ayah Jun menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Itu bukan alasan, Jun. Dia mungkin memang penyendiri, tapi kalau didekati pelan-pelan mungkin akan ada sikap atau sifatnya yang cocok denganmu. Coba bicara dengannya lagi, nilailah dia dari dekat. Coba untuk mengenalnya. Setidaknya agar kalian tidak menjadi rival lagi.”

**“Jadi jangan menilai orang lain seenaknya, kalau kau sendiri juga tidak mengenal orang itu.”**

“Kata-kata ayah terdengar tidak asing bagiku,” Ujar Jun sambil tersenyum kecut. “Aku tidak akan janji untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk meminta maaf padanya.” Ayah Jun tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Jun. Meskipun Jun sendiri sudah berniat meminta maaf pada Nino sebelumnya, namun dia urungkan lagi begitu melihat sikap Nino padanya di festival kebudayaan beberapa hari yang lalu.

“Itu lebih baik daripada tidak minta maaf sama sekali, nak.” Jun tersenyum kembali.

“Seperti biasa kau selalu melemparnya sembarangan, Nakajima-kun,” Dari jauh terdengar seruan maaf Yuto pada Nino yang menggerutu karena lemparan bola adik kelasnya terlempar keluar lapangan. Nino menghentikan langkahnya saat bola yang akan diambilnya jatuh di depan Jun dan ayahnya. Ayah Jun mengambil bola _baseball_ itu dan berjalan sampai ia berada di hadapan Nino.

“Ini bolamu, nak.” Nino menatap ayah Jun sedikit lebih lama. Kemudian menerima bola dari tangan ayah Jun.

“ _Arigatou_ ,” Bisik Nino yang dijawab anggukan oleh ayah Jun. Nino melirik ke arah Jun yang menatapnya dengan sebelah alisnya mengangkat.

“Aneh sekali paman itu, padahal lebih cepat kalau bolanya dilempar saja ke arah Ninomiya-kun,” Kata Yuto. Ia tidak memperhatikan Nino masuk ke lapangan tanpa protes yang sebelumnya ia keluhkan pada Yuto. Nino menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat Jun dan ayahnya berjalan menjauhi lapangan _baseball_.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Hah? Kau serius?” Aiba mengangguk semangat. “Jadi maksudmu, Sakurai-kun adalah sahabat kecilmu yang berpisah denganmu selama bertahun-tahun dan kalian bertemu lagi di sini tapi tidak mengingat satu sama lain?” Tanya Nino dengan satu helaan nafas penuh.

“Aku mengingatnya duluan semenjak aku menyadari kalau nama Sakurai Sho itu persis dengan inisial _pendant_ ku yang diberikan olehnya beberapa tahun lalu.” Nino melihat _pendant_ Aiba yang sempat hilang itu seminggu yang lalu dengan inisial ‘SS’ di tengahnya.

“Wow,” Bisik Nino. “Kalian benar-benar...”

“Benar-benar apa?” Tanya Aiba sambil tersenyum lebar (bahkan sejak tadi, dan itu membuat Nino memutar bola matanya).

“Benar-benar... Pikun?” Nino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Maksudku, Sakurai-kun kan mengingat semua siswa di sini, dan itu termasuk nama dan wajah! Lalu kenapa dia tidak mengingatmu?”

“Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia diberi kesibukan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan lagi mereka menyuruhnya untuk melupakanku, entah kenapa, aku dan Sho-chan pun tidak tahu sampai sekarang. Dan Sho-chan anak yang super duper patuh pada orang tuanya. Dia masih kecil waktu itu dan tidak bisa membantah kedua orang tuanya, bukan berarti sekarang berani membantah sih...”

“Iya, iya... Tapi kan—ah, ya sudahlah.”

“Pokoknya kami sudah jadi sahabat lagi, dan Sho-chan tidak membenciku lagi. Karena aku juga berjanji padanya tidak akan mudah percaya pada orang lain selain teman-teman dekatku seperti kau dan dia,” Nino mengangguk.

“Benarkah kau berjanji begitu? Tapi sepertinya kau masih bergaul dengan Tanaka-kun.”

“Nino, dia—“

“Aku punya firasat buruk tentangnya, Aiba-shi,” Aiba terdiam sejenak.

“Aku tidak tahu sih kalau dia sudah 100% berubah. Tapi kita biarkan saja dulu, berubah juga butuh proses, kan? Aku yakin itu pun tidak mudah dilakukan oleh Koki-kun.” Nino menggedikan bahu dan bergumam ‘terserah kau saja’. “Nino, aku berjanji juga deh padamu, aku tidak akan percaya sepenuhnya pada Koki-kun. Pergi bersamanya saja selain denganmu atau Yoko dan Hina pun tidak pernah, kan?”

“Iya, iya, baiklah.” Aiba tersenyum lebar pada Nino.

“Oh iya, hari ini aku pulang duluan lagi ya.”

“Ada kencan dengan Ikuta-kun?” Aiba menggeleng. “Jangan bilang kau mau pergi dengan Tanaka-kun? Kau baru berjanji—“

“Sho-chan mengajakku main ke rumahnya, Nino!”

“Tadi—hah?” Aiba mengangguk. “Kenapa dia mengajakmu ke rumahnya? Bukannya kau tadi bilang kalau kedua orang tuanya menyuruh dia untuk melupakanmu? Itu berarti ada kemungkinan mereka tidak menyukaimu, kan?”

“Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Tidak menyukaiku maksudnya,” Tanya Aiba sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Hanya anggapanku saja sih, mungkin karena kalian terlalu dekat saat masih kecil dan menyebabkan Sakurai-kun lalai belajar misalnya.” Aiba tidak bergeming mendengarkan jawaban Nino yang masuk akal baginya.

“Iya juga ya...” Gumam Aiba. “Tapi Sho-chan bilang kalau di rumahnya hanya ada dia saja dengan beberapa pembantunya di rumah. Kedua orang tua dan adik bungsunya sedang pergi ke luar kota, sedangkan adik pertamanya menginap di rumah temannya.”

“Kalau begitu sih sepertinya tidak apa-apa, karena keluarganya sedang tidak ada.”

“Hmm... Tapi...” Nino mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Aiba tiba-tiba kelihatan gelisah.

“Kenapa lagi?”

“Aku jadi gugup karena hari ini hanya ada aku dan Sho-chan saja...”

“Kau sudah pergi dengannya sepulang dari sekolah saat Ikuta-kun tidak bisa pergi denganmu, kan? Dan waktu kalian bicara saat pertama kali kalian saling mengingat juga, kan?”

“Itu sih ada pelanggan lain di tempat itu, dan saat pertama itu ada kucing yang Sho-chan selamatkan! Aku juga tidak memikirkan akan merasa gugup karena waktu itu mendadak, kan?” Nino memijat dahinya.

“Lalu kenapa kau gugup kali ini? Kan ada pembantunya juga di rumah.”

“Nino, di rumah itu beda. Seperti lebih dekat begitu... Kau mengerti, kan?” Nino berpikir sejenak dan cukup mengerti maksud Aiba karena ia juga merasa lebih intim dengan Ohno setiap ia datang ke rumahnya. Seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, Nino menatap Aiba dengan dahinya yang mengerut.

“Aiba-shi, kau tidak jatuh cinta dengan Sakurai-kun, kan?”

“Eh? Tentu saja tidak, memangnya kenapa?”

“Itu hanya... Aku hanya menyamakan perasaan yang kau bilang tadi saat Oh-chan datang ke rumahku.”Aiba terdiam sejenak, mencerna kata-kata Nino kembali.

“Tidak kok, aku dan Sho-chan tidak seperti kau dan Oh-chanmu!” Ucap Aiba yang kemudian tertawa geli melihat kedua pipi Nino berwarna pink saat Nino mendengar ‘Oh-chanmu’ dari mulut Aiba. Meskipun itu yang dikatakan Aiba pada Nino, hatinya sendiri tidak yakin apakah itu benar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir ^^


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12~~
> 
> Maafin kalo typos ^^a

“Woah... Keren!!” Seru Aiba takjub. “Ini semua buku-bukumu?” Sho mengangguk.

“Masih ada buku-buku lainnya, tapi kusimpan di ruangan lain karena di sini tidak cukup. Hanya beberapa yang sering kubaca.” Aiba yang sejak tadi melihat-lihat isi kamar Sho dipenuhi buku, menatap Sho dengan sedikit dramatis.

“Kau bilang ini beberapa?! Ini sih 3x lebih banyak dari buku-buku yang aku punya!” Sahutnya, Sho tertawa kecil pada Aiba. “Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, kutu bukumu semakin parah ya, Sho-chan!”

“Kau mengatakannya seolah aku punya penyakit saja,” Ujar Sho sambil tertawa bersama Aiba. Mereka berdua berhenti tertawa karena mendengar salah satu pelayan Sho datang membawakan mereka minuman dan makanan ringan. “Sebelum makan malamnya siap, kita bisa mengganjal perut dengan ini.” Aiba mengangguk dan duduk lesehan mengikuti Sho.

“Sho-chan masih ikutan kursus-kursus?” Sho menganggukan kepalanya.

“Hanya kursus untuk masuk perguruan tinggi nanti,” Aiba menaikan kedua alisnya, mulutnya masih mengunyah kue kering yang disuguhkan Sho.

“Kau sudah berhenti kursus musik?” Sho menganggukan kepalanya.

“Aku tidak melanjutkannya karena aku sudah cukup menguasainya,” Jawab Sho. “Meskipun aku agak lupa memainkan biola, karena jarang memainkannya. Hanya piano dan harmonika yang sering kumainkan.”

“Eh?! Kau ikut kursus biola?”

“Kau ingat saat kubilang orang tuaku menyibukanku dengan kursus-kursus?” Aiba mengangguk. “Aku dikursuskan biola waktu itu sekaligus dengan kursus piano.”

“Aku sangat terkesan kau bisa menguasai semua yang kau pelajari dengan baik, Sho-chan!” Puji Aiba, Sho hanya tersenyum kecil.

“Aku hanya ingin memenuhi tugasku sebagai anak saja, yaitu membuat kedua orang tuaku bangga dan bahagia. Kalau mereka bahagia denganku yang seperti itu, aku rasa itu sudah cukup untukku.” Aiba melihat Sho yang nampak sedikit _mellow_.

“Tapi kau tidak melupakan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, kan?” Sho mengangkat wajahnya yang tidak sadar tertunduk. “Sho-chan? Hei,” Aiba mengerutkan dahinya saat Sho terdiam.

“Aku tidak tahu,” Aiba tidak mengerti apa maksud Sho, tapi melihat Sho tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, membuatnya jadi cemas.

“Sho-chan, jangan bilang kalau kau melakukan semua yang orang tuamu suruh tapi kau sendiri tidak melakukan hal yang seharusnya juga membuatmu bahagia?” Sho menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya.

“Aku tidak tahu, Masaki.” Bisik Sho. “Aku sudah cukup puas dengan ini semua,” Aiba menggeleng.

“Tapi kau tidak bahagia. Sho-chan tidak seceria dulu,” Sho tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap Aiba.

“Memangnya aku seceria apa dulu?” Aiba mengerutkan dahinya dan menempelkan telunjuknya di pinggir bibirnya sambil berpikir.

“Cukup ceria karena kau selalu tertawa setiap kita bermain bersama,” Senyum Sho semakin melebar.

“Itu karena kau yang membuatku ceria,” Aiba tidak bergeming mendengar ucapan Sho.

“A-aku?” Sho mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

“Aku selalu senang bila bersama Masaki,” Menyadari kata-kata Sho, membuat Aiba tiba-tiba merasakan kedua pipinya hangat ditambah lagi detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat. “Aku selalu bisa melupakan hal lain bila bermain atau bicara dengan Masaki.” Timpal Sho yang tidak menyadari keadaan hati dan pikiran Aiba sedang berkecamuk mendengar penjelasannya.

Sho menghela nafas dan senyumnya digantikan dengan ekspresi kecewa.

“Seandainya kau tidak pergi waktu itu, mungkin kita masih bisa bersama.” Aiba melihat perubahan _mood_ Sho dan melupakan reaksi sebelumnya yang membuat detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

“Maafkan aku, aku juga ingin berpamitan padamu tapi sayangnya kepindahanku itu mendadak.” Kata Aiba, “Tapi seharusnya kau tahu, kan, kalau aku pindah ke Chiba? Aku sudah menuliskannya di surat yang aku berikan padamu saat kau sudah pergi ke sekolah sebelum aku pindah. Aku juga sudah menulis beberapa surat untukmu saat aku tiba di Chiba. Tapi Sho-chan tidak membalas satu pun suratku, mungkin alamat yang kutuliskan waktu itu salah ya.”

“Surat?” Sebelah alis Sho mengangkat. Aiba mengangguk.

“Iya surat. Aku sempat ke sini sambil  terburu-buru memberikan dan menitipkan surat itu pada ibu Sho-chan. Apa kau tidak ingat? Atau kau tidak menerimanya?” Sho terdiam sejenak namun ia mengangguk.

“A-aku mengingatnya. Surat darimu maksudku,” Aiba tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega. “Mungkin aku lupa karena sangat sibuk waktu itu jadi aku tidak membalasnya.”

“Tidak apa-apa kok,” Balas Aiba. Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar membuat Sho berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

“Makan malam sudah siap, Sho-sama.” Sho mengangguk.

“Ayo kita makan malam, Masaki,” Aiba mengangguk dan mengikuti Sho ke ruang makan. Untuk saat ini Sho akan berpura-pura tahu tentang surat itu, namun nanti ia akan mencari tahu kenapa surat yang harusnya ia terima beberapa tahun lalu tidak pernah sampai padanya.

&*&*&*&*&*

“... No? Nino!” Nino terbangun dari lamunannya dan menoleh pada Aiba. “Kau tidak dengar ya?”

“Ah, maaf, tadi ada yang kupikirkan, Aiba-shi,” Aiba menghela nafas.

“Apa kau ada acara setelah ini?” Nino menggelengkan kepalanya. “Apa kau mau mampir ke restoranku? Hari ini adikku mau merayakan ulang tahunnya dan mengundang beberapa temannya. Karena ia sudah mengenalmu, ia ingin kau datang.” Nino mengangguk.

“Baiklah, aku mau datang.” Senyum Aiba merekah dan tidak tanggung-tanggung menarik tangan Nino untuk segera pergi ke restoran keluarganya.

“Oi, pelan-pelan, Aiba-shi!”

“Cepat, nanti keburu kau berubah pikiran!” Nino tertawa kecil pada tingkah laku Aiba yang seperti anak kecil padahal lebih tua darinya. “Nino kan sering pergi sepulang sekolah sejak kemarin-kemarin.”

“Memangnya kau tidak? Setiap hari bertemu dengan Ikuta-kun, kan?”

“Bukannya kau juga kencan dengan Ohno-san?” Nino melihat sekelilingnya, takut kalau kata-kata Aiba terdengar orang lain.

“Aku tidak kencan kok, iya kalau setiap hari ke rumah sakit disebut kencan.” Aiba menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan menatap Nino dengan kaget.

“Apa salah satu di antara kalian ada yang sakit?” Nino menggeleng.

“Ibunya yang sakit,” Jawab Nino. “Tidak apa-apa kok, hari ini aku tidak ke sana karena kata Oh-chan, Mina- _neechan_ akan menginap di rumah sakit hari ini.” Jelas Nino, karena ia tahu Aiba akan menyuruhnya membatalkan pergi ke restorannya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

“Serius?”

“Dua rius, ayo cepat. Sebelum aku mengubah pikiranku nih,” Aiba mengangguk dengan cepat dan menarik Nino lagi. Membuat Nino tertawa kecil kembali.

Sejujurnya, Nino juga merasa heran pada Ohno yang tidak biasanya tidak menghubunginya selama beberapa hari ini. Mereka tidak bertemu semenjak Nino diantar pulang olehnya dari rumah sakit malam itu. Ia sempat menengok ibu Ohno keesokan harinya, namun setelah itu sampai hari ini Ohno memberi alasan pada Nino untuk tidak datang dulu karena dokter menyuruh ibunya untuk banyak beristirahat dan malam ini karena kakaknya menginap.

Nino berpikir kalau Ohno tidak menghubungi atau tidak bertemu dengannya kemungkinan karena ia masih sibuk, apalagi perlomabaan melukis itu diadakan sebentar lagi. Tapi tetap saja, biasanya sesibuk apapun Ohno, ia selalu mengabarinya baik melalui pesan singkat atau telepon. Bahkan Nino jarang melihat Ohno di sekolah, sekalinya mereka bertemu, Ohno selalu bersama anggota inti J-Storm lainnya atau anggota OSIS dan tidak sedikitpun melihat ke arahnya.

Nino hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memaklumi jabatan Ohno di sekolahnya. Mungkin saat libur musim dingin nanti, mereka bisa kembali dekat seperti sebelumnya.

 

 

“Iya, masuk,” Terdengar suara ibunya dari dalam kamar. Sho membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar ibunya yang menyambut Sho dengan senyum. “Ada apa, Sho? Kau belum tidur?” Sho menggelengkan kepalanya. 

“Aku tidak mengganggu ibu, kan?” Ibu Sho menggeleng dan menyimpan buku dan kacamata bacanya di laci meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

“Ibu masih membaca buku sebelum kau mengetuk tadi. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?” Sho mengangguk pelan. “Apa ini tentang biaya sekolahmu? Kau memerlukannya?” Tanya Ibu Sho, Sho menggeleng. Ia menyadari kalau ia tidak sering bicara dengan ibunya selain tentang biaya sekolah yang diperlukannya atau tentang kedua adiknya. Ditambah lagi Sho selalu pulang saat mereka selesai makan malam yang hanya waktu itu saja waktu mereka berkumpul dan bicara sekeluarga.

“Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada ibu.” Ibu Sho menunggu anak sulungnya dengan sabar. “Apa ibu masih ingat dengan Masaki?” Dahi Ibu Sho mengerut mendengar nama itu.

“Siapa itu Masaki?”

“Aiba Masaki, dia sahabatku sewaktu aku baru pindah ke Tokyo ketika kelas 4 SD. Dia temanku yang paling dekat, ibu ingat padanya, kan?” Ibunya berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk pelan.

“Ibu tidak terlalu mengingatnya, memangnya kenapa?”

“Dia sempat pindah mendadak, kan, bu? Dan menulis surat untukku yang dititipkan pada ibu. Pertanyaanku, kenapa surat itu tidak ibu berikan padaku?” Melihat ekspresi ibunya yang sedikit terkejut, Sho bisa langsung tahu kalau ibunya mengingat Aiba dan surat itu.

“Ibu... Tidak ingat ada surat yang dititipkan untukmu tuh, apa kau yakin ibu yang dititipkan surat itu? Lalu darimana kau tahu tentang surat itu?”

“Masaki yang mengatakannya padaku.”

“Tapi dia di Chiba, kan? Bagaimana bisa kalian saling berkomunikasi?”

“Dia sudah kembali ke Tokyo, bu.” Sho lalu menyadari sesuatu. “Tunggu sebentar, darimana ibu tahu kalau Masaki pindah ke Chiba?” Ibu Sho juga menyadari kalau ia tidak sengaja mengatakan itu pada Sho.

Ibu Sho terdiam, seolah sedang merangkai kata agar perkataannya tidak salah lagi.

“Bu, ibu ingat betul, kan, dengan Masaki? Dengan ibu menghubungkan Masaki yang pindah ke Chiba saja sudah membuktikan kalau ibu masih mengingatnya. Dan hanya di surat itu saja Masaki menuliskan kalau ia pindah ke Chiba.”

“I-ibu memang lupa tentang surat itu, tapi Aiba-kun sempat mengatakan kalau ia akan pindah ke Chiba waktu surat itu dia titipkan pada ibu. Dia pasti lupa kalau dia sendiri yang bilang, coba saja tanyakan padanya.” Sho tidak membalas penjelasan ibunya namun dahinya masih mengerut, menatap ibunya dan mencari tanda kebohongan yang cukup nyata. Ibu Sho tidak pandai berbohong, karena raut wajahnya selalu nampak gugup dan bercucuran keringat.

“Bu, aku—“

“ _Tadaima._ ” Sho dan ibunya mendengar suara ayah dan suami mereka baru saja pulang.

“Ayahmu sudah pulang, lain kali saja kita bicarakan itu,” Ucap ibunya yang Sho tahu kalau itu hanya alasannya untuk menghindari pertanyaan berikutnya yang ingin ia tanyakan. Sho terpaksa mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarnya tanpa menyapa ayahnya terlebih dulu.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Toma, kau baik-baik saja?” Tanya Aiba yang merasa heran karena Toma hanya mengaduk-aduk makan siangnya tanpa bicara. Nino hanya mendengarkan mereka berdua di meja yang sama tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari DS, makan siangnya sudah habis lebih dulu dan Ohno masih juga tidak bisa ditemui olehnya jadi ia harus terima jadi orang ketiga di sana.

“Ah, maaf, kau bicara sesuatu?” Aiba menggeleng.

“Tidak juga sih, tapi kau juga diam sejak tadi. Makan siangmu juga tidak berkurang. Ada apa?” Toma menghela nafas sebelum ia menjelaskan penyebab sikapnya berbeda dari biasanya.

“ _Leader_ ,” Mendengar kata itu, membuat Nino lebih mempertajam pendengarannya. Ia menahan diri untuk memeperlihatkan kalau dia juga ikut mendengar masalah Toma yang dikaitkan dengan pacarnya yang sudah hampir satu minggu itu tidak bisa ia hubungi atau temui.

“Ada apa dengan Ohno-san?” Aiba sempat melirik pada Nino saat Toma menatap mangkuknya yang masih penuh dengan ramen.

“Di hari pertemuan para orang tua waktu itu, semua anggota J-Storm rapat. Awalnya sih hanya membicarakan pemilihan ketua J-Storm yang baru, tapi setelah itu ia mengumumkan sesuatu. Dan hal itu masih belum bisa aku terima, tidak. Bahkan aku yakin anggota J-Storm lainnya pun tidak bisa menerima hal itu.” Kali ini terdengar suara tanda ‘ _game over’_ dari DS Nino. Nino dan Aiba saling berpandangan.

“Apa mungkin itu adalah pengunduran diri Ohno-san sebagai ketua J-Storm?” Toma menggeleng pada Aiba. “Lalu apa?” Toma melihat sekelilingnya kalau-kalau ada anggota J-Storm lain di dekatnya yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

“ _Leader_ mengumumkan peraturan baru untuk J-Storm.” Kata Toma dengan sedikit berbisik pada Aiba dan Nino. Aiba dan Nino menaikan sebelah alis mereka bersamaan. “Dengarkan dulu, ini juga berlaku untuk siswa biasa, meskipun untuk siswa biasa sih peraturan akan berlaku saat ketua OSIS yang baru diumumkan. Hanya perbedaan waktu saja, yang mana perbedaan itu pun sangat singkat. Karena peraturan baru ini sudah berlaku mulai minggu depan untuk anggota J-Storm.”

“Tunggu, tunggu. Kami tidak mengerti maksudmu, Ikuta-kun. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail lagi? Peraturan apa yang kau maksud?” Tanya Nino yang sekarang mulai penasaran. Aiba mengangguk setuju dengan Nino.

“Peraturan baru untuk anggota J-Storm adalah mendapat hukuman jika melebihi 3 kali batas pelanggaran, parahnya jika pelanggaran yang dilanggar itu pelanggaran berat, kami anggota J-Storm akan mendapat _skorsing_.” Aiba membulatkan kedua bola matanya, sementara Nino terkejut mendengar penjelasan Toma. “Untuk siswa biasa juga memiliki peraturan yang sama. Dan lebih parahnya juga, jika peraturan biasa dilanggar dan kita dihukum sampai 2 kali dalam satu semester, hukuman yang diberikan juga sama seperti kita melakukan pelanggaran berat, yaitu mendapat _skorsing_.”

“Itu tidak mungkin... Bagaimana bisa batas pelanggarannya lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya? Bahkan yang sebelumnya pun sering ada yang menjadi target kalian, kan?” Ucap Aiba masih tidak percaya.

“Justru itu, kami anggota J-Storm pun banyak yang tidak setuju. Yang membuatku jengkel, _Leader_ tidak membicarakan peraturan baru itu bersama anggota inti. Aku heran kenapa, tapi Jun melarangku untuk bertanya pada _Leader_ karena tahu kalau saat ini _Leader_ sedang sibuk-sibuknya.”

“Kalau batas pelanggaran itu semakin diperkecil angkanya, akan semakin banyak dan sering siswa yang dihukum.” Kata Nino menyimpulkan. Toma mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

“Kau benar, dan waktu luangku akan semakin terbuang dengan menghukum mereka setelah pulang sekolah,” Gerutu Toma. “Kalian tahu tidak, tadinya hukuman J-Storm apa jika sudah dihukum sampai 2 kali dalam satu semester?”

Aiba dan Nino menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Kami akan diberi hukuman langsung,” Bisik Toma sambil bergidik ngeri saat mengatakannya pada Aiba dan Nino.

“Seperti Koki-kun?” Toma mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang ketakutan, membayangkan jika ia akan mengimajinasikan hal-hal mengerikan karena mendapat hukuman langsung dari Ohno.

“Aku lebih baik diskors daripada tersiksa melihat tubuhku dimutilasi,” Aiba menatap Toma dengan tatapan _horror_ karena ia sudah diberi penjelasan oleh Toma tentang hukuman langsung yang dilakukan oleh Ohno. Tentu saja membayangkan apa yang dibayangkan oleh Toma saja sudah membuatnya merasa seram. “Beruntungnya _Leader_ akan lulus pada bulan Maret nanti, jadi hukuman langsung itu tidak akan ada.”

“Tapi tetap saja hukuman dengan batas 3 kali itu menurutku berlebihan,” Ujar Aiba saat mereka pulang sekolah. “Bagaimana kalau kau bicara pada Ohno-san tentang peraturan baru itu?”

“Memang apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan bicara tentang peraturan baru itu?” Tanya Nino.

“Misalnya kau meminta padanya untuk mengembalikannya jadi 5 kali batas pelanggaran, atau kalau bisa 10 kali saja deh, atau mungkin lebih banyak lagi,” Nino menghela nafas.

“Aku yakin jika ia tidak membicarakan peraturan itu bersama anggota inti J-Storm, ia mungkin mendapat peraturan itu dari kepala sekolah atau bahkan ketua yayasan, Johnny-san.”

“Eh? Ohno-san kenal dengan ketua yayasan?” Nino mengangguk.

“Johnny-san mengenal Oh-chan karena di bawah pimpinannyalah Goran-High dikenal dan diberi penghargaan sebagai SMA terdisiplin di Jepang.”

“Eh?! Benarkah? Sampai se-Jepang?” Nino mengangguk lagi. “Hebat sekali!” Seru Aiba takjub.

“Tapi kalau peraturannya sampai sejauh itu, kenapa Oh-chan tidak meminta keringanan kalau memang peraturan itu adalah ketua yayasan yang membuatnya...?”

“Mungkin karena Ohno-san sangat patuh pada Johnny-san?”

_“Tidak, Oh-chan memang kelihatan diam setiap ia berpatroli dengan J-Storm. Ia memang terlihat pasif meskipun menjabat  sebagai ketua J-Storm. Tapi Oh-chan sangat peduli dengan Goran-High dan siswa-siswa di dalamnya. Sepatuh-patuhnya dia, Oh-chan pasti akan meminta keringanan jika peraturan yang dibuat dirasa terlalu berat dan terlalu ketat untuk dipatuhi siswa-siswa. Lalu kenapa dia... Apa mungkin permintaannya ditolak untuk keringanan?”_

Nino menatap ponselnya.

_‘Oh-chan...’_

&*&*&*&*&*

“Sial, sial, sial!!” Umpat Aiba sepanjang jalan ke sekolah. Baru saja ia dan Nino mendapat informasi tentang peraturan baru yang lebih ketat, tapi dia malah terlambat datang ke sekolah keesokan harinya. “Alarm sialan, kenapa pagi ini tidak menyala sih?!” Decak Aiba lagi. Saat ia sampai di sekolah, gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup rapat. “ _Kuso_!”

“Oi, kau baru datang?” Aiba melihat Wakamaru, penjaga gerbang sekolahnya bicara. “Pencatatan sudah mulai 5 menit yang lalu, cepat tulis nama dan kelasmu!” Aiba mengangguk saat gerbang sekolah dibuka lagi.

Aiba melihat Toma yang menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya saat ia melihat Aiba melakukan pencatatan setelah makan siang hari itu.

“Kartu identitasmu,” Ucap Toma yang berusaha mengatakannya dengan nada tegas seperti pada siswa sebelumnya. Aiba memberikan kartu identitas dan kartu pelanggarannya. Toma mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Aiba saat ia mendapati kartu pelanggaran Aiba sudah mencapai angka 5. “Bersiaplah untuk menerima hukumanmu sepulang sekolah nanti, _senpai_ ,” Ujar Toma sejutek mungkin pada Aiba. Beberapa siswa yang ikut pencatatan siswa terlambat melirik ke arah Aiba yang merenggut pelan.

“Aku tidak percaya aku sendiri yang harus memberikan dia peringatan dan giliran untuk memberinya hukuman pulang sekolah hari ini!” Pungkas Toma yang mengoceh saat ia baru masuk ke ruang J-Storm.

“Aiba Masaki itu jadi target baru kita hari ini?” Toma mengangguk pada Jun. Sho yang juga mendengar perkataan Toma, hanya bisa diam. “Jangan sampai kau terlihat bias hanya karena yang dihukum itu adalah teman kencanmu selama beberapa bulan ini,” Kata Jun memperingatkan.

“Aku akan bersikap seadil mungkin. Mungkin membersihkan ruang J-Storm setiap hari akan cocok baginya, kita jadi bisa bertemu setiap hari,” Toma terkena lemparan buku dari Jun.

“Sudah kubilang jangan bias,” Toma memutar bola matanya dan mengusap kepalanya yang tadi tidak sempat menghindar dari buku ekonomi Jun.

“Iya iya, aku akan memikirkannya lagi. Menurutmu apa dong, Sho-san?” Sho berpikir sejenak karena dia tidak ingin dianggap bias juga walaupun Aiba dan dia semakin dekat sejak mereka bicara di malam festival kebudayaan waktu itu.

“Kau bisa menyuruhnya membersihkan ruang klub sekolah beserta lorongnya selama dua minggu seperti biasanya,” Toma menjentikan jarinya.

“Ide bagus! Aku akan menambahkan juga untuk membersihkan kandang hewan peliharaan sekolah. Dia kan juga menyukai hewan, jadi pasti malah bersemangat melakukannya.” Ujar Toma. “Terima kasih untuk idenya, Sho-san!” Sho tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

“Ngomong-ngomong _Leader_ menghilang lagi?” Sho mengangguk pada Jun. “Aku kasihan padanya karena dia sepertinya jauh lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Padahal ujian kelas 3 semakin dekat, kan?”

“Aku juga sudah menawarkan bantuanku agar Satoshi-kun tidak terlalu sibuk, tapi dia bilang agar aku fokus saja dengan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi yang akan diadakan pertengahan bulan Februari nanti.”

“Kalau Sho-san sih tidak perlu belajar lagi, kan? Aku yakin kau bisa mengerjakannya meski sambil tidur,” Sho tertawa ringan mendengar kata Toma.

“Aku tidak sejenius itu, Toma-kun.”

“Jadi kau akan melanjutkan sekolah untuk jurusan ilmu politik, Sho-san?” Pertanyaan Jun membuat Sho terdiam.

“Aku belum memutuskan, tapi sepertinya sih begitu.” Jun tersenyum pada Sho.

“Berjuanglah,” Sho mengangguk dan membalas senyum Jun.

 

 

“Maaf membuat anda menunggu, Yanagawa- _sensei_ ,” Yanagawa menggeleng dan tersenyum saat melihat Ohno. 

“Aku memaklumi kesibukanmu, Ohno-kun. Menghukum lagi target sore ini?” Ohno mengangguk pada kepala sekolahnya. “Duduklah, kau mau minum teh?”

“Tidak usah, tidak usah merepotkan.” Namun penolakan Ohno tidak dihiraukan oleh Yanagawa yang sudah mengisi penuh cangkir dengan teh, lalu meletakannya di meja yang ada di depan Ohno.

“Kau sudah mengumumkan tentang peraturan baru itu?”

“Hanya pada J-Storm, siswa lain akan diumumkan nanti saat ketua OSIS yang baru sudah terpilih.” Yanagawa mengangguk sambil menyeruput tehnya.

“Tidak ada yang komplain, kan?”

“Sampai saat ini belum ada, tapi aku merasa kalau mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa peraturan baru itu dibuat.” Yanagawa menaruh cangkir tehnya ke meja.

“Dan kau sudah memiliki jawabannya, kan?”

“ _Hai_ ,” Jawab Ohno dengan pelan. “Karena pelanggaran yang Tanaka Koki lakukan sebagai anggota J-Storm.” Yanagawa mengangguk puas dengan jawaban Ohno.

“Selain itu, dengan lulusnya kau di semester akhir ini, aku yakin siswa biasa maupun anggota J-Storm sedikit bernafas lega. Karena tidak akan ada hukuman langsung.” Ohno sempat berpikir sebelum kepala sekolahnya bicara kembali. “Benar, bukan, Ohno-kun?”

“Maaf, _sensei_ , tapi tidak bisakah kau mengganti hukuman langsungku dengan yang lain? Dengan batas hukuman yang sama tentunya.”

“Aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya, tentu saja pengganti hukuman langsung itu akan ada. Tapi peraturan baru ini juga harus tetap dilakukan.” Yanagawa melihat keraguan dari wajah Ohno. “Aku sudah bilang kalau kau jangan mengkhawatirkan Paman Johnny, dia mempercayakan J-Storm selama 3 tahun ini padamu, kan? Pasti peraturan ini akan disetujui olehnya, kalau kau sendiri yang mengaku membuatnya.”

“Aku hanya merasa kalau peraturan ini terlalu berat untuk siswa-siswa di Goran-High.”

“Kau tidak perlu merasa kasihan pada mereka. Lagipula setelah lulus dari sini kau juga akan pergi, kan? Melanjutkan pendidikanmu, dan sesuai dengan perjanjian kita, akulah yang akan membiayai biaya kuliahmu sampai kau lulus.”

“...”

“Sudahlah, selain membicarakan itu, aku ingin membicarakan hal lain juga,” Yanagawa berdiri dari posisi duduknya. “Apa kau mengenal siswa kelas 2 bernama Ninomiya Kazunari?” Ohno terkejut mendengar nama Nino disebutkan oleh kepala sekolahnya, namun untungnya Yanagawa tidak melihat ekspresi terkejut Ohno yang dengan cepat disembunyikan olehnya.

“Ninomiya Kazunari?”

“Ya, dia dari kelas 2-D. Anggota klub _baseball_ sekarang ini dan juga anggota klub paduan suara tahun lalu.”

“Ada apa dengannya?” Perasaan Ohno mulai tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan kepala sekolahnya itu.

“Kakeknya adalah saingan bisnisku sebelum aku menjadi kepala sekolah di sini, dan aku bertemu dengannya saat rapat orang tua seminggu yang lalu. Sikap sombongnya masih sangat jelas kuingat, bahkan saat kami bertemu pun dia masih pria tua yang arogan.”

“Aku tidak mengerti hubungan pembicaraan anda ini dengan Ninomiya-kun, _sensei_.” Yanagawa tersenyum kecut.

“Aku sudah memperhatikan Ninomiya-kun dari jauh. Dia memang anak yang pandai saat aku melihat prestasi akademiknya. Dan berita baiknya dia tidak pernah dijatuhi hukuman J-Storm. Tapi aku ingin agar ia dihukum.” Ohno mematung mendengar permintaan kepala sekolahnya.

“Aku ingin sikap arogan kakeknya yang selalu membanggakan cucu kesayangannya itu hilang dengan membuktikan kalau cucunya tidak sesempurna seperti yang selalu dia banggakan. Dengan Ninomiya-kun diberi hukuman, catatan hukumannya nanti akan dibaca oleh kakeknya saat pembagian rapor. Setidaknya aku ingin melihat ketidakpuasan dan rasa malu pria tua itu ketika melihat ada catatan hukuman yang tertulis di rapor cucu kesayangannya nanti.”

“Entahlah... Ninomiya-kun belum melakukan pelanggaran lagi.”

“Aku mendapat kabar kalau ia terlibat perkelahian dengan anggota _baseball_ tim lawan dan Matsumoto Jun beberapa hari setelahnya. Bukankah pelanggaran yang sudah ia lakukan sudah mencapai batas 4? Kalau begitu kau tinggal menciptakan 1 pelanggaran lagi untuknya.”

“Aku...”

“Kenapa kau kelihatan ragu, Ohno-kun?” Ohno tidak menjawab pertanyaan kepala sekolahnya. “Kau tidak berteman dengannya, kan?”

Ohno merasakan kedua tangan menangkap kedua belah bahunya dari belakang.

“Atau kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya yang kau sembunyikan?” Keringat Ohno mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ohno mendengar kepala sekolahnya tertawa kecil. “Hanya bercanda, kenapa kau diam saja?”

“Aku tidak berteman dengannya.” Sebelah alis Yanagawa mengangkat, tanpa melihat pun, Ohno yakin kalau kepala sekolahnya itu meragukan dirinya.

“Benarkah?” Ohno mengangguk. “Kalau begitu buktikan padaku, kalau kau bisa menghukumnya.”

“Aku mengerti,” Yanagawa tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Ohno.

“Bagus, dan jangan lupa dengan janjimu. Ingatlah bahwa kau melakukan apa yang kuminta ini demi ibumu. Aku sudah mengorbankan uangku demi penyembuhan ibumu. Jadi kalau kau memang anak yang baik, kau tahu apa itu balas budi, benar, kan?”

Ohno hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sebagai pilihan terakhirnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir :3


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... Hai? Gomen ne, baru update sekarang! >.<"
> 
> Udah 2 minggu ini aku sibuk, dan bakal lebih sibuk lagi sampe sebulan atau 2 bulan ke depan karena di tempat kerja lagi ada proyek huhuhu. Ah, jadi curhat ^^'a
> 
> Tapi seenggaknya kalau aku ga update lagi minggu depan, aku bakal update lagi 2 chapter sekaligus ntar. Untuk sekarang pun langsung cus update 2 chap! ^^
> 
> Selamat membaca^^

“Jadi kapan tanggal pastinya?” Mantan teman divisinya menghela nafas.

“Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Mau menyembunyikan sesuatu di hari itu, Koki?” Koki menyeringai mendengar dugaan Nakamaru.

“Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku sudah tidak melakukan perbuatan itu. Aku sudah mencoba untuk berubah, Yuichi.”

“Masih terlihat sama bagiku. Berkumpul dengan teman satu gengmu yang lama setiap malam, tidakkah itu menandakan kau belum _move on_ dari perbuatan berandalmu itu?” Koki menarik kerah pakaian Nakamaru sambil menatapnya dengan serius.

“Kau pikir perubahan seseorang akan bisa terlihat dalam waktu singkat?!” Nakamaru terdiam. “Setidaknya aku sudah berhenti ikut tawuran, itu saja sudah cukup untuk sekarang. Lagipula sebentar lagi _Leader_ tidak berguna itu akan lulus, jadi aku tidak akan bisa lagi dihukum oleh dia. Dua orang anggota inti J-Storm akan hilang,” Ujar Koki sambil tertawa.

“Kau salah, jangan pikir kau akan merasa bebas dari kami J-Storm. Meskipun _Leader_ dan Sakurai-kun tidak ada, akan ada yang menggantikan mereka.” Koki melepaskan Nakamaru dan menggedikan bahunya.

“Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting dua di antara anggota inti J-Storm yang sudah menghukumku itu hilang.”

“Mereka memang akan lulus dari Goran-High, tapi kau tidak akan lolos dari peraturan baru yang diumumkan _Leader_ saat rapat sebelumnya.” Koki menatap Nakamaru dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat.

“Peraturan apa maksudmu?” Nakamaru tersenyum kecil.

“Kau akan tahu nanti,” Koki menarik kerah Nakamaru sekali lagi dan memicingkan matanya pada teman mantan satu divisinya itu.

“Aku mau tahu sekarang,” Geram Koki. Nakamaru mencibir, ia tidak takut pada Koki yang berusaha mengintimidasinya.

“Kau tidak pernah belajar tentang kesabaran ya?” Koki mempererat genggamannya. “Sudah cukup bicaranya, aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan untuk persiapan pemilihan ketua J-Storm dan ketua OSIS. Tidak seperti seseorang yang bisanya hanya melakukan pelanggaran-pelanggaran di luar sekolah.” Nakamaru berhasil melepaskan diri dari Koki dan berjalan meninggalkan Koki. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak.

Nakamaru membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat Koki yang nampak kesal karena Nakamaru tidak bisa diintimidasi olehnya.

“Kalau kau ingin tahu kapan razia selanjutnya kami adakan, itu adalah hari Kamis minggu depan. Sembunyikan apa yang bisa kau sembunyikan. Aku memberitahumu ini karena aku masih menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Meskipun pelanggaran yang kau lakukan bisa kapan saja aku cari tahu. Karena aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Koki.” Koki menggertakan giginya mendengar ucapan Nakamaru.

“Menyembunyikan, heh?” Koki menyeringai dengan licik. “Justru aku akan memperlihatkannya dengan jelas, Yuichi. Tapi melalui orang lain,” Gumam Koki sambil tertawa karena dia sudah memiliki informasi untuk menjalankan rencana balas dendamnya.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Aiba-chan masih dihukum ya?” Nino mengangguk pada Yoko yang bertanya padanya sepulang sekolah saat mereka bertemu di tangga. “Dia sih sering terlambat. Pelanggarannya karena terlambat datang ke sekolah semua, kan?”

“Dia bilang sih begitu,” Jawab Nino.

“Beruntung aku tidak datang terlambat lagi. Batas pelanggaranku sudah 4 soalnya,” Ujar Hina.

“Kau benar, paling tidak kita harus mengurangi pelanggaran sampai lulus nanti.” Timpal Yoko, Hina mengangguk setuju. Yoko menaikan kedua alisnya saat melihat sosok Aiba dari kejauhan. “Bukannya itu Aiba-chan?”

“Ah, kau benar. Sepertinya dia sedang dimarahi oleh Matsumoto-kun,” Kata Hina. Nino juga ikut melihat Aiba dan Jun sedang berbicara. Tepatnya, Jun yang bicara sambil kelihatan kesal.

“Ayo, kita ke sana,” Ajak Yoko. Hina dan Nino berjalan bersama mendekati Aiba yang menundukan kepalanya sambil meminta maaf pada Jun.

“... _Sumimasen_ ,” Ucap Aiba sambil menunduk.

“Ada apa, Matsujun?” Tanya Yoko yang cukup mengenal Jun.

“Yoko-san, aku hanya menegur Aiba- _senpai_ ini. Dia sepertinya tidak serius untuk menjalankan hukumannya,” Pungkas Jun. Aiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Itu tidak benar, Matsujun-kun!” Jun meringis mendengar nama panggilannya tiba-tiba dipanggil Aiba yang bahkan tidak dekat dengannya. “Aku melakukannya dengan serius kok!”

“Kalau kau serius melakukannya, kenapa ruang-ruang klub yang lain masih kotor? Dan juga caramu mengepel lantai itu membuat lantai terlalu licin. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang jatuh karena kecerobohanmu? Kau tidak berpikir seperti itu ya?”

“Aku minta maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku akan mengepel ulang lantainya deh!”

“Jangan hanya karena kau sangat dekat dengan Toma, kau bisa mengira dia akan berlaku lebih lembut padamu! Dan jangan karena kau ingin cepat-cepat pulang, kau bisa bekerja dengan asal! Kami masih mengawasi target kami yang dihukum tahu, jangan kira kalau kami tidak peduli kalau hukuman yang kami berikan itu sudah dikerjakan dengan benar atau belum. Karena itu—“

“ _Mou ii yo_!!” Jun, Aiba, Yoko dan Hina menoleh dengan cepat pada Nino. Bahkan suaranya terdengar sampai ruangan J-Storm yang tidak jauh dari sana. Sho dan Toma saling berpandangan dari ruang J-Storm, sedangkan Ohno berhenti melakukan apapun tugas yang sedang ia kerjakan saat mendengar suara _familiar_ kekasihnya. “Tidak cukup ya kau dan J-Storm memberi hukuman pada Masaki? Kenapa kau masih bermulut besar dan banyak mengeluh dengan hukuman yang kau berikan padanya?”

“Asal kau tahu ya, Ninomiya. Kami memang mengecek kembali apakah target sudah melakukan hukuman yang kami berikan dengan benar. Dan aku tidak bisa diam saja saat melihat sahabatmu ini melakukan kesalahan dan kecerobohannya.”

“Memangnya kau tidak dengar ya tadi Masaki sudah minta maaf padamu. Kau bilang kalau aku tuli, tidak mendengarkan ocehanmu selama ini. Tapi apa kau sendiri tidak tuli saat mendengar permintaan maaf seseorang?” Emosi Jun mulai meluap kembali saat Nino berkata seperti itu padanya.

“Aku mendengarnya, Ninomiya. Aku hanya memberikan saran padanya untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahannya.” Nino tertawa mengejek mendengar apa kata Jun. Sedangkan dari sekitar mereka, sudah berkumpul beberapa orang dari beberapa klub yang belum pulang, mendengar perdebatan Nino dan Jun.

“Tidak kedengaran seperti saran bagiku, ne, Yoko-san, Hina-san?” Yoko dan Hina saling berpandangan dan mengangguk.

“Sejujurnya sih begitu,” Bisik Hina.

“Kau mendengarnya sendiri, kan?” Jun menggertakan giginya. “Dan lagi, Masaki masih seniormu. Tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukannya seolah dia adalah bawahanmu. Dia target yang kau beri hukuman, bukan pembantu yang bisa dengan bebas kau suruh-suruh. Kecuali kau memang terbiasa bersikap sombong pada pelayan di rumahmu, karena kau merasa sempurna, tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun.” Tanpa keraguan lagi, Jun menarik kerah seragam Nino dan memicingkan matanya.

“Jangan buat kesabaranku hilang lagi, Ninomiya!” Geram Jun.

“Hentikan! Jangan berkelahi lagi!” Sahut Aiba yang berusaha memisahkan kedua siswa, masih dengan kedua mata mereka berapi-api.

“Jun-kun, hentikan!” Kali ini Sho yang memisahkan Jun dan Nino, dibantu juga oleh Toma.

“Ada apa ini?” Tanya Ohno, ia melihat Nino berusaha menahan emosinya, namun mata coklatnya terlihat lebih gelap setiap Nino kehilangan kesabaran.

“Dia duluan yang memancing emosiku!” Decak Jun pada Nino. Aiba dan Yoko berusaha menenangkan Nino sedangkan Hina ada di antara mereka karena takut keduanya akan saling menyerang.

“Ini sebenarnya hanya salah paham saja, Ohno-kun,” Jawab Hina.

“Itu bukan salah paham! Dia yang berlebihan, dia memperlakukan Masaki seperti bawahannya!” Pungkas Nino. Ohno menoleh pada Jun.

“Apa benar begitu, Jun-kun?”

“Aku hanya menyarankan Aiba- _senpai_ untuk bekerja lebih serius lagi, tidakkah kau melihat lantai yang dipelnya terlalu basah? Serta ruangan klub yang tidak dibersihkan dengan benar. Aku hanya menegurnya saja, _Leader_ ,” Jelas Jun. “Tapi dia malah menyebutku sok sempurna!” Cibir Jun sambil menunjuk Nino.

“Kau tidak terlihat seperti menegurnya! Kau memarahinya!” Jun semakin kesal dan berniat pergi mendekati Nino namun Toma dan Sho tetap menghalanginya, Hina juga ikut menahan Jun.

“Sudah hentikan, kalian hanya membuat keributan saja,” Sahut Ohno yang melihat pada Jun dan Nino secara bergantian. Baru kali ini lagi Nino dan Ohno bertemu secara langsung, namun Nino kecewa karena mereka harus bertemu hanya untuk melerai pertengkaran Jun dan dirinya. “Kalian bisa diberi pelanggaran kalau berkelahi lagi. Ini peringatan terakhir untuk kalian, bicarakan masalah kalian baik-baik. Jika kalian membuat keributan lagi, aku sendiri yang akan memberi kalian hukuman.”

Toma, Yoko dan Hina menelan ludah mereka saat mendengar teguran Ohno.

“Mengenal saja tidak, apa yang harus dibicarakan,” Gumam Nino. Jun mendengar itu dan kemarahannya pada Nino membuatnya melupakan janji ia dengan ayahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

“Mengenalmu pun mungkin tidak akan menguntungkan bagiku, Ninomiya.” Ohno menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak pergi dari sana saat mendengar ucapan Jun. “Kau sendiri yang bilang jangan menilai seseorang sebelum kau mengenal orang itu. Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang tadi bahwa aku sombong dan merasa sempurna, siapa yang sekarang salah menilai orang lain?”

“Biar kuingatkan, Matsumoto. Aku tadi bilang ‘Kecuali kau memang terbiasa bersikap sombong pada pelayan di rumahmu, karena kau merasa sempurna, tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun’. Kalau kau merasa begitu, berarti kau sendiri yang menilai dirimu, kan?”

“Nino, hentikan!” Bisik Aiba pada Nino yang membalas celaan Jun. Toma mengusap wajahnya, ia tahu kalau Jun sangat emosional. Toma juga tahu kalau Jun juga terbiasa dimanja oleh orang tuanya yang selalu mengabulkan apapun keinginannya, karena itu saat tahu ada yang melawan ucapannya, Jun pasti merasa jengkel.

“Sekarang jika kau merasa perkataanku atau penilaianmu itu benar, kau pikir karena apa? Apa karena kau dimanja kedua orang tuamu?”

“Jun-kun, tenanglah,” Pinta Sho. Namun perkataan Sho tidak dihiraukan oleh Jun.

“Lalu kenapa? Kau cemburu karena aku punya keluarga yang lengkap? Karena tidak ada ayah yang bisa memanjakanmu? Karena ibumu yang tidak bisa memanjakanmu karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _single parent_? Atau karena ia juga kesal memiliki anak yang ternyata tidak mengerem mulut tajamnya? Atau karena kau tidak puas jika hanya dimanjakan oleh kakekmu?” Kali ini Nino terdiam sejenak sebelum kemarahannya semakin memuncak saat mendengar perkataan Jun selanjutnya. “Jadi begini, contoh anak dari keluarga _broken home_. Aku turut prihatin, Ninomiya. Dan melihat dirimu membuatku bersyukur memiliki keluarga utuh.”

“Kau...!!” Secara ajaib, Nino berhasil melepaskan diri dari Aiba dan Yoko yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya. “Kau tidak berhak bicara begitu!!” Seru Nino geram. Jun sudah pasrah menerima pukulan Nino yang tidak sempat dihindarinya, namun Ohno berhasil menghalangi Nino melewatinya lebih jauh mendekati Jun.

“Sho-kun, Toma-kun, bawa Jun-kun kembali ke ruang J-Storm,” Sho dan Toma mengangguk. Mereka menarik Jun pergi ke ruangan mereka. Meninggalkan Ohno yang berusaha menahan Nino. “Hentikan, Ninomiya-kun!”

“Lepaskan aku!!” Ohno menggenggam pergelangan tangan Nino lebih erat dan menatap Nino sampai membuat Nino menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah Nino akhirnya tidak memaksa melepaskan dirinya, Ohno melepaskan genggamannya.

“Untuk hari ini, kau bisa pulang lebih cepat, Aiba-kun. Tenangkan dan bawa Ninomiya-kun pulang bersamamu.” Aiba mengangguk pada Ohno. “Biar alat-alat kebersihan ini kubawa.”

“Baiklah,” Balas Aiba. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Nino untuk pulang bersamanya. Yoko dan Hina mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

 

 

“Jun-kun, kau sekali lagi sudah keterlaluan.” Jun menundukan kepalanya. Ia menghindari tatapan Ohno saat ia kembali ke ruang J-Storm. “Tidak bisakah kau menahan emosimu?”

“Tapi dia memancingku!” Bisik Jun namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Ohno, Toma dan Sho.

“Kalau kau tidak memancingnya juga, perdebatan kalian tidak akan lebih panjang. Hasilnya akan seperti ini, kedua pihak yaitu kau dan Ninomiya-kun saling menyakiti, tidak hanya fisik saja, tapi hati juga.”

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit.

“Apa yang kukatakan masih berlaku. Ini kesempatan terakhir aku membiarkan perdebatan kalian lolos dari pelanggaran, tapi kalau sampai kalian berdebat atau sampai berkelahi saat jam sekolah masih berlangsung, kalian akan kuhukum.” Mereka tidak bergeming sampai Ohno keluar dari ruang J-Storm.

 

 

“Kazu,” Aiba dan Nino mendengar seseorang memanggil Nino. Aiba terkejut mendapati Ohno berjalan dengan cepat mendekati mereka yang sudah dekat dari rumah Nino. “Aku ingin bicara denganmu,” Nino melihat Aiba dan memberikan isyarat padanya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ohno tidak memperlihatkan rasa herannya saat Aiba yang dia tahu dari Nino selalu bereaksi berlebihan, masih bersikap cukup tenang saat Ohno memanggil Nino dengan nama depannya.

“Hubungi aku kalau kau masih belum tenang ya,” Kata Aiba sambil meremas bahu Nino dengan cemas. Nino mengangguk. Aiba melihat Ohno sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk bicara.

“Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?” Tanya Nino. Mereka berjalan ke taman terdekat sekitar sana. Nino duduk di ayunan sambil menunggu Ohno bicara yang berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang ayunan.

“Apapun yang Jun-kun katakan—“

“Jangan bilang kalau kau suruh aku melupakannya. Aku paling tidak suka ada orang yang mengejek keluargaku. Siapapun aku yakin tidak suka kalau keluarga mereka jadi bahan ejekan orang lain, Oh-chan. Orang lain bisa mengejekku, orang lain bisa menindasku, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain membicarakan kejelekan orang tuaku. Mereka memang berpisah, dan aku akui kalau aku _broken home_. Tapi Matsumoto itu tidak perlu mengungkitnya dan mengatakan seolah dia tahu penyebab keluargaku kacau dan karena akulah ayahku pergi meninggalkan keluargaku. Aku selalu sedih jika diingatkan dengan hal itu, Oh-chan. Memang benar apa yang dia katakan, tentang aku yang menyebabkan ayahku pergi. Tapi...” Nino menundukan kepalanya dan terdiam sejenak. “Kau mengerti, kan, rasanya kehilangan ayah yang seharusnya menjadi tulang punggung keluarga?”

Ohno hanya diam mendengarkan luapan emosi Nino. Ia tahu betul keadaan keluarga Nino seperti Nino yang juga mengetahui keadaan keluarganya.

“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Matsumoto itu bersikap seolah membenciku. Aku berpikir kalau ia sudah mengetahui hal yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh keluarganya. Tapi mendengar dia bilang ‘keluarga yang utuh’, aku rasa dia belum mengetahuinya, Oh-chan. Dia bilang begitu padaku, mengejekku dengan keterbelakangan keluarga yang tidak lengkap. Tapi apakah dia tidak berpikir bagaimana dengan keluarga teman-temannya? Bagaimana kalau dia tahu tentang keluargamu? Apa dia berani mengejekmu juga? Dengan menyombongkan keadaan keluarganya yang begitu sempurna.”

“Kazu, dengarkan aku. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi aku mohon agar kau tidak terpancing lagi dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Jun-kun.” Nino mengerutkan dahinya lalu menatap Ohno.

“Kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku tadi ya? Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak peduli dia mengejekku atau apa, tapi aku tidak suka kalau dia mengungkit keadaan keluargaku.” Ohno menganggukan kepalanya.

“Iya aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau diberi pelanggaran karena perdebatan dan perkelahianmu dengan Jun-kun.”

“Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan pelanggaran. Kenapa aku harus mempedulikan pelanggaran sementara aku membiarkan orang lain menjelek-jelekkan keluargaku?”

“Kazu—“

“Aku sudah memaklumi kalau kau tidak membelaku di depan Matsumoto itu, karena hubungan kita masih tidak diketahui orang lain. Tapi kau tidak bisa menyuruhku diam mendengar siapapun mengejek anggota keluargaku!!”

“Kazu, tenanglah! Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjauhi Jun-kun. Hindari dia, kalau kau dan Jun-kun memang sulit untuk membicarakan masalah kalian. Apapun masalah itu,” Nino menggigit bibirnya, kerutan di dahinya juga tidak hilang.

“Kenapa kau selalu mempedulikan pelanggaran dan hukuman? Pikiranmu sudah diracuni dengan itu sejak kau menjadi anggota J-Storm, Satoshi.” Nino menggedikan bahunya. “Aku mulai lelah dengan peraturan Goran-High dan J-Storm.”

Ohno menghela nafas mendengar keluhan Nino. Ia yakin kalau pikiran Nino masih berkecamuk karena perdebatannya tadi dengan Jun.

“Sekarang kau pilih, tetap menjadi anggota J-Storm atau menjadi pacarku?” Kedua mata Ohno membulat mendengar pertanyaan Nino. “Karena aku sudah lelah tidak dipedulikan olehmu yang terlalu sibuk dengan jabatanmu sebagai ketua OSIS dan ketua J-Storm. Bukan berarti aku bersikap manja padamu, tapi aku hanya merasa jarak kita semakin jauh meski kita di satu tempat yang sama setiap hari, Oh-chan. Apa kau bahkan menyadari itu?”

“...”

“Satoshi—“

“Aku tidak bisa berhenti dari J-Storm sekarang.” Meski dari luar Nino terlihat tenang, namun di dalam hatinya, ia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Ohno. Nino tertawa getir.

“Jadi kau lebih memilih mereka yang kau sendiri tahu kalau masa jabatanmu kurang lebih 3 bulan lagi?” Ohno tidak bergeming, namun ia mengangguk kemudian. “Sudah kuduga, Oh-chan memang lebih menyukai J-Storm daripada aku. J-Storm dan Goran-High selalu menjadi prioritas utamamu.” Nino mengangguk pada perkataannya sendiri.

Ohno yang sejak tadi menundukan kepalanya, mendengar suara Nino lagi yang kali ini sedikit parau.

“Aku rasa ini adalah akhir dari hubungan kita. Dah, Satoshi. Sampaikan salamku untuk ibumu dan Mina- _neechan_...” Ohno mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat punggung Nino. “ _Oyasumi_ ,” Bisik Nino seperti yang mereka selalu ucapkan sebelum mereka berpisah. Dan perpisahan itu benar-benar akhir dari hubungan mereka.

 

 

“Kazunari, tepat sekali kau pulang. Makan malam sudah—“ Ibu Nino melihat anak bungsunya berlari ke kamar tanpa menghiraukannya. “Ada apa dengannya?” Gumam ibu Nino ketika ia sempat melihat Nino menangis.

Nino menunggu dering ponselnya diangkat. “ _Moshi-moshi_ , Nino?”

“Aiba-shi,” Panggil Nino saat orang yang dia hubungi mengangkat panggilan ponselnya.

“Nino, ada apa? Kenapa kau terdengar seperti menangis? Kau tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Aiba dengan cemas.

“Satoshi... Aku putus dengannya.”

“Hah?! Kok bisa? Nino, tenangkan dulu dirimu.” Nino menghapus air matanya yang masih tetap jatuh.

“Aku bodoh karena menyuruhnya untuk memilih antara aku dan J-Storm. Tentu saja dia lebih memilih J-Storm, aku hanya orang egois yang menginginkan dia untuk diriku sendiri,” Aiba tidak bisa menahan rasa cemasnya mendengar curhatan Nino dan mengetahui Nino menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Ia berharap kalau Nino bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Ohno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf kalau typos^^
> 
> Makasih udah mampir~


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuhuuu~ Langsung 2 chapter xD
> 
> Maaf kalau typos bertebaran~

Aiba melirik Nino beberapa kali, berharap raut wajah Nino berubah setiap kali ia melihatnya. Nino tidak memainkan DS ataupun menghabiskan makan siangnya. Sejak tadi Aiba hanya melihat Nino murung, seperti sedang berpikir. Tepatnya, Aiba bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Nino.

Malam di mana Nino menghubungi Aiba saat ia baru memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ohno, Aiba mendengar isakan tangis Nino sampai Nino tertidur. Aiba hanya bisa mendengar cerita Nino yang berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena menyuruh Ohno memilih antara dirinya dengan J-Storm. Aiba sendiri tidak percaya kalau Ohno lebih memilih organisasi yang dipimpinnya selama 3 tahun lalu daripada Nino yang adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Meskipun Aiba tidak mengenal dekat Ohno, tapi ia merasa kalau Ohno juga memiliki koneksi yang kuat dengan Nino. Ohno tidak pernah berhenti mengunjungi Nino setiap hari Sabtu, tidak pernah juga melewatkan waktunya untuk bertukar pesan dengan Nino. Hal itu Aiba sadari ketika Nino melihat ponselnya beberapa kali selain berfokus pada _game_ di DS-nya.

“Aku ke kelas duluan ya, Aiba-shi,” Ucap Nino. Tanpa menunggu balasan Aiba, ia pergi dari kantin menuju kelasnya. Aiba melihat Nino yang berjalan lebih lesu dari biasanya keluar kantin.

“Apa aku coba saja bicara dengan Ohno-san...?” Gumam Aiba. “Tidak, itu masalah pribadi mereka. Aku tidak bisa mencampurinya,” Timpalnya dengan kecewa.

“Di sini kau rupanya, Aiba-kun,” Aiba mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Koki tersenyum padanya, lalu mengambil tempat yang Nino duduki tadi.

“Kau mencariku?” Koki mengangguk.

“Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu.” Aiba menaikan kedua alisnya.

“Kalau aku bisa membantumu, tidak masalah.” Koki tersenyum pada Aiba.

“Aku mau memberi temanku hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya, tapi aku tidak ingin sampai dia mengetahuinya karena itu adalah kejutan untuknya.”

“Apa dia bersekolah juga di sini? Kau mau kuantar membeli hadiahnya?”

“Ah, bukan, bukan. Aku sudah membeli hadiahnya, tapi aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menyembunyikan hadiah yang akan kuberi.”

“Wah, aku suka kejutan! Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menolongmu menyembunyikan hadiah itu,” Kata Aiba bersemangat. “Hari apa kau akan membawa hadiah itu dan menitipkannya padaku?”

“Hari Kamis ini, bagaimana?”

“Bagaimana kalau kau menitipkannya hari Rabu saja sepulang sekolah?” Koki mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu hari Kamis ini, karena aku berjanji pada Yoko aku akan membantunya mengerjakan tugas keterampilannya selama jam istirahat. Sebelum masuk kelas paginya, aku ada piket kelas, jadi sepertinya kita akan sulit bertemu.”

“Kalau aku titipkan hari Rabu, kapan aku bisa mengambilnya darimu kalau hari Kamisnya kau tetap sibuk?”

“Kan ada Nino, nanti aku titipkan kunci lokerku padanya. Kau bisa mengambil hadiahnya dari lokerku tempat aku akan menyimpannya. Bagaimana?” Koki mengangguk dan tersenyum.

“Baiklah, aku setuju. Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan hadiahnya padamu besok lusa ya,” Aiba mengacungkan jempolnya sambil mnegangguk.

“Oke!”

“Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ya, _arigatou_ , Aiba-kun,” Koki pergi dari sana dengan tersenyum puas karena rencana awalnya berhasil.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Bagaimana dengan soal yang ini?”

“Aku bisa mengerjakannya! Tunggu sebentar, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu,” Sho mengangguk dan tertawa kecil melihat Aiba yang begitu serius mengerjakan soal matematika. Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Aiba menghela nafas. “Coba periksa, Sho-chan.” Sho mengambil buku catatan Aiba dan memeriksa jawaban latihan soal matematika sore itu sepulang sekolah di rumah Sho.

“Rumus dan cara pengerjaannya sudah benar sih...”

“Tapi? Ada tapinya, kan?” Sho mengangguk. Aiba mengeluarkan suara frustasi.

“Hanya salah hitung jawaban saja kok. Sejauh ini, kau jauh lebih baik daripada saat mengerjakan soal pertama tadi.”

“Benarkah?” Sho mengangguk pada wajah Aiba yang terkejut.

“ _Yatta_!! Ini berkat Sho-chan!” Sho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa melihat Aiba yang nampak terlalu senang seperti anak kecil yang menerima hadiah saat hari Natal.

“Ini karena kau sendiri yang terus berusaha sejak tadi,” Ujar Sho.

“Tetap saja, kalau kau tidak mengajarkanku, aku tidak akan mengerti cara mengerjakannya.” Balas Aiba. Kali ini ia merasa lebih terbuka saat bersama Sho di rumahnya. Karena sebelumnya ia sedikit kaku. “Ngomong-ngomong keluargamu yang lain ke mana?”

“Oh, mereka. Ayah dan ibu pergi ke acara undangan para politikus bersama Shun, sedangkan adikku ada di dalam kamarnya. Tapi ia bilang tidak akan keluar dari kamar karena harus belajar untuk ulangan besok.” Aiba mengangguk.

“Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan keluargamu, sudah lama sekali kan tidak bertemu. Pasti banyak yang berubah!”

“Yang berubah hanya usia mereka saja yang semakin bertambah.”

“Tapi aku terkejut kau punya adik lagi, selain Saya-chan.”

“Shun sih sejujurnya tidak direncanakan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Umurnya saja beda jauh denganku.”

“Uwaah, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan Shun-kun!” Sho tertawa pada Aiba yang begitu antusias, dan mungkin berlawanan dengan kedua orang tua Sho jika tahu kalau Sho membawa Aiba ke rumahnya tanpa memberi tahu mereka. Saya sudah bilang kalau dia tidak akan mengatakan kedatangan Aiba pada kedua orang tuanya, karena Sho sudah menceritakan tentang Aiba dan kedua orang tuanya yang kelihatan tidak menyukai Aiba. Untungnya Saya dapat Sho percaya.

“Dia anak yang pemalu, jadi kau harus pelan-pelan menyapanya.”

“Tenang saja, serahkan padaku!” Seru Aiba sambil tersenyum lebar. “Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita teruskan saja belajarnya di lain hari. Itupun kalau kau ada waktu,” Sho mengangguk setuju.

“Tentu saja, hari apa kau mau melanjutkannya?”

“Hari Kamis bagaimana?” Sho berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab Aiba.

“Sepertinya kalau hari Kamis tidak bisa. J-Storm punya kegiatan hari itu,” Aiba mengangguk, tidak berhasil menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

“Ada rapat ya?” Sho mengangguk.

“Soalnya kami mengadakan razia dadakan hari itu saat jam pelajaran nanti. Biasanya sih setelahnya diadakan rapat.”

“Razia dadakan?” Dahi Aiba mengerut sambil bertanya.

“Razia yang dilakukan tanpa pemberitahuan apapun dan biasanya diadakan di awal atau akhir tahun,” Jelas Sho. “Tapi kau jangan memberitahu ini pada siapapun ya, karena biasanya razia ini dirahasiakan. Namanya juga razia dadakan.”

“Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun,” Kata Aiba berjanji. Ia memberi isyarat menutup mulutnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol lalu menggerakan ke mulut seolah dia menutup resleting.

“Kau bisa memberitahu Nino, hanya dia yang boleh tahu selain dirimu. Karena aku percaya kalau kalian tidak pernah berniat membawa-bawa barang aneh.”

“Apa DS yang selalu Nino bawa termasuk barang aneh?”

“Selama Nino tidak memainkannya di kelas sih tidak apa-apa.”

“ _Tadaima_ ,” Aiba dan Sho mendengar suara dari luar.

“Apa itu ayah dan ibumu yang baru pulang?” Sho mengangguk dengan kaku. “Kalau begitu aku akan menemui mereka!”

“A-ah, Masaki, kau bisa menemui mereka lain kali. Mereka pasti lelah kalau sekarang kau menemui mereka dengan antusias begini,” Ucap Sho yang dengan cepat menghentikan langkah Aiba keluar dari kamarnya. “Kau tunggu di sini saja ya, nanti kalau mereka ingin bertemu denganmu, baru aku panggil kau supaya menemui mereka, ya?” Aiba mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sementara Sho keluar kamar dan mendengar ayahnya bertanya pada salah satu pelayannya kalau ada tamu yang datang karena melihat sepatu di depan pintu rumahnya.

“Temannya Sho-sama yang datang,” Jawab pelayannya. Pada waktu yang bersamaan, ibu Sho melihat anak sulungnya berjalan ke arah mereka.

“Sho, mana temanmu? Katanya dia datang?” Tanya ibu Sho.

“Tidak biasanya kau membawa temanmu main ke rumah. Apa kalian sudah makan malam?” Sho mengangguk pada ayahnya.

“Aku kira ayah dan ibu akan pulang lebih lama dari ini,” Ibu Sho tersenyum.

“Shun menangis terus daritadi, dia kelihatan tidak betah di acaranya. Jadi kami putuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat.”

“Dan saat di perjalanan, dia tertidur.” Timpal ayah Sho sambil melirik wajah damai Shun yang tertidur pulas. “Ngomong-ngomong di mana temanmu itu? Ayah ingin bicara dengannya. Apa dia anak Matsumoto Yusuke, pengacara terkenal itu?”

“Bukan, bukan Jun-kun, ayah.”

“Lalu siapa? Ayah jadi penasaran siapa temanmu itu.”

“Dia temanku sejak kecil,” Ibu Sho langsung mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Sho. “Apa ayah ingat temanku dulu yang bernama Aiba Masaki?”

“Aiba Masaki?” Dahi ayah Sho mengerut, mencoba mengingat nama itu. “Oh, dia temanmu saat kau kelas 4 SD itu, kan?” Sho mengangguk cepat. Ia berharap sikap ayahnya tidak seperti ibunya yang kelihatan menghindari topik tentang Aiba yang ditanyakannya belum lama ini.

“Dia satu sekolah denganku dan kami bertemu lagi.” Ayah Sho dan ibu Sho saling berpandangan.

“Dia ada di rumah ini?” Sho mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ayahnya berdehem sebelum menjawab kembali. “Lebih baik kau suruh dia pulang sekarang, Sho.” Senyum Sho hilang seketika saat ia mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ibu Sho melihat Sho tidak menjawab apa yang disuruh ayahnya.

“Kenapa memangnya?” Tanya Sho yang sempat terdiam dan hampir membuat kedua orang tuanya berpikir kalau ia akan menuruti perintah ayahnya.

“Dia tidak baik untuk kau jadikan teman, Sho.”

“Dan bagaimana ayah mengetahuinya? Selama ini ayah tidak mengenalnya, kan?”

“Sho, kau akan berterima kasih pada ayah setelah kau tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, percayalah.” Ibu Sho melihat anak sulungnya mengerutkan dahinya.

“Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku apa yang harus aku tahu tentang Masaki. Tentang kenapa ayah maupun ibu melarangku berteman dengan Masaki dan alasan surat-surat Masaki yang tidak pernah aku terima.”

Ayah Sho menoleh pada istrinya, dia menebak kalau istrinya itu sudah ketahuan oleh Sho menyembunyikan surat-surat yang Aiba kirimkan untuknya bertahun-tahun lalu.

“Kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak menjawabku?” Ayah Sho memberikan isyarat pada istrinya untuk membawa anak bungsu mereka ke kamarnya.

“Sho, ayah memang tidak mengenal Aiba Masaki yang adalah temanmu sejak kecil. Tapi ayah tahu tentang ayahnya.”

Aiba melihat jam dinding kamar Sho. Ia ingat kalau ia sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk tidak pulang terlalu malam dari rumah Sho. Tapi temannya itu belum juga kembali ke kamar, atau bahkan memanggilnya. Aiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas yang buku serta peralatan tulisnya sudah ia simpan ke dalamnya. Lalu tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Aiba mencari Sho keluar kamar.

“Ayahnya?” Suara Sho terdengar dari ruang tamu. Aiba berjalan mendekat dan melihat Sho sedang bicara dengan ayahnya. Ia menunggu di sana, tidak mau memotong pembicaraan ayah dan anak yang sedang bicara berdua.

“Iya, Aiba Masamune adalah mantan narapidana dari kasus penyuapan pemilihan ketua daerah yang dilakukan 8 tahun lalu.” Aiba terkejut mendengar nama ayahnya disebut-sebut oleh pria paruh baya yang Aiba yakin adalah ayah Sho, karena ia jarang sekali melihat ayah Sho ketika mereka berteman beberapa tahun lalu.

“A-apa?”

“Kau tidak salah dengar, nak. Dia anak dari orang yang pernah dipenjara. Aiba Masaki adalah anak dari Aiba Masamune. Mereka pindah dari Tokyo ke Chiba karena keluarga Aiba yang lain, yaitu istrinya, tidak ingin menanggung malu jika orang lain tahu kalau keluarga mereka terkena kasus penyuapan itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau urat malu Aiba Masamune itu masih ada, dia sudah kembali ke Tokyo rupanya. Meskipun sudah divonis bersalah dan dipenjara selama 5 tahun.”

“Lalu kenapa kalau aku berteman dengan anak dari mantan narapidana?” Pertanyaan Sho membuat ayahnya dan Aiba terkejut. “Masaki tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus itu. Dia tidak bersalah dan aku tidak melihat sama sekali keharusan untuk menjauhinya.”

“Kau masih tidak mengerti juga?” Ayahnya menggelengkan kepala, baru kali ini ia mendengar nada bicara anak sulungnya tegas seperti itu. “Bagaimana orang akan melihat keluarga kita sebagai keluarga terhormat seperti dulu jika salah satu anggota keluarganya berteman dengan anak seorang mantan narapidana? Mereka pasti akan beranggapan buruk. Penyuapan adalah hal yang melanggar hukum dan mencoreng nama keluarga yang melakukannya. Sama halnya dengan korupsi, sekali kau keluar dari penjara karena divonis bersalah, tidak akan ada yang mempercayainya. Sama seperti sampah, tidak berharga sama sekali, bukan?”

“Ayahku bukan sampah!” Sho dan ayahnya terkejut mendengar seruan Aiba yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tamu. “Memang benar ia dipenjara karena perbuatannya beberapa tahun lalu, memang benar kami sebagai keluarganya menderita karena perbuatan ayah, kehilangan rumah dan harta untuk membayar ganti rugi penyuapan itu dan menghabiskan waktu kami untuk membantunya memohon maaf kepada masyarakat yang memilih calon ketua daerah, itu semua benar.

“Tapi ayah sudah sadar sekarang, ia memulai kembali kehidupannya dari awal sejak keluar dari penjara. Meskipun sekarang kehidupan kami sederhana dengan hanya memiliki usaha restoran Cina, kami merasakan kembali kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang. Jadi kau salah kalau mengatakan ayahku sampah, karena ayahku bisa bangkit lagi menjadi orang yang dapat dipercaya oleh orang lain terutama keluarganya.” Ungkap Aiba sambil menghapus air matanya karena mengingat kehidupan keluarganya yang sempat merasakan penderitaan setelah ayahnya divonis bersalah dan harus menetap di balik jeruji besi selama bertahun-tahun.

Ayah Sho mencibir dan tertawa sinis.

“Tidak usah berlebihan, nak. Ayahmu hanya dipenjara 5 tahun, aku rasa dia beruntung karena seharusnya dia dipenjara lebih lama lagi. Dia beruntung karena memiliki pengacara handal. Ya, semoga saja pengacara itu tidak disuruh ayahmu untuk menyuap pengadilan juga.” Aiba menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi setelah mendengar perkataan ayah Sho.

“Apa yang kau katakan, ayah? Ayah tidak seharusnya bicara begitu, itu sama dengan fitnah!”

“Sudah cukup, gara-gara dia juga kau lalai belajar, Sho. Sejak berteman dengannya dulu kau lebih sering keluar rumah untuk bermain, bagaimana kau akan menggapai cita-citamu menjadi politikus jika kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan masa lalu?”

“Itu bukan cita-citaku...” Ayah Sho menatap anak sulungnya, berpikir kalau ia salah mendengar bisikan Sho. “Menjadi politikus bukan cita-citaku. Sejak awal itu adalah cita-cita ayah, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku mau menjadi seseorang yang sama seperti ayah! Dan pertemananku dengan Masaki bukan kesalahan,” Saya yang mendengar ribut-ribut dari ruang tamu, keluar dari kamarnya dan terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. Begitu juga ibu Sho yang baru akan menyusul anak dan suaminya bicara di ruang tamu. Mereka melihat Sho pergi keluar rumah dengan cepat, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan ayahnya.

 

 

Sho menemukan Aiba duduk di bangku taman sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia tahu kalau Aiba pasti merasa tersinggung dengan hinaan ayahnya tadi terhadap ia dan keluarganya. 

“Masaki...” Panggil Sho sambil duduk di samping Aiba. “Aku minta maaf atas sikap dan perkataan ayahku.”

“Ayahmu memang benar, aku tidak pantas menjadi temanmu. Karena itu pasti akan mempengaruhi reputasi dan anggapan orang lain terhadap keluarga Sho-chan.” Sho menempatkan tangannya di bahu Aiba.

“Kau tahu itu tidak benar, bahkan kalau itu benar aku tidak peduli. Aku masih akan tetap berteman denganmu, Masaki,” Aiba menggeleng.

“Tidak, kalau reputasi Sho-chan buruk, nanti Sho-chan tidak bisa jadi politikus seperti ayahmu.”

“Aku tidak ingin jadi politikus, Masaki. Aku ingin jadi jurnalis. Dan ayah hanya melihat orang lain dari status saja, yang dipikirkannya hanyalah reputasi saja. Aku tidak mau jadi bonekanya lagi, aku lelah... Hanya kau yang selama ini mau menjadi temanku tanpa melihat statusku, Masaki.” Aiba menatap Sho dan menggigit bibirnya.

“Tapi orang tuamu akan marah karena kau tidak menuruti perintahnya,” Sho memeluk Aiba sambil mengusap punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan Aiba.

“Biarkan saja, karena aku tidak pernah melihat mereka marah.” Aiba diam saja dan memeluk Sho kembali dengan erat.

Mereka diam dengan posisi seperti itu di taman yang sepi malam itu. Yang terdengar hanya ada suara isakan tangis Aiba yang sudah mulai hilang, dan suara detak jantung Sho. Ataukah itu detak jantung Aiba? Mereka tidak tahu milik siapa karena keduanya berpelukan cukup erat dan tidak ingin berpisah.

**“Kau masih bisa menghalangi hubungan mereka agar tidak lebih jauh dari ini, Sho-kun,”** Sho tiba-tiba mengingat kata-kata Ohno waktu itu. _‘Apakah aku jatuh cinta dengan Masaki...?’_ Batin Sho. Sho menutup mata dan menghela nafasnya, ia bisa mencari tahu tentang perasaannya dengan suatu cara.

“Masaki?” Bisik Sho. Aiba menjawabnya dengan ‘Hm?’. Aiba merasa heran karena Sho memanggilnya namun tidak meresponnya kembali.

“Sho-chan, ada apa?” Tanya Aiba yang jadi panik karena takut kalau Sho akan mengubah pikirannya untuk tetap berteman dengannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya agar mata mereka bertemu. Aiba sadar kalau jarak wajah Sho dan dirinya sangat dekat, karena itu ia berniat menjauh namun jemari Sho menahannya dan menarik dagu Aiba mendekati wajahnya.

Kedua bola mata Aiba terbelalak saat Sho mencium bibirnya. Ia sempat tidak merespon karena terlalu terkejut dengan sikap Sho.

“S-Sho-... Chan?” Bisik Aiba saat bibir hangat Sho meninggalkan bibirnya yang kembali terasa dingin.

“Masaki, aku... Aku pikir kalau aku—“ Sho melihat Aiba menjauhinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. “Ada apa?” Aiba nampak memikirkan sesuatu, membuat Sho khawatir.

“Kita tidak seharusnya berciuman, Sho-chan,” Ujar Aiba.

“Aku tahu kalau kita berdua laki-laki, tapi—“

“Bukan begitu,” Pungkas Aiba. “Tapi aku tidak mau dianggap selingkuh oleh Toma.”

Sho mematung sejenak. Ia menyadari satu hal dari perkataan Aiba itu, namun Aiba sendiri yang lebih dulu mengkonfirmasi kebenaran yang diduganya.

“Aku dan Toma sudah berpacaran.”

Satu hal lain yang Sho sadari adalah ia terlambat untuk menyadari kalau dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sudah dimiliki orang lain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter mungkin bakal telat update lagi, sampai nanti~
> 
> Makasih udah mampir :)


	16. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo~ Ternyata masih bisa update untuk minggu ini hehehe. Kabar baiknya, mungkin minggu depan pun masih bisa update ^^
> 
> Ga kerasa udah chapter 16 lagi, hmm... Perkiraan masih ada cukup banyak chapter sampe tamatnya. Semoga readers ga bosen ya sama FF ini XD
> 
> Okee, selamat membaca~~

Nino menghela nafas saat ia membaca pesan singkat dari Aiba yang mengatakan kalau hari itu ia tidak masuk ke sekolah karena mau mengunjungi kakeknya yang sakit di Chiba sampai liburan musim dingin berakhir, yang mana akan dimulai Senin depan. Aiba juga berpesan untuk memberikan hadiah yang dititipkan Koki kemarin karena tidak bisa Aiba berikan langsung hari itu. Nino sudah menerima kunci loker Aiba yang diberikan pemiliknya tadi malam, karena ia berangkat subuh hari itu. Nino mengambil bungkusan yang ia pikir adalah milik Koki dan menaruh bungkusan itu di dalam tasnya, agar ketika Koki mau mengambil barang yang dititipkannya pada Aiba sudah bisa langsung ia berikan. Setelah itu Nino pergi ke kelasnya, menunggu jam pelajaran dimulai.

Baru saja menyelesaikan satu pelajaran hari itu, beberapa anggota J-Storm datang ke kelas-kelas dan meminta izin pada setiap guru yang sedang mengajar untuk meminta waktu mereka sebentar. Hari itu seperti yang direncanakan, J-Storm melakukan operasi razia dadakan ke setiap kelas. Mereka memeriksa barang-barang milik siswa-siswa di kelas, sebagian ada yang memeriksa loker mereka dengan meminta kunci loker cadangan dari pihak sekolah.

Nino membiarkan Ohkura memeriksa tasnya. Ohkura mengambil bungkusan di dalam tas Nino dan bertanya sambil melihat Nino.

“Apa ini?” Nino belum sempat menjawab ketika Ohkura membuka bungkusan itu dan kedua matanya terbelalak melihat isi yang ada di dalam bungkusan titipan Koki itu. “Ryo-chan, kemarilah, lihat isi bungkusan ini.”

Dari pojok kelas, Ryo menghentikan pemeriksaannya dan mendekati Ohkura yang memberikan bungkusan tadi pada Ryo. Ryo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ohkura dengan serius.

“Milik siapa ini?” Ohkura menoleh pada Nino. Ryo menatap Nino tidak percaya.

“Aku menemukan ini di dalam tas Ninomiya-kun,” Jawab Ohkura.

“Itu bukan punyaku,” Ryo mengerutkan kedua alisnya. “Memangnya apa isi bungkusan itu?” Tanya Nino yang sebelumnya tidak peduli dengan ‘hadiah’ yang seharusnya dititipkan Koki pada Aiba. Namun sekarang dia penasaran apa isi bungkusan itu saat Ryo dan Ohkura nampak terkejut melihat isi bungkusan itu tadi.

“Dua bungkus ganja,” Kedua mata Nino terbelalak dan siswa-siswa yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka ikut terkejut mendengar jawaban Ryo. “Maafkan aku, Ninomiya-kun, tapi kau harus ikut untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut mengenai benda yang kami temukan dari dalam tasmu.” Jelas Ryo sudah seperti polisi yang ada di film detektif. Nino ingin mengelak kalau itu bukan bungkusan miliknya, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat keributan jadi dia berpikir untuk menjelaskan pada J-Storm yang sebenarnya. Dan ia berharap mereka akan percaya.

Setelah operasi razia dadakan selesai, siswa-siswa dibiarkan makan siang sebelum beberapa di antara mereka yang barang-barangnya terazia harus ke ruang J-Storm untuk mengambil barang mereka dan melakukan pencatatan pelanggaran.

Sayangnya, Nino tidak bisa menjelaskan kebenarannya pada J-Storm sampai ia diputuskan untuk dihukum atas kesalahan yang tidak diperbuatnya. Ia tidak bisa bilang kalau bungkusan itu didapatkannya dari Koki karena ia tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa Koki lah pemilik bungkusan itu, bahkan Aiba tidak bisa menjadi saksinya karena ia tidak masuk hari itu. Namun Nino merasa lega karena bukan Aiba yang terjebak oleh permainan Koki yang pura-pura menitipkan hadiah untuk temannya namun ternyata hadiah itu adalah barang terlarang yang Koki titipkan pada sahabatnya.

 _‘Dia pasti sengaja menjebak Aiba-shi...’_ Pikir Nino dengan geram. Nino melihat Koki dari kerumunan siswa yang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan J-Storm memberinya hukuman saat itu setelah jam sekolah usai. _‘Aku seharusnya memaksa Aiba-shi untuk menjauhinya,’_ Pikir Nino lagi. Ia melihat wajah Koki yang nampak tidak puas karena mungkin orang yang ia jebak berhasil lolos sedangkan jebakan yang dipasangnya malah memberikan efek pada sahabat target _bully_ -annya. Nino tersenyum puas pada Koki, membuat Koki memicingkan matanya pada Nino karena sikap Nino seolah mencemooh Koki yang tidak berhasil menjebak sahabatnya.

“Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum di saat seperti ini, Ninomiya?” Suara Jun membuat Nino sadar kalau ia berdiri di hadapan keempat anggota inti J-Storm yang sebentar lagi akan menghukumnya. Jun tersenyum kecut melihat Nino menghilangkan senyumnya yang tadi ia berikan pada Koki. “Aku tidak menyangka kau salah satu siswa berandal yang suka mengedarkan barang seperti itu. Atau kau bahkan mengkonsumsinya juga?”

“Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku mengedarkan atau mengkonsumsi barang yang kalian temukan itu, Matsumoto.” Jawab Nino yang wajahnya sama sekali tidak takut kalau sebentar lagi ia akan dihukum. Ia tidak suka melanggar peraturan, tapi ia juga tidak takut dengan hukuman.

“Kau masih mengelak juga, hah? Lalu kenapa barang itu ada di dalam tasmu?” Nino terdiam sampai Jun mencibir karena pertanyaannya tidak dihiraukan Nino. “Tidak mungkin kan kalau barang itu tersimpan sendiri di dalam tasmu?”

“Nino, punya siapa barang itu?” Tanya Toma. Nino menatap Toma yang menatapnya juga dengan serius. Karena sejujurnya Toma juga tidak percaya kalau bungkusan berisi ganja itu adalah milik Nino. “Itu bukan milikmu, kan?”

Kedua tatapan Nino berpindah pada sosok yang sejak tadi Nino sadar tidak berhenti menatapnya. Kedua mata Nino dan Ohno bertemu. Ohno tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap Nino dengan khawatir, itupun kalau Nino tidak salah menafsirkan tatapan mantan kekasihnya itu.

“Oi, jawab pertanyaan kami, sialan!!” Sahut Jun, ia menarik kerah seragam Nino dan menggertakan giginya di depan wajah Nino. “Kenapa sejak tadi kau tidak menjawab dengan jelas pertanyaan anggota J-Storm? Kau hanya diam dan pura-pura tuli, kau dengar tidak sih?!” Seru Jun yang geram, kesabarannya mulai habis karena saat Nino dipanggil untuk ditanyai tentang bungkusan itu, Nino hanya bungkam. Nino hanya tidak ingin Aiba terlibat dalam masalah ini, meski dialah yang menitipkan bungkusan itu pada Nino. Hanya Koki yang Nino yakini adalah pelakunya. Tapi Nino tidak punya bukti kalau Koki adalah pelaku yang memiliki bungkusan itu.

“Jun-kun, bersabarlah,” Ucap Sho menenangkan Jun.

“Dia hanya diam dan mematung, Sho-san! Lalu apa maksud senyumnya tadi?” Jun memicingkan matanya pada Nino. “Apa kau mengejek kami di dalam pikiranmu, Ninomiya? Karena kau berhasil mempermainkan kami dengan tidak mengakui perbuatanmu yang membawa ganja ke sekolah?!”

“Kalian tidak akan mempercayaiku jika aku mengatakannya sekali pun.” Bisik Nino. Jun mencibir dan memukul Nino.

“Pengecut,” Cibir Jun. “Kau hanya tidak mau mengakuinya, kan?”

“...”

“Apa kau sedang melindungi seseorang?” Jun mengangkat kepala Nino sampai Nino menatapnya. “Apa mungkin itu adalah Aiba Masaki?” Kedua mata Nino dan Toma, serta Sho yang ada di belakang mereka bersama Ohno, terbelalak.

“Oi, Jun, apa maksudmu?!” Geram Toma, saat ia mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut sebagai pelaku sebenarnya yang mungkin sedang dilindungi Nino.

“Dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini mungkin karena dia tahu tentang razia dadakan dari seseorang,” Kata Jun secara tidak langsung memojokan Toma. “Jadi dia menitipkan bungkusan berisi ganja itu untuk diberikan pada seseorang.”

“Kau... Jangan seenaknya menuduh orang lain tanpa bukti!!” Sahut Toma sambil menarik Jun. Sho berusaha menenangkan Toma dan memisahkan mereka.

“Itu benar,” Semua pasang mata menatap Nino kembali. “Jangan menuduh orang lain seenaknya, Matsumoto.” Pungkas Nino, wajahnya terlihat kesal karena Jun menuduh sahabatnya itu. Tebakan Jun memang hampir benar bahwa Aiba menitipkan bungkusan itu padanya untuk diberikan pada Koki. Tapi Jun salah kalau pemilik bungkusan itu adalah sahabatnya. Toma dan Sho nampak lega mendengar penjelasan Nino.

“Lalu kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami sejak tadi!” Decak Jun.

“Kenapa kalian tidak menghukumku saja sekarang? Aku sudah melanggar peraturan, kan? Lebih cepat lebih baik, karena aku ingin segera pulang.” Ujar Nino dengan nada tidak peduli. Jun berdecih dan hendak memukul wajah Nino yang seolah mengejeknya, namun Sho dan Toma menghentikannya dengan cepat.

“Kau bocah keparat, aku akan menghukummu agar kau menutup mulutmu itu!”

“Jun-kun, kau tidak akan menghukum Ninomiya-kun.” Itu adalah pertama kalinya Nino dan yang lain mendengar Ohno bicara sore itu. “Sho-kun yang akan menghukumnya,” Jun mengerutkan dahinya.

“Tapi sekarang giliranku untuk menghukum target, kan?” Protes Jun pada _leader_ nya. Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Kau dan Ninomiya-kun memiliki hubungan yang buruk karena sering bertengkar, jadi kalau kau menghukumnya, kau akan dianggap bias karena hukuman yang kau berikan padanya bersifat pribadi seolah melampiaskan kemarahanmu padanya. Karena itu, Sho-kun yang akan memberinya hukuman kali ini.”

Jun berdecih pada penjelasan Ohno yang memang benar. Tapi ia tidak protes pada keputusan Ohno.

“Siapa bilang kalau aku akan memilih hukuman tidak langsung?” Semua mata tertuju pada Nino saat ia mengatakan itu. Nino tertawa getir. “Jangan seenaknya memutuskan hukuman orang lain, kau akan membiarkan aku memilih, bukan, Ohno-san?” Ohno tidak bergeming saat Nino menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ia yakin sedang menantangnya.

“Nino, kau tidak bermaksud untuk meminta hukuman langsung, kan?” Tanya Toma dengan ragu. Namun Nino hanya terdiam, membuat Sho, Toma dan Jun saling berpandangan.

“Kalau aku memilih hukuman tidak langsung, waktuku untuk bermain _game_ akan berkurang. Karena itu aku akan memilih hukuman yang lebih singkat.” Toma melihat Nino dengan tatapan syok. “ _Onegaishimasu_ ,” Ucap Nino pada Ohno yang masih menatapnya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, Nino seperti mendengar suara Ohno yang menyuruhnya untuk mengubah pilihannya saat kedua mata mereka masih bertatapan.

“Apa kau yakin, Ninomiya-kun?” Tanya Ohno.

“Nino,” Panggil Toma, berharap kalau Nino yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya, akan mengubah pilihannya sebelum _leader_ nya memulai ritual hukuman langsungnya. Nino mengangguk pada pilihannya.

“Baiklah kalau itu yang kau pilih.” Ujar Ohno. Sebelum ia melangkah mendekati Nino, seperti biasa ia menoleh pada anggota inti yang lain agar menjauh dari sana. Sho mengangguk dan dengan cepat membawa Toma bersamanya, Jun mengikuti dari belakang sebelum ia juga melihat Nino tidak bergeming dari posisinya berdiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, siswa-siswa pun mulai ikut menjauh saat mendengar hukuman apa yang Nino pilih. Ohno berjalan mendekati Nino, tatapan mereka tidak lepas dari satu sama lain. Ohno menghentikan langkahnya di depan Nino. Tangannya hendak meraih pipi Nino, namun keinginannya untuk mengelus wajah yang selalu terbayang olehnya itu hilang saat dari jauh ia melihat sosok orang yang memandangnya. Orang yang menginginkan hal ini terjadi, yang menginginkan Ohno melakukan ini pada Nino.

“Ada apa, Oh-chan? Apa kau ragu melakukannya padaku?” Bisik Nino. Ohno menatap Nino kembali. Tangannya kini meraih bahu Nino. Nino tersenyum sedih saat melihat sikap Ohno yang akan tetap menghukumnya. “Cepat lakukan, Oh-chan. Aku sudah siap,” Kata Nino sambil menatapnya. Sejujurnya Nino ingin menutup kedua matanya, ia tidak ingin menatap kedua mata Ohno yang mungkin akan membuatnya menangis karena ia sangat merindukan saat-saat mereka berpandangan dengan perasaan sama yang sejujurnya masih mereka miliki.

Ohno melihat Nino menghela nafasnya. Setelah akhirnya Ohno dapat berkonsentrasi dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia akan menyakiti Nino kali ini untuk terakhir kalinya, Ohno melakukan ritual hukuman langsungnya. Yang tidak bisa ia lakukan adalah mendengar isak tangis Nino setelah itu.

 

 

“Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan memilih hukuman langsung,” Ujar Jun. “Aku saja akan berpikir beberapa kali untuk memilih hukuman dari _Leader_.

“Apa itu artinya kau terkesan dengan keberaniannya, Jun-kun?” Tanya Sho. Jun hanya diam saja, tapi di dalam hatinya ia mengakui kalau ia memang terkesan dengan keberanian Nino. Meskipun ia juga berpikir kalau Nino hanya siswa yang hanya memikirkan kalau ia tidak bisa memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain _game_ jika ia dihukum. “Kau juga harus meminta maaf pada Toma-kun tentang perkataanmu tadi yang membuatnya marah.” _Dan juga Masaki, seharusnya_ , pikir Sho.

“Aku akan meminta maaf padanya nanti. Dia juga masih di rumah Ninomiya, kan, mengantarnya pulang?” Sho mengangguk.

“Aku merasa kasihan pada Nino. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia pemilik bungkusan ganja itu.”

“Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan pada ganja itu sekarang? Kalau seandainya memang bukan Ninomiya itu pemiliknya. Ia bahkan tidak mengakui kalau itu miliknya.” Sho menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Satoshi-kun bilang kalau ia akan membicarakan hal ini dengan kepala sekolah mengenai tindakan selanjutnya.” Jun mengangguk. Ia melihat Toma berlari ke arah mereka. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau mengantar Ninomiya ke rumahnya?”

“Aku sudah mengantarnya kok, dia sudah sedikit lebih tenang tadi.” Jawab Toma dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari.

“Syukurlah kalau begitu, lalu kenapa kau kembali lagi ke sini?” Tanya Sho.

“Dompetku sepertinya tertinggal di ruang J-Storm, apa _Leader_ masih ada di ruangan?” Jun memutar bola matanya.

“Satoshi-kun masih ada di ruang J-Storm. Kalau tidak ada, kau cari saja dia di ruang kepala sekolah. Tadi sih dia bilang mau bertemu kepala sekolah sebelum pulang.” Toma mengangguk.

“Makanya setelah membeli makan siang itu, langsung simpan dompetmu. Jangan disimpan seenaknya saja di atas meja.” Toma memeletkan lidahnya pada cibiran Jun.

“ _Arigatou_ , Sho-san! Ngomong-ngomong selamat hari Natal untuk kalian, sampai jumpa beberapa minggu lagi!” Sahut Toma sambil berlari menuju ruang J-Storm.

“Untukmu juga Toma-kun!” Balas Sho, Jun hanya tersenyum pada tingkah Toma.

“Jujur saja, dia kelihatan lebih bahagia setelah berpacaran dengan Aiba,” Sho hampir tercekat saat Jun tiba-tiba bicara mengenai hubungan Aiba dengan Toma. “Setidaknya dia menemukan seseorang ia bisa dikencaninya lebih dari sebulan.” Hati Sho terasa sakit saat mendengar Jun dan tahu kalau Jun juga sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka. Bahkan sepertinya Ohno pun mengetahui hubungan Toma dan Aiba yang sudah melangkah lebih jauh.

“Aku pulang duluan ya, Jun-kun. Sampai jumpa nanti, dan selamat hari Natal.” Jun mengangguk dan melambai pada Sho. Untungnya Jun tidak melihat wajah Sho yang nampak sedih saat mereka mengambil jalan pulang yang berbeda.

“Ck, pakai acara ketinggalan segala, duh,” Gerutu Toma. Ia merasa lega ketika melihat pintu ruangan J-Storm sedikit terbuka. Namun langkahnya untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar terhenti saat ia mendengar suara kepala sekolah Goran-High sedang bicara.

 

 

Ohno ingin segera pulang dan melepaskan rasa kesal pada dirinya yang sudah menyakiti Nino beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia sudah menghipnotis Nino dan membawa pikirannya untuk mengimajinasikan hal terburuk yang telah atau tidak menimpa dirinya. Nino tidak berteriak seperti siswa-siswa yang sudah menjadi korban hukuman hipnotisnya, tapi ia menangis sampai isakan tangisnya membuat hati Ohno remuk, bahkan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tidak tahan mendengar isakan tangis Nino, berdiri dan melihatnya membuat ia ingin memeluk Nino dan membisikan padanya kalau dia menyesal melakukan itu padanya. Karena itu Ohno kembali ke ruang J-Storm dan menyuruh Toma untuk membawa Nino ke ruang kesehatan lalu membawanya pulang setelah Nino lebih tenang. Ohno berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin saat ia memimpin J-Storm untuk rapat hari itu, menyimpulkan tentang operasi razia dadakan hari itu dan mendiskusikan rencana mereka untuk pemilihan ketua J-Storm. Namun ia hampir tidak berkonsentrasi setiap ia mengingat air mata Nino yang tidak berhenti mengalir dan suara tangisnya yang terdengar di telinga Ohno dan tersimpan jelas di dalam pikirannya. Setelah rapat akhirnya selesai, Ohno dengan cepat membubarkan anggotanya dan ia merenung di ruang J-Storm sendirian. Menyesali perbuatannya pada Nino, namun ia tidak bisa mengabaikan rencananya juga. Ia harus meneruskan rencana yang ia susun untuk kebaikan Goran-High dan siswa-siswa di dalamnya.

“Ohno-kun, apa aku mengganggu kalau aku bicara padamu sekarang?” Suara yang memanggilnya membuat Ohno membuyarkan renungannya. Ia sudah menduga kalau secepatnya ia akan bicara lagi dengan kepala sekolah, setelah apa yang terjadi hari itu.

“Aku tidak keberatan. Silahkan duduk, Yanagawa- _sensei_ ,” Kepala sekolah tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ohno meringis dalam hati melihat senyum kepala sekolahnya yang sudah ia benci semenjak orang yang duduk di depannya itu adalah serigala berbulu domba. Orang yang duduk di depannya itu sudah  membuat Ohno menjadi budaknya hanya untuk berbuat kejahatan terhadap sekolah.

“Aku cukup terkejut dengan kejadian hari ini. Meskipun aku berharap Ninomiya-kun dihukum setidaknya hukuman tidak langsung, aku tidak mengira kalau kau bisa langsung memberinya hukuman secara langsung secepat ini.”

“Dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memilih hukuman itu, _sensei_ ,” Jawab Ohno.

“Iya, tapi aku cukup terkesan pada keberanian Ninomiya-kun untuk menantang dirinya diberi hukuman langsungmu yang ditakuti semua siswa di sekolah ini. Tapi mungkin itu adalah bagian dari sifat arogan yang diturunkan oleh kakeknya.” Pungkas Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ dengan nada mengejek. “Meskipun begitu, aku puas dengan hasil yang kau berikan padaku. Kau sudah membuktikan padaku dengan sangat jelas kalau kau bisa menghukumnya, Ohno-kun. Aku merasa usahaku menyumbangkan uang padamu itu tidak sia-sia.”

Ohno ingin membuat kepala sekolahnya itu tidak membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bicara. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, setidaknya belum.

“Aku punya tugas terakhir untukmu, sebelum kau lulus dari sini. Tugas ini mudah, kau hanya perlu menandatangani surat persetujuannya nanti.”

“Apa itu, Yanagawa- _sensei_?” Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ menyeringai.

“Kau hanya perlu menandatangani surat persetujuan penambahan biaya untuk semua klub ekstrakurikuler di Goran-High dan biaya lainnya yang bersangkutan dengan Goran-High,” Dahi Ohno mengerut.

“Penambahan biaya? Setahuku tidak ada penambahan biaya untuk klub ekstrakurikuler Goran-High. Apa kau berencana membuat program atau klub baru di Goran-High, _sensei_?” Ohno semakin bingung ke mana arah pembicaraan ini saat ia melihat Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tidak ada program atau klub baru,” Jawab Yanagawa- _kochosensei_.

“Lalu untuk apa?”

“Kau tidak perlu tahu untuk apa, karena aku sudah punya rencana yang lain.” Secara tidak sadar, Ohno memicingkan matanya.

“Kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang aku pikirkan, bukan, Yanagawa- _sensei_?” Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ tertawa melihat tatapan Ohno. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memegang kedua bahu Ohno sampil menepuk-nepuknya seolah Ohno adalah sahabat lamanya.

“Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Ohno-kun?” Kepala sekolah itu tersenyum kembali dan bicara lagi. “Kau tenang saja, Ohno-kun. Kalau pun pikiranmu sama dengan pikiranku, kau tidak akan aku libatkan lebih jauh. Kau hanya perlu menandatangani surat persetujuannya sebagai ketua OSIS, dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui soal ini. Kau akan lulus dari sini tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai apa yang kau lakukan.” Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Maaf, Yanagawa- _sensei_. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya,” Senyum Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ hilang. Dia memegang bahu Ohno lebih erat.

“Sudah kubilang kalau kau jangan khawatir.”

“Meski kau bilang tidak akan melibatkanku, secara tidak langsung aku tetap terlibat karena aku juga mengetahui ke mana sebenarnya uang yang harusnya dipakai sebagai biaya klub ekstrakurikuler dan biaya sekolah itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Minagishi- _sensei_? Beliaulah yang mengurus keuangan Goran-High, tidakkah dia akan curiga tentang—“

“Kau jangan khawatir. Dia akan kuurus, percayalah. Kau bahkan akan mendapat imbalan dari bantuanmu ini, Ohno-kun. Dan itu bisa kau pergunakan untuk perawatan ibumu nantinya juga.”  Ohno hanya terdiam, ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan luapan emosinya yang jarang ia keluarkan. “Kau harus melakukannya, Ohno-kun. Penandatanganan itu akan kuberikan saat liburan musim dingin selesai dan secepatnya akan dibagikan kepada semua orang tua siswa Goran-High. Aku mempercayakan ini padamu, Ohno-kun, dan jangan buat aku menyesali bantuan yang kuberikan padamu dan ibumu.” Dengan itu, Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ pergi meninggalkan Ohno sendiri di ruang J-Storm.

Ohno mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menendang kursi dengan kesal karena ia tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya pada kepala sekolah yang sudah menjadikannya budak. Ohno  menggertakan giginya. Ia bersikeras untuk menghentikan rencana kepala sekolahnya, namun ini akan lebih sulit jika ia lakukan sendiri dan batas waktu yang ia miliki di sekolah itu semakin sedikit. Ohno menggigit jarinya, ia hampir putus asa saat berpikir kalau mungkin rencananya menggagalkan perintah kepala sekolah tentang peraturan J-Storm itu ditambah dengan rencana lain kepala sekolah yang dikatakannya beberapa menit lalu. Suara pintu terbuka membuat Ohno membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mengira itu adalah kepala sekolah yang kembali untuk mengatakan hal lain padanya, namun ia terkejut melihat Toma berdiri menatapnya dalam diam.

“Toma-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah aku memintamu untuk mengantar Ninomiya-kun pulang?” Toma mengangguk.

“Dompetku tertinggal dan aku mau mengambilnya ke sini. Mengenai Nino, aku sudah membawanya pulang tadi.” Ohno menghela nafas lega, namun sepertinya Toma tidak menyadari ekspresi lega Ohno. Ia tetap menatap Ohno dengan tatapan serius. “Jadi ternyata begitu.” Ohno menaikan kedua alisnya.

“Apa maksudmu, Toma-kun?” Tanya Ohno yang merasa heran karena bukannya mengambil dompet yang ia bilang tertinggal, Toma malah diam mematung di sana sambil masih menatapnya. “Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kenapa kau diam saja?”

“Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Yanagawa- _sensei_ ,” Ohno yang terkejut dapat menyembunyikannya dari Toma. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

“Ah, Yanagawa- _sensei_ memang datang tadi untuk membicarakan tentang operasi razia dadakan kita tadi.” Toma menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku bilang aku mendengarkan pembicaraanmu dan Yanagawa- _sensei_ , semua pembicaraan kalian. Dan seingatku bukan itu yang kalian bicarakan.”

“Toma-kun—“

“Pendengaranku masih bagus, _Leader_ ,” Pungkas Toma. Ohno terdiam sejenak pada nada bicara dan tatapan Toma yang jelas memintanya untuk jujur. “Kau dipaksa oleh Yanagawa- _sensei_ untuk menghukum Nino, kan? Dan rencananya tadi... Aku tidak cukup mengerti, tapi aku sepertinya tahu arah pembicaraan itu jika aku menghubungkannya dengan yang dibicarakan kalian.” Ohno menghela nafas dan duduk kembali di kursinya dengan lesu.

“Apa yang ingin kau tahu, Toma-kun?” Toma melihat wajah _leader_ nya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan sehingga Ohno juga terlihat lebih kurus.

“Ceritakan padaku semuanya, tentang rencana Yanagawa- _sensei_ sejak awal sampai yang dikatakannya tadi padamu. Dan aku berjanji akan membantumu."

 

 

Nino terbangun malam itu, namun matanya masih berat dan sembab karena menangis tanpa henti meski ia tertidur sekalipun. Ibu dan kakaknya pasti akan bertanya tentang keadaannya setelah ia pulang dari sekolah dalam keadaan tidur, karena ia ingat dokter sekolahnya memberikan Nino obat tidur untuk menenangkan Nino yang tidak berhenti menangis histeris karena hipnotis Ohno.

Ohno. Nino mengingat Ohno menghukumnya sore itu. Sejujurnya Nino ingin melihat apa yang Ohno akan lakukan jika Nino memilih hukuman langsung. Nino berharap Ohno akan melarangnya dan berkata langsung padanya di depan semua siswa yang ada di sana. Dengan begitu Nino akan merasa lega kalau Ohno mungkin masih menyayanginya dan menyesal karena ia lebih memilih J-Storm dan mementingkan hukuman dan peraturan di atas segalanya, bahkan dirinya. Tapi Ohno tidak bergeming sama sekali. Dia hanya diam dan menghukum Nino dengan ilmu hipnotisnya, membuat Nino membayangkan dan mengimajinasikan semua hal yang membuatnya merasa takut, sedih dan perasaan buruk lainnya.

Mengingat hal itu, membuat Nino menjatuhkan air matanya lagi. Ia membayangkan dan mengingat hal buruk lainnya yang sudah ia alami dan ia takutkan akan terjadi. Dadanya terasa sesak dan hatinya terasa sakit. Secara tidak sadar, Nino memegangi dadanya, merasakan sakit yang tidak dapat dilihatnya tapi dapat dengan jelas dirasakannya.

Berat di tubuhnya membuatnya tercekat. Nino melihat sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggulnya dan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan seseorang yang Nino tidak sadar sudah ada sejak tadi di belakangnya.

“Oh-chan...?” Bisik Nino, beraharap kalau nama yang ia panggil benar-benar ada dan bukan bagian dari imajinasinya saja.

“Aku di sini, Nino. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu...” Air mata Nino kembali terjatuh. Karena meskipun efek hipnotis Ohno masih bisa ia rasakan, Nino tetap sadar dan tahu kalau suara itu bukan milik orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Dan ia merasa bodoh karena mengharapkan Ohno berada di sana untuk menenangkannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir^^


	17. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahh~~ Update again buat Chapter 16 ^^
> 
> Don't mind my typos ya XD

“Aiba-shi!” Panggil Nino pada Aiba yang tidak juga berhenti berjalan, meskipun ia berusaha menghentikannya sejak jam istirahat makan siang berbunyi.

“Kau tidak bisa menghentikan aku, Nino! Aku akan menjadi saksimu dan menjelaskan pada kepala sekolah dan semuanya, kalau perlu seisi sekolah agar mereka tahu kalau kau bukan pemilik bungkusan berisi ganja itu!”

“Tapi aku yang dipanggil untuk menemui mereka tadi, kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kita tidak punya bukti kalau pelakunya adalah Tanaka itu,” Aiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Nino.

“Kita akan mencarinya. Kita akan mencarinya seperti kita mencari bukti untuk membuktikan Junno tidak bersalah. Kita akan melakukannya bersama, atau paling tidak aku. Karena aku yang membuatmu dihukum, seharusnya aku yang dihukum mereka, tapi aku dengan bodohnya tidak bilang pada mereka kalau bungkusan itu dititipkan Koki-kun padaku.”

“Iya tapi—“ Aiba berjalan dengan cepat kembali, ia tidak mempedulikan apa yang akan Nino katakan.

Hari Kamis 2 minggu lalu sebelum liburan musim dingin, Aiba memang pergi ke Chiba. Namun ia mendapat pesan dari Toma yang mengatakan kalau Nino dihukum dan memilih hukuman langsung karena terdapat 2 bungkus ganja ditemukan di dalam tasnya. Aiba tentu saja langsung tidak percaya kalau Nino membawa barang terlarang itu ke sekolah, atau bahkan memiliki, dan bahkan sampai mengkonsumsi barang terlarang itu. Terlebih lagi membawanya ke sekolah di saat ia sudah memberi tahu Nino kalau hari itu ada operasi razia dadakan yang dilakukan J-Storm. Toma sempat mengirimkan foto bungkusan yang di dalamnya adalah 2 bungkus ganja. Aiba langsung tahu kalau bungkusan itu adalah ‘hadiah’ yang dititipkan Koki kepadanya kemarin sebelum ia pulang ke rumah. Aiba jadi tahu kalau Koki mungkin sengaja menjebaknya dengan berpura-pura menitipkan barang terlarang itu di mana hari itu adalah operasi razia dadakan.

Aiba merasa kesal pada Koki dan marah pada perbuatannya yang ingin menjebaknya namun malah Nino yang kena imbasnya. Dia lebih merasa bersalah pada Nino yang harus menanggung hukuman dari kesalahan yang sama sekali tidak diperbuatnya dan untuk melindungi Aiba yang juga sebenarnya adalah orang yang menitipkannya pada Nino. Aiba langsung kembali ke Tokyo, ia pergi ke rumah Nino dan bertemu ibu Nino yang menjelaskan padanya kalau Nino masih tidur semenjak ia pulang dari sekolahnya saat makan malam.

Nino tidak berhenti menangis meski Aiba tahu kalau sahabatnya itu belum juga bangun. Ia sempat mendengar Nino membisikan nama Ohno, tapi ia menjawabnya dan mengatakan kalau ia akan berada di sana untuknya. Aiba berpikir Nino pasti tahu kalau itu bukan Ohno yang menjawabnya, tapi ia tidak ingin meninggalkan sahabatnya itu dalam keadaan yang belum stabil.

Karena itu sekarang adalah kesempatannya untuk menjelaskan kalau sahabatnya tidak bersalah. Ia tidak ingin Nino sampai dibawa dan dilaporkan ke kantor polisi karena kebodohan Aiba yang membiarkan Koki menjebaknya dengan mudah.

Aiba mengetuk pintu ruangan yang biasa dipakai rapat oleh orang tua siswa. Nino menghela nafas saat ia tidak sempat mencegah Aiba yang bertekad untuk menemaninya menghadap kepala sekolah, beberapa guru dan terutama Ohno.

“Masuk,” Ujar sebuah suara yang Nino dan Aiba tahu adalah suara kepala sekolah mereka. “Ninomiya-kun, dan Aiba-kun. Silahkan masuk dan duduk,” Ucap kepala sekolah.

“Maaf, Yanagawa- _sensei_. Tapi aku ke sini ingin menjelaskan kejadian salah paham yang dilakukan J-Storm pada Nino sebelum liburan musim dingin beberapa minggu yang lalu.” Jelas Aiba tanpa basa-basi. Semua pasang mata menatap mereka, Nino menundukan kepalanya tidak ingin kalau secara tidak sengaja matanya menatap Ohno yang ia tahu duduk di sana.

“Karena itulah kami meminta Ninomiya-kun ke sini, Aiba-kun.” Aiba mengangguk pada Yanagawa- _kochosensei_.

“Aku tidak akan di sini sebagai orang yang hanya mendengarkan keputusan apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Nino. Aku di sini ingin menjelaskan bahwa Nino tidak bersalah, ia bukan pemilik bungkusan berisi ganja dan ia sama sekali tidak mengkonsumsi itu atau berniat memberikan barang itu pada orang lain. Nino bukan orang yang seperti itu, dan aku bisa memastikannya. Karena barang itu awalnya dititipkan padaku.”

Higashiyama- _sensei_ dan Muraoka- _sensei_ yang hadir sebagai Pembina OSIS dan wakil kepala sekolah Goran-High, terkejut mendengar penjelasan Aiba.

“Jadi dengan kata lain, kau adalah pemilik bungkusan ganja itu?” Tanya kepala sekolah. Aiba menggeleng.

“Aku juga dititipkan oleh seseorang. Ia dari sekolah ini dan bernama Tanaka Koki.” Kali ini Ohno yang terkejut mendengar nama yang Aiba sebut adalah dalang dari masalah mantan kekasihnya dihukum. “Dia menitipkannya padaku hari Rabu sebelumnya. Tadinya ia berniat menitipkannya padaku hari Kamis esoknya, tapi aku bilang kalau aku sibuk hari itu jadi kemungkinan akan sulit bertemu dengannya.

“Jadi aku menyarankannya untuk menitipkannya pada hari sebelum itu. Ia mengatakan kalau itu adalah hadiah untuk ulang tahun temannya. Sayangnya aku tidak masuk sekolah karena harus pergi ke Chiba secara mendadak esok subuhnya, jadi aku titipkan pada Nino yang secara kebetulan... Dituduh sebagai pemilik bungkusan ganja itu.” Aiba dan Nino mendengar Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ tertawa saat Aiba berhenti menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

“Apa itu adalah cerita yang kau karang selama liburan musim dingin, Aiba-kun?” Aiba membulatkan kedua matanya.

“Aku berkata jujur! Aku tidak bohong, _sensei_!” Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ masih tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Menurutku tidak ada salahnya kalau kita menyelidiki Tanaka Koki itu, Yanagawa- _sensei_ ,” Nino terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalinya. “Dia pernah dihukum beberapa kali oleh J-Storm karena melanggar banyak peraturan. Kalau memang benar dia yang melakukan ini dengan sengaja untuk menjebak Aiba-kun, berarti dia belum juga kapok dihukum oleh J-Storm.”

“Aku setuju dengan Ohno-kun. Tanaka Koki-kun memang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang buruk. Ia pernah merokok, tawuran dan melakukan pelanggaran lainnya semenjak ia masuk sekolah ini.” Timpal Muraoka- _sensei_.

“Apa kau tidak berbohong hanya untuk membantu sahabatmu ini, Aiba-kun?” Tanya Yanagawa- _kochosensei_.

“Tentu saja aku akan membantu Nino bagaimana pun caranya. Tapi apa yang aku jelaskan pada kalian adalah benar. Koki-kun yang menitipkan bungkusan itu padaku, dan aku yang menitipkan bungkusan itu pada Nino.”

“Tapi kau tidak melihat isi bungkusan itu? Aneh sekali, bukan?”

“Aku tidak melihat bungkusan itu karena itu tidak sopan, bukan? Membuka bungkusan milik orang lain dan melihat isinya, tentu saja tidak aku lakukan.”

“Alasan Aiba-kun masuk akal, Yanagawa- _sensei_. Dia maupun Ninomiya-kun tidak membukanya karena alasan itu, mereka tidak tahu isinya sampai Ohkura-kun dan Nishikido-kun menemukannya dari dalam tas Ninomiya-kun. Bahkan Nishikido-kun mengatakan kalau Ninomiya-kun bertanya padanya apa isi bungkusan itu.” Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ melirik Ohno dengan tajam dalam sekejap.

“Kau terdengar ingin membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak bersalah, Ohno-kun.” Ohno tahu kalau itu adalah peringatan untuknya agar ia tidak membela Nino supaya Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ masih bisa menuliskan pelanggaran Nino di buku pelanggarannya nanti.

“Mereka adalah siswa Goran-High, dan aku adalah ketua organisasi siswa sekolah ini. Tentu saja aku akan membela siswa yang kemungkinan tidak bersalah.” Jawab Ohno, tidak peduli dengan tatapan Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ yang nampak tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

“Kalau kau membelanya karena berpikir kemungkinan tidak bersalah itu ada, kenapa kau masih menghukum Ninomiya-kun waktu itu?”

“Dia tidak menjelaskan apapun tentang bungkusan ganja di dalam tasnya. Jadi aku tidak bisa menilainya kalau ia tidak bersalah. Selain itu Aiba-kun baru masuk sekolah dan menjelaskan kejadian yang dianggapnya benar itu sekarang.” Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya karena berpikir kalau yang dikatakan Ohno masuk akal dan bukan hanya alasan Ohno untuk membela kedua orang siswa itu.

Semua orang di sana yang mendengar interaksi kepala sekolah dan ketua OSIS/J-Storm itu hanya bisa diam. Aiba yang tahu tentang hubungan Nino dan Ohno sebelumnya itu masih tidak menyangka kalau Ohno dan Nino pernah menjalin kasih. Ia bahkan berpikir kalau penjelasan Ohno pada kepala sekolah mereka bukan hanya karena Aiba yang baru menjelaskan kebenarannya hari itu, tapi karena Ohno pun tidak percaya kalau Nino bersalah dan mungkin ingin membebaskan Nino dari tuduhan itu sebelum mereka melaporkannya ke pihak yang berwajib.

“Kita bisa membuktikannya dengan cara mengetes urin Ninomiya-kun dan Aiba-kun. Tentu saja Tanaka-kun juga karena ia seperti yang dikatakan Aiba-kun terlibat dengan masalah ini. Kalau hasilnya benar salah satu di antaranya memakai barang terlarang itu, ada kemungkinan juga dialah yang mengedarkannya.” Kata Higashiyama- _sensei_ berusaha mengembalikan topik sebelumnya.

“Kita bisa juga membuktikannya dengan sidik jari dari  bungkusan itu.” Muraoka- _sensei_ menoleh pada Ohno. “Apa bungkusan itu kalian sentuh secara langsung?” Ohno mengangguk.

“Tapi hanya bungkusan luarnya saja. Plastik yang membungkus ganja itu tidak kami sentuh secara langsung, karena aku tahu kalau polisi akan menyelidikinya lagi dan mengambilnya untuk barang bukti jika pelakunya tertangkap.” Jawab Ohno.

“Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu kita langsung saja melaporkan ini pada polisi, karena untuk mengecek urin dan sidik jari itu memerlukan bantuan polisi, bagaimana, Yanagawa- _sensei_?” Kepala sekolah mengangguk setuju. Tapi Ohno tahu kalau di dalam hatinya, kepala sekolahnya itu merasa kesal bahwa rencananya akan gagal jika Nino tidak ditemukan bersalah.

“Aku serahkan ini pada kalian, karena sudah kita putuskan bersama.” Aiba dan Nino menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya mereka percaya kalau ada orang-orang yang masih memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak bersalah.

“Biar aku yang bicara dengan Tanaka Koki-kun mengenai ini,” Ucap Ohno pada Higashiyama- _sensei_ dan Muraoka- _sensei_. Mereka mengangguk pada Ohno karena sudah mempercayai Ohno yang dapat menjinakan siswa-siswa di Goran-High selama ini. “Permisi.” Katanya sebelum ia keluar dari ruang rapat. Matanya melihat ke arah Nino sekilas, Nino yang sejak tadi menghindari tatapan Ohno tidak menyadari itu. Namun Aiba melihatnya dengan jelas dan ia akan mengatakannya pada Nino nanti.

“Kalian bisa kembali ke kelas, Ninomiya-kun, Aiba-kun. Nanti kalau sudah waktunya untuk pemeriksaan, kami akan memanggil kalian beberapa hari lagi.” Nino dan Aiba mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang rapat bersamaan.

“Apa kau tidak melihat kalau Ohno-san tadi melihatmu, Nino?” Nino menggedikan bahunya.

“Paling-paling hanya tatapan simpati.”

“Tidak, aku yakin dia mengkhawatirkanmu! Dia juga tadi berkata seolah membelamu!” Nino menghela nafas.

“Dia hanya membela siswa Goran-High yang kemungkinan tidak bersalah, Aiba-shi. Itu karena ia ketua organisasi sekolah ini, tidak ada alasan lain. dia juga bilang begitu tadi.” Aiba tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya dan menggeleng.

“Tapi ketua organisasi sekolah tidak berkewajiban untuk melindungi siswa di sekolah mereka, Nino. Yang ia lakukan lebih dari ketua organisasi. Ohno-san hebat!” Entah kenapa mendengar Aiba barusan membuat Nino berpikir ulang sesuatu. Dan ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya sampai hari itu berakhir.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Jadi kalian akan diperiksa untuk membuktikan bahwa kalian atau lebih tepatnya Nino tidak bersalah?” Aiba mengangguk pada Sho.

“Untung saja Higashiyama- _sensei_ , Muraoka- _sensei_ dan Ohno-san ada di sana. Kalau mereka tidak ada, mereka tidak bisa meyakinkan Yanagawa- _sensei_ untuk percaya pada penjelasanku. Soalnya dia terlihat tidak percaya, aku jadi tidak suka padanya karena ia malah tertawa dan seolah merendahkanku saat mendengar ceritaku.”

“Kau tidak usah cemas, aku yakin kalau Satoshi-kun bisa membantu kalian untuk membuktikan Nino tidak bersalah.” Aiba mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sho. Semenjak Sho menciumnya waktu itu, sikap mereka memang agak kaku. Namun setelah Aiba kembali lebih cepat dari Chiba seperti yang direncanakannya (karena Aiba ingin membuat Nino sedikit lebih ceria setelah ia mengalami beberapa kejadian yang Aiba pikir disebabkan olehnya), Aiba mencoba menghubungi Sho dan bicara padanya. Aiba tidak ingin kehilangan Sho lagi sebagai sahabatnya meskipun ia menolak Sho dengan berkata kalau ia sudah berpacaran dengan Toma. Sho yang menciumnya waktu itu juga bilang kalau dia melakukannya hanya karena ia terbawa suasana dan dia berpikir kalau dengan mencium Aiba, pikiran Aiba akan teralihkan dari perkataan ayah Sho yang menyakiti hatinya. Mendengar penjelasan Sho itu entah kenapa membuat Aiba kecewa dan ada rasa perih di hatinya yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan.

Aiba berpura-pura merasa lega dengan penjelasan Sho waktu itu dan memilih untuk menjalani hubungannya dengan Toma meski hatinya mungkin lebih memilih orang lain yang coba tidak ia pedulikan.

Karena itu mereka di tempat biasa, bertemu lagi seperti sebelum malam itu Sho mencium Aiba. Tadinya Aiba berencana bertemu dengan Toma, tapi Toma membatalkan rencana mereka dan bilang kalau dia harus berlatih dengan tim basketnya.

“ _Ano_... Masaki, apa Nino itu punya pacar?” Aiba menaikan alisnya terlalu atas karena ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sho yang tiba-tiba itu.

“Memang kenapa?” Aiba menanyadari sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit lagi saat ia mengira kalau Sho mungkin menanyakan itu dengan tujuan pribadi. “Apa... Kau menyukai Nino?” Sho menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat itu membuat Aiba merasa lega karena tebakannya salah kalau Sho mungkin menyimpan perasaan pada Nino.

“Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan sesuatu. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu aku baru menyadari sesuatu tentang Satoshi-kun,” Aiba tiba-tiba bisa tahu arah pembicaraan Sho jika ia bertanya tentang Nino dan topiknya kembali ke topik lain yang berhubungan dengan Ohno. “Aku mengira mereka ada hubungan khusus, atau setidaknya Satoshi-kun menyimpan perasaan pada Nino.”

“Memangnya apa yang kau lihat dari mereka atau Ohno-san sampai kau menyimpulkan mereka ada hubungan khusus seperti yang kau katakan?” Tanya Aiba yang ternyata tebakannya benar.

“Entahlah... Kadang-kadang aku memperhatikan Satoshi-kun menatap Nino lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Atau saat Jun-kun bertengkar dengan Nino dan hendak memukul Nino, Satoshi-kun seolah selalu tepat berada di sana dan menyuruh Jun-kun menjauhi Nino.”

“Benarkah?” Aiba terkejut mendengar perkataan Sho mengenai Ohno yang selalu memperhatikan Nino meskipun mereka tidak pernah terlihat bersama, bahkan ia pun mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu mereka pernah menjadi kekasih jika Nino tidak pernah mengakuinya waktu itu. Sho mengangguk.

“Waktu itu pun Satoshi-kun aku lihat sedang melamun sambil menonton tim _baseball_ berlatih, aku baru menyadari kalau Nino juga salah satu anggota tim _baseball_. Aku berpikir dan mengira kalau mereka mungkin memiliki hubungan khusus, tapi saat aku melihat Satoshi-kun menghukum Nino waktu itu, aku jadi berpikir kalau perkiraanku itu salah.”

“Aku tidak tahu soal Nino yang punya hubungan khusus dengan Ohno-san, soalnya Nino tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun tuh di sekolah. Bukannya aku bilang kalau dia tidak punya teman, tapi Nino itu penyendiri. Dia hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah, makanya tidak banyak yang mendekatinya. Karena sikap Nino yang cuek.”

“Aku bisa melihat itu dari Nino. Tapi aku juga bisa melihat mereka memiliki kesamaan seperti menyendiri itu misalnya, jadi mungkin saja kan mereka dekat karena kesamaan itu? Bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Sho-chan, kau sudah seperti psikolog saja! Kau bisa membaca kepribadian orang lain tanpa berinteraksi banyak dengan mereka!” Sho tertawa pada Aiba yang nampak takjub dengan pertanyaannya.

“Aku memang sering berinteraksi dengan Satoshi-kun, Masaki,” Jelas Sho. “Tapi sebenarnya dialah yang selalu memperhatikan anggota J-Storm diam-diam. Mungkin ini terdengar menakutkan bagimu jika memperhatikan diam-diam termasuk kebiasaan aneh seperti _stalker_ , tapi dibalik sikap pendiam dan terlihat melamun itu, Satoshi-kun yang paling tahu semua keadaan di sekolah ini. Dia pemimpin yang baik dan tidak pernah bersikap tidak adil, tidak pernah bias dan selalu melindungi sekolah ini. Karena itu tolong percayakan ini padanya dan jangan membencinya karena ia menghukum sahabatmu. Satoshi-kun hanya menjalankan proses yang seharusnya dilakukan J-Storm, tapi aku yakin ia akan menyelidiki masalah ini. Seperti waktu itu ia meminta Nakamaru-kun untuk mencari bukti kalau Tanaka-kun bersalah.”

Aiba mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Aku akan mempercayainya!”

&*&*&*&*&*

Keesokan harinya Aiba menceritakan pada Nino tentang Sho yang sempat mencurigai Nino dan _leader_ nya memiliki hubungan khusus. Nino sempat khawatir pada Aiba kalau ia akan memberitahu Sho tentang hubungannya dengan Ohno meski sekarang mereka sudah berpisah. Tapi Aiba meyakinkannya kalau ia tidak memberitahu Sho. Sebagai tambahan, Aiba menceritakan pandangan Sho tentang Ohno pada Nino. Perkataan Aiba membuat Nino tidak bergeming, ia juga masih mengulang perkataan Aiba beberapa hari yang lalu tentang Ohno.

Aiba yang bicara tiba-tiba terdiam, Nino yang heran karena Aiba berhenti bicara, melihat ke arah di mana Aiba melihat seseorang.

“Kau...” Bisik Nino saat melihat Koki yang juga melihat mereka berdua duduk di tempat biasa mereka makan siang di kantin. Aiba hendak berdiri, namun Nino berhasil membujuknya untuk duduk kembali. Ia tahu kalau Aiba berniat mengajak bicara Koki dan menanyakan padanya tujuan Koki menjebak Aiba. Ternyata Koki sendiri yang berjalan dan berhenti di depan meja mereka.

“Aku pikir kita ini teman, Aiba-kun. Tapi kau malah melaporkanku pada mereka tentang hadiah yang kutitipkan padamu.” Aiba memicingkan matanya.

“Teman tidak pernah mengkhianati temannya, Koki-kun. Kau sudah jelas berusaha menjebakku, tapi maaf kalau usahamu itu gagal.” Jawab Aiba, matanya kelihatan marah. Berbeda dengan mata yang Nino lihat selalu ceria dan bahagia seolah tidak pernah terbebani masalah. Sesaat kemudian wajah Koki yang tadinya kesal, mendadak tersenyum kecut pada Aiba.

“Sayang sekali Aiba-kun, sejujurnya juga aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Karena kau hanya orang bodoh yang mudah ditipu hanya dengan kata-kata manis dan senyum ramah. Kau tidak lebih dari—“

“Tanaka-kun,” Koki tersentak saat mendengar suara Sho dari belakangnya. “Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Satoshi-kun padamu beberapa hari yang lalu?” Koki terdiam sejenak sambil menggertakan giginya. “Apa kau mau aku tambahkan pelanggaran di catatan pelanggaranmu karena membuat keributan di sini?”

Koki berdecih dan akhirnya pergi dari hadapan mereka, keluar dari kantin.

“ _Arigatou_ , Sh—Sakurai-kun.” Sho mengangguk pada Nino dan Aiba lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka lagi.

“Aku penasaran apa yang dikatakan Ohno-san pada Koki-kun sampai membuatnya ragu untuk mengajak kita bertengkar tadi,” Ucap Aiba. “Mungkin ia menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi kita, ne?”

Nino menggedikan bahunya.

“Atau lebih tepatnya menjauhimu,” Bisik Aiba. Nino pura-pura tidak mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya itu dan lebih memilih untuk mengalahkan bos lawannya di level terakhir _game_ nya.

 

 

“Kau bodoh, Toma! Lakukan sesukamu!!” Sho terkejut mendengar bentakan Jun dengan pintu yang dibantingnya ketika ia akan masuk ruang J-Storm. Jun dan Toma bertengkar adalah hal biasa, tapi Jun keluar ruangan dalam keadaan marah dan mengumpat Toma adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Karena biasanya pertengkaran mereka hanya sekedar gurauan saja atau ejekan ringan yang dapat membuat mereka tertawa nantinya. Kalau Jun sampai seperti itu, Sho yakin Toma melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Jun begitu marah. 

“Apa yang—“ Pertanyaan Sho terpotong begitu Toma yang kali ini keluar ruang J-Storm membawa tasnya, padahal jam sekolah belum usai. “Toma-kun, ada apa? Kau mau ke mana bawa tas segala?”

“Aku mau pulang,” Jawabnya dengan nada santai, seolah kemarahan Jun adalah hal sepele baginya yang merupakan sahabat baik dari anggota inti J-Storm yang dikenal sadis di seluruh penjuru Goran-High. Belum juga bertanya lebih jauh, Toma sudah pergi meninggalkan Sho yang semakin bingung. Ia masuk ke ruang J-Storm, melihat Ohno sedang menggambar di buku gambarnya.

“Apa yang terjadi, Satoshi-kun? Kenapa Toma-kun pulang sebelum jam sekolah selesai dan Jun-kun kelihatan marah tadi?”

“Jun-kun marah pada Toma-kun karena Toma-kun ketahuan melanggar peraturan tadi,” Jawab Ohno. Sho menaikan sebelah alisnya.

“Melanggar peraturan? Apa dia berkelahi?” Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Dia ketahuan merokok oleh Yamada-kun.” Kedua bola mata Sho terbelalak.

“Merokok?! Apa kau yakin?”

“Yamada-kun dan Nakajima-kun melihatnya merokok di dekat ruang latihan basket tadi, Toma-kun tidak mengelak dan mengakuinya.”

“Tapi kenapa?”

“Sho-kun, setiap orang tidak selalu teladan sepertimu. Mereka punya sisi menuju kedewasaan yang berbeda. Toma-kun bilang dia hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya merokok. Dia bersumpah kalau dia hanya melakukan itu tidak lebih dari 3 kali di sekolah.”

“Tapi tetap saja dia tidak seharusnya melakukannya di sekolah,” Decak Sho. Ohno menghela nafas. “Apa itu sebabnya dia pulang lebih awal? Apa dia...?” Ohno mengangguk.

“Dia diskors selama satu minggu.” Sho mengusap wajahnya.

“Pantas saja Jun-kun marah padanya tadi, dia pasti kecewa dengan sikap Toma-kun.” Ohno tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Sho karena ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Toma pada hari yang sama ia menghukum Nino.

**“Apa yang ingin kau tahu, Toma-kun?” Toma melihat wajah _leader_ nya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan sehingga Ohno terlihat lebih kurus.**

**“Ceritakan padaku semuanya, tentang rencana Yanagawa- _sensei_ sejak awal sampai yang dikatakannya tadi padamu. Dan aku berjanji akan membantumu.”**

**Ohno menceritakan semuanya pada Toma, dari awal Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ membantu membiayai biaya perawatan dan terapi ibunya yang sakit. Lalu Ohno menawarkannya bantuan sebagai rasa terima kasihnya karena Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ sudah membantunya tanpa mengharuskan Ohno mengganti uang yang diberikannya untuk melunasi biaya rumah sakit ibunya selama 2 bulan ke depan. Juga tentang peraturan baru J-Storm yang dibuat Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ dan permintaan kepala sekolah mereka untuk membuat Nino dihukum karena kebencian kepala sekolah mereka pada kakek Nino. Serta rencana terakhir yang dibicarakan mereka tadi meski Ohno pun belum diberikan informasi detailnya.**

**“Jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikan itu semua dari kami dan menanggung beban pikiran itu sendirian?” Tanya Toma setelah ia terkejut mendengar penjelasan Ohno yang ia yakin dirasakan berat menanggung beban itu sendirian dengan pekerjaan Ohno yang sudah begitu banyak.**

**“Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada siapapun.”**

**“Kenapa? Kau punya kami, _Leader_. Kami juga temanmu, kan? Atau kau hanya menganggap aku, Jun dan Sho-san sebatas anggotamu saja?”**

**“Bukan begitu, Toma-kun. Aku merasa gerakanku diawasi oleh Yanagawa- _sensei_. Kalaupun ia tidak ada di sekolah, ia selalu tahu apa yang terjadi di sini, jadi aku simpulkan dia punya seseorang yang dipercayainya untuk melaporkan situasi di sekolah.”**

**“Apa kau tahu siapa orangnya?” Ohno menggeleng.**

**“Aku belum tahu, sampai hari ini aku terlalu sibuk untuk mempersiapkan pemilihan ketua OSIS dan ketua J-Storm, aku belum sempat mencari tahu lagi tentang orang itu.”**

**“Apa mungkin Muraoka- _sensei_? Dia kan wakil kepala sekolah.” **

**“Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi dia hanya melaporkan keadaan sekolah secara umum, seperti biaya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk acara sekolah atau keadaan para guru dan para siswa secara umum.”**

**“Bagaimana kau tahu?”**

**“Aku sempat melihat isi laptopnya untuk melihat kalau-kalau ada _email_ dan _file_ lain yang dikirimkannya pada Yanagawa- _sensei_ ketika ia sedang tidak di sekolah, tapi tidak ada. Dan ia sudah lebih lama di Goran-High jadi aku pikir ia tidak terlalu suka dengan jalan pikiran Yanagawa- _sensei_ yang mengubah sistem belajar tahun lalu dengan sistem belajar yang baru awal semester kemarin. Hubungan mereka terlalu renggang kalau memang dia orang yang dipercayai Yanagawa- _sensei_.”**

**“Wow, _Leader_. Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa juga menyelinap diam-diam untuk mencari informasi dari barang orang lain.”**

**“Saat aku memiliki kesempatan, aku bisa melakukannya, Toma-kun,” Toma mengangguk.**

**“Tapi tetap saja, kalau kau menyelidikinya sendiri, kau pasti akan kesulitan. Apa tidak ada yang tahu selain aku?” Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya. Toma mengusap wajahnya.**

**“Kau tidak perlu membantuku kalau kau—“**

**“Apa yang kau bicarakan, _Leader_? Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantumu.” Ohno hanya terdiam mendengar Toma yang terdengar bersemangat untuk membantunya, ia ingin menolak Toma agar tidak membantunya karena takut kalau Toma akan dimanfaatkan juga oleh Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ , tapi ia memang memerlukan seseorang untuk membantunya menggagalkan rencana kepala sekolahnya.**

**“Aku memikirkan rencana untuk menggagalkan rencana Yanagawa- _sensei_ sebelumnya,” Toma menaikan sebelah alisnya.**

**“Maksudmu menggagalkan rencana dia untuk menghukum Nino?” Ohno mengangguk.**

**“Itu juga dan peraturan itu, aku sudah menulis surat pada Johnny-san untuk mengatakan padanya kalau peraturan itu bukan aku yang membuatnya. Tapi aku merasa itu saja belum cukup untuk meyakinkan Johnny-san, aku ingin menambahkan bukti lain agar Yanagawa- _sensei_ tidak berniat menguasai sekolah ini untuk kepentingannya. Terbukti dugaanku bahwa dia ingin memanipulasi pengeluaran biaya sekolah dengan cara meminta uang tambahan pada Johnny-san dan orang tua siswa seperti yang kau dengar tadi.”**

**“Jadi rencanamu adalah mencari bukti lain itu?” Ohno mengangguk.**

**“Bukti itu pasti ada di sekolah, tapi aku juga yakin dia punya bukti lain di luar sekolah. Yanagawa- _sensei_ memiliki usaha bisnis lain selain menjadi kepala sekolah di sini, mungkin dari situ kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk untuk bukti yang sedang kita cari.”**

**“Di luar sekolah ya...? Apa karena itu ia sering keluar kota? Karena usaha bisnis yang ia jalankan?” Ohno mengangguk lagi.**

**“Tapi akan sulit untuk kita mencari bukti itu di luar sekolah. Yanagawa- _sensei_ selalu datang ke sekolah setelah makan siang untuk menangani usaha bisnisnya, jadi hanya waktu itu saja aku bisa menyelidiki siapa orang yang ia percayai itu di sekolah dan bukti lain yang bisa kita dapatkan untuk menggagalkan rencananya. Kita tidak bisa mencari dan menyelidiki bukti itu secara bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda.” Ohno menghela nafas.**

**“Benar juga ya, akan sulit bagi kita meskipun kita berdua yang menyelidikinya.”**

**“Aa, kecuali kita punya seseorang yang dapat menyelidiki Yanagawa- _sensei_ di luar sekolah pada jam yang sama dia pergi dari sekolah.” Toma berpikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluarnya. Dia berseru sambil menjentikan jarinya setelah menemukan ide.**

**“Aku tahu!” Ohno menatap Toma dengan heran. “Aku punya ide, _Leader_.”**

**“Apa itu?”**

**“Kita bisa menyewa detektif untuk menyelidiki dan mengikuti Yanagawa- _sensei_ selama dia tidak di sekolah.”**

**“Detektif membutuhkan biaya yang terlalu besar, Toma-kun.” Toma menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.**

**“Iya sih,” Kata Toma kecewa. Ia ingin menyarankan Ohno agar menggabungkan biaya untuk membayar detektif, tapi mendengar penjelasan Ohno tentang keluarganya yang sedang kesulitan, ia tidak tega untuk mengatakannya. Uang sakunya perbulan saja mungkin tidak cukup untuk membayarnya karena ia sendiri uang sakunya dibatasi karena ketahuan sering berpacaran dan mentraktir gadis untuk berkencan oleh orang tuanya, sehingga uang sakunya diberikan lebih sedikit dari biasanya sejak orang tuanya tahu aktivitas Toma di luar sekolah.**

**“Aku berpikir untuk bolos sekolah selama beberapa hari nanti saat libur musim dingin selesai dan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk menyelidiki Yanagawa- _sensei,_ tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Hari pemilihan akan segera diadakan, jadi tidak mungkin aku sengaja bolos sekolah.”**

**“Bolos sekolah?” Ohno mengangguk. Ia mulai lelah memikirkan usahanya untuk menggagalkan rencana kepala sekolahnya, tapi Ohno juga tidak ingin menyerah. Kalau ia menyerah, ia akan menyesal selamanya karena telah membuat sekolah dan siswa-siswa di dalamnya diberikan perlakuan tidak adil oleh kepala sekolah mereka yang baru menjabat selama satu setengah tahun itu. “Aku tahu!”**

**Ohno menengok ke arah Toma lagi saat Toma menyerukan idenya lagi.**

**“ _Leader_ , aku yakin ini bisa kita lakukan, setidaknya bagiku.”**

**“Apa maksudmu?” Tanya Ohno, bingung pada Toma yang belum juga menjelaskan idenya.**

**“Biar aku saja yang menyelidiki Yanagawa- _sensei_ itu di luar sekolah,” Ohno menghela nafas.**

**“Tadi kan sudah kubilang kalau kita tidak bisa, karena jam Yanagawa- _sensei_ pergi itu adalah jam pelajaran sekolah sedang berlangsung.”**

**“Iya, aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak sekolah? Bagaimana kalau aku diskors?” Ohno mengerutkan dahinya.**

**“Toma-kun, aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai diskors,” Toma menggeleng.**

**“Aku tidak peduli dengan catatan pelanggaranku kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan, _Leader_.” Ohno masih belum menerima ide Toma. “Kalau aku diskors, aku bisa bebas pergi ke mana pun. Aku bisa memanfaatkan waktuku dengan mencari tahu dan mencari bukti itu!” Ohno berpikir kalau yang dikatakan Toma memang masuk akal. “ _Leader_ , ini hanya jalan keluar yang kita punya!” Bujuk Toma.**

**“Tapi bagaimana kau akan membuat dirimu diskors?” Tanya Ohno. Toma tertawa pada _leader_ nya.**

**“Apa menjadi ketua J-Storm membuatmu lupa melanggar peraturan, _Leader_? Yang namanya peraturan itu biasanya mudah dilanggar, disengaja maupun tidak. Yang akan aku lakukan adalah melanggar aturan yang memiliki poin cukup untuk menskorku.” Ohno memegangi dagunya dan berpikir sejenak.**

**“Baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi jangan memilih pelanggaran yang memberimu terlalu banyak hari diskors.” Toma mengangguk sambil tersenyum.**

**“ _Deal_!!”**

_‘Toma-kun, aku percayakan padamu.’_ Ujar Ohno di dalam hati. Ia berharap ini adalah awal yang baik untuk menjalankan rencana ia dan Toma untuk menggagalkan rencana licik Yanagawa- _kochosensei_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir :3


	18. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahuuu~~ Baru update lagi hari ini^^
> 
> Btw, selama bikin ff ini, lagu Arashi - Refrain yang suka kasih aku inspirasi. Jadi soundtrack buat ff ini mungkin pasnya adalah Refrain (bagi aku) XD
> 
> Dan again aku ingetin, Arashi dan juniornya berada di bawah naungan Johnny's Entertainment. Selamat membaca ^^

Ikuta Toma dikenal sebagai siswa populer yang suka berganti pacar di Goran-High. Sampai awal semester tahun ke-duanya sekolah di Goran-High, Toma masih suka mengencani gadis-gadis dari sekolah lain. Ia bahkan minta dikenalkan dengan gadis yang juga temannya Inoue Mao, kekasih sahabatnya, Jun. Toma mengira kalau ia akan betah dengan gadis yang dikencani selama 1,5 bulan itu, karena ia biasanya hanya mempertahankan gadis yang dikencaninya 1 bulan. Toma memang mudah bosan dengan sesuatu, jadi setelah ia bosan, ia akan meninggalkan kebosanannya dan berusaha mencari hal baru lainnya. Jun, sahabat terdekatnya tahu kalau Toma sebenarnya tidak pernah berniat mempermainkan gadis yang dikencaninya. Toma selalu jujur dan baik kepada teman-teman perempuannya, karena itu dia memang banyak disukai dan populer di kalangan gadis-gadis sekolah lain.

Namun semenjak ia melihat seseorang yang memiliki keberanian untuk membela orang yang hendak dihukumnya bersama J-Storm waktu itu, Toma sempat terkesan pada orang itu. Awalnya dia hanya mengagumi Aiba Masaki, karena ia belum pernah melihat seseorang yang seceria dia setiap harinya, namun begitu serius membela seseorang yang bahkan belum lama dikenalnya. Terlebih lagi mengorbankan dirinya untuk membuktikan kebenaran pada semua orang termasuk J-Storm waktu itu. Toma sudah tahu tentang Aiba Masaki yang adalah siswa baru di sana, dari teman-temannya yang bilang kalau ada siswa baru kelas 3 yang sangat ramah pada semua orang. Tapi dia semakin tertarik semenjak Aiba membuktikan pembelaannya terhadap Junno waktu itu.

Toma tertarik pada Aiba karena melihat kepribadiannya yang mudah bergaul dan terbuka pada semua orang yang mau berteman dan mendekatinya. Jun mengatakan kalau ia hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru dengan ‘tangkapan’ yang tidak biasanya. Toma bersyukur kalau sahabatnya, Jun, tidak merasa risih dengan perubahan orientasinya. Toma merasa lega karena sahabat-sahabatnya masih bisa menerima dirinya yang berubah. Sho masih tetap memberikan saran padanya tentang pelajaran di sekolah, Ohno juga meskipun selalu kelihatan sibuk diketahui Toma selalu memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, Jun sudah sangat dekat dengannya sejak ia duduk di kelas satu, mereka menjadi lebih dekat semenjak ditunjuk sebagai anggota inti J-Storm, mulai saat itu juga Jun selalu menjadi sahabat yang dapat ia jadikan tempat bicara atau kadang-kadang teman _hang out_.

Toma meragukan dirinya untuk meyakinkan Aiba kalau perasaannya pada Aiba lebih dari perasaannya sebagai teman. Pasalnya, Toma baru pertama kali mendekati laki-laki dan menyimpan perasaan lebih dari ingin berteman saja. Apalagi dengan sikap Aiba yang sedikit kaku ketika ia pertama kali mengajaknya bertemu untuk sekedar _hang out_. Mungkin karena Toma bersikap cukup kasar sewaktu masalah Junno dan Koki waktu itu padanya, Aiba mungkin bingung kenapa Toma tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu dan ingin berteman dengannya. Tapi setelah beberapa kali bertemu, Toma dan Aiba tidak bersikap canggung lagi. Mereka sudah seperti teman lama yang setiap bertemu menceritakan apa saja yang mereka lakukan dan apa yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Toma menyadari kalau di sekolah ia belum berani secara terbuka berinteraksi dengan Aiba, mereka masih akan bertegur sapa kalau bertemu tapi tidak seperti di tempat mereka selalu bertemu. Toma tahu kalau Aiba dekat dengan teman sekelasnya dulu, Nino. Nino adalah teman sekelasnya dulu yang paling tidak banyak bicara dan lebih suka menyendiri bermain DS yang sudah seperti _Best Friend Forever_ -nya. Merupakan hal yang ajaib bagi Toma (dan mungkin siswa lainnya) melihat Aiba berteman dengan Nino yang terkenal dengan mulut tajamnya sekalinya ia bicara, dan auranya yang selalu kelihatan tidak ingin diganggu. Apalagi di kantin mereka selalu kelihatan bersama namun hanya Aiba yang terlihat selalu bicara, sedangkan Nino hanya diam atau kadang membalasnya dengan anggukan. Setidaknya yang membuat Toma juga sedikit terkejut dengan hubungan pertemanan mereka, Nino kelihatan menerima Aiba yang selalu membuntutinya sambil tetap bicara atau tersenyum lebar padahal teman di sampingnya tidak pernah berkomentar apapun pada Aiba.

Aiba dan Toma semakin dekat dengan mereka yang terkadang pergi setelah pulang sekolah, baik ke _game center_ (itu kalau Nino ikut bersama mereka), atau makan bersama di restoran-restoran kecil, pernah juga Toma diajak ke restoran keluarga Aiba. Keluarga Aiba sama ramahnya dengan Aiba, adiknya sedikit lebih pendiam namun kelihatan lebih dewasa daripada kakaknya. Toma sudah memberikan lampu hijau pada Aiba kalau dia menyukai Aiba lebih dari sekedar teman, namun entah Aiba yang tidak menyadarinya, atau ia belum siap diminta oleh Toma untuk dijadikan pacarnya.

Terkadang Toma berpikir kalau Aiba ingin berteman dengan semua orang di Goran-High. Ia selalu bertanya soal teman-teman anggota J-Stormnya, khususnya ketiga teman anggota intinya. Saat Toma bertanya padanya kenapa ia selalu bertanya soal mereka setiap mereka bertemu, Aiba menjawab kalau ia mendengar siswa-siswa takut dengan anggota inti J-Storm jadi ia ingin mengetahui lebih jauh apakah yang dikatakan siswa-siswa itu benar. Tapi yang membuat Toma heran, yang paling ditanyakan oleh Aiba dari ketiga temannya itu adalah tentang Sho. Aiba kadang-kadang menyambungkan topik apa saja yang mereka bicarakan dengan Sho, dan bertanya mengenai Sho tentang topik itu. Misalnya apakah Sho punya saudara, atau berasal dari mana Sho, dan pertanyaan lainnya yang berkaitan dengan Sho.

Pernah ia melihat Aiba sedang bicara bersama Sho beberapa kali, namun Sho kelihatan tidak nyaman dan tidak menghiraukan Aiba saat ia pergi ke kelasnya atau pergi ke tempat lain jika Toma muncul untuk menghentikan obrolan mereka. Sejak saat itu, beberapa hari kemudian, Aiba kelihatan lebih murung dari biasanya, dia lebih sering melamun saat Toma memperhatikannya di saat mereka pergi kencan. Aiba juga tidak pernah membicarakan lagi tentang Sho ataupun anggota J-Storm lainnya setelah itu. Sikapnya masih ceria, tapi Toma melihat kesedihan dari matanya. Ia ingin bertanya kalau Aiba sedang punya masalah, tapi ia tidak ingin memaksanya menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dibahasnya ketika Aiba menjawab ‘Tidak ada apa-apa’ sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

Di malam festival kebudayaan sekolah mereka usai, Toma mengajaknya makan malam di tempat biasanya. Ia lebih gugup dari biasanya karena ia bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Aiba. Aiba menerima perasaan Toma dengan senyum yang membuat detak jantung Toma berdetak lebih kencang. Setelah itu, beberapa hari dan beberapa minggu kemudian, Aiba semakin kelihatan bahagia. Toma merasa lega karena kebahagiaan itu mungkin karena hubungan mereka yang sudah _official._ Tapi Toma tidak bisa melihat kebahagiaan itu lebih lama karena ia disibukkan dengan kegiatan J-Storm yang akan mengadakan pemilihan ketua yang baru, sehingga ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama kekasih barunya itu. Meskipun begitu mereka tetap bisa berkomunikasi melalui pesan dan telepon. Aiba juga masih kelihatan bahagia, jadi Toma tidak khawatir kalau Aiba akan marah jika mereka tidak bisa sesering itu untuk bertemu. Sampai suatu hari Aiba menjauhinya beberapa hari, entah kenapa Toma pun tidak tahu. Bahkan pesan singkat mereka dibalas dengan singkat, tidak seperti biasanya yang dijawab Aiba dengan beberapa emoji dan pesan lebih panjang. Toma khawatir pada kekasihnya itu, namun saat Toma ingin bertanya ada apa dengan Aiba, kekasihnya tidak masuk sekolah karena harus pergi ke Chiba di hari yang sama dengan operasi razia dadakan waktu itu.

Toma memberi kabar pada Aiba tentang Nino yang dihukum karena di dalam tasnya ditemukan bungkusan berisi 2 bungkus ganja dan diberi hukuman langsung oleh Ohno hari itu. Esok harinya Aiba bicara padanya dari telepon dan menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Toma kalau Koki yang awalnya menitipkan bungkusan itu padanya dengan alasan itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang akan ia berikan pada temannya. Toma merasa kesal dan marah pada Koki yang dengan sengaja menjebak Aiba, ia juga merasa kasihan pada Nino yang dituduh sebagai pemilik barang terlarang itu dan tahu kalau Nino sengaja melindungi Aiba agar ia tidak terlibat dengan masalah ini. Aiba berkata padanya kalau ia mau membantu Nino keluar dari masalah itu dengan mengungkapkan kebenarannya kepada kepala sekolah jika Nino dipanggil saat hari sekolah dimulai setelah libur musim dingin mereka berakhir. Toma mendukung Aiba dan berjanji akan mempercayainya dan membantu jika ada masalah lagi. Namun yang ia temukan malah masalah baru yang melibatkan _Leader_ nya di hari sebelumnya.

Ia tidak menyangka Ohno menanggung beban yang berat di rumah dan di sekolahnya. Toma yakin _leader_ nya selalu terlihat tenang seolah ia tidak menanggung beban apapun, tapi ternyata beban yang ditanggungnya melebihi dari yang Toma kira. Selain Toma baru mengetahui kalau ibu Ohno harus dirawat dan diterapi karena penyakit mentalnya, kekayaan keluarga Ohno pun sudah habis dikarenakan mereka tidak punya lagi tulang punggung keluarga semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hanya kakak perempuan Ohno yang setiap hari bekerja di supermarket menjadi kepala gudang yang dapat membantu memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya. Namun itu saja tidak dapat menutupi biaya lain yang harus mereka keluarkan untuk mengobati ibu mereka. Tidak hanya itu, Ohno juga dijebak oleh kepala sekolah baru mereka yang baru menjabat sebentar di Goran-High. Rencana Ohno untuk mencari bukti untuk menggagalkan rencana kepala sekolah mereka disetujui oleh Toma. Ia berjanji akan membantu Ohno untuk menyelidiki Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ di luar sekolah dan mengorbankan waktunya agar ia diskors selama beberapa hari agar ia bisa bebas mengikuti Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ jika ia berada di luar sekolah.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Toma diskors, dia memakai topi dan masker agar kepala sekolahnya tidak mengenali dia ketika Toma membuntutinya. Ia menunggu kepala sekolahnya pergi dari rumahnya pagi itu. Toma menguap karena kepala sekolahnya belum juga keluar dari rumah mewahnya. Ia memakai helm saat melihat mobil yang biasa dipakai Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ keluar dari garasi. Untuk jaga-jaga agar tidak ketahuan ada yang membuntuti, Toma menunggu mobil kepala sekolahnya itu sedikit menjauh, baru ia mengendarai sepeda motornya untuk membuntutinya dari belakang.

“Kita lihat bagaimana kau mengawali harimu, Yanagawa- _sensei_ ,” Gumam Toma.

 

 

“Kau kelihatan kesal sejak pulang sekolah kemarin, Jun.” Jun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya yang khawatir. “Apa kau sedang ada masalah?” Ia yakin kedua orang tuanya sudah tahu kalau Jun selalu memiliki sifat pemarah, tapi mereka selalu sabar menanyakan padanya apa yang terjadi. Jun merasa bahagia dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat memperhatikannya. 

“Aku baik-baik saja, ibu. Hanya kesal pada Toma.” Kedua orang tuanya saling berpandangan.

“Apa kalian bertengkar?” Tanya ayah Jun.

“Aku saja sih yang merasa kesal padanya. Dia berbuat ceroboh di sekolah kemarin sehingga ia harus dihukum dan diskors sampai satu minggu ke depan.”

“Ikuta-kun diskors? Apa yang dia lakukan?” Ibunya bertanya kali ini.

“Dia merokok di sekolah, dan mengaku sudah melakukannya beberapa kali. Aku tahu dia mungkin penasaran karena itu mencoba merokok, dia juga mengakuinya. Tapi kan tidak harus di sekolah. Mungkin dia bisa melakukannya di rumahnya. Atau di tempat tersembunyi lainnya yang tidak bisa dipergoki orang lain.”

“Ikuta-kun mungkin hanya tidak beruntung karena dia dipergoki saat dia pikir tempatnya merokok sepi, Jun. yang penting dia sudah dihukum, kan? Ikuta-kun mungkin akan kapok setelah ini. Jadi kau jangan khawatir ya,” Kata ayah Jun yang mengerti kalau anak semata wayangnya itu sebenarnya hanya khawatir pada sabahatnya. Jun mengangguk.

“Iya, aku tahu. Tapi keadaan sekolah sudah berubah sekarang. Peraturan diubah dan akan lebih ketat untuk kami anggota J-Storm.” Ibu mengusap punggung Jun dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

“Kalau begitu katakan pada Ikuta-kun kalau ia harus lebih berhati-hati lain kali. Dia membutuhkan nasihat, nak. Kalau kau hanya memarahinya, dia bisa saja tidak menghiraukan kata-katamu. Tapi ayah rasa Ikuta-kun tidak akan mengulangi lagi perbuatannya. Mungkin juga dia sedang punya masalah sehingga dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat melakukan pelanggaran itu. Coba kau bicara padanya nanti.” Jun mengangguk pada ayahnya.

“Mungkin dia juga sedang berpikir untuk membantu pa—temannya yang terlibat masalah sebelum libur musim dingin waktu itu.” Jawab Jun yang hampir mengatakan ‘pacar’ tadi. Ia tahu kalau ayah dan ibunya memberi kebebasan pada Jun untuk berteman dengan siapapun, tapi Jun tidak ingin orang tuanya tidak menyukai teman-temannya lagi hanya karena mereka mungkin tidak normal seperti Jun dalam memilih pasangannya.

“Mungkin juga itu yang membebani pikirannya. Memangnya masalah apa, nak? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan J-Storm?” Jun mengangguk.

“Apa kalian ingat salah satu siswa yang bernama Ninomiya yang kuceritakan waktu itu?” Tanya Jun, lebih kepada ayahnya yang sudah bertemu Nino secara langsung dan bicara padanya di hari pertemuan orang tua waktu itu. Kedua orang tuanya mengangguk. “Dia diberi hukuman karena di dalam tasnya ditemukan 2 bungkus ganja.” Kedua orang tua Jun melebarkan mata mereka.

“Dia membawa 2 bungkus ganja?” Tanya Ibu Jun karena suaminya nampak sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Jun.

“Dia tidak mengakui kalau itu miliknya tapi dia juga tidak bilang kenapa bungkusan itu ada di dalam tasnya. Dia membuat kami semua bingung, tapi dia akhirnya meminta untuk diberi hukuman. Awalnya aku berpikir kalau Ninomiya itu melindungi seseorang, yaitu Aiba yang adalah teman dekat Toma. Tapi Ninomiya marah dan mengatakan kalau Aiba tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini.”

“Lalu, Ninomiya-kun itu tetap diberi hukuman?” Jun mengangguk.

“Ia memilih hukuman langsung.” Kedua orang tuanya sudah diberi tahu oleh Jun tentang dua jenis hukuman yang biasanya J-Storm berikan pada siswa yang melanggar, dan mereka tahu betul kalau hukuman langsung itu hukuman yang dianggap berat dan ditakuti siswa-siswa Goran-High.

“Apa dia tidak apa-apa setelah itu?” Tanya ayah Jun.

“ _Leader_ menyuruh Toma mengantarnya pulang setelah keadaannya lebih tenang. Dan Aiba mengaku kalau dia memang terlibat dengan masalah itu, dia mengaku kalau ia duluan yang dititipi bungkusan itu oleh siswa di Goran-High dan pihak sekolah akan memberi tahu polisi untuk memeriksa mereka dan siswa yang mereka pikir pelaku sebenarnya yang mau menjebak mereka.”

“Kalau benar mereka dijebak, itu berarti pelakunya harus segera ditemukan.” Jun mengangguk. “Tapi kalau seandainya temanmu kesulitan menyelesaikan kasus ini, ayah bersedia membantu mereka. Kau bisa beri tahu ayah kalau ada apa-apa, Jun,” Jun tersenyum pada ayahnya.

“ _Arigatou_ , meskipun aku belum berbaikan dengan Ninomiya itu, jujur saja aku terkesan padanya karena ia mau melindungi sahabatnya meski ia sendiri harus dihukum untuk kesalahan yang mungkin tidak dilakukannya.”

 “Seperti yang ayah bilang sebelumnya padamu, kau hanya belum mengenalnya secara pribadi, Jun.” Jun terdiam karena ia belum juga melakukan seperti yang ayahnya sarankan. Tapi setiap ia berniat melakukannya, Nino selalu membuatnya kesal dengan balasan kata-katanya pada Jun. Sehingga membuat Jun marah dan melupakan niat awalnya untuk berbaikan dengan Nino.

“Aku akan mencobanya lain kali,” Bisik Jun. Ibunya mencium kening Jun dan tersenyum.

“Kau bisa melakukannya nanti di sekolah, sekarang kau lebih baik cepat habiskan sarapanmu lalu pergi ke sekolah.” Jun mengangguk pada ibunya.

 

 

**“Aku rasa ini adalah akhir dari hubungan kita. Dah, Satoshi. Sampaikan salamku untuk ibumu dan Mina- _neechan_...” Ohno mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat punggung Nino. “ _Oyasumi_ ,” Bisik Nino seperti yang mereka selalu ucapkan sebelum mereka berpisah. Dan perpisahan itu benar-benar akhir dari hubungan mereka.**

Hati Ohno terasa perih setiap kali ia mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan pada Nino waktu itu, kalau ia lebih memilih Nino, menjadi kekasihnya, menjadi orang spesial untuknya. Namun ia tidak bisa mengabaikan apa yang menjadi kewajibannya. Bukan karena sebagai ketua J-Storm dan ketua OSIS, tapi sebagai siswa Goran-High. Ia tidak bisa lari begitu saja sementara dia tahu sekolahnya itu akan dikuasai oleh orang yang hanya memanfaatkan jabatannya sebagai kepala sekolah untuk mendapatkan keuntungan pribadinya saja. Ohno sudah tahu kalau nantinya Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih daripada hanya memberikan peraturan ketat agar reputasi sekolah mereka tetap menjadi yang terbaik dalam hal kedisiplinan. Dia sudah tahu kalau kepala sekolahnya hanya memanfaatkan Ohno untuk membantunya menjalankan rencana busuknya, selain untuk menyakiti Nino.

Ia terpaksa menjauhi Nino untuk sementara sampai ia memiliki jalan untuk lepas dari jeratan kepala sekolah mereka. Dia juga menjauhkan Nino dari ibu dan kakaknya agar kepala sekolahnya tidak tahu kalau ia dan Nino memang dekat dan memiliki hubungan spesial. Ohno takut jika ia bertegur sapa atau bertemu dengan Nino, gerak-geriknya yang entah sejak kapan diperhatikan oleh seseorang itu ketahuan oleh kepala sekolah, sehingga sebisa mungkin Ohno menghindari Nino di sekolah. Tapi Nino malah beranggapan kalau itu semua adalah karena kesibukan Ohno dan Ohno yang mementingkan OSIS dan J-Storm daripada dirinya. Padahal Ohno sangat khawatir pada Nino yang bertengkar dengan Jun sore itu, ia takut Nino akan diberi hukuman seperti yang diinginkan kepala sekolah mereka. Karena itu ia hanya memberi peringatan pada Jun dan Nino yang pada waktu itu bertengkar.

Sayangnya kekhawatirannya dan hal yang paling tidak diharapkannya terjadi. Melihat Nino menangis histeris waktu itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah Ohno lihat. Ia ingin menutup telinga dan memohon maaf pada Nino, memeluknya dan menenangkannya agar ia berhenti menangis. Namun masih, kepala sekolah itu tidak berhenti melihatnya dari jauh. Dan jika ia tidak menghukum Nino saat itu juga, ia tidak akan bisa meyakinkan kepala sekolahnya agar mempercayai dia sebagai orang yang akan membantunya menjalankan rencananya. Di sisi lain, Ohno pun memiliki rencana untuk mengikuti permainan kepala sekolahnya namun mendekatinya secara perlahan untuk mencari bukti yang dapat membongkar kepalsuannya sebagai kepala sekolah Goran-High yang baik. Ohno tidak akan mundur dari rencananya, dan dia berharap kalau Toma akan dapat membantunya untuk menggagalkan rencana kepala sekolah mereka secepatnya, sebelum hari kelulusan tiba.

“Satoshi, apa kau melihat kemejaku?” Tanya kakak Ohno, membuat Ohno terkejut karena sejak tadi ia tidak menyadari kakaknya sudah masuk ke kamarnya. “Aku sudah mengetuk sejak tadi, tapi kau masih asyik di duniamu sendiri.” Kata Mina yang sudah mengerti kebiasaan adik bungsunya itu.

“Aku—“ Mina mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat kedua pipi Ohno basah.

“Apa kau menangis?” Ohno terdiam sejenak dan memegang pipinya yang sudah basah karena air matanya yang tidak ia sadari jatuh. “Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Satoshi?” Ohno menggeleng.

“Aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi kau tanya kemeja?” Mina nampak tidak percaya dengan jawaban adiknya, namun ia mengangguk karena ia harus segera berangkat bekerja. “Aku melihat kemejamu ada di lemari ibu, mungkin terbawa ke sana waktu aku membereskannya.”

“Baiklah, akan kucari. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kau tidak usah ke rumah sakit saja.” Ohno melihat kakaknya dengan heran.

“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Kau butuh penyegaran untuk pikiranmu, Satoshi. Pergilah ke rumah Kazunari-kun. Biar aku yang menjaga ibu hari ini, _Shift_ kerjaku selesai sampai sore kok hari ini.”

“Tapi—“

“Sudah... Jangan khawatir. Kau butuh mengistirahatkan pikiranmu. Sampaikan salamku pada Kazue-chan dan tante Kazuko, ya!” Sahut kakak Ohno sebelum menutup pintu kamar Ohno. Ohno menghela nafas sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Yang ia tahu, kalau dia tidak bisa pergi lagi ke rumah Nino dan bertemu dengan Nino, meskipun hal itu adalah yang paling Ohno inginkan saat ini. “Satoshi, cepat siap-siap ke sekolah!” Terdengar suara kakaknya lagi. Ohno bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil tas sekolahnya.

“Iya, aku pergi setelah sarapan!” Jawab Ohno.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Aku dan Nino berdebar-debar menunggu hasilnya,” Ujar Aiba sambil melahap es krimnya. “Tapi...”

“Kenapa?” Tanya Sho ketika melihat raut wajah Aiba yang gelisah.

“Bagaimana kalau di bungkusan ganja itu tidak ada sidik jari Koki-kun?”

“Jangan khawatir, kau dan Nino juga tidak menyentuhnya, kan? Kita lihat saja hasil positif atau tidaknya Tanaka-kun memakai ganja itu.” Aiba mengangguk. Ponselnya bergetar dan ia melihat sebuah pesan masuk. Sho menaikan kedua alisnya. “Apa itu Toma-kun?” Aiba mengangguk.

“Sebentar ya, aku balas pesannya dulu.” Sho mengangguk, namun Aiba sudah mulai mengetik pesannya. “Sampai mana tadi? Ah, iya semoga saja apapun hasilnya, Nino tidak lagi dituduh sebagai pemilik barang terlarang itu. Aku akan semakin tidak enak padanya, sudah membuatnya sakit hati karena perpisahannya, lalu dia harus menanggung kesalahan yang harusnya ditimpakan Koki-kun kepadaku.”

“Sakit hati karena perpisahan? Perpisahan Nino dengan siapa?” Aiba menutup mulutnya yang tidak menyadari kalau ia keceplosan menyebutkan putusnya hubungan Nino dengan Ohno. “Kau bilang kalau Nino tidak punya pacar.”

“I-iya, itu... Maksudku—“ Kali ini giliran ponsel Sho yang berbunyi, dan Aiba menghela nafas lega saat Sho bilang kalau ia akan mengangkat teleponnya dulu.

“... Baiklah,” Jawab Sho singkat. Ia menaruh ponselnya kembali ke saku celana seragamnya. “Aku harus segera pulang, Masaki. Lain kali saja ya kita pergi ke rumahmu.” Aiba nampak kecewa mendengarnya, tapi ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Aiba tahu kalau yang menghubunginya adalah ibu Sho, dan ia yakin kalau Sho disuruh untuk cepat pulang. Orang tua Sho sepertinya tahu kalau Sho sering bertemu dengan Aiba karena selalu telat pulang, meskipun alasan awalnya bukan karena Aiba. Karena itu, Sho akhir-akhir ini sulit meluangkan waktu bertemu dengan Aiba di luar sekolah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membawa Aiba ke rumah lagi karena takut ibu atau ayahnya menyakiti hati Aiba lagi seperti sebelumnya. Aiba merasa kesepian karena Toma maupun Sho tidak bisa lagi pergi bersama dengannya, dengan alasan sibuk (untuk Toma) dan Sho yang harus selalu ada di rumah ketika waktunya makan malam.

“Sampai jumpa, Sho-chan!” Sahut Aiba. Sho tersenyum padanya dan meninggalkan Aiba yang menghela nafas.

Setelah Sho tiba di rumahnya, ia langsung disuruh oleh ibunya untuk makan malam di ruang makan.

“Semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai makan malamnya,” Semua mengangguk dan mulai menyantap makan malam setelah kepala keluarga Sakurai memulainya duluan. “Akhirnya kita bisa makan malam bersama lagi setelah libur musim dingin kalian berakhir.”

“Itu karena ayah juga yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk sampai harus makan di luar, kan?” Kata ibu Sho.

“Sho juga selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolahnya, kan? Tapi karena sebentar lagi kau ujian, kegiatanmu sudah dikurangi, benar kan?” Sho mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangannya dari makan malam. ”Kau bisa makan malam di sini setiap hari, bukan? Kalau kau memang tidak punya kesibukan setelah pulang sekolah.” Sho mengangguk lagi.

Kedua orang tuanya saling berpandangan melihat sikap Sho yang jelas lebih kaku. Saya juga menyadari sikap Sho yang tidak hanya kaku tetapi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Meskipun Sho mneghindari topik pembicaraan kedua orang tua mereka ketika sedang makan malam bersama, Sho masih akan tetap menjawab dan tersenyum, berpura-pura kalau ia memiliki pikiran yang sejalan dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, mungkin semenjak ada Aiba waktu itu, sikap Sho berubah drastis. Ia masih pulang ke rumah di atas jam makan malam, tapi kali ini ia lebih menjauh dari kedua orang tua mereka meskipun saat sarapan ia ada di sana, namun Sho tidak ikut menanggapi pembicaraan mereka yang ada di meja makan.

“Sho, kau tidak apa-apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak fokus seperti biasanya. Apa kau sakit, nak?” Tanya ibu Sho. Sho menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih belum mau menjawab secara verbal pertanyaan kedua orang tuanya.

“Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Sabtu ini kita diundang ke pesta ulang tahun anak tunggal Nobuhiko-kun. Jadi kita semua akan datang ke sana, kalian bersiaplah dari sekarang ya,” Ucap ayah Sho.

“Maksudmu anaknya yang bernama Nobuhiko Minami? Dia sudah dewasa ya, waktu tidak terasa cepat berlalu.” Ayah Sho mengangguk pada istrinya.

“Tahun ini dia genap berusia 17 tahun,” Ayah Sho menoleh pada anak sulungnya yang masih terdiam. “Sho, kau bisa datang, kan? Ayah ingin mengenalkanmu pada  Minami-san. Kalian pasti cocok karena dia pandai bermain musik, khususnya bermain piano. Kau juga bermain piano, kan?”

“Sho?” Sho menghela nafas.

“Aku tidak bisa datang.” Sebelum kedua orang tuanya bertanya lagi, Sho sudah menjawab mereka. “Hari itu aku ada kegiatan di sekolahku.”

“Kegiatan apa?” Tanya ayah Sho.

“Pemilihan ketua J-Storm yang baru.”

“Kalau begitu pasti tidak akan lama, bukan? Acaranya sekalian dengan makan malam kok, kau bisa pulang ke rumah maksimal jam 4 sore. Lalu bersiap-siap dan kita berangkat bersama pukul 6 sore. Di sana banyak teman-teman ayah, mereka ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Dan ayah ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan—“

“Aku tidak bisa datang, ayah. Tolong mengertilah, aku sibuk hari itu.”

“Kau tinggal minta izin pada ketuamu, siapa dia lagi? Ah, Ohno Satoshi, bukan? Apa perlu ayah yang menghubungi dia langsung?”

“Tidak perlu. Dan aku tetap tidak akan datang ke pesta undangan itu.”

“Sho, acara ini penting. Banyak tokoh masyarakat yang datang ke sana, itu bisa menjadi kesempatanmu untuk mencari koneksi bagus agar saat kau terjun ke dunia politik nanti, kau bisa dengan mudah masuk karena mereka sudah mengenal siapa dirimu.” Sho meletakan alat-alat makannya sedikit kencang. Adiknya menoleh dari sampingnya dan sedikit tersentak.

“Acara ayah selalu penting. Apa kegiatan yang aku miliki tidak pernah penting bagi ayah? Tolong hargai sedikit saja pendapatku, ayah. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke pesta itu.” Sho bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

“Apa itu hanya alasanmu agar kau bisa bertemu dengan Aiba Masaki itu?” Gerakan Sho terhenti saat ayahnya menyebut nama Aiba. “Ayah sudah mengira kalau selama ini kau pulang terlambat karena kau selalu bergaul dengan dia, kan?”

“...”

“Tuh lihat, begini bukan akibat kau berteman dengan dia. Kau jadi lalai belajar, kau lupa dengan keluarga di rumah, bahkan ayah meminta waktumu saja untuk satu malam kau menolak untuk pergi.”

“Asal ayah tahu saja, aku memang punya kegiatan hari itu dan aku yakin kalau kegiatannya lebih lama dari jam 4 sore seperti yang ayah katakan tadi. Dan alasan lainnya adalah karena aku tidak ingin datang ke sana.”

“Apa kau tidak mendengar penjelasan ayah barusan? Di sana ada banyak tokoh penting, Sho.”

“Lalu kenapa? Aku juga tidak tertarik berkenalan dengan para politikus kenalan ayah itu,” Kedua bola mata yang ada di ruang makan itu terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sho.

“Sho, kau akan jadi politikus, tentu saja itu penting untukmu.”

“Aku tidak akan menjadi politikus seperti yang ayah inginkan. Aku tidak bisa, itu bukan cita-citaku, itu bukan yang aku inginkan.” Mulut ayahnya ternganga, terkejut pada pernyataan Sho. “Maafkan aku karena mengecewakan ayah dan ibu.” Sho hendak melangkah pergi dari ruang makan, namun ayahnya yang bangkit dari kursi menghentikannya.

“Sudah kuduga, bergaul dengan orang yang punya status rendah seperti keluarga Aiba memang berefek buruk. Kau yang tidak pernah menentang ayah pun jadi bersikap membangkang seperti ini. Ayah ingin kau menjauhi Aiba Masaki, dan jangan pernah berteman dengannya lagi.” Sho membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah ayahnya yang nampak geram.

“Bisakah ayah tidak menghubungkan sikapku yang ayah sebut membangkang ini dengan Masaki dan keluarganya? Dia tidak pernah memberikan pengaruh buruk padaku. Masaki adalah sahabat baikku, dia tidak pernah berteman denganku hanya karena status atau latar belakangku yang memiliki keluarga terpandang serta ayah yang dikenal sebagai poltikus terkenal. Masaki berteman denganku karena aku adalah Sho, sebagai diriku sendiri.

“Karena itu aku tidak akan pernah berhenti berteman dengannya. Satu lagi, aku tidak ingin kau kenalkan atau jodohkan dengan gadis manapun. Karena aku memiliki orang lain yang aku cintai. Dia sahabat baikku, dan orang yang akan selalu melihat siapa diriku.” Sho tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah Aiba yang tersenyum padanya. “Aku mencintai Masaki.” Ucap Sho, membuat semua yang ada di ruang makan sekali lagi terkejut. Ibu Sho dan Saya menutup mulutnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. sedangkan ayah Sho tidak bisa membalas perkataan anak sulungnya karena saking terkejutnya dengan pengakuan Sho. Sho melangkahkan lagi kakinya, dan untuk kedua kalinya ayahnya berkata padanya.

“Kalau kau tidak menghiraukan perintah ayahmu untuk menjauhi... Dia yang sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini,” Ujar ayah Sho yang nampak berpikir dua kali untuk menyebut nama Aiba setelah mendengar pengakuan anaknya tadi. “Kau tidak akan ayah anggap sebagai anggota keluarga ini lagi. Dan kau harus keluar dari rumah ini, Sho!!” Sho terkejut mendengar kata-kata ayahnya, begitu juga adik dan ibunya.

Tanpa menjawab ayahnya, Sho pergi ke kamarnya dan segera mengepak barang-barangnya. Ia membawa barang-barang yang paling dia butuhkan dan kembali ke ruang makan beberapa menit kemudian.

“Jika itu yang ayah inginkan, aku akan mengabulkannya untuk yang terakhir kali. Karena aku sudah lelah tidak dianggap sebagai anggota keluarga ini sejak lama. Buat apa aku tinggal di sini dan hanya dijadikan boneka oleh kedua orang tuaku sendiri? Yang tidak pernah bertanya keinginan anaknya. Yang tidak pernah mengerti keinginan anaknya. Aku menyayangi kalian dan ingin membuat kalian bahagia, membuat kalian bangga. Tapi kalian tidak pernah memberi kesempatan untukku untuk mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Kalau ini keputusan kalian, aku akan terima. Terima kasih untuk kasih sayang kalian selama ini. Selamat tinggal.”

“Sho! Sho!! Ayah, cepat tahan Sho!!” Sahut ibu Sho dengan panik.

“Biarkan saja dia! Dia sudah membuat keluarga kita malu! Dia sudah menjadi manusia rendahan!!” Ibu Sho menatap suaminya dengan kecewa bercampur marah. Ia lari dengan Saya yang menyusul di belakangnya untuk menyusul Sho yang sudah keluar dari rumah mereka.

“Kakak!!”

“Sho!!”

Sho tidak menghentikan langkahnya meskipun adik dan kakaknya memanggilnya berulang kali. Ibu Sho akhirnya menyusul anak sulungnya dan memeluk tubuh Sho sambil menangis.

“Jangan tinggalkan ibu, nak!” Sahut ibu Sho sambil menangis. Saya juga memeluk Sho sambil membujuk kakaknya kembali ke rumah. Sho menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Sampai ayah mengubah jalan pikirannya untuk menilai orang lain dari status mereka, aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah, bu.” Ibu Sho menggelengkan kepala dan memegang kedua pipi Sho.

“Biarkan ibu bicara pada ayahmu, kalau kau tidak ingin jadi politikus, ibu akan membujuk ayahmu untuk—“ Sho menggeleng lagi.

“Bukan karena itu, bu. Aku hanya tidak suka ayah selalu merendahkan derajat orang lain. Dia terlalu sombong dan sekarang pun dia pasti membenciku karena menganggap aku rendah, karena aku menyukai Masaki.” Ibu Sho menggigit bibirnya.

“Kalau begitu biarkan ayahmu tenang dulu, ibu akan tetap bicara padanya. Kau bisa tinggal di hotel untuk malan ini, nanti ibu akan carikan tempat tinggal untukmu ya.”

“Ibu tidak usah repot-repot, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu dan Saya.” Saya mengangguk, ibu Sho pun mengangguk perlahan.

“Hati-hati, nak. Kabari ibu secepatnya setelah kau sampai hotel.” Sho mengangguk dan menerima kecupan dari ibunya. Mereka berpelukan lagi sebelum Sho pergi dari sana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuh maaf kalau narasi tentang Toma kepanjangan. Tapi menurutku itu cukup penting sebagai POV nya Toma dan karena dia juga tokoh penting di sini selain anggota Arashi ^^a
> 
> Dan makasih udah mampir~ ^^


	19. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, minna-san! Aku hadir lagi dengan chapter baru hoho. 
> 
> Oh iya, mulai minggu depan aku bakal lebih sibuk nih, jadi seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, kalau aku ga update minggu depan, mungkin bisa disatuin update 2 chapter sekaligus kalau aku sempet update nanti^^
> 
> Oke gitu aja. Selamat membaca~ Maaf kalau typos ya~

“ _Leader_ , apa kau punya waktu sebentar?” Ohno mengangkat kepalanya saat ia melihat Nakamaru masuk ke ruang seni.

“Masuk saja, Nakamaru-kun,” Balas Ohno. Nakamaru mengangguk dan duduk di kursi yang berada dekat dengan Ohno.

“Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu.” Kata Nakamaru. Ia melihat lukisan yang masih menjadi fokus Ohno sejak ia masuk ke ruang seni tadi. “Kau mau mengikutsertakan lukisan ini untuk lomba tahun ini?” Ohno mengangguk. Tangannya dengan lihai mengoleskan kuas bertinta ke kanvas yang sudah ramai dengan warna lain.

“Lukisan ini harus kukirim hari Minggu ini.”

“Aku mengganggumu ya? Kalau begitu nanti saja aku bicara denganmu.” Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Justru sejak kemarin aku juga ingin bicara denganmu, Nakamaru-kun.” Nakamaru terlihat bingung mendengar perkataan Ohno. “Beri aku waktu 5 menit, dan aku akan mendengarkan apa yang kau tahu tentang masalah bungkusan ganja itu.”

 

 

“Cih, kenapa sama sekali belum ada gerak-gerik dan pembicaraannya yang mencurigakan sih?” Decak Toma dengan suara pelan. Ia mendekatkan alat pendengarnya di telinga dan melihat kepala sekolahnya yang berjarak 4 meja darinya sedang berbicara sambil tersenyum pada seseorang yang adalah klien bisnisnya. “Apa orang dewasa kalau sedang berkumpul bersama membicarakan hal yang membosankan seperti ini?” Toma menghela nafas. Hari ini sudah hari yang kedua ia menyelidiki kepala sekolahnya, namun ia belum menemukan petunjuk sedikit pun.

Toma bahkan meminjam beberapa peralatan ayahnya yang seorang detektif kepolisian untuk mempermudah penyelidikannya. Entah kenapa Toma merasa bersemangat karena ia berpikir apa yang dia lakukan sama seperti film detektif yang ia tonton. Toma melihat kepala sekolah dan klien itu bangkit dari tempat duduk dan bersalaman. Mereka keluar dari restoran dan berpisah dari sana. Setelah Toma yakin mereka keluar dari restoran, ia segera mengambil alat yang ia tempelkan di bawah cangkir yang dipakai kepala sekolahnya dan menyusul kepala sekolahyang sekarang pasti sudah pergi ke sekolah.

“Untuk sekarang, aku lebih baik menghubungi _Leader_ ,” Ujar Toma sambil mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. “ _Leader_ , ini aku.”

 

 

Jun menutup buku dan melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menandakan kalau ia sudah berada di perpustakaan selama 1 jam. Ia berdiri dan menaruh buku yang telah dibacanya di rak buku, namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia melihat Nino dan Aiba dari sela-sela buku di rak itu. Dari yang Jun lihat, Aiba sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, sedangkan Nino terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi memegang DS-nya. Jun memutar bola matanya saat ia melihat apa yang dilakukan Nino meskipun ia sedang di perpustakaan tempat orang lain seharusnya belajar atau membaca buku.

Jun tidak mau mengganggu mereka sebenarnya, tapi mungkin hanya kali ini saja ia berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Nino atas perbuatannya selama ini. Jun berjalan dan berhenti di depan meja mereka. Gerakan tangan Aiba yang sejak tadi menulis pun berhenti saat menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka, atau tepatnya memperhatikan Nino. Sebelum Aiba bertanya apa yang dilakukan Jun di sana, Jun terlebih dahulu memecah keheningan dan membuat Nino berhenti memainkan DS-nya.

“Aku mau bicara denganmu, Ninomiya.” Nino mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Jun sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan permainan _game-_ nya.

“Bicara saja.” Aiba melihat interaksi keduanya yang kaku dan dingin. Ia melihat Jun menatapnya.

“Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar, Aiba-kun?” Aiba sempat terkejut dengan permintaan Jun. Dia ingin meninggalkan Nino bersama Jun, tapi Aiba takut kalau mereka bertengkar dan berkelahi lagi. Apalagi tempat itu adalah perpustakaan yang sedikit suara saja tidak boleh terdengar. “Aku janji tidak akan bertengkar dengan sahabatmu ini.” Jun nampak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Aiba. Aiba melirik Nino yang juga meliriknya dengan heran.

“Tidak apa-apa, Aiba-shi. Kalau dia mau membunuhku, aku akan berteriak sekencang mungkin.” Celetuk Nino. Aiba mengangguk dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Jun tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Nino tadi.

“Aku tidak akan sampai membunuhmu, Ninomiya. Kau terlalu berlebihan.”

“Yang kutahu kau berniat memukulku terakhir kali kita bertengkar. Atau kau sudah melupakan semua perbuatanmu itu dan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu?”

“Tepatnya aku ingin melupakan pertengkaran kita yang mungkin tidak beralasan.” Nino menyimpan DS-nya dan menatap Jun dengan kerutan dahinya.

“Apa kau bilang?” Tanya Nino. “Coba kau ingat kembali siapa yang memulai duluan pertengkaran itu? Kau mengejek dan menghina keluargaku, Matsumoto. Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah dengan perbuatanmu?” Nino berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, namun Jun menahannya.

“Justru itu, sekarang aku ingin minta maaf padamu atas perbuatan dan kata-kataku yang telah menyinggungmu dan keluargamu. Tidak, aku bahkan sudah berniat meminta maaf sejak waktu itu ketika festival kebudayaan berakhir. Tapi kau malah tidak menghiraukan apapun yang akan aku katakan.” Nino melepaskan diri dari Jun.

“Kenapa kau membenciku?”

“Aku tidak pernah merasa membencimu,” Jawab Jun.

“Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan semua itu seolah kau marah padaku? Apa yang aku lakukan padamu?” Jun menghela nafas.

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku pemarah dan mudah terpancing perkataan orang lain. Dan kau selalu bisa membalas kata-kataku.”

“Kalau begitu kau harus berpikir dulu sebelum kau bicara. Aku sadar kalau aku pun punya kebiasaan berkata tajam, tapi aku hanya mengomentari apa yang orang lain katakan.”

“Aku menyadari hal itu, aku hanya tidak bermaksud jahat. Jujur saja aku memang tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, kau tidak peduli pada peraturan di sini. Tapi kau juga tidak melanggarnya, aku menyadari hal itu baru-baru ini. Kalau kau mungkin memang tidak peduli pada peraturan di sini, tapi kau juga tidak mau terlibat masalah, karena itu kau menjauhi orang lain, bukan?” Nino sempat terkejut mendengar penjelasan Jun tentang dirinya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Jun mengetahui apa yang memang dilakukan Nino selama ini.

Jun menghela nafas lagi dan menatap Nino.

“Karena itu aku minta maaf padamu, aku memang tidak mengenalmu. Tapi aku sudah berusaha menilaimu, dari sikapmu selama ini. Dan aku terkesan dengan keberanianmu yang mau menerima hukuman hanya untuk menutupi kesalahan orang lain, atau tepatnya tidak ingin sahabatmu terlibat.” Nino mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Jun dan permintaan maafnya yang terdengar tulus.

“Aku tidak peduli apa kau menilai atau mengenaliku. Tapi tolong, jangan menghubungkan kehidupan seseorang dengan keluarga mereka. Kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan hanya mendengarnya dari gosip.” Jun mengangguk.

“Aku hanya terbawa emosi waktu itu. Dan aku menemukan celah untuk membalas ucapanmu dengan mengingat tentang keluargamu. Tapi aku tahu kalau itu salah, aku minta maaf.”

“Iya, iya baiklah. Sudah kumaafkan. Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya.” Jun menawarkan tangannya pada Nino.

“Jadi apa kita sudah berbaikan?” Nino menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tangan yang ditawarkan oleh Jun. “Aku... Tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjadi temanku karena kita sudah berbaikan. Tapi paling tidak, aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu lagi.” Nino menghela nafas dan menerima jabat tangan Jun.

“Aku juga berpikir begitu, aku tidak ingin diganggu lagi dengan pertengkaran kita yang tidak penting itu.” Jun mengangguk setuju. “Mengenai berteman... Kita lihat saja nanti.” Jun tidak mengerti apa maksud Nino dengan ‘lihat saja nanti’, tapi ia hanya mengangguk dan tidak menanyakan hal itu lebih jauh. Yang terpenting, ia merasa jauh lebih lega karena ia tidak akan punya orang yang akan bertengkar lagi dengannya.

 

 

“Dia mungkin menyukaimu,” Nino mengerutkan dahinya.

“Siapa?”

“Siapa lagi kalau bukan Matsumoto Jun-kun itu,” Nino tertawa garing.

“Apa kau bercanda?” Aiba berhenti berjalan dan menatap Nino.

“Tapi itu kan bisa saja! Dan kenapa kau tidak menerima tawaran menjadi temannya?” Nino menghela nafas.

“Aku tidak menolak atau menerima tawaran itu. Tapi aku tidak ingin setuju menjadi temannya kalau mungkin nantinya dia akan membenciku lagi.” Aiba nampak bingung mendengar perkataan Nino.

“Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kenapa?” Nino menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku belum siap untuk menceritakannya padamu. Tapi mungkin kau akan kuberi tahu suatu hari nanti,” Aiba menggaruk kepalanya, namun sebelum ia bertanya dan membujuk sahabatnya untuk memberi tahu, Nino pergi meninggalkannya.

“Nino, tunggu!”

&*&*&*&*&*

“Bagaimana liburanmu beberapa hari ini?” Toma melirik Jun yang tiba-tiba bicara dari sampingnya.

“Tidak buruk. Kukira kau masih marah dengan perbuatanku beberapa hari yang lalu,” Jun menggedikan bahunya.

“Aku hanya kecewa, marah iya. Tapi lebih merasa kecewa, karena kau dengan bodoh dan cerobohnya melakukan pelanggaran di sekolah. Kau sendiri kan tahu, kalau peraturan sudah dibuat lebih ketat, tapi kau malah berbuat bodoh seperti itu.”

“Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Jun-chan! Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, aku merasa nyaman di rumah. Setidaknya aku dapat liburan tambahan,” Jun memutar bola matanya. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Toma akan menikmati liburannya daripada merenungi kesalahannya, meskipun ia yakin kalau Toma tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya lagi, karena ia masih menghormati ayahnya yang seorang detektif kepolisian yang kapan saja bisa menegur sikap anaknya itu.

“Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu.” Semua perhatian anggota J-Storm teralihkan ketika _leader_ mereka datang dan membawa hasil pemilihan ketua J-Storm yang baru. “Aku akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi ketua J-Storm yang baru dan akan menjabat kurang lebih selama 3 tahun. Dari hasil yang sudah didapatkan, Fujigaya Taisuke-kun mendapat hasil pemilihan lebih banyak dari Yabu Kota-kun. Jadi sudah diputuskan bahwa ketua J-Storm yang baru adalah Fujigaya-kun.” Semua anggota J-Storm bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

Fujigaya membungkuk dan memberikan beberapa patah kata pada semua anggota J-Storm yang sebentar lagi akan ia pimpin setelah Ohno lulus dari Goran-High. “... Untuk itu, mohon bantuannya pada semua!” Sahut Fujigaya yang dibalas dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan.

“Untuk 3 orang yang sudah kami anggota inti pilih sebagai tambahan anggota inti yang baru, akan aku umumkan sekarang. Dari kelas 2 kami memilih Nishikido Ryo-kun dan Uchi Hiroki, sedangkan dari kelas 1 kami memilih Yamada Ryosuke-kun.” Yamada nampak terkejut dan tidak percaya dirinya yang terpilih, ia sampai menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil bertanya ‘aku?’ kepada temannya, Chinen.

Banyak anggota J-Storm tidak heran Ryo dan Uchi yang terpilih, karena sikap mereka berdua nampak selalu tegas. Ditambah dengan Uchi yang memiliki kepandaian hampir setipe dengan Sho, membuatnya semakin dipercaya bisa membantu Fujigaya untuk membuat J-Storm sekuat anggota inti yang sekarang. Banyak pula yang berpikir kalau Yamada akan terpilih menjadi anggota inti, karena ia dinilai memiliki prestasi yang bagus dalam hal olahraga dan siswa yang ulet dengan kepribadian yang tegas pula jika ia sudah serius.

“Dengan ini, aku tutup kegiatan pemilihan ketua J-Storm yang baru. Selamat kepada Fujigaya-kun, dan selamat pula pada Nishikido-kun, Uchi-kun dan Yamada-kun. Semoga kalian bisa memimpin J-Storm lebih baik lagi untuk 3 tahun ke depan. Terima kasih atas partisipasi semuanya, silahkan menikmati akhir pekan kalian. _Oyasuminasai_.” Ujar Ohno, dengan sapaan akhirnya yang sudah biasa didengar para anggota J-Storm dan anggota OSIS. Mereka membubarkan diri dan mengucapkan selamat lagi pada ketua mereka yang baru.

Setelah semua anggota bubar, yang ditinggalkan di sana hanya anggota inti lama.

“Kita akhirnya akan berpisah juga ya,” Ujar Jun memecah keheningan. Sho tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan adik kelasnya.

“Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Aku dan Satoshi-kun kan masih di sini. Kami belum pensiun sampai upacara kelulusan nanti.” Jun tersenyum lebar.

“Iya, tapi tidak terasa saja, beberapa tahun selalu bersama dan dua dari kita akan lulus duluan. Aku mungkin tidak bisa berhenti saling mengejek dengan Toma kalau Sho-san pergi, dan _Leader_ yang selalu di ruang J-Storm hanya untuk menggambar. Pasti nanti sepi.”

“Oi, hentikan, Jun. Kau berkata begitu seolah mereka tidak akan ada di dunia ini lagi,” Sho mengangguk setuju pada Toma sambil tertawa ringan.

“Iya, baiklah. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya merasa waktu cepat berlalu.” Ohno tersenyum kecil pada ketiga orang yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

“Karena itu, pergunakanlah waktu kalian sebaik mungkin. Di sekolah dan di luar sekolah, jangan sepertiku yang sudah seperti robot yang seolah tinggal di sekolah ini.” Mereka bertiga tertawa mendengar nasihat Ohno dan guyonannya yang sudah lama tidak mereka dengar. Ponsel Jun berbunyi dan membuat mereka semua berhenti tertawa.

“Kencan?” Jun mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu. “Mao-chan terlalu bagus untukmu tahu, kenapa dia masih bertahan bersamamu?” Gumam Toma, Jun memukulnya sambil tertawa.

“ _Leader_ , Sho-san, tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau aku pulang duluan?” Jun dijawab dengan anggukan. Ia lalu pamit pada mereka dan keluar dari ruang J-Storm meskipun ia mendengar kata-kata Toma yang jahil mengejeknya.

“Aku juga mau pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti hari Senin, Satoshi-kun. Dan untukmu sampai minggu depan, Toma-kun.” Toma mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sho. Setelah yang ditinggalkan di ruang J-Storm hanya mereka berdua, Ohno dan Toma memasang wajah serius.

“Apa yang kau dapat selama beberapa hari ini, Toma-kun?” Toma bangkit dari kursinya, tahu kalau pembicaraan mereka akan lebih serius dari yang sebelumnya.

“Kita pergi ke tempat lain, di sini terlalu berisiko, _leader_.” Ohno mengangguk dan mengikuti Toma keluar ruangan sebelum ia mengunci ruang J-Storm.

 

 

Sho berniat ke rumah Aiba malam itu. Ia sudah janji pada Aiba akan ke rumahnya setelah kegiatannya bersama J-Storm sudah selesai. Aiba sudah meyakinkannya kalau Toma tidak akan menemuinya malam itu karena memiliki kesibukan lain. Karena itu Sho merasa leluasa untuk pergi ke rumah Aiba. Restoran keluarga Aiba memang tutup lebih awal jika akhir pekan, tapi Aiba tetap mengundangnya untuk ke rumahnya hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol dengannya saja. Ia sudah sampai di rumah Aiba, sampai ia menyadari ada mobil yang dia kenal terparkir di depan restoran Aiba yang tutup.

“Tolong pikirkan lagi apa yang sudah kukatakan, Aiba-san. Kau tidak mau membuat nama keluargamu lebih buruk lagi, kan? Begitu juga denganku. Jauhkan anak sulungmu dari anak sulungku, Sho. Aku bisa memberimu uang kalau itu dapat meyakinkanmu untuk menjauhkan mereka.” Kedua mata Sho terbelalak mendengar perkataan seseorang yang ia yakin adalah suara ayahnya sendiri.

“Maaf karena mengecewakan anda, Sakurai-san. Tapi anda bisa membawa uang anda kembali. Kebutuhan kami sudah terpenuhi hanya dengan restoran ini saja, kami tidak memerlukan uang anda.”

“Kau tidak mengerti juga ya, Aiba-san?” Pintu mobil terdengar ditutup kembali sebelum Sho mendengarnya sempat dibuka tadi, Sho masih belum menampakan dirinya di depan kedua pria paruh baya yang masih bicara itu. Tapi Sho melihat dengan jelas guratan marah yang nampak di wajah ayahnya. “Mereka memiliki hubungan terlarang, apa yang akan terjadi jika pers mengetahui hal ini? Mau ditaruh di mana wajahku ini? Nama Sakurai akan tercemar, begitu juga dengan namamu yang semakin jatuh karena perbuatan rendahanmu yang kau lakukan beberapa tahun lalu. Bahkan mungkin saja kau tidak seberuntung dulu yang bisa dengan mudahnya dikeluarkan dari penjara karena kau menyewa pengacara hebat. Dengan hartamu yang masih banyak waktu itu.”

Pria paruh baya yang Sho yakin adalah ayah Aiba, memicingkan matanya.

“Siapa yang bisa membayangkan seorang laki-laki yang dulunya adalah pejabat terhormat menjadi tukang mie?” Sho sudah lelah mendengar hinaan ayahnya yang merendahkan orang lain. Ayahnya yang berdiri di sana, jauh berbeda dengan sosok ayah yang dia kenal di rumah. Penuh kehangatan dan mencintai keluarganya. Namun dengan sifat sama itu, ayahnya juga memiliki gengsi yang tinggi, bahkan arogan jika yang Sho dengar dari mulut ayahnya itu bukan hanya bisikan angin saja.

“Ayah!” Sahut Sho. Kedua pria paruh baya itu menoleh pada sosok Sho yang akhirnya menampakan dirinya di depan mereka. Sho berjalan mendekati ayahnya yang ada di hadapan ayah Aiba. “Apa ini cara terhormat ayah untuk membuatku kehilangan sahabat baikku? Dengan cara memberi mereka uang agar mereka menjauhkanku dengan Masaki?”

“Sho,” Ayahnya masih terkejut karena anak sulungnya tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di hadapannya. “Ayah melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu.”

“Ayah melakukan ini demi kebaikan ayah, demi gengsi ayah, demi kehormatan ayah dan nama ayah sendiri. Apa ayah tidak sadar?” Sho tertawa getir saat melihat raut wajah ayahnya lagi-lagi terkejut dengan ucapannya. “Dan apakah ini bukan yang namanya penyuapan juga? Ayah anggap perbuatan ayah ini bukan penyogokan juga? Bukankah ayah bilang itu adalah perbuatan rendahan dan kotor sama halnya seperti sampah?”

“Jaga ucapanmu itu, Sakurai Sho!” Aiba, ibu dan adiknya melihat kegaduhan yang mereka dengar dari dalam rumah saat mereka mengira kalau sumber kegaduhan yang sebelumnya sudah pergi dari rumah mereka sejak tadi.

“Tolonglah, ayah. Tidakkah ayah lelah selalu mengontrol hidupku? Biarkan aku mendapatkan kebebasanku sendiri.”

“Ayah hanya ingin menolongmu, Sho! Kau masih harus dituntun untuk menjadi orang yang jauh lebih sukses dari ayah.” Sho menghela nafas, agar emosinya dapat ia kontrol kembali.

“Tapi tidak begini caranya. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menghina orang lain dan merendahkan mereka. Kau seharusnya merasa terkesan pada mereka yang bisa bangkit kembali dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang mereka lakukan di masa lalu. Jangan ganggu mereka lagi, jangan ganggu keluarga Masaki. Karena aku dan Masaki hanya berteman,”

“Tapi kau bilang—“

“Itu benar... Bahwa aku menyukai Masaki lebih dari seorang teman.” Aiba melebarkan matanya mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya itu. Sho berusaha menghidari tatapan Aiba yang ia yakin sedang mencari kebenaran dari pengakuan Sho itu dari wajahnya. “Tapi itu hanya seperti itu. Kami hanya berteman, tidak lebih dari itu.” Ayah Aiba menoleh pada anak sulungnya.

“Apa yang dikatakannya benar, Masaki?” Aiba terdiam sejenak. Ayah Sho juga menunggu jawaban Aiba. Aiba menelan ludah dan mengangguk.

“Itu benar, kami hanya berteman. Sho-chan hanyalah sahabatku.”

“Ayah dengar sendiri, kan? Karena itu tolong pergi dari sini. Jangan ganggu mereka, jangan libatkan mereka dengan masalah kita.” Ayah Sho menghela nafas dan mengangguk meski kelihatan terpaksa. Ayah Sho lalu pergi dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, sebelum ia bicara pada Sho.

“Kita akan bicara lagi nanti, Sho.” Mereka melihat ayah Sho pergi dengan mobilnya. Suasana di sana tiba-tiba hening. Sho membalikan tubuhnya dan membungkuk pada keluarga Aiba.

“Aku mohon maaf atas masalah ini. Dan untuk ayahku yang sudah bersikap dan berkata kasar dan menyinggung keluarga kalian.” Sho mendengar helaan nafas ayah Aiba.

“Sudahlah, yang penting, ayahmu sudah pergi dari sini. Kalau kau bisa, tolong sampaikan pada ayahmu.  Meskipun aku adalah sampah, aku berusaha memperbaiki diriku dan memulainya dari awal. Orang seperti ayahmu mungkin tidak akan mengerti.”

“Aku akan menyampaikan itu pada ayahku.” Sahut Sho.

“Setidaknya kau tidak memiliki sifat yang sama dengan ayahmu, nak. Tetaplah jadi dirimu sendiri.” Sho mengangguk pada ayah Aiba. Ayah Aiba lalu pergi, mengajak keluarganya masuk ke dalam rumah. “Ajak dia ke dalam, kalau kalian sudah selesai bicara.” Bisik ayah Aiba pada Aiba yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat Sho yang masih menghindari tatapan matanya. Aiba mengangguk.

“Sho-chan...” Panggil Aiba ketika hanya mereka berdua yang ada di depan pintu rumah Aiba. “Kita bicara di sana saja.” Sho ingin menolak ajakan Aiba untuk bicara dengannya, namun ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat Aiba ingin ia menjelaskan padanya tentang pengakuannya beberapa saat lalu.

“...” Mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Aiba dan Sho tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing dan tidak mau memulai pembicaraan.

“Apa itu benar... Tentang yang kau ucapkan tadi?” Tanya Aiba dengan hati-hati, takut kalau pendengarannya yang mungkin salah mengenai pengakuan Sho. Sho mengangguk pelan. “Kau menyukaiku lebih dari seorang teman?” Sho mengangguk lagi. “Lebih dari teman, itu berarti lebih dari perasaanmu pada Ohno-san, Matsumoto-kun dan Toma?” Mendengar nama Toma membuat mereka berdua teringat kembali kalau salah satu dari mereka sudah terikat dengan Toma.

“Lebih dari mereka. Denganmu, aku merasa berbeda.” Bisik Sho, seolah takut ada orang lain yang akan mendengar mereka. Aiba menggigit bibirnya. Ia memang sempat berpikir kalau Sho menyukai dirinya semenjak Sho menciumnya malam itu, tapi karena ia sudah memiliki Toma, Aiba jadi takut untuk memikirkan perasaan Sho padanya. “A-aku tentu saja tidak mengharapkan lebih darimu, Masaki. Menjadi sahabatmu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Selain itu, Toma-kun juga sahabatku, aku tidak ingin jadi orang ketiga di antara kalian.”

Aiba tidak menjawab penjelasan Sho, sehingga Sho mengira kalau Aiba marah padanya karena memiliki perasaan itu padanya.

“A-apa kau marah, Masaki?” Tanya Sho perlahan, takut kalau jawaban yang dipikirnya memang benar.

“Iya, aku marah padamu,” Hati Sho terasa sakit saat ia mendengar jawaban Aiba. “Dan aku marah pada diriku juga.” Sho merasa bingung saat Aiba menimpali perkataannya sendiri.

Mendengar isakan tangis Aiba, membuat Sho semakin bingung. Namun ia belum berani menoleh pada Aiba yang duduk di sampingnya.

“Kau tahu kenapa aku marah padamu?” Sho menggelengkan kepalanya. “Karena kau menyadari kalau aku sahabatmu sejak kecil lebih lambat dari yang aku harapkan. Kalau saja kau menyadari lebih awal, kita bisa dekat jauh sebelum aku dekat dengan Toma.”

Sho melebarkan kedua matanya, bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan Aiba.

“Dan kau tahu kenapa aku marah pada diriku sendiri?” Sho akhirnya menoleh pada Aiba yang mencoba menghapus air matanya. “Karena aku menyerah untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa mungkin selama ini aku mencarimu karena aku menganggapmu sahabatku, bukan karena aku menyukaimu... Lebih dari teman. Dan karena itu juga, aku menerima Toma malam itu, saat dia mengaku kalau dia menyukaiku. Bodohnya lagi, aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku padamu saat aku sadar kalau kau tidak bisa kumiliki.” Sho memeluk Aiba dengan erat. Aiba terkejut namun ia mengembalikan pelukan Sho dan menangis lebih dari sebelumnya.

“Maafkan aku, Masaki...” Bisik Sho.

“Aku juga menyayangi, Sho-chan... Lebih dari teman. Tapi kita tidak bisa—“

“Aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti. Kau sudah pacaran dengan Toma-kun. Aku tidak memaksakan hubungan kita, Masaki.”

“Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sho-chan,” Sho mengerutkan dahinya dan melepas pelukan mereka.

“Aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana, Masaki,” Jawab Sho.

“Tapi kau pasti akan menjaga jarak dariku.”

“Aku juga inginnya begitu, tapi kau tidak hanya orang spesial bagiku, kau juga sahabatku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,” Aiba menghapus air matanya lagi.

“Benarkah?” Sho mengangguk dan ikut menghapus air mata Aiba yang hampir jatuh. “Maaf ya, aku egois. Aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar Sho-chan tapi aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku, aku jahat pada Sho-chan.” Sho tertawa ringan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tidak apa-apa, aku memang tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan ada bersamamu sebagai sahabatmu,” Aiba mengangguk pelan, menutupi rasa kecewanya. “Hei, kenapa kau murung? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa, Masaki. Toma-kun adalah orang yang baik, jadi kalau memutuskannya karena aku, tidak akan adil juga untuknya. Jadi jalani dulu hubungan kalian ya?” Aiba mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum pada Sho.

“Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Ayahmu...?”

“Aku akan bicara lagi pada mereka, terutama pada ayahku.” Aiba menggenggam tangan Sho.

“Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan bicara padaku saat kau membutuhkan seseorang untukmu, Sho-chan.” Sho mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

“Aku janji, Masaki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir ^^


	20. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konbanwa, minna-saaaan ^^
> 
> Aku update mumpung ada waktu luang, daripada ditunda dan akhirnya lama update kan ya? XD
> 
> Okee, langsung aja baca hoho. Maafkan typos~

Ohno mengambil beberapa kaleng makanan instan yang dipesan oleh kakaknya. Kakaknya hari ini tidak ke rumah sakit karena sejak kemarin tidak meninggalkan rumah sakit sampai jam besuk malam berakhir, menggantikan Ohno yang masih berada di sekolah lewat dari jam makan malam. Ohno berencana ke rumah sakit lagi setelah makan siang, karena itu ia membeli bahan-bahan dulu untuk persediaan beberapa hari nanti.

“Satoshi-kun,” Ohno terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang tidak asing olehnya.

“Tante Kazuko,” Balas Ohno pada wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum padanya.

Pertemuan yang kebetulan itu mengingatkan Ohno kalau ibu Nino memang selalu berbelanja kebutuhan per-minggunya setiap akhir pekan. Bahkan kadang-kadang ia dan Nino pergi menemani ibu Nino berbelanja.

“Kau sudah lama tidak datang ke rumah.” Ohno tersenyum pada ibu Nino. “Kazunari selalu bilang kalau kau sibuk, baik karena kegiatan organisasi sekolah, _event_ lomba lukis dan persiapan ujian akhir nanti.” Ohno berpikir bahwa Nino memberikan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kenapa ia tidak pernah lagi datang ke kediaman Ninomiya sebelum mereka putus sampai sekarang.

“Kazu benar, aku memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, tante.”

“Kau sibuk sepanjang waktu. Sejak kalian mulai berteman dan datang ke rumah juga, kan?” Ohno mengangguk sambil mengikuti langkah ibu Nino, ia juga ikut mendorong keranjang belanjaan ibu Nino seperti setiap saat ia melakukannya bersama Nino. “Bagaimana keadaan ibumu? Tante sudah mau menengok waktu itu, tapi Kazunari bilang kalau dokter menyuruh ibumu beristirahat sebanyak mungkin. Jadi tante belum berani menjenguk ibumu sebelum kau memberi kabar kalau ibumu boleh dijenguk selain keluarganya.”

“Ah, iya. Ibuku memang diharuskan untuk istirahat yang banyak karena terapi yang dilakukan membuatnya lebih lelah dari biasanya. Tapi kalau dokter sudah memperbolehkan ibuku untuk dijenguk, aku akan segera mengabari tante dan Kazu.” Dia tidak bermaksud untuk melarang Nino atau ibunya menjenguk ibu Ohno. Dokter juga sebenarnya sudah memperbolehkan ibunya dijenguk setelah 2 minggu ibunya mulai menjalankan terapi. Tapi Ohno masih takut kalau kepala sekolahnya tahu tentang Nino dan keluarganya yang dekat dengan Ohno jika Nino atau keluarganya dilihat oleh kepala sekolah saat menjenguk ibunya.

“Hmm... Baiklah kalau begitu.” Ucap ibu Nino. Pada akhirnya Ohno memang menemani ibu Nino berbelanja sampai 1 jam ke depan. Setelah ibu Nino membayar semua belanjaannya (dan juga belanjaan Ohno meskipun Ohno menolak untuk dibayarkan oleh ibu Nino), Ohno membantu ibu Nino membawakan barang belanjaannya ke dalam mobil yang diparkirkannya di tempat parkir.

“ _Ano_!” Panggil seseorang, “ _Leader_!” Kali ini Ohno menoleh mendengar nama panggilannya di sekolah. Ibu Nino juga menoleh saat Ohno menoleh pada sumber suara yang menyahuti Ohno.

“Jun-kun?” Jun berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari menyusul Ohno dan ibu Nino.

“Kasir itu tadi memanggil kalian, uang kembaliannya lupa dibawa.” Ucap Jun. Ibu Nino menepuk dahinya sambil menghela nafas.

“Oh, iya! Aku melupakannya karena tadi sibuk membawa barang belanjaan. Terima kasih ya, apa kau juga bersekolah di Goran-High?” Jun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

“Salam kenal, Ohno-san,” Ohno terkesiap begitu Jun memanggil ibu Nino karena mengira itu ibunya. Ibu Nino tertawa kecil.

“Salam kenal, tapi aku bukan ibu Satoshi-kun.” Jun sempat bingung lalu merasa malu saat mendengar perkataan ibu Nino. Dia telah salah mengira kalau itu adalah ibu Ohno. Jun tersipu dan meminta maaf, namun ibu Nino menggeleng sambil tersenyum. “Ah, mungkin kau mengenal anakku juga kalau kau siswa Goran-High.”

“Siapa nama anak tante?”

“Ninomiya Kazunari, dia kelas 2-D. Tapi dia anak yang pendiam, mungkin temannya di sekolah pun hanya Satoshi-kun dan Aiba-kun.” Jun menatap ibu Nino dengan kaget. Ia menoleh pada Ohno, namun Ohno memalingkan wajahnya. “Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?”

“Namaku Matsumoto Jun,” Entah kenapa raut wajah ibu Nino yang semula ramah berubah menjadi mematung sejenak. Diam-diam Ohno tahu perubahan itu disebabkan karena apa. Ibu Nino hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kaku.

“Begitu ya, senang bertemu denganmu, Matsumoto-kun.” Ibu Nino menoleh lagi pada Ohno. “Satoshi-kun, kau tidak usah membawakan barang belanjaan tante ke dalam mobil. Tante tidak apa-apa kok,” Ohno menggeleng.

“Tidak apa-apa, biarkan aku membantu tante,” Kata Ohno.

“A-aku juga akan membantu,” Timpal Jun. Ibu Nino menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Setelah semua barang belanjaan ibu Nino dimasukan ke dalam bagasi mobil, ibu Nino berterima kasih pada Ohno dan Jun yang telah membantunya.

“Satoshi-kun, jangan lupa kabari tante ya tentang ibumu. Dan jangan lupa untuk datang lagi ke rumah, Kazunari selalu kelihatan _bad mood_ sejak kau tidak datang lagi ke rumah. Mungkin dia kesepian,” Jelas ibu Nino. Ohno hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum pada ibu Nino. “Sampai nanti, Matsumoto-kun.” Jun membalas ibu Nino dengan anggukan. Mereka melihat mobil yang dibawa ibu Nino akhirnya pergi dan meninggalkan Ohno dan Jun saja di parkiran.

“Jadi?” Ohno berjalan tanpa melihat Jun yang berusaha mengikutinya. “Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan Ninomiya dan keluarganya.”

“Aku tidak perlu mengumumkan kedekatanku dengan siapapun pada orang lain,” Jawab Ohno.

“Apa aku dan anggota inti J-Storm adalah orang lain bagimu?” Ohno menghela nafas dan menggeleng. “Aku sih hanya kaget saja tadi. Aku kira itu ibumu yang kau temani belanja selama berjam-jam karena ibu Ninomiya memanggilmu dengan nama depan. Itu saja sudah membuktikan dengan jelas kalau kau dan—“

“Ya, baiklah. Aku memang dekat dengan Ninomiya-kun dan keluarganya. Dan kau tidak perlu menjadi _stalker_ untuk tahu berapa lama aku menemani ibunya berbelanja.”

“Aku hanya kebetulan saja sedang di sana saat melihatmu mengobrol dengan ibu Ninomiya yang aku pikir adalah ibumu. Jadi aku berencana untuk menyapa kalian setelah kalian selesai belanja.” Jun menoleh pada Ohno yang hanya terdiam. “Bagaimana kau dan Ninomiya bisa sedekat itu? Kalian tidak pernah terlihat bicara satu sama lain di sekolah. Bertemu pun tidak, karena kau selalu di ruang J-Storm atau pergi entah ke mana saat jam istirahat makan siang... Kan? Sebentar.” Jun menyambungkan perkataannya dan berusaha mengaitkannya satu sama lain sehingga ia mendapat kesimpulannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Jun menghentikan langkahnya dan menahan Ohno untuk ikut berhenti. Kedua mata Jun terbuka cukup lebar sehingga Ohno sadar kalau Jun bisa mengetahui dan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

“Apa kau bertemu dengan Ninomiya diam-diam selama kau pergi menghilang setiap jam istirahat makan siang?”

“Bagaimana kalau iya?” Mulut Jun menganga, mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus pengakuan Ohno.

“Apa kau... Apa kau mungkin.. Err... Seperti Toma dan Aiba?” Ohno menghela nafas dan menggeleng. “Jadi kalian tidak pacaran?”

“Setidaknya sudah tidak lagi,” Jawab Ohno diikuti oleh Jun yang lagi-lagi terkejut dengan jawabannya.

 

 

“Ah, Kazunari, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Bantu ibu menyimpan belanjaan, nak,” Nino mengangguk dan mematikan Wii-nya.

“Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku tadi kalau mau pergi berbelanja?” Ibunya memutar bola matanya.

“Ibu sudah berkali-kali membangunkanmu. Tapi kau tidak bangun seperti putri tidur yang tidak bisa dibangunkan jika bukan pangeran yang mencium untuk membangunkannya.” Kedua pipi Nino tersipu mendengar perkataan ibunya. Nino mendapatkan mulut yang sering berkata tajam itu dari ibunya, karena itu ia sudah biasa dengan komentar ibunya yang berkata pedas kepadanya atau kakak perempuan Nino.

“Aku bukan putri tidur,” Gerutu Nino.

“Tentu saja bukan, kau kurcaci yang selalu _bad mood_ setiap hari.”

“Ibu...” Gerutu Nino lagi.

“Sudah jangan mengeluh dan menggerutu, cepat bantu ibu. Kazue sedang di luar kota, jadi kau harus mau menggantikannya dulu untuk masak makan malam kalau ibu terlambat pulang dari restoran.” Nino mengangguk pasrah. “Oh iya, tadi ibu bertemu dengan Satoshi-kun dan Matsumoto-kun.” Nino dua kali terkejutnya karena mendengar 2 nama itu pada waktu yang sama, membuat wajahnya pucat.

“Ibu bertemu dengan dia? Matsumoto, maksudku.” Ibunya terdiam sejenak. Sementara Nino berusaha tidak menghiraukan ibunya yang menyebutkan kalau ia bertemu juga dengan Ohno.

“Ini pertama kalinya ibu melihat anak orang itu, terlebih lagi kami bicara. Ibu hanya terkejut setelah anak itu mengenalkan dirinya pada ibu, ibu baru sadar kalau wajahnya mirip dengan ayahnya. Tapi diia kelihatannya anak yang baik,” Nino melihat ekspresi ibunya yang biasa saja saat menceritakan tentang Jun.

“Apa ibu menyesal?” Ibu Nino menoleh pada Nino dan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung maksud pertanyaan anak bungsunya. “Apa ibu menyesal karena ibu memiliki aku yang menjadi penyebab keluarga kita kacau?” Ibu Nino terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Nino. Ia berdiri di hadapan Nino dan memegang kedua bahu anak bungsunya.

“Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kazunari?” Ibu Nino mengangkat wajah Nino agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan. “Ibu tidak pernah menyesal memiliki dan melahirkanmu, nak. Sekalipun pikiran itu sama sekali tidak terbesit di pikiran ibu.”

“Tapi gara-gara aku ayah meninggalkan kita, meninggalkan ibu...” Ibu Nino menggeleng, hatinya perih saat ia melihat mata coklat anak bungsunya berkaca-kaca. Kedua mata yang sangat _familiar_ baginya, sangat mirip dengan ayah kandung Nino yang selama ini tidak pernah ada.

“Ibu rela kalau dia meninggalkan ibu, asal kau dan Kazue selalu bersama ibu. Kalian orang yang terpenting bagi ibu,” Ucap ibu Nino sambil mengecup kening Nino. “Jadi jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu lagi karena ayah meninggalkan kita. Itu mungkin hanya alasannya saja untuk lari dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala rumah tangga, karena ia bahkan tidak peduli pada Kazue.” Ibu Nino memeluk Nino dan mengusap punggung Nino dengan lembut.

“Aku tidak akan meninggalkan ibu,” Ibunya tersenyum.

“Terima kasih, nak. Ibu juga akan selalu ada untukmu,” Nino tersenyum lebar dan menganggukan kepalanya.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Ini laporan yang sudah direkap Nobukawa- _sensei_ ,” Ohno menerima dokumen yang diberikan Sho padanya.

“ _Arigatou_ , Sho-kun.” Sho mengangguk. “Kau sangat lama kembali, aku hampir berpikir kalau kau lupa mampir ke ruang kesehatan dan langsung pulang.”

“Maaf ya, soalnya tadi Nobukawa- _sensei_ mengajakku mengobrol. Aku tidak enak memotong pembicaraannya, jadi aku pikir tidak apa-apa kalau sebentar saja mengobrol dengannya tadi. Eh, malah kebablasan.”

“Tidak apa-apa, memangnya dia mengajakmu mengobrol apa?” Sho nampak berpikir untuk mengingat kembali obrolannya dengan dokter yang bekerja di ruang kesehatan mereka.

“Dia bertanya soal J-Storm, tentang siapa ketua baru yang terpilih. Lalu hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan siswa-siswa di sini, karena dia tahu kalau aku mengingat nama dan wajah siswa di sini.” Ohno terdiam sejenak dan mengerutkan dahinya.

“Untuk apa dia menanyakan itu padamu?” Sho menggedikan bahunya.

“Entahlah, mungkin hanya untuk mengetahui keadaan sekolah selama dia tidak masuk semenjak hari Kamis minggu lalu.” Jawab Sho. Namun ohno tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya pada Nobukawa- _sensei_ yang kadang-kadang memang mengajak Sho mengobrol setiap Sho hendak mengambil laporan rekap ruang kesehatan.

“Jangan menjawab pertanyaannya lagi kalau dia bertanya padamu tentang sekolah ini.” Sho menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan permintaan sahabatnya itu.

“Memang kenapa?”

“Aku hanya takut kalau dia menggunakan informasi yang kau berikan itu untuk hal yang buruk.” Sho semakin bingung dengan jawaban Ohno yang tidak terarah.

“Tunggu, kenapa kau berkata begitu? Biasanya juga kan kita memang selalu mengobrol kalau aku ke ruang kesehatan. Lalu kau tiba-tiba bicara begini. Ada apa?”

“Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu tadi.” Sho menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku masih belum mengerti. Kau bisa memintaku melakukannya sejak awal, tapi kenapa baru sekarang?” Ohno tahu kalau Sho dikatakan sebagai siswa teladan bukan hanya prestasi akademiknya yang dinilai sangat bagus di Goran-High. Cepat atau lambat Sho juga pasti akan mengetahui bahwa sesuatu tidak beres sedang terjadi di sekolah mereka.

Ohno menatap Sho yang sejak tadi menunggu penjelasannya.

“Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Satoshi-kun?” Ohno berpikir sejenak apakah ia harus memberi tahu Sho sekarang atau... Sho dan Ohno melihat beberapa lembar kertas terjatuh dari dokumen yang diberikan oleh Sho tadi.

“Apa ini?” Tanya Ohno. Sho mengintip lembaran kertas yang tadi jatuh dan diambil lagi oleh Ohno.

“Mungkin terbawa oleh Nobukawa- _sensei_ yang tadi memberikan dokumen itu.” Ohno membaca kertas bertuliskan daftar nama dan huruf T berwarna merah yang tertulis di sana. “Satoshi-kun, tolong jangan mengubah topik pembicaraan.” Kata Sho lagi, berusaha membujuk Ohno untuk menjelaskan hal yang dia ingin tahu.

Ketukan pintu membuat Ohno dan Sho melihat seseorang yang masuk ke ruang J-Storm.

“ _Leader_ , kau diminta menghadap kepala sekolah,” Kata Tegoshi. Ohno sempat mematung, namun ia mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Tegoshi.

_‘Gawat, tidak ada waktu lagi. Pasti dia menyuruhku ke ruangannya untuk penandatanganan itu.’_ Pikir Ohno sambil mengumpat. Ia menoleh pada Sho yang menghela nafas, nampak menyerah karena berpikir Ohno tidak mau memberitahunya.

“Sho-kun, bisakah kau membantuku?” Sho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ohno. “Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Karena waktu kita tidak banyak,” Ucap Ohno dengan serius, membuat Sho menganggukan kepalanya meskipun sahabatnya itu belum menjelaskan apapun padanya.

 

 

Ohno masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah setelah ia mendengar suara kepala sekolah yang menyuruhnya masuk. 

“Tegoshi-kun bilang kalau _sensei_ memanggilku.” Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ mengangguk.

“Surat yang kukatakan sudah selesai dibuat,” Ohno menelan ludahnya.

“Apa Johnny-san sudah menandatanganinya?” Kepala sekolah Goran-High itu mengangguk.

“Dia baru menandatanganinya hari Sabtu minggu kemarin, karena sibuk katanya.” Yangawa- _kochosensei_ menaruh surat itu di atas meja sekaligus dengan pulpen di atasnya. “Silahkan tandatangani,” Ohno terdiam sejenak dan membaca surat itu sebelum ia memenuhi permintaan kepala sekolahnya.

“Higashiyama- _sensei_ belum menandatanganinya,” Kata Ohno saat melihat tempat wali kelasnya untuk tanda tangan masih kosong.

“Dia tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini,” Tentu saja Ohno mengetahui hal itu karena hari itu ia punya jadwal untuk berkonsultasi perguruan tinggi dengannya.

“Kalau begitu biar aku yang memberikan surat ini padanya untuk ditandatangani.” Sebelah alis Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ mengangkat. “Besok aku ada jadwal untuk berkonsultasi dengannya. Jadi akan kusampaikan ini padanya dan kuberikan lagi pada anda besok.”

“Bisakah kau menaruhnya di mejaku besok?”

“ _Sensei_ tidak akan datang ke sekolah besok?”

“Aku harus bertemu klienku setelah makan siang besok. Jadi mungkin aku akan datang ke sekolah agak sore.” Ohno menganggukan kepalanya. “Oh iya, pihak kepolisian menghubungi sekolah hari ini.”

“Apa ada kabar mengenai kasus bungkusan ganja itu?”

“Aa, hasilnya positif.” Ohno mematung sejenak. “Tanaka Koki memakai ganja sejenis yang ada di dalam bungkusan itu. Sidik jari mereka bertiga memang tidak ada di bungkusan ganja itu, tapi pihak polisi sedang mencari bukti tambahan untuk menetapkan Tanaka Koki untuk dijadikan tersangka yang mengkonsumsi barang terlarang itu.”

Dari dalam hatinya Ohno benar-benar lega dengan hasil pemeriksaan yang telah membuktikan bahwa Nino dan Aiba tidak bersalah.

“Dia terlalu bodoh, Tanaka Koki itu.” Ohno menatap kepala sekolahnya. ”Jika dia sendiri juga memang memakai obat terlarang itu, dia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal bodoh seperti sok-sok-an menjebak Aiba-kun atau Ninomiya-kun. Kau juga berpikir begitu, bukan?” Ohno mengangguk pelan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia juga berpikiran sama seperti Yanagawa- _kochosensei_. Namun kecerobohan Koki juga membuatnya bersyukur karena Aiba maupun Nino terlepas dari tuduhan.

“Kalau begitu aku akan menghapus catatan pelanggaran Ninomiya-kun secepatnya.” Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ menoleh pada Ohno dengan cepat.

“Tidak usah, aku ingin catatan pelanggaran itu tetap ada.” Ohno mengerutkan dahinya.

“Tapi dengan ditetapkannya Tanaka-kun menjadi tersangka, bukankah Ninomiya-kun lepas dari tuduhan itu?”

“Kau memang benar. Tapi aku akan membuktikan kalau Ninomiya-kun memang mengedarkan barang terlarang itu. Dengan kata lain, aku akan membuktikan kalau barang terlarang itu adalah miliknya.”

“ _Sensei_ sudah tahu kalau Aiba-kun yang mengakuinya sendiri kalau barang terlarang itu milik Tanaka-kun,” Ujar Ohno yang berusaha menahan emosinya. Mendengar niat jahat kepala sekolahnya pada Nino membuatnya geram. “Dan apakah _sensei_ tidak berpikir lebih jauh tentang reputasi Goran-High yang akan buruk jika masyarakat tahu siswa-siswa di dalamnya ternyata seperti siswa tahun-tahun awal sekolah ini berdiri dengan banyaknya anak berandal yang memakai obat terlarang itu? Untuk apa _sensei_ sampai membuat peraturan baru itu kalau reputasi sekolah kita akan kembali jatuh?” Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Ohno. Dia berdecih dan menghela nafas.

“Kau benar juga,” Bisik Yanagawa- _kochosensei_. Ohno menahan senyum dan helaan nafas leganya. “Ya sudah, dia bisa kuurus nanti. Masih ada waktu untuk mengurusi bocah ingusan itu, karena dia masih akan bersekolah di sini sampai tahun depan. Kau bisa mengambil surat itu dan mengembalikannya besok ke sini.” Ohno mengangguk dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang setelah ia sudah jauh dari ruang kepala sekolah.

“Nakamaru-kun, apa kau sudah mengirim bukti yang kau temukan itu pada _email-_ ku?” Ohno mendengarkan penjelasan Nakamaru dan mengangguk. “Aku mengerti, terima kasih ya.” Ucap Ohno sambil menghela nafas.

_‘Satu masalah sudah selesai. Tinggal mengumpulkan informasi dari Toma-kun dan Sho-kun.’_ Batinnya.

“Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan, _Leader_.” Ujar Jun saat ia kembali ke ruang J-Storm. Sho kelihatan merasa bersalah saat ia menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Ohno. “Sho-san sudah menceritakannya tadi. Ini bukan salahnya yang menceritakan masalahmu padaku, aku yang memaksanya tadi.”

Ohno memijat dahinya. Ponselnya bergetar, menunjukan ada pesan masuk yang baru.

**Dari : Toma-kun**

**Subjek : _Update_**

**Daftar nama kliennya sudah aku tambahkan lagi. Akan kukirimkan lewat _email_ bersama isi rekaman pembicaraan mereka.**

Ohno membalas pesan Toma dan mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Jun.

“ _Email_ dari Toma-kun akan dikirim sebentar lagi. Sho-kun, kau sudah mengerti maksud tulisan dari kertas tadi?” Sho mengangguk.

“Jadi Toma juga sudah tahu? Sejak kapan?”

“Jun-kun, kalau kau ingin penjelasan lebih jelas, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu agar hari ini semua data dapat dikumpulkan, kau mau membantu?”

“Asalkan jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan,” Ohno tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk pada Jun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir^^


	21. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosh, masih bisa update XD
> 
> Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, don't mind my typos :))

“Aku pulang...” Ucap Jun malam itu. Ia pulang ke rumah terlambat beberapa hari ini karena membantu Ohno dan Sho menyelidiki informasi yang didapatkan Toma dari penyelidikannya selama ini. Jun diberitahu dan sempat terkejut mengetahui tentang Toma yang sengaja membuat dirinya diskors hanya untuk menyelidiki kepala sekolah mereka yang ternyata adalah serigala jahat yang menginginkan keuntungan pribadi dari Goran-High dan siswa-siswanya. Ia beruntung berhasil mengorek informasi dari Sho yang tengah berpikir untuk memecahkan apa maksud tulisan yang terbawa dari dokumen pemberian Nobukawa- _sensei_. Sho sudah menolak dan berpura-pura kalau ia hanya sedang memecahkan kasus dari novel misteri yang sedang dibacanya. Namun Jun tidak percaya karena ia sendiri tahu kalau novel yang Sho baca hanya novel bergenre _sci_ - _fic_ dan sejenis Harry Potter saja, karena Sho berulang kali meminjam novel sang penyihir itu dari Jun.

Dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya Sho menceritakan kebenarannya pada Jun. Sho tidak menceritakan secara lengkap karena ia pun belum dijelaskan secara detail oleh Ohno. Tapi setelah Ohno menjelaskan semua pada mereka, Jun jadi merasa geram pada kepala sekolah mereka yang sudah merencanakan kejahatan untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Karena itu ia berniat akan membantu Ohno untuk mencari bukti dan menggagalkan rencana kepala sekolahnya.

Jun menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran karena tidak ada seorang pun yang menyambutnya selain pembantunya. Biasanya ayah dan ibunya masih belum tidur meskipun malam itu ia pulang lebih malam dari biasanya. Jun menggedikan bahu dan menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Namun ketika ia akan memasuki kamarnya, ia melihat kamar orang tuanya yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya masih menyalakan lampu.

Jun hendak menyapa mereka berdua sebelum ia mandi dan istirahat (Jun sudah makan malam bersama Ohno dan Sho di rumah Ohno yang dijadikan sebagai tempat mereka mengumpulkan data), namun dia mendengar suara ayahnya sedang bercerita dengan nada riang pada ibunya.

“Aku rasa dia punya bakat untuk bermain _baseball_ , Mei,” Kata ayahnya dengan nada bangga.

“Mungkin itu bakat yang kau turunkan padanya.” Jun tidak bisa melihat kalau ayahnya mengangguk dari dalam kamar. Jun mengangkat sebelah alis tebalnya.

 _‘Bakat untuk bermain baseball? Apa maksud ayah itu aku? Tapi aku tidak pernah bermain baseball lagi semenjak aku kelas 2 SD.’_ Pikir Jun.

“Dan aku bicara lagi padanya waktu itu, dia kelihatan biasa saja.” Terdengar nada kecewa dari perkataan ayahnya.

“Dia tidak membalas kata-katamu?” Ayah Jun menghela nafas.

“Dia sempat berterima kasih saja, tapi aku merasa senang bertemu dan bicara dengannya. Sudah lama aku tidak bicara dengannya, semenjak aku datang yang kedua kalinya ke pertemuan orang tua itu, kami baru bicara lagi saat pertemuan orang tua beberapa waktu lalu.”

“Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya saja bertemu denganmu, Yusuke?”  Jun semakin bingung dengan orang yang dimaksud kedua orang tuanya.

_‘Siapa maksud mereka? Kalau orang itu bertemu ayah di sekolah, berarti orang itu ada kemungkinan siswa di sekolahku? Atau orang tua siswa? Tapi... Tunggu, baseball?’_

“Aku tidak bisa. Dia mungkin akan menolak untuk bertemu denganku kalau kuajak dengan sengaja, dia bahkan tidak berteman dengan Jun. Padahal kalau mereka berteman, aku bisa meminta Jun membawanya ke sini untuk membiarkan dia bicara denganku.”

“Yusuke, dia tidak membencimu. Kenapa kau sepertinya masih berpikir kalau ia membencimu?” Ayah Jun diam dan menggigit bibirnya. “Kalau dia membencimu, dia tidak akan mengajakmu bicara sejak awal kalian bertemu di pertemuan orang tua pertama dan kedua kalinya. Hentikan pikiran burukmu terhadapnya, dia tahu kalau kau adalah ayah kandungnya. Bukannya kau bilang kalau tatapannya padamu berbeda?”

 _‘Ayah kandung?’_ Kedua mata Jun terbelalak. ‘ _Apa maksudnya ayah punya anak kandung lain selain aku?’_

“Ya, sangat berbeda. Dia seperti sedang memperhatikanku setiap kami bertemu,” Ibu Jun tersenyum melihat suaminya tersenyum seolah membayangkan wajah orang yang ia sedang bicarakan dengan istrinya.

“Dia mungkin ingin tahu apa kau dengan dia memiliki kemiripan selain kedua mata coklat muda kalian yang sama persis,” Mendengar jawaban ibunya, tiba-tiba pikiran Jun terbesit seseorang yang cocok dengan ciri-ciri yang digambarkan mereka sejak tadi. Jun berhenti mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang tuanya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Ayah dan ibu Jun tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup dengan kencang. Mereka saling berpandangan.

“Apa itu Jun?” Tanya ayah Jun.

“Yusuke, apa kau pikir kalau Jun mendengar percakapan kita? Aku mendengar suara langkah di depan kamar kita tadi.” Ujar ibu Jun dengan khawatir. Ayahnya menelan ludah dan tidak kalah khawatir.

&*&*&*&*&*

Keesokan harinya, Jun hanya ke ruang makan untuk membawa bekal makan siangnya.

“Jun, kau tidak sarapan dulu bersama kami?” Jun menggelengkan kepalanya. “Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hati-hati ya,” Jun menghindari ibunya yang hendak mencium keningnya.

“Aku pergi dulu,” Ucap Jun tanpa menyapa ayahnya sama sekali.

“Jun, ayah akan mengantarmu,” Kata ayah Jun yang hendak menyusul anaknya namun dihentikan oleh istrinya.

“Dia mendengar pembicaraan kita, Yusuke. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu.”

“Tapi kalau dia mendengarkan pun dia tidak tahu siapa yang kita bicarakan,” Istrinya mengangguk.

“Aku tahu, tapi perasaan dan pikirannya sedang berkecamuk. Biarkan dia tenang dulu, baru aku akan bicara pada Jun sebelum kau menjelaskan semua padanya. Sudah waktunya dia mengetahuinya, Yusuke. Sudah waktunya Jun tahu kalau dia memiliki saudara kandung dari ayahnya.”

 

 

“Nobukawa- _sensei_ , boleh aku masuk?” 

“Ohno-kun, tidak biasanya kau datang ke sini. Apa kau baik-baik saja?” Ujar Nobukawa- _sensei_. Ohno tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

“Apa kau punya obat sakit kepala?” Nobukawa- _sensei_ mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat dia duduk. “Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kepalaku terkena migrain.”

“Itu pasti karena kau terlalu banyak berpikir,” Jawab Nobukawa- _sensei_ sambil mencari obat yang Ohno minta di lemari obat. “Tapi kau kan sudah punya pengganti untuk memimpin J-Storm. Tinggal ketua OSIS saja, bukan, yang belum dipilih?” Ohno mengangguk tanpa dilihat Nobukawa- _sensei_.

“Pemilihannya akan diadakan minggu depan, _sensei_.” Ohno tidak mendengarkan lagi apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan oleh Nobukawa- _sensei_ karena ia ke sana sebenarnya hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

 _‘Jadi begitu ya, aku tahu sekarang...’_ Pikir Ohno sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

“... No-kun?” Ohno memalingkan wajahnya dari luar jendela untuk melihat Nobukawa- _sensei_ yang memanggilnya.

“Kau memanggilku? Maaf, tadi aku merasa pusing jadi aku tidak terlalu fokus.” Nobukawa- _sensei_ menyodorkan obat pada Ohno.

“Ini obatnya, cepat minum setelah kau makan siang untuk mengurangi migrainmu ya,” Ohno mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Nobukawa- _sensei_.

“Kalau aku masih merasa pusing, apa aku boleh meminta obat lagi ke sini, _sensei_?”

“Tentu saja boleh. Aku di sini sampai sekolah ini tutup, kegiatan klub juga  biasanya sampai malam, kan?” Ohno mengangguk.

“Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas ya, _sensei_.”

“Ah, Ohno-kun,” Ohno menaikan kedua alisnya saat dokter sekolahnya itu memanggilnya lagi. “Apa di laporan yang aku berikan pada Sakurai-kun beberapa hari yang lalu itu ada beberapa kertas yang terselip? Kertas yang bukan laporan rekap ruang kesehatan maksudku.” Ohno mengerutkan dahinya.

“Aku sudah memeriksanya tapi tidak ada kertas yang bukan merupakan laporan dari anda, _sensei_.” Nobukawa- _sensei_ menurunkan bahunya.

“Begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh pergi, Ohno-kun.” Ohno mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Ia semakin yakin dengan dugaannya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa melihatnya, rencana kepala sekolahnya.

“Lepaskan aku!!” Ohno melihat dan mendengar Koki berseru. Dua orang polisi menenangkannya dan menyeretnya, membuat siswa-siswa di sekelilingnya melihat Koki dan kegaduhannya.

“ _Leader_ ,” Ohno menoleh pada Nakamaru saat Koki hilang dari hadapannya untuk dibawa ke kantor polisi. “Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada pihak polisi dan memberikan bukti-bukti bahwa Koki tidak hanya menjebak Aiba dan Nino dengan mencari tahu padaku kapan waktu razia dadakan itu.”

“Apa kau juga memperlihatkan semua foto-foto itu pada mereka?” Nakamaru mengangguk.

“Foto-foto dan bukti ia memakainya pun kutemukan dari tempat yang ia jadikan sebagai markas mengkonsumsi barang terlarang itu bersama 3 orang teman satu kelompoknya. Untungnya teman satu kelompoknya bukan dari sekolah kita juga.” Ohno mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia menepuk bahu Nakamaru.

“Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Nakamaru-kun.” Nakamaru tersenyum lebar.

“Aku senang membantumu, _Leader_. Selain itu aku sendiri juga tidak mau melihat Koki semakin terjerumus dengan kelakuan buruknya itu. Jadi aku harap dia benar-benar kapok sekarang.” Nakamaru menghela nafas. “Terima kasih juga padamu, _Leader_.” Ohno menaikan kedua alisnya.

“Aku? Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun.”

“Itu tidak benar. Kau selalu tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolah ini, dan kau tidak pernah membiarkan masalah di antara siswa-siswa Goran-High berlalu begitu saja. Kalau kau tidak menyuruhku untuk mencari bukti tentang Koki, aku mungkin tidak akan termotivasi untuk berhubungan kembali dengan sahabatku dan berpikir kalau aku ingin menyadarkannya dari perbuatannya yang selama ini buruk pada orang lain.”

“Kalau begitu, itu karenamu juga yang masih ingin membuat sahabatmu menyadari kesalahannya, bukan? Anggap saja kita sama-sama melakukannya bersama. Atau kita memang melakukannya bersama-sama,” Nakamaru tertawa mendengar ucapan Ohno yang mulai membingungkannya.

“Aku setuju denganmu,” Ujar Nakamaru sambil tertawa diikuti Ohno. “Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ke kelasku.” Setelah Nakamaru pergi, Ohno menghela nafas. Namun ia melihat seseorang dari sudut lain.

“Ka—Ninomiya-kun,” Panggil Ohno, membuat langkah Nino terhenti. Nino berbalik dan menghadap Ohno yang menatapnya. Ohno tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena ia tidak menyangka kalau Nino akan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia memanggilnya. “ _Ano_... Mi-Mina- _neechan_ ,” Ohno bisa melihat kekhawatiran dari wajah Nino.

“Ada apa dengan Mina- _neechan_?” Tanya Nino. Ohno merasa senang mendengar suara Nino lagi setelah terakhir kali ia membuat Nino menerima hukumannya waktu itu.

“Dia menitipkan salamnya untukmu dan keluargamu.” Nino menghela nafas setelah mendengar penjelasan Ohno. Ohno tersenyum melihat Nino masih terlihat peduli pada keluarganya meskipun mereka sendiri sudah berpisah. “Dan aku minta maaf karena perbuatanku yang menghukummu waktu itu.” Nino menggedikan bahunya.

“Kita lupakan saja tentang itu. Aku tidak mau mengingat tentang hukuman itu lagi,” Jawab Nino dengan nada dingin, membuat Ohno kembali merasa bersalah karena ia menyakiti orang yang spesial baginya. “Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, aku akan kembali ke kelasku.” Ohno mengangguk pada Nino. Nino lalu pergi begitu saja, meskipun Ohno ingin meminta maaf lagi padanya karena alasan lain. Ia menghela nafas dan berdoa agar semua usahanya dan teman-temannya tidak sia-sia dan kekacauan ini segera selesai sebelum upacara kelulusan.

 

 

“Aku berpikir kalau Yanagawa- _sensei_ tidak hanya bekerja sama dengan orang kepercayaannya itu. Ia pasti punya seseorang yang bisa mendukungnya, tidak. Tidak hanya mendukungnya saja, tapi membantunya secara langsung.” Ucap Sho. “Tapi siapa ya, apa kalian punya kandidat yang termasuk di dalamnya?” Sho menoleh pada Jun yang kelihatan tidak fokus sejak tadi. Menoleh pada Ohno pun hasilnya sama. _Leader_ mereka sejak tadi tenggelam dalam lamunannya, atau mungkin dia tertidur dengan mata terbuka seperti yang selalu Sho kira. Yang Sho tidak tahu, mereka sedang memikirkan orang yang sama saat ini.

Sho berdehem cukup keras agar kedua orang yang sejak tadi diam itu terbangun dari lamunan mereka.

“Halo~~? Apa kalian masih mau melanjutkan penyelidikan ini?” Sahut Sho sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jun dan Ohno yang akhirnya nampak terbangun dari dunia mereka.

“Aku... Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?” Tanya Ohno. Sho menghela nafas. Namun sebelum ia menjelaskan perkataannya tadi, Jun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

“Aku minta maaf, _Leader_ , Sho-san. Aku ada keperluan dulu, hubungi saja aku nanti. Aku akan langsung melakukan apapun yang kalian suruh. Sampai besok,” Kata Jun yang lalu berlari keluar dari kafe tempat mereka berdiskusi malam itu.

“Apa dia baik-baik saja?” Bisik Sho dengan cemas.

“Sejak tadi Jun-kun tidak fokus, biarkan saja dulu dia menyelesaikan masalahnya.” Sho menaikan kedua alisnya dan menatap Ohno dengan takjub. “Apa?”

“Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Jun-kun tidak fokus, sementara kau sendiri sejak tadi melamun?” Ohno menggedikan bahunya.

“Aku hanya tahu,” Jawab Ohno dengan _simple_. Sho semakin dibuat heran dengan kebiasaan misterius Ohno yang mengetahui semua hal tanpa harus memperhatikan secara langsung sesuatu itu. “Aku pikir lebih baik kita melanjutkan diskusi ini besok saja.”

“Kenapa?”

“Bukannya kau harus pulang?” Sho terdiam sejenak, “Pulang ke rumahmu, Sho-kun. Bukan ke kamar sewaan yang kau tempati selama beberapa hari ini.” Sho melebarkan matanya, tapi sebelum ia bertanya dari mana Ohno tahu, Ohno sudah menjawabnya. “Aku mendengar percakapanmu di telepon dengan seseorang tentang penyewaan kamar.” Sho mengangguk mengerti.

“Tunggu, kenapa kau bilang kalau aku harus pulang ke rumahku?” Ohno mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menunjuk ponsel Sho yang bergetar dengan dagunya.

“Ibumu menghubungimu. Beliau mungkin ingin kau pulang ke rumah hari ini.” Sho mengambil ponselnya, namun ia terlambat menekan tombol ponselnya sehingga ponselnya berhenti bergetar. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk dari ibunya.

**Dari : Ibu**

**Subjek : -**

**Sho, pulanglah malam ini. Ayah ingin bicara denganmu.**

Sho membalas pesan ibunya dan menghela nafas.

“Semoga apapun itu masalahmu, kau bisa cepat menyelesaikannya.” Sho tersenyum pada Ohno yang berdo’a untuknya.

“Aku harap juga begitu. _Arigatou_ , Satoshi-kun.” Ohno mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Sho. “Tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau ibuku menyuruhku pulang?” Ohno tersenyum lagi.

“Kebetulan saja,” Sho mengerang.

“Mana mungkin itu selalu kebetulan,” Sahut Sho. Ia mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti Ohno keluar dari kafe itu sambil tertawa kecil.

  

 

“Ninomiya-kun, aku duluan.” Nino mengangguk pada Kame yang menepuk pundaknya. Nino keluar dari ruang klub _baseball-_ nya setelah Kame. Ia tidak melihat seseorang yang menunggunya di gerbang sekolah saat Nino membalas pesan singkat ibunya.

“Ninomiya,” Nino melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan nampak bingung saat Jun menatapnya. “Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan.” Nino menatap wajah Jun yang begitu serius, selain itu kalau Jun menunggunya sampai klub _baseball-_ nya berakhir pukul 19.00, berarti apa yang dibicarakannya sangat penting sampai ia tidak bisa menunggu esok hari untuk membicarakannya dengan Nino. Jadi Nino hanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka pergi ke taman yang sama tempat ia dan Ohno memutuskan hubungan mereka sebelumnya, namun Nino mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sakit hati yang ia ingat dari tempat itu.

“Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?” Tanya Nino saat mereka sudah duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

“Apa kau tahu...?” Nino mengerutkan dahinya, heran karena kalimat Jun yang diucapkannya tidak dilengkapi.

“Apa? Apa yang kutahu?” Jun membasahi bibirnya, dan mengulangi kalimat yang sebelumnya ingin ia katakan.

“Apa kau tahu kalau selama ini kita adalah saudara kandung?” Nino mematung di sana, terkejut pada pertanyaan Jun. “Tidak, lupakan pertanyaanku. Kau memang tahu, benar kata ibuku. Kalau kau memang tahu, terlihat jelas dari ekspresimu.”

“Jadi mereka sudah mengatakannya padamu tentang aku?” Jun menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tentangmu. Mereka tidak mengatakan secara gamblang namamu. Tapi dari ciri-ciri yang mereka gambarkan, dari mulai bakat bermain _baseball_ yang diturunkan ayahku padamu, kedua warna bola mata dan tatapan kalian yang begitu mirip, tentang ayahku yang begitu gembira hanya karena bertemu lagi denganmu dan bicara lagi denganmu waktu ia ke sini, menonton latihan permainan _baseball_. Itu semua jelas mengarahkanku untuk menyimpulkan kalau orang yang dibicarakan itu adalah kau.

“Setiap aku melihat matamu, aku merasa aku pernah melihat warna bola mata dan tatapan yang sama di suatu tempat. Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana dan milik siapa yang serupa denganmu. Tapi kali ini aku tahu, kalau kedua warna bola mata dan cara menatapmu membuktikan kalau kau adalah anak kandung ayahku. Keturunan ayahku, bukti fisik itu terbukti, Ninomiya.” Nino hanya diam mendengar semua penjelasan Jun.

“Aku terkejut,” Jun menoleh pada Nino. “Aku pikir kau akan bereaksi lebih emosional setelah tahu kalau kau memiliki saudara sedarah bukan dari ibu yang sama. Kupikir kau akan marah dan mungkin menghajarku atau melakukan hal yang dapat melepaskan kemarahanmu padaku.”

“Aku memang mudah emosi dan pemarah. Tapi aku marah bukan padamu. Aku marah pada orang tuaku yang tidak mengatakan kebenaran ini padaku. Baiklah, kau juga tidak bilang. Tapi mereka lebih dekat denganku, mereka yang seharusnya berkata jujur tentang keberadaanmu.”

“Mungkin mereka juga takut kau akan bingung dan marah seandainya mengetahui kalau kau memiliki saudara kandung yang seumur denganmu.” Jun menghela nafas.

“Kau benar, mungkin waktunya belum tepat menurut mereka. Aku hanya kecewa karena aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Setelah selama ini aku telah bersikap jahat padamu. Aku menghina keluargamu, aku mengolok-olokmu... Dan—“

“Kau sudah minta maaf soal itu, dan aku sudah bilang aku sudah memaafkanmu.” Jun mengangguk.

“Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, ayah kita sama, bukan? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, ibumu, ibuku dan ayah kita? Apa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?” Nino mengangguk. 

“Tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Karena itu bukan tempatku untuk bicara tentang masa lalu orang tua kita. Kalau kau ingin tahu, tanyakan saja langsung pada mereka, pada ayahmu.”

“Ayah kita, maksudmu.” Nino tidak membalas komentar Jun.

“Aku pikir kau sudah tahu sebelumnya, dan membenciku karena aku masih anak ayahmu juga tapi memiliki ibu yang berbeda.”

“Karena aku mengolok-olokmu dan keluargamu?” Nino mengangguk. “Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.”

“Aku sadar akan hal itu, ketika kau tidak sengaja mengatakan sesuatu yang berarti kalau kau tidak tahu hal itu saat pertengkaran terakhir kita waktu itu.”

“Apa... Ayah kita dan ibumu sempat menikah?” Nino menggeleng perlahan. Jun membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bicara, namun Nino dengan cepat mendahuluinya.

“Sudah kukatakan padamu, tanyakan saja semua yang ingin kau tahu itu pada ayahmu.” Jun menghela nafas tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

“Baiklah, akan kutanyakan padanya saat pulang ke rumah nanti. Maaf ya, aku membuatmu terlambat pulang dan makan malam.”

“Tidak apa-apa, ibuku sudah kukirimkan pesan sebelum kita ke taman tadi.”

“Apa kau bilang pada ibumu kalau kau sedang bersamaku? Aku sempat bertemu dengannya hari Minggu waktu itu. _Leader_ sedang bersama ibumu, jadi aku pikir ibumu adalah ibu _Leader_.” Nino sedikit tercekat mendengar Jun menyebut Ohno. Jun juga menyadari sikap Nino yang dahinya sedikit mengerut saat ia menyebut _leader-_ nya.

“Ibuku tidak tahu kalau aku sedang bersamamu sekarang. Tapi ibu memang bercerita kalau ia bertemu denganmu beberapa hari yang lalu.”

“Aku terkejut karena ibumu sangat baik padaku meskipun tahu siapa aku saat aku menyebutkan namaku.”

“Apa maksudmu ibuku harus bersikap sebaliknya?” Jun menggedikan bahunya.

“Mungkin, karena ayah kita sama tapi ibumu tidak bersamanya sekarang.” Nino menghela nafas.

“Aku tidak mau berkomentar soal itu. Sudah kubilang kalau kau—“ Jun mengangkat kedua tangannya.

“Iya, kau sudah bilang tadi. Aku akan menanyakannya pada ayah. Dan lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Sampai nanti, Ninomiya.”

“Panggil aku Nino. Ninomiya terdengar terlalu panjang untuk dipanggil.” Jun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

“Sampai nanti, Nino.”

 

 

“Jun, selamat datang di rumah. Kau sudah makan malam?” Jun mengangguk pada ibunya.

“Apa ayah sudah pulang?” Ibunya menggeleng.

“Dia ada rapat dulu katanya, jadi pulang agak terlambat malam ini.” Jun mengangguk. “Ibu ingin bicara sebentar kalau kau tidak keberatan.”

“Tentang apa?”

“Kau mungkin tahu tentang apa, nak.” Jun menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Ibunya cukup terkejut saat melihat Jun mengangguk.

“Tapi bisakah aku mandi dan mengganti bajuku dulu?”

“Tentu saja,” Ibu Jun menyunggingkan senyumnya yang persis seperti Jun. “Ibu akan menunggumu di ruang tv.” Jun mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jun datang ke ruang tamu. Ia melihat ibunya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya.

“Ibu tebak, kau mendengar pembicaraan ibu dan ayah semalam.” Jun mengangguk pelan. “Maafkan kami, Jun. Ibu dan ayah mengerti kalau kau marah pada kami yang tidak berkata jujur padamu.”

“Aku memang kecewa, bahkan mungkin marah pada kalian karena menyembunyikan hal ini dariku selama bertahun-tahun.”

“Kau tahu siapa orang yang kami maksud, Jun?”

“Ninomiya Kazunari, kan? Dan dia sudah tahu kalau ayah juga adalah ayah kandungnya, iya, kan?” Ibunya mengangguk karena itu membuktikan kalau Jun mendengar pembicaraan mereka cukup banyak tadi malam. “Ibu, apa aku anak kandung ayah?”

“Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?” Tanya ibunya, kedua matanya terbuka lebar mendengar pertanyaan Jun.

“Aku hanya bertanya saja. Kalau mungkin anak kandung ayah hanyalah Nino.” Ibu Jun menggeleng dengan cepat.

“Itu tidak benar. Kau juga anak kandung Matsumoto Yusuke, dari pernikahannya dengan aku, ibumu.”

“Lalu bisakah ibu menceritakan tentang kenapa aku bisa memiliki saudara kandung dari ibu yang berbeda, maksudku kenapa... Kenapa ayah...”

“Kenapa ayahmu bisa memiliki anak di luar pernikahan kami, orang tuamu?” Jun mengangguk. “Asal kau tahu saja, Jun. Ayahmu tidak pernah selingkuh dari ibu. Yusuke pria yang baik dan sangat mencintai keluarga kita. Tapi sebelumnya dia memang mencintai wanita lain, yaitu Ninomiya Kazuko-san, ibu kandung Ninomiya-kun.

“Sayangnya, perasaannya tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi oleh Ninomiya-san meskipun sebelumnya mereka memang memiliki hubungan dekat, sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ibu akan menceritakan padamu dari sudut pandang ibu.”

Jun mengangguk dan menunggu ibunya berbicara lagi.

“Kakekmu, Matsumoto Takumi dan Takaguchi Yakai, menjodohkan ayahmu dengan ibu. Mereka berencana untuk mengadakan pesta pertunangan saat ayahmu kembali ke Jepang setelah 4 tahun berada di Singapura untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya di sana. Tapi ayahmu menolak karena ia ingin mencari lagi perempuan yang masih ia cintai sebelum ia pergi ke Singapura dulu. Kakekmu tetap bersikukuh untuk menjodohkan ibu dengan ayahmu, sampai ayahmu setuju, paling tidak sampai ia membujuk perempuan yang ia cari untuk kembali padanya.”

“Jadi ayah berhasil menemukan Ninomiya-san?” Ibu Jun mengangguk.

“Mereka berhasil bertemu dan ayahmu membujuk Ninomiya-san untuk kembali padanya karena ia masih memiliki perasaan pada Ninomiya-san. Ayahmu tidak tahu kalau Ninomiya-san sudah berkeluarga setelah mereka berpisah beberapa tahun lalu dan sudah memiliki anak pertama dari hasil pernikahannya. Meskipun Ninomiya-san sudah membuktikan pada ayahmu dengan memperlihatkan foto keluarganya, ayahmu masih merasa kalau pernikahan Ninomiya-san hanya hasil paksaan ayah Ninomiya-san saja. Ayahmu bersikeras membujuk Ninomiya-san kembali bersamanya sampai—“

“ _Tadaima_ ,” Jun dan ibunya menoleh pada suara dari pintu rumah mereka. Mereka mendengar suara ayah Jun menanyakan di mana istri dan anaknya pada pembantu rumah mereka.

“Ayahmu akan menjelaskannya langsung padamu, Jun. kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya,” Ujar ibu Jun sambil mencium dahi Jun dan pergi untuk bertemu suaminya. Jun mendengar mereka bicara beberapa menit. Ayah Jun menghela nafas dan masuk ke ruang tamu melihat Jun duduk sambil mengusap wajahnya.

“Ibumu sudah menceritakannya padamu, Jun?” Jun menoleh pada ayahnya yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Dasi yang melingkar kerah kemejanya sudah hilang, mungkin ibunya sudah membukanya tadi.

“Sedikit.” Ayah Jun mengangguk.

“Aku akan melanjutkannya, dimulai dari aku yang berusaha membujuk Ninomiya-san, bukan?” Jun mengangguk. “Aku bertindak ceroboh waktu itu. Sangat ceroboh dan bodoh, karena aku tidak ingin mengakui orang yang masih kucintai waktu itu menikah dengan orang lain. Terlihat dari mata dan raut wajah Ninomiya-san, kalau ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya, dan juga suaminya. Dia nampak bahagia saat menceritakan keluarganya, dan itu membuat ayah semakin cemburu karena bukan ayah yang membahagiakan Ninomiya-san. Setelah perbuatan ayah yang bodoh itu, kau tahu... Malam itu ayah memaksa Ninomiya-san untuk... Melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak kami lakukan. Ayah mabuk dan patah hati, jadi pikiran ayah tidak terkontrol saat waktu itu memintanya bertemu lagi dengan ayah. Yang ayah inginkan saat itu adalah Ninomiya-san kembali pada ayah. "

Jun menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. Ia selalu percaya kalau ayahnya orang yang baik dan penyayang. Melakukan hal seperti itu, terlebih lagi memaksa seseorang yang sudah berkeluarga melakukannya sama saja dengan melanggar hukum. Karena orang itu dipaksa untuk melakukannya.

“Ayah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Jun.” Jun sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat kedua mata coklat muda ayahnya yang sama persis dengan Nino berkaca-kaca. “Ayah juga menyesal melakukannya saat ayah sadar keesokan harinya. Ninomiya-san tidak berhenti menangis dan ia bilang kalau ia menyesal bertemu lagi dengan ayah. Ia membenci ayah karena ayah sudah memaksanya melakukan itu padanya. Cara satu-satunya adalah dengan pergi menjauhinya. Ayah malu dan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapi dia lagi. Akhirnya ayah setuju menikahi ibumu setelah kami akhirnya bertunangan beberapa bulan kemudian.

“Ayah masih merasa bersalah pada Ninomiya-san. Meskipun ayah meminta maaf padanya waktu terakhir kami bertemu, ayah tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalah ayah padanya. Ibumu yang mengetahui tentang Ninomiya-san dan ayah, mengatakan pada ayah untuk menemui Ninomiya-san sekali lagi. Hanya untuk meminta maaf yang terakhir kalinya, agar ayah tidak merasa bersalah lagi. Setelah meneguhkan hati, ayah pergi lagi ke rumahnya yang belum pindah setelah ayah menemuinya terakhir kali.

“Ayah dikejutkan dengan Ninomiya-san yang sedang menyiram tanaman di rumah itu. Perutnya cukup besar dan ayah berpikir kalau dia sedang hamil anak kedua dari suaminya.”

“Tunggu sebentar, apa ibu juga sudah mengandungku waktu itu?” Ayah Jun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Ibumu yang sangat pengertian itu dengan lapang dada membiarkan ayah bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya lagi setelah melakukan perbuatan bodohnya. Ibumu adalah wanita terbaik yang ayah miliki, Jun. Kau harus tahu itu,” Jun menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk. “Setelah melihat Ninomiya-san, ayah jadi berpikir lagi. Mungkin sudah saatnya ayah benar-benar melupakannya. Ia terlihat bahagia di sana dengan keluarganya, mengingatkannya pada ayah hanya akan membuat keadaan lebih kacau. Karena itu ayah tidak pernah menemuinya lagi.

“Sampai beberapa tahun kemudian, ayah mendengar gosip yang beredar. Ayah Ninomiya-san, adalah rekan bisnis dari klien ayah, mereka membicarakan rasa simpatinya pada keluarga Ninomiya karena anak perempuannya ditinggalkan suaminya. Ayah langsung teringat dengan NInomiya-san, dan ayah ingin memastikan kalau itu bukan Ninomiya-san. Ayah tahu tidak seharusnya ayah ikut campur atau ingin tahu tentangnya lagi, tapi ayah tetap mencoba mencari tahu. Setelah mendengarnya dari detektif yang ayah sewa, ternyata memang benar, Ninomiya-san ditinggal oleh suaminya karena anak yang dikandungnya bukanlah anak kandung suaminya. Karena itu mereka berpisah dan bercerai dengan Ninomiya-san yang memiliki hak asuh dari kedua anaknya. Ayah sempat bertemu dengan Ninomiya-san lagi untuk mengkonfirmasi apa anak keduanya yang ia lahirkan adalah anak kandung ayah, NInomiya-san mengakuinya.”

“Apa yang ayah lakukan setelah itu?”

“Ayah juga bingung waktu itu. Sangat tidak mungkin ayah meninggalkan ibumu, karena ayah juga memilikimu, Jun. Ayah sudah mulai mencintai keluarga kecil kita, tapi ayah merasa bersalah telah menghancurkan sebuah keluarga akibat tindakan bodoh ayah beberapa tahun lalu. Ayah menawarkan Ninomiya-san untuk memberikan uang setiap bulannya untuk ikut memenuhi kebutuhan anaknya yang juga anak kandung ayah. Tapi dia menolak dan mengatakan kalau ia masih bisa memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga mereka yang tanpa kepala keluarga itu.”

“Apa Ninomiya-san membiarkan ayah untuk bertemu dengan anak ayah itu?” Ayah Jun terdiam sejenak.

“Dia membiarkan ayah melihat dari jauh perkembangan anak ayah itu. Tapi dia belum siap untuk menceritakan pada anak bungsunya kalau ayahnya yang berpisah dengan ibunya bukan ayah kandungnya. Sampai saat itu ayah hanya melihatnya tumbuh dari jauh. Lalu ayah mendengar kalau anak ayah itu bersekolah di Goran-High, karena itu juga ayah menyekolahkanmu di Goran-High dengan harapan bertemu dengannya, karena umur dia sama denganmu. Jangan salah sangka Jun, ayah menyekolahkanmu di sana juga karena ayah tahu Goran-High dikenal dengan reputasi yang baik meskipun masih baru berdiri beberapa tahun.”

“Apa alasan ayah datang ke sekolah setiap pertemuan orang tua pun karena ayah ingin bertemu Nino?”

“Itu juga alasannya, tapi jangan salah paham juga, Jun. Ayah ke sana karena hanya saat itulah ayah tahu di lingkungan seperti apa kau bergaul dan menuntut ilmu. Ayah juga sangat menyayangimu. Kalian tidak ayah bedakan, baik kau dan juga... Ninomiya-kun, adalah anak yang ayah sayangi.”

“Ayah bisa memanggilnya Kazunari. Dia juga anak kandungmu, kan?” Ayah Jun tersenyum getir.

“Tapi ayah merasa belum bisa dikatakan sebagai ayahnya. Kami hanya terhubung melalui darah.”

“Dia tidak membenci ayah. Nino tidak membenci ayah,” Kedua mata ayahnya menatap Jun penuh harap.

“Apa kau bicara dengannya soal ini? Apa dia juga yang mengatakan begitu padamu?” Jun menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tapi saat dia membicarakan ayah, aku tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda kebencian dari matanya atau nada bicaranya.”

“Mungkin karena dia bisa menutupinya, Jun.” Jun menghela nafas frustasi pada sifat ayahnya yang selalu _negative thinking_. Ia selalu kesal dengan sifat ayahnya yang menurunkannya pada Jun.

“Kenapa kau tidak menemukannya sendiri? Apakah Nino membencimu atau tidak.” kedua bola mata ayahnya terbelalak.

“Maksudmu...?”

“Bertemu dengannya dan kali ini bicara lebih banyak dengannya.” Ayah Jun menggeleng dengan cepat.

“Ninomiya-san mungkin tidak akan mengizinkannya.”

“Ayah belum mencobanya, bagaimana bisa tahu?” Ayah Jun hanya terdiam. “Begini saja, kalau aku sudah selesai menyelesaikan masalahku di sekolah, aku akan menemanimu untuk biacara dengannya, aku akan mempertemukan kalian.”

“Tidak usah, Jun... Tunggu, masalah? Kau sedang punya masalah di sekolah?” Jun terkejut karena dia tidak sengaja mengatakan hal itu pada ayahnya. “Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau memang sering pulang lebih malam akhir-akhir ini. Atau mungkin kau bertengkar lagi dengan Ninomiya-kun?”

“Ayah, aku baik-baik saja. Dan bukan, aku sudah berbaikan dengan Nino. Bahkan kami bisa bicara tanpa saling melukai satu sama lain sekarang. Untuk masalah itu, aku mungkin perlu bantuanmu. Tapi kita bisa bicarakan itu lagi nanti.” Kata Jun meyakinkan ayahnya yang kelihatan cemas.

“Ayah akan membantumu kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan ayah,” Jun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada ayahnya.

“Terima kasih, ayah. Sekarang lebih baik ayah istirahat. Terima kasih telah menjelaskan semuanya padaku.” Ayah Jun mengusap kepala anaknya sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Maafkan ayah juga, Jun. Ayah baru menceritakan ini padamu. Ayah ke kamar dulu ya, selamat tidur.” Ayahnya memeluk Jun sambil membisikan sesuatu. “Ayah senang kau dan saudaramu sudah berteman.” Jun mengangguk dan merasa lega melihat ayahnya tersenyum lebar padanya.

Di dalam kamarnya Jun menghela nafas dan mengulang kembali semua penjelasan ayah dan ibunya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menyadari ketika mendengar cerita ayahnya, kalau ia sudah mengolok-olok Nino dengan kesalahan yang ternyata dilakukan oleh ayahnya. Jun berpikir kalau Nino pasti yang paling terpukul setelah tahu ayahnya pergi meninggalkan ibu dan kakak perempuannya karena Nino terlahir dari darah yang bukan milik suami ibunya. Bahkan kalau dia menjadi Nino, mungkin dia akan membenci orang yang menghancurkan keluarganya meskipun ayah kandungnya lah yang melakukannya.

Jun merasa sangat bersalah. Ia berencana akan meminta maaf lagi pada Nino nanti, agar rasa bersalahnya bisa sedikitnya berkurang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada yang nyangka Nino sama Jun itu saudara kandung? :D
> 
> Makasih udah mampir^^


	22. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konbanwa~~ Yosh, bisa update! Maaf karena ga update 2 chapter buat minggu ini huhu. Senggaknya chapter ini lumayan banyak halamannya ^^
> 
> Selamat membaca! Excuse my typos~

“Ada apa ibu menyuruhku datang ke sini?”

“Sho, ini rumahmu juga.” Sho menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Sudah bukan, setelah ayah mengusir dan menganggapku bukan anaknya lagi.” Ibu Sho menggelengkan kepalanya dan memegang wajah Sho dengan kedua tangannya.

“Biar bagaimana pun kau adalah anak kami. Rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu,” Sho menghela nafas. Ia tahu kalau ibunya sangat menyayangi dan memperhatikan ketiga anaknya meskipun ia selalu sibuk bekerja sebagai dosen di sebuah universitas di Tokyo. “Masuklah, nak. Ayahmu ingin bicara denganmu. Percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.” Sho menatap ibunya yang meyakinkannya. Akhirnya Sho mengangguk dan mengikuti ibunya untuk bertemu ayah yang sedang menunggunya di ruang kerja.

“Kau sudah datang,” Sho duduk di samping ibunya yang belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Sho. “Ayah ingin bicara denganmu tentang masa depanmu.”

Sho tidak suka membicarakan topik itu dengan ayahnya karena ia tahu kalau ayahnya akan memaksanya lagi untuk menjadi politikus seperti dirinya. Tapi ia berusaha sabar dan mencoba mendengarkan ayahnya bicara lagi karena teringat kata-kata ibunya tadi.

“Saya bilang kalau kau ingin menjadi jurnalis.” Sho mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan adiknya pada ayahnya. “Kau seharusnya mengatakannya sejak awal, Sho. Tapi ayah tahu, kau anak yang penurut, jadi mungkin kau hanya akan pasrah dengan pilihanku, benar bukan?” Sho mengangguk lagi.

Ayahnya menghela nafasnya.

“Aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk mencapai cita-citamu itu.” Sho menatap ayahnya terkejut. “Sejak awal ayah tidak melarangmu memiliki cita-cita. Kau pintar dan menguasai pelajaran di sekolah, dan kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau ingin menjadi apa, jadi ayah mempunyai ide kalau kau akan setuju untuk menjadi politikus seperti ayah. Meskipun sejujurnya, ayah ingin kau mengikuti jejak ayah.”

“Aku minta maaf, kalau selama ini aku tidak berkata apa-apa pada ayah atau ibu mengenai cita-citaku ini. Aku hanya takut mengecewakan kalian.”

“Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan kami, Sho.” Jawab ibu Sho dengan cepat. Tangan yang menggenggam Sho lebih erat, membuatnya merasa lega karena ibunya mendukung cita-cita yang selama ini diinginkannya.

“Ibumu benar. Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan kami. Sejujurnya aku kecewa saat kau berteman dengan seseorang yang ayah takutkan akan mengacaukan masa depanmu, terlebih lagi saat kau mengatakan kalau kau memiliki perasaan pada orang yang tidak seharusnya.” Ayahnya bangkit dari tempat duduk dan memijat dahinya.

“Aku tahu kalau ayah Masaki terlibat suatu kasus dan pernah menjadi tersangka, tapi seperti yang ayah tahu. Itu hanya masa lalunya sekarang, dan Aiba-san sudah berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik.” Ayah Sho terdiam.

“Baiklah, ayah mengerti hal itu. Ayah mungkin bisa mempertimbangkan status mereka. Ayah juga merasa keterlaluan dengan melakukan hal yang ayah anggap rendah, ayah menyadarinya saat kau mengatakannya waktu kita bertemu di rumah Aiba-san.” Sho menatap ayahnya yang nampak diam setelah mengatakan hal yang membuat Sho merasa sedikit tenang karena ayahnya mengakui kesalahannya. “Tapi ayah tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kau memiliki perasaan pada anak Aiba-san itu.”

“Aku sudah bilang pada ayah, aku dan Masaki tidak seperti itu. Memang benar tentang perasaanku padanya, tapi kami hanya teman.” Ujar Sho, meskipun dia tahu kalau Aiba juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi mereka tetap tidak memiliki hubungan lebih dari sahabat seperti yang sudah mereka sepakati. Ayah Sho menatap anak sulungnya, memastikan ada kebohongan atau tidak dari mata anaknya.

“Tapi ayah tidak bisa begitu saja percaya kalau kalian tidak akan memiliki hubungan lebih dari itu nantinya.”

“Jadi apa ayah akan tetap menjauhkan aku dengannya?”

“Ayah tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi ayah ingin kita membuat kesepakatan, Sho.” Sho menatap heran ayahnya. “Kau akan kubiarkan menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan untuk mencapai cita-citamu, tapi kau harus mencoba melupakan Aiba Masaki, jauhi dia dan cobalah untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya meski hanya berteman. Tapi kalau kau bersikeras menjadi temannya dan tidak mau menjauhinya, kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu dengan memilih ilmu politik sebagai jurusan kuliahmu seperti ayah.”

&*&*&*&*&*

Toma melahap roti melonnya. Ia melihat kepala sekolahnya keluar dari sebuah gedung dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Toma mengikuti kepala sekolahnya yang ternyata hendak pulang ke rumahnya.

“Dua orang klien hari ini,” Gumam Toma sambil menulis nama klien terakhir yang ditemui Yanagawa- _kochosensei_. Begitulah setiap hari kegiatan Toma selama masa _skorsing_. Setiap pagi setelah sarapan (singkat)nya di rumah, ia pergi ke rumah kepala sekolahnya untuk menunggunya pergi ke manapun kepala sekolah itu pergi. Bertemu kliennya, sarapan atau makan siang dengan kliennya sampai saatnya pergi ke sekolah. Jika kepala sekolahnya pulang lebih cepat dari sekolah, Ohno akan segera menghubunginya lagi untuk mengikuti ke mana Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ pergi. Selama hampir seminggu ini, yang dilakukan kepala sekolah Toma hanya bertemu klien. Toma merekam semua pembicaraan mereka meskipun saat ia dengarkan, yang dibicarakan semuanya berkaitan dengan bisnis. Tapi ia tetap mengirimkan nama-nama klien yang ditemui kepala sekolahnya dan mengirimkan rekaman serta foto-foto tambahannya juga jika memang diperlukan sebagai pelengkap itu pada Ohno.

Ia datang ke rumah Ohno kemarin dan mendapat kata-kata Jun yang memojokkannya karena tidak mengatakan padanya tentang misi rahasia yang ditugaskan Ohno padanya. Toma tahu kalau Jun tidak bermaksud marah padanya karena Ohno sendiri yang meminta Toma untuk merahasiakan hal itu pada orang lain. Jun mungkin hanya kecewa karena ia yang terakhir tahu di antara anggota inti J-Storm tentang masalah yang tengah dihadapi Ohno dan sekolah mereka.

Toma mulai khawatir karena sebentar lagi ia akan mulai bersekolah, namun yang ia dapat dari penyelidikannya hanyalah nama klien dan percakapan mereka. Ohno sudah bilang kalau hasil yang ia peroleh sudah cukup untuk mereka mencari bukti lain yang ada di sekolahnya. Toma menghela nafas. Ia berharap mereka bisa segera menyelesaikan masalah sekolah mereka. Di saat dia berpikir tentang itu, Toma memicingkan matanya karena sempat melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya masuk bersama ke dalam kafe.

Toma berpikir sejenak, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Mungkin mataku hanya lelah, karena kurang tidur beberapa hari ini.” Gumamnya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya lagi kalau ia salah menduga melihat kekasihnya bersama Sho masuk bersama ke dalam kafe dengan keduanya tersenyum lebar. “Aku lebih baik pulang sekarang,” Ujar Toma. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya itu salah, tapi matanya memang mengantuk karena ia kurang tidur setelah mendengarkan berkali-kali percakapan Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ untuk mendapatkan pesan tersembunyi dari sana. Karena itu untuk mencari aman, Toma berpikir untuk pulang sebelum ia tidak bisa mengendarai motornya karena matanya yang sudah ingin tidur.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Nino, apa kau mau ikut denganku setelah pulang sekolah?” Tanya Aiba. Nino menaikan kedua alisnya pada Aiba yang kelihatan jauh lebih ceria dari biasanya. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Aiba yang terkadang berubah _mood-_ nya. Perubahannya memang tidak sesering itu, tapi Aiba mudah ditebak jika ia sedang senang atau sedang sedih. Keceriaannya setiap hari tidak bisa menutupi kesedihan Aiba jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya. Aiba akan terlihat lebih diam jika ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau bahkan sedang sedih. Namun raut wajah bahagianya ditambah senyumnya yang dibuka terlalu lebar, bisa juga membuat Nino (atau siapapun) tahu kalau Aiba sedang merasa bahagia.

Nino menebak kalau kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu bukan karena kekasihnya yang saat ini masih dalam masa _skorsing_ , melainkan karena sahabat kecil Aiba yang membuat sikap Aiba jadi dua kali lebih mengganggu Nino (karena Aiba yang sedang bahagia, bisa bicara dua kali lebih banyak). Nino berniat akan bertanya pada sahabatnya itu tentang Sho nanti.

“Ke mana?”

“Bertemu Toma,” Jawab Aiba, senyumnya sedikit dipaksakan jika Nino tidak salah lihat.

“Kenapa aku harus ikut? Memang kalian tidak ingin kangen-kangenan karena tidak bertemu di sekolah selama masa _skorsing_ nya dia?” Aiba tertawa dan menyikut Nino, membuat Nino meringis padanya.

“Kau ini bisa saja, Nino!” Nino memutar bola matanya. “Jadi, mau ikut tidak?”

“Aku tidak ingin jadi kambing tuli di antara kalian yang nantinya mesra-mesraan.” Kata Nino. Aiba memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Ayolah ikut saja, Toma ingin bertemu denganku. Tapi dia bilang agar mengajakmu.” Nino mengerutkan dahinya.

“Memang kenapa? Kok aku harus ikut saat kalian mau kencan?”

“Karena Toma membawa sepeda motor. Dia takut akan pergi lagi ke suatu tempat jadi dia tidak bisa mengantarku pulang.”

“Demi apanya, Aiba-shi! Kau laki-laki, kan? Memang kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri?”

“Toma yang tidak mau aku pulang sendiri, aku juga sudah bilang padanya. Tapi dia bilang untuk mengajakmu juga.” Nino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit mengerti perasaan Toma yang mungkin tidak mau kalau Aiba pulang sendiri, karena dulu pun seseorang selalu mengantarnya pulang jika orang itu tidak terlalu sibuk. Nino menghilangkan pikiran itu dan memicingkan matanya pada Aiba yang masih membujuknya.

“Tidak ah, aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian. Nanti aku juga yang dicuekin.” Aiba menarik lengan Nino sambil membujuk Nino yang sudah mulai bermain _game_ lagi.

“Nino, ayolah, kumohon! Nanti kutraktir _steak hamburger_ deh! Kau suka itu, kan?”

“Kau pikir dengan _steak hamburger_ , bisa membujukku pergi?”

“Dua piring _steak hamburger_ deh!”

“Baiklah,” Aiba melebarkan kedua matanya.

“Cepat sekali kau setuju!” Nino menggedikan bahunya.

“Mau kutemani tidak?” Aiba mengangguk dengan cepat. “Dua _steak hamburger_ ya, jangan lupa.”

“Iya, iya... Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa porsi makanmu selalu sedikit tapi porsi makan _steak hamburger_ selalu banyak?” Nino tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Aiba dan melanjutkan permainan _game-_ nya.

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Nino menemani Aiba bertemu Toma yang sudah menunggu mereka di restoran china keluarga Aiba.

“Di restoranmu tidak ada _steak hamburger_ ,” Ucap Nino dengan nada yang Aiba tahu kedengaran antara merajuk dan marah.

“Aku tidak bilang kalau akan mentraktirmu _steak hamburger_ sekarang, Nino-chan!” Nino menatap Aiba dengan tajam, Aiba menepuk-nepuk bahu Nino sambil tertawa. “Tenang, janjiku masih berlaku kok!” Pungkas Aiba.

“Janji apa?” Tanya Toma ketika ia melihat Nino tidak berhenti memelototi Aiba. Aiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Hanya janji untuk mentraktir Nino,” Jawab Aiba sambil terkekeh. Nino menghela nafas kesal. Tadinya ia berharap memakan _steak hamburger_ favoritnya, tapi Aiba menghancurkan harapannya dan dia harus menemani acara kencan mereka selama beberapa jam ke depan. Toma mengangguk dan ikut tertawa.

“Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu, Nino? Setelah kasus itu selesai maksudku. Aiba-chan sudah menceritakan padaku kalau Tanaka dijadikan tersangka karena ia ternyata menyebarkan dan mengkonsumsi ganja itu.”

“Aku sudah merasa lega, tentunya.”

“Tentu saja, kau bebas dari tuduhan. Aku juga merasa lega karena masalahnya sudah selesai. Ini berkat Nakamaru-kun yang juga membeberkan bukti-bukti itu di depan polisi waktu itu, ne, Nino?” Nino mengangguk dan tiba-tiba mengingat percakapan Nakamaru dan Ohno saat ia baru keluar dari ruang yang dijadikan tempat untuk membicarakan kasus barang terlarang itu.

**“Terima kasih juga padamu, _Leader_.” Ohno menaikan kedua alisnya.**

**“Aku? Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun.”**

**“Itu tidak benar. Kau selalu tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolah ini, dan kau tidak pernah membiarkan masalah di antara siswa-siswa Goran-High berlalu begitu saja. Kalau kau tidak menyuruhku untuk mencari bukti tentang Koki, aku mungkin tidak akan termotivasi untuk berhubungan kembali dengan sahabatku dan berpikir kalau aku ingin menyadarkannya dari perbuatannya yang selama ini buruk pada orang lain.”**

**“Kalau begitu, itu karenamu juga yang masih ingin membuat sahabatmu menyadari kesalahannya, bukan? Anggap saja kita sama-sama melakukannya bersama. Atau kita memang melakukannya bersama-sama,” Nakamaru tertawa mendengar ucapan Ohno yang mulai membingungkannya.**

Nino juga mengingat wajah Ohno yang nampak gugup saat ia memanggil Nino waktu itu.

“Nakamaru memang sudah seperti mata-mata spesialis J-Storm. _Leader_ selalu meminta bantuannya untuk mencari tahu tentang kegiatan siswa-siswa di luar sekolah. Tentu saja ia akan dengan mudahnya mencari bukti tentang perbuatan Tanaka karena mereka cukup berteman baik sejak Tanaka belum dan sudah menjadi anggota J-Storm.”

“Eh, benarkah?” Toma mengangguk pada Aiba. “Jadi, Ohno-san bisa tahu tentang siswa-siswa lain pun dari informasi Nakamaru-kun?”

“Hmm... Ya, mungkin juga.” Toma berpikir sejenak. “Tepatnya, _Leader_ memang mengetahui semua yang terjadi di Goran-High.” Ujar Toma setelah ia mengingat Ohno seringkali mengetahui sesuatu namun tidak pernah terlihat melakukan sesuatu selain sibuk menjadi ketua organisasi sekolah dan menggambar saja.

“Apa dia punya mata-mata selain Nakamaru-kun?” Tanya Aiba yang dibalas gedikan bahu oleh Toma.

“Entahlah, kami hanya tahu hasil akhirnya, selama _Leader_ yang melakukannya sendiri. Dia selalu terlihat pasif, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya dia aktif. _Leader_ hanya bisa menyembunyikan sikapnya itu dengan baik di depan semua orang. Bahkan rahasia yang selama ini membebani pikirannya. Kalau aku tidak memaksanya untuk menjelaskannya waktu itu, aku yakin dia akan selamanya menyimpan rahasia ini entah sampai kapan.” Aiba dan Nino saling berpandangan dengan penuh tanda tanya di benak mereka tentang maksud perkataan Toma.

“Rahasia apa yang kau maksud, Toma?” Tanya Nino, penasaran rahasia apa yang mungkin juga tidak diketahuinya. Toma menggigit bibirnya. Dia sudah berjanji untuk menyembunyikan masalah sekolahnya kepada orang lain selain anggota inti J-Storm saja, tapi dia berpikir mungkin Aiba dan Nino yang bukan anggota inti J-Storm dapat dipercaya dan dapat meminjamkan bantuan pada mereka.

“Aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian, tapi kalian harus janji tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun.” Aiba dan Nino mengangguk dan menunggu penjelasan Toma.

Toma menceritakan ulang semua yang dijelaskan Ohno padanya. Dia tidak mengulas tentang penyakit yang dimiliki ibu Ohno, hanya mengatakan bahwa ibu Ohno sakit dan butuh perawatan serta terapi. Toma tahu itu bukan haknya untuk memberi tahu orang lain tentang masalah pribadi Ohno. Yang Toma tidak tahu hanya Nino dan Aiba yang memang sudah tahu tentang keadaan ibu Ohno. Aiba dan Nino tidak bisa menutupi wajah terkejut mereka setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Toma tentang kepala sekolah mereka yang merupakan dalang peraturan baru itu dibuat dan kejahatan yang ia lakukan dengan mengirimkan surat palsu kepada orang tua siswa Goran-High.

“Jadi semua rincian tentang biaya sekolah yang dikirimkan kemarin itu palsu?” Tanya Aiba. Toma mengangguk.

“Kami berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuktikan kedengkian Yanagawa- _sensei_ selama ini. Dia hanya ingin menguasai sekolah demi kepentingannya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau kami, khususnya _Leader_ , merencanakan sesuatu untuk menggagalkan rencananya.”

“Sejak kapan dia menyimpan rahasia ini?” Tanya Nino, ia masih terkejut mendengar penjelasan Toma juga tentang kepala sekolah mereka yang membenci kakeknya yang melampiaskan kebenciannya itu pada Nino dengan menyuruh Ohno menghukum Nino.

“ _Leader_ tidak menyebutkan tepatnya kapan. Tapi dari ceritanya, aku bisa menduga kalau itu dimulai dengan ibunya yang harus dirawat lagi di rumah sakit. Dia membiayai semua biaya terapi dan perawatan untuk menjebak _Leader_ yang tentu saja akan merasa berhutang budi padanya.” Nino berpikir sejenak dan mengingat kalau Ohno memang tidak pernah membahas soal keperluan biaya perawatan dan terapi ibunya lagi semenjak terkahir kali mereka bertemu. Ohno hanya bilang kalau biaya itu ia ambil dari tabungan ayahnya yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya.

 _‘Dia ternyata berbohong...’_ Pikir Nino dengan sedih.

“ _Leader_ sudah berusaha menahan dirinya untuk memberimu pelanggaran waktu itu, Nino.” Nino menoleh lagi pada Toma. “Kau ingat, kan, waktu kau dan Jun bertengkar saat Aiba-chan menerima hukumannya waktu itu? Batas pelanggaranmu tinggal satu sampai kau dihukum. Tapi _Leader_ malah mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan menganggap itu sebagai pelanggaran, itu karena dia tidak mau kau dihukum hanya karena Yanagawa- _sensei_ juga menginginkannya. Dan tentu saja karena dia peduli denganmu yang adalah siswa Goran-High. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga melindungi siswa-siswa dengan berusaha mengembalikan batas pelanggaran. Ia tidak ingin kita semua bersekolah di Goran-High untuk dihukum, tapi untuk melaksanakan kewajiban kita sebagai pelajar.”

Dada Nino tiba-tiba terasa sesak, mendengar perkataan Toma yang mulai terngiang di kepalanya. Secara perlahan serpihan ingatannya tentang Ohno mulai terbayang olehnya.

**“Tapi ketua organisasi sekolah tidak berkewajiban untuk melindungi siswa di sekolah mereka, Nino. Yang ia lakukan lebih dari ketua organisasi. Ohno-san hebat!”**

**“Sho-chan bilang kalau Ohno-san selalu memperhatikan anggota J-Storm diam-diam. Meski terdengar seperti _stalker_ , kata Sho-chan, tapi dibalik sikap pendiam dan terlihat melamun itu, Ohno-san yang paling tahu semua keadaan di sekolah ini. Dia pemimpin yang baik dan tidak pernah bersikap tidak adil, tidak pernah bias dan selalu melindungi sekolah ini. Sho-chan bilang kalau Ohno-san hanya menjalankan proses yang seharusnya dilakukan J-Storm, tapi dia yakin kalau Ohno-san akan menyelidiki masalah bungkusan ganja itu. Maka dari itu kita harus tetap percaya padanya.”**

**“Kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku tadi ya? Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak peduli dia mengejekku atau apa, tapi aku tidak suka kalau dia mengungkit keadaan keluargaku.”**

**“Iya aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau diberi pelanggaran karena perdebatan dan perkelahianmu dengan Jun-kun.”**

**“Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan pelanggaran. Kenapa aku harus mempedulikan pelanggaran sementara aku membiarkan orang lain menjelek-jelekkan keluargaku?”**

**“Kazu, tenanglah! Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjauhi, Jun-kun. Hindari dia, kalau kau dan Jun-kun memang sulit untuk membicarakan masalah kalian. Apapun masalah itu,”**

**“Kenapa kau selalu mempedulikan pelanggaran dan hukuman? Pikiranmu sudah diracuni dengan itu sejak kau menjadi anggota J-Storm, Satoshi.” Nino menggedikan bahunya. “Aku mulai lelah dengan peraturan Goran-High dan J-Storm.”**

**“Sekarang kau pilih, tetap menjadi anggota J-Storm atau menjadi pacarku?” Kedua mata Ohno membulat mendengar pertanyaan Nino. “Karena aku sudah lelah tidak dipedulikan olehmu yang terlalu sibuk dengan jabatanmu sebagai ketua OSIS dan ketua J-Storm. Bukan berarti aku bersikap manja padamu, tapi aku hanya merasa jarak kita semakin jauh meski kita di stau tempat yang sama setiap hari, Oh-chan. Apa kau bahkan menyadari itu?”**

**“Aku tidak bisa berhenti dari J-Storm sekarang.” Meski dari luar Nino terlihat tenang, namun di dalam hatinya, ia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Ohno. Nino tertawa getir.**

**“Jadi kau lebih memilih mereka yang kau sendiri tahu kalau masa jabatanmu kurang lebih 3 bulan lagi?” Ohno tidak bergeming, namun ia mengangguk kemudian. “Sudah kuduga, Oh-chan memang lebih menyukai J-Storm daripada aku. J-Storm dan Goran-High selalu menjadi prioritas utamamu.”**

_‘Selama ini dia hanya ingin melindungiku dari suruhan kepala sekolah itu, dan dia menanggung beban masalah lainnya sendiri... Lalu aku? Aku malah menyuruhnya memilih antara diriku dengan apa yang selama ini ia coba lindungi. Aku malah membuat bebannya bertambah...’_ Batin Nino saat memikirkan kalau dia sudah melepaskan orang yang selama ini mungkin sangat membutuhkan seseorang sebagai tempatnya bicara dan menguatkan dirinya sendiri. _‘Oh-chan, maafkan aku...’_ Air mata Nino mengalir ke pipinya. Ia menangis di depan Aiba dan Toma yang saling berpandangan, merasa heran dengan sikap Nino yang tiba-tiba menangis di depan mereka.

 

 

“Ke mana, Toma?” Tanya Jun sambil melihat jam tangannya. “Apa dia tidak datang?" 

“Dia kusuruh tidak usah datang. Sejak kemarin dia mengikuti Yanagawa- _sensei_ dan menyelidiki rekaman percakapannya dengan klien. Jadi kusuruh ia untuk istirahat.” Jun mengangguk. “Dia memang bilang untuk menghubunginya kalau kita membutuhkan sesuatu darinya.” Jelas Ohno.

“Pembicaraan ini sepertinya memang tidak menunjukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.” Kata Sho yang sejak tadi berulang-ulang mendengarkan rekaman suara pembicaraan Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ dengan beberapa kliennya.

“Toma-kun juga berkata begitu. Ia sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali tapi info-info yang didapat dari sana hanya pembicaraan bisnis mereka saja.”

“Tapi apa perusahaan Yanagawa- _sensei_ sebesar itu sampai banyak klien yang berinvestasi padanya? Perusahaannya saja bisa melunasi hutang kliennya, kedengarannya bisnisnya besar sekali.”

“Aku sudah menyelidiki perusahaan yang Yanagawa- _sensei_ miliki. Ada dua bisnis yang dia miliki. Satu bisnis hotel dan satu lagi adalah perusahaan layanan keuangan yang dia miliki.” Jelas Sho.

“Kedengarannya dia sudah memiliki kekayaan, kenapa dia masih ingin meraup keuntungan lebih dari Goran-High?” Tanya Jun.

“Sifat dasar manusia tidak pernah merasa puas, Jun-kun. Dia pasti menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari yang sudah dia miliki.” Jun berdecih ketika ia membenarkan perkataan Sho. Jun semakin membenci kepala sekolahnya yang serakah. “Ngomong-ngomong, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, Satoshi-kun. Dia mungkin memiliki orang lain yang bisa membantunya untuk memanipulasi rincian biaya itu.”

“Kau benar, aku juga memikirkannya setelah kau mengatakannya waktu itu.” Sho menatap Ohno dengan dahinya yang mengerut.

“Apakah kau memikirkan seseorang yang sama denganku?” Ohno terdiam sejenak.

“Minagishi- _sensei_ ,” Ucap Ohno dan Sho secara bersamaan. “Yanagawa- _sensei_ bilang kalau dia akan ‘mengurus’ Minagishi- _sensei_ saat aku hendak menolak menandatangani surat  pemberitahuan itu.”

“Jadi ada kemungkinan kalau Minagishi- _sensei_ juga terlibat dalam rencana ini?” Sho mengangguk pada Jun.

“Aku berpikir begitu. Selama ini beliaulah yang mengurus keuangan sekolah kita. Jadi kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres tentang keuangan Goran-High, dialah yang mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu.” Ohno mengangguk setuju dengan penjelasan Sho. “Sekarang tinggal bagaimana caranya untuk bertanya pada Minagishi- _sensei_. Kita harus hati-hati bicara padanya, kalau tidak, dia bisa curiga dengan penyelidikan kita. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ia memang bekerja sama dengan Yanagawa- _sensei_ dan tahu mengenai penyelidikan kita.” Jun memegang dagunya sambil berpikir. Ohno melihatnya dari samping.

“Jun-kun, kau yang bicara pada Minagishi- _sensei_ ,” Kata Ohno. Sho mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar perkataan Ohno. “Aku percayakan dia padamu.” Jun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ohno tersenyum padanya. “Lakukan apa yang kau anggap benar.”

Mendengar hal itu Jun terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk.

“Aku mengerti,” Jawab Jun. Ia akan menggunakan kepercayaan Ohno padanya dengan sebaik mungkin.

“Oh, iya, apa kau sudah mengembalikan dokumen itu ke ruangan Nobukawa- _sensei_?” Sho mengangguk.

“Sudah kutaruh di bawah lemari yang ada di sana. Agar dia mengira kalau dia menjatuhkannya di sana.” Ohno mengangguk. “Oh iya, aku tidak punya informasi perusahaan-perusahaan semua klien yang ditemui Yanagawa- _sensei_. Hanya ini yang kutemukan.”

“4 dari 12 perusahaan yang bisa kau temukan?” Tanya Ohno.

“Sisanya tidak kutemukan di internet. Selain itu, nama-nama kliennya tidak tergabung dalam perusahaan-perusahaan terkenal. Sepertinya bukan dari perusahaan besar.” Ohno menghela nafas.

“Baiklah, kita tinggalkan dulu tentang itu. Kita bisa mencari tahunya lagi, sambil menunggu Jun-kun berbicara dengan Minagishi- _sensei_.”

 “Menurut kalian kapan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dengannya?” Tanya Jun.

“Aku rasa yang penting tidak diketahui oleh Yanagawa- _sensei_.” Ujar Sho.

“Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahnya?” Sho dan Jun menoleh bersamaan ke arah Ohno.

“Tidakkah itu membuatnya curiga? Apa tidak terlalu seperti pembicaraan pribadi kalau begitu?” Ohno tersenyum pada kedua anggota intinya.

“Tidak, kalau kau memang berniat membicarakan masalah pribadimu.” Jun dan Sho saling berpandangan.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Cih, kalau acara begini sih mana bisa aku masuk dan menguntitnya.” Umpat Toma. Ia membuka penutup helmnya untuk melihat dengan jelas gedung besar yang dimasuki kepala sekolahnya malam itu. Sejujurnya ia ingin pergi kencan dengan Aiba di malam akhir pekannya. Tapi lagi-lagi, Toma harus merelakan waktunya dengan Aiba untuk mengikuti kepala sekolahnya pergi malam itu. Ia sempat mendengar dari rekaman sebelumnya bahwa kepala sekolahnya diundang pergi ke pesta ulang tahun salah satu perusahaan rekan bisnisnya. Karena itu, Toma berada di depan gedung tempat acara itu diadakan. Tapi dia bingung bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam gedung untuk melewati 2 orang resepsionis yang mengawasi para tamu undangan yang datang dengan meminta mereka memperlihatkan undangan.

Toma berpikir cepat, kalau-kalau ia bisa ikut masuk dengan tamu undangan lainnya secara diam-diam.

“Duh, bagaimana ya...? Apa aku tunggu saja sampai acaranya selesai di sini? Tapi sampai kapan coba?” Gumam Toma sambil berdecak lagi. Ia melihat keadaan sekelilingnya dan melihat beberapa tamu yang baru saja datang. Toma memicingkan matanya saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar saat ia mengenali sosok itu sebagai Nino. Toma melihat Nino keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah bersama pria yang ia asumsikan adalah kakeknya dan dua orang perempuan yang keduanya memiliki wajah persis dengan Nino. Toma tahu kalau kedua perempuan itu adalah kakak perempuannya dengan riasan wajah ringan dan gaun berwarna merah muda, dan seorang lagi adalah ibu Nino yang masih nampak sangat muda dengan riasan sedikit lebih tebal mengenakan gaun coklat keemasan. Mulut Toma tidak disadarinya terbuka karena melihat kakak perempuan Nino dan ibunya terlihat anggun dan elegan malam itu, tentu saja mereka kelihatan cantik, hal itu tidak diragukan lagi. Tidak heran dia mendengar gosip di sekolahnya tentang ibu Nino yang dikira artis setiap ia datang ke sekolah saat pertemuan orang tua.

Toma kembali sadar dengan misinya setelah ia melihat Nino dan keluarganya sudah mengantri di depan meja resepsionis untuk memperlihatkan undangan mereka. Ia dengan cepat menghubungi Nino untuk menemuinya tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

“Nino, ini aku Toma.” Kata Toma ketika ia dengan jelas melihat Nino mengangkat ponselnya.

“Ada apa?” Tanya Nino, suara di sekitarnya cukup ramai karena tamu-tamu yang baru datang semakin banyak.

“Aku ada di dekat gedung perusahaan yang kau akan masuki.” Toma sempat melihat Nino kebingungan dari tempatnya memarkir motor. “Aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas. Coba kau lihat ke belakangmu, sebelah kiri. Aku duduk di atas motorku dengan jaket kulit hitam.” Nino nampak menoleh pada Toma. Toma melambaikan tangannya untuk menandakan kalau yang dilihat Nino adalah dirinya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” Tanya Nino.

“Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Bisakah kau ke sini sebentar?” Nino hanya mengangguk, namun bisa terlihat jelas oleh Toma. Toma melihat Nino berbicara pada kakak perempuannya dan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu.

“Ada apa? Kenapa kau di sini?” Tanya Nino saat ia sudah berada di hadapan Toma.

“Kakak dan ibumu kelihatan cantik, Nino!” Nino memicingkan matanya pada Toma.

“Jangan kau berani dekati mereka,” Kata Nino dengan nada peringatan yang membuat Toma tertawa gugup.

“Kau tenang saja, aku masih pacaran dengan sahabatmu kok.” Nino memutar bola matanya. “Ngomong-ngomong, Si Yanagawa itu ada di dalam.” Ucap Toma yang tidak peduli kalau panggilannya itu tidak sopan kepada kepala sekolahnya. Namun ia tidak peduli karena ia tidak menghormati lagi kepala sekolahnya yang bermuka dua itu.

“Tidak heran,” Kata Nino dengan tenang.

“Kau sudah tahu?” Nino menggedikan bahunya.

“Rekan bisnisnya mungkin rekan bisnis kakekku juga.” Toma mengerutkan dahinya.

“Benar juga ya, kok aku tidak kepikiran?!” Pungkas Toma. Nino mengangkat sebelah alis tipisnya. “Nino, tolong bantu aku menyelidiki si Yanagawa ini! Aku yakin informasi darimu akan sangat berguna!”

 

 

“...”

“Kenapa kau diam saja?” Tanya Sho sambil menatap Aiba yang menundukan kepalanya.

“Apa yang harus kukatakan? Setidaknya, bicarakan dulu padaku keputusan yang akan kau ambil itu. Bukan berarti aku mencampuri masa depanmu, tapi... Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengorbankan cita-citamu demi seseorang yang belum pasti akan selalu bersamamu, kan?”

“Apa itu maksudnya, kalau kau tidak akan bersamaku lagi...? Menjadi sahabatku lagi?” Aiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tapi kau ingin sekali menjadi jurnalis.”

“Itu juga, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berpisah lagi denganmu. Kau sahabatku, Masaki.”

“Aku hanya sahabatmu, kau bisa mencari sahabat di mana saja. Tapi kau tidak bisa mencari kebahagianmu dari pekerjaan yang akan membuatmu tidak nyaman,” Sho memegang kedua tangan Aiba.

“Bagaimana kalau kebahagiaanku bersamamu?” Aiba tersentak mendengar pengakuan Sho sambil menatapnya dengan serius. “Dan itu tidak benar. Sahabat tidak semudah itu bisa kau temukan, Masaki. Apalagi sahabat itu bisa menerimamu sebagai dirimu sendiri, tidak melihat latar belakang kehidupannya atau hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Percayalah padaku, aku bisa—“

“Sho-chan, aku mohon berpikirlah kembali.” Kata Aiba sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Sho. Namun Sho malah mempererat genggaman tangan mereka, tidak mau melepaskan tangan Aiba.

“Masaki, apa kau masih menyayangiku?” Aiba hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya lagi. “Masaki, lihat aku. Jawab pertanyaanku.” Kata Sho lagi, sambil menarik kedua tangan Aiba yang masih belum ia lepaskan. Aiba mengangguk dan menatap Sho. Sho tersenyum dengan lembut pada Aiba. “Kalau begitu aku bersedia menunggumu lagi. Kapan pun itu, aku bersedia untuk menunggumu kembali padaku, seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu saat kita terpisah.”

Aiba menangis terharu mendengar ucapan Sho. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar pada Sho. Sho ikut tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Aiba yang jatuh di pipinya.

“Aku menyayangimu, Masaki...” Aiba tersenyum malu mendengar deklarasi cinta yang Sho katakan. Namun belum sempat ia membalasnya, sebuah suara membuat dia dan Sho mematung.

“Apa kau bilang, Sho-san?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, tebak siapa yang menyela moment Sakuraiba D:


	23. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa~ Update dengan chapter baru^^
> 
> Don't mind my typos ;)

“Apa kau bilang, Sho-san?” Aiba dan Sho mematung ketika mereka berdua mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

“Toma, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? K-kau bilang kalau malam ini kau tidak bisa datang.” Tanya Aiba dengan gugup. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Sho dan menghapus sisa air matanya saat ia bicara dengan Toma yang masih nampak terkejut melihat dan mungkin mendengar percakapan ia dengan Sho.

“Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Aiba-chan.” Pungkas Toma. Ia lalu melihat Sho. “Apa yang kau maksud tadi, Sho-san? Aku mendengarmu kalau kau mengatakan—“

“Kau pasti salah mendengar, Toma!” Elak Sho. Toma menggeleng kepalanya.

“Dan apa ini? Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat kalian bersama di luar sekolah,” Aiba dan Sho tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi mereka yang terkejut. “Tadinya aku pikir kalian sudah menjadi teman saat aku melihat kalian di taman berduaan tadi. Dan kupikir aku salah melihat kalian beberapa hari yang lalu saat kalian pergi ke kafe. Tapi yang kudengar barusan adalah pernyataan cinta dari Sho-san pada pacarku. Apa yang terjadi?”

“Toma—“

“Aku ingin Sho-san yang menjelaskannya,” Decak Toma, Aiba menutup mulutnya dalam sekejap.

“Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, tapi lebih baik kau mendengar penjelasan Mas—Aiba-kun dulu.” Jawab Sho dengan tenang, tapi dalam hatinya, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Toma menoleh pada Aiba yang kedua matanya menatap Toma sambil berkaca-kaca.

“Baiklah, aku ingin penjelasanmu. Ikut aku,” Kata Toma. Aiba mengangguk tanpa melihat pada Sho. “Aku akan bicara denganmu nanti, Sho-san.” Sho mengangguk dan melihat Aiba dan Toma pergi dengan sepeda motor Toma yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Sho mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Toma akan menemukan mereka berdua, terlebih lagi ketika Sho mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi pada Aiba. Untung saja, Aiba belum membalas pengakuan cintanya tadi. Kalau tidak, masalahnya akan lebih kacau. Mereka bahkan tidak mendengar suara sepeda motor Toma!

“Semoga Masaki baik-baik saja...” Bisik Sho.

 

 

“Bukankah kau seharusnya mulai menjelaskan kenapa kalian berdua di taman dan Sho-san di sana mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu?” Tanya Toma, nadanya jauh dari kata ramah. Ia terdengar marah. Tentu saja, Aiba tahu itu. Dari wajah dan raut mukanya pun sudah jelas kalau Toma marah padanya. Siapa yang tidak akan marah jika memergoki kekasih yang sedang menerima deklarasi cinta dari sahabatnya sendiri?

“A-aku...” Bisik Aiba. Bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana pada Toma. Ia terkesiap begitu merasakan genggaman tangan Toma. Kehangatan yang ia rasakan sama seperti beberapa saat lalu tangannya digenggam, namun perasaannya berbeda dari orang yang menggenggamnya sekarang.

“Kau jangan takut untuk berkata jujur padaku, Aiba-chan. Ceritakan padaku pelan-pelan...” Aiba menggigit bibirnya. Ia semakin merasa bersalah pada Toma yang sudah tulus mencintainya namun dia tidak pernah bisa membalas perasaannya itu.

“Maafkan aku, Toma...” Toma mulai menyiapkan hatinya saat ia mendengar Aiba yang mulai menjelaskan semuanya padanya dari mulai Sho adalah sahabat kecil Aiba, mereka bertemu lagi secara kebetulan dan sampai masalah Sho dan keluarganya yang melibatkan Aiba. Toma hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam Aiba, perlahan mulai melepaskannya.

“Begitu ya...” Gumam Toma singkat. Aiba memberanikan diri untuk melihat ekspresi Toma. Toma nampak lesu dan termenung. Berbeda dengan Toma yang nampak geram saat ia meminta penjelasannya pada Aiba tadi. “Jadi selama ini kau tidak membalas perasaanku? Kita tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama?” Aiba menggeleng dengan cepat.

“Toma adalah orang yang baik! Kau sangat pengertian dan memperhatikanku, aku—“

“Sudah, Aiba-chan. Aku tidak ingin kau berbohong tentang perasaanmu.” Aiba menatap Toma dengan sedih. “Bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan darimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksanya jika memang kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Kau juga sudah menjadi orang baik yang mengerti aku dan memperhatikanku.”

Aiba terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Toma.

“Mungkin ini karma untukku. Karena aku cepat bosan dengan gadis-gadis yang kudekati, sehingga aku disebut _playboy_ ,” Kata Toma sambil tertawa pahit.

“Itu tidak benar, Toma... Aku... Aku sudah berusaha menumbuhkan rasa itu padamu. Karena kau memang orang yang sangat baik padaku. Tapi... Tapi...”

“Tapi hatimu bukan untukku, kan?” Aiba menggigit bibirnya. “Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok, Aiba-chan. Karena itu... Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita,” Aiba melebarkan kedua matanya. Air matanya kembali jatuh.

“Toma...” Bisik Aiba.

“Aku ingin mempertahankan hubungan kita. Kalau mungkin kau bisa menumbuhkan perasaanmu padaku, tapi... Sepertinya kita akhiri saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Tidak apa-apa sih, kalau kau tidak memiliki orang lain yang kau sukai di saat kau mencoba menumbuhkan perasaanmu padaku. Tapi karena kau dan Sho-san...”

“Aku tidak memliki hubungan lebih dari teman dengan Sho-chan,” Hati Toma sempat terasa perih ketika  mendengar nama Sho begitu lancar diucapkan oleh Aiba, menunjukan sekali kalau mereka memang sangat dekat.

“Tapi kau menyukai Sho-san, kan? Aku tidak marah kok. Aku hanya sedih, karena itu berarti cintaku ditolak,” Toma malah tertawa pahit lagi saat mengatakannya. Tapi Aiba dan Toma sendiri tahu kalau itu tertawa yang dipaksakan. Hanya untuk menutupi sakit hati yang dirasakan Toma saat itu. “Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan kita, jika hatimu milik orang lain, Aiba-chan. Kita masih bisa menjadi teman, itu pun kalau kau mau.”

“Toma, pikirkan lagi...” Bisik Aiba. Toma menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Maafkan aku, Aiba-chan. Itu saja yang bisa aku katakan. Karena aku harus mengobati sakit hatiku ini di rumah. Tapi sebelumnya kau akan kuantarkan pulang.” Aiba menghapus air matanya dan dengan ragu menerima helm yang Toma sodorkan padanya. Di jalan pulang, ia beberapa kali membisikan kata maaf pada Toma. Toma menghela nafas setiap ia mendengar kata maaf dari Aiba. Meski berat ia melepaskan Aiba, tapi dia tetap menginginkan Aiba bahagia. Dan jika kebahagiaan itu bukan darinya, ia akan membiarkan Aiba memilih jalannya sendiri untuk memilih kebahagiaannya.

&*&*&*&*&*

“... Karena itu, kalian bisa mempercayakan jabatan ketua OSIS padaku! _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!” Ujar Shigeoka Daiki yang sudah berulang kali menjelaskannya dari kelas ke kelas. Siswa-siswa di kelas bertepuk tangan mendengar kampanye Shigeoka yang dilakukan di kelas. Kampanye awal memang sudah dilakukan di upacara tadi pagi, namun mereka mengulang kampanye lagi saat jam pelajaran terakhir.

Toma mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika ia menyadari seorang siswa tertawa pelan. Dia mendekati siswa itu dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke atas meja siswa itu.

“Oi, apa yang kau tertawakan?” Tanya Toma saat kelas hening kembali. Siswa itu menghindari tatapan Toma yang memicingkan matanya.

“Tidak ada,” Balas siswa itu dengan nada yang membuat Toma berdecak.

“Lalu kenapa kau tertawa? Apa kampanye yang dijelaskan Shigeoka-kun tadi ada yang lucu?”

“Toma-kun, ada apa?” Tanya Ohno saat Toma masih terus menanyai siswa itu. Toma menunjuk siswa yang duduk di sebelah Junno.

“Dia tidak berhenti cekikikan saat Shigeoka-kun berkampanye tadi,” Jawab Toma. Kali ini Toma tersenyum puas karena siswa bernama Hagiwara nampak gugup saat Ohno menatapnya.

“Apa kau punya masalah dengan kampanye Shigeoka-kun, Hagiwara-kun?” Hagiwara menggeleng pelan. “Kalau begitu tolong hargai orang yang sedang bicara di depan kelas. Kampanye ini akan menentukan pilihanmu dan semua siswa untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik lain kali jika calon ketua OSIS lain sedang berkampanye.”

“A-aku mengerti, Ohno- _senpai_.” Balas Hagiwara sambil menunduk karena malu diceramahi langsung oleh Ohno yang dikenal sebagai orang yang pendiam, kecuali jika ia marah. Dari bangkunya beberapa baris di belakang, Nino melihat Hagiwara nampak takut dengan teguran Ohno. Padahal semua yang melihat tahu kalau Ohno menegurnya dengan tenang, tidak tampak seperti orang yang marah. Meski begitu, ketenangan itulah yang membuat semua siswa di sana merasa takut dengan Ohno. Apalagi mereka tahu, cara menghukum Ohno bagaimana.

Ohno mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Nino. Mereka tidak melepaskan pandangannya, dan Nino yakin kalau ia juga berwajah merah ketika ia memalingkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Ohno memalingkan wajahnya juga saat Toma bicara lagi.

“ _Leader_ , saatnya pindah kelas.” Ohno mengangguk pada bisikan Toma. Ia menyuruh Shigeoka untuk mengakhiri kampanyenya, setelah itu mereka pergi ke kelas lain untuk melanjutkan kampanye.

“Pergilah ke tempat lain, begitu kata _Leader_.” Ucap Jun setelah meneguk air mineralnya. Toma kelihatan bingung, tidak berbeda dengan Sho yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hari itu seperti biasanya mereka berkumpul di ruangan inti J-Storm sepulang sekolah. Kedatangan Jun ke ruangan itu dan menyampaikan pesan dari Ohno membuat Toma dan Sho heran.

“Apa maksudnya itu?” Tanya Toma. Jun menggedikan bahunya.

“Dia hanya bilang padaku untuk menyampaikan pada kalian ‘carilah udara segar dan pergi ke tempat lain’. Mungkin agar kalian tidak jenuh memikirkan terus masalah Yanagawa- _sensei_.” Kali ini Toma dan Sho saling berpandangan. Toma yang duluan bangkit dari kursinya, diikuti oleh Sho.

“Kalau begitu, kami keluar dulu.” Jun mengangguk pada Toma dan membuka buku tugasnya.

Mereka sepakat untuk ‘mencari udara segar’ di dekat aula sekolah, sedikit jauh dari kelas-kelas.

“Lagi-lagi _Leader_ tahu. Apa kau memberi tahunya?” Sho menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Dia memang terlihat selalu tahu segalanya. Entah bagaimana...” Toma tertawa dari samping Sho.

“Dia seperti _stalker_ , bukan? Atau mungkin dia punya alat perekam suara sepertiku yang ditempelkannya di mana saja?” Sho ikut tertawa kecil mendengar guyonan Toma.

“Mungkin saja,” Balas Sho. Dia tidak mengira kalau awal pembicaraan dia dan Toma akan semudah itu. Sejak Sabtu malam itu, Sho tidak berhenti mengkhawatirkan hubungan Aiba dan Toma, serta bagaimana ia menjelaskan nanti pada Toma. Dia semakin khawatir ketika Aiba menghubungi satu jam kemudian dengan isakan tangis dan mengatakan kalau Toma memutuskan hubungan mereka. Yang jadi alasan Aiba menangis, adalah karena dia merasa bersalah pada Toma. Dia merasa mempermainkan perasaan Toma yang dengan tulus menyayangi sejak awal mereka berkencan, bahkan mungkin sebelumnya.

Tentu saja sebagai sahabat Toma pun, Sho ikut merasakan apa yang Aiba rasakan. Dia merasa kalau dirinya mencurangi dan mencuri milik Toma tanpa sepengetahuan Toma. Sho merasa dirinya menusuk Toma dari belakang.

“ _Ne_ , Sho-san,” Sho merasa gugup lagi ketika ia tahu Toma memulai pembicaraan mereka. “Apa saat aku bertanya padamu kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta itu, kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Aiba-chan?” Sho terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Toma. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. Toma berhak mengetahui kebenarannya, karena Sho akan merasa lebih bersalah jika ia menyembunyikan lagi perasaannya pada Aiba setelah Toma mendengar pengakuannya pada Aiba secara langsung malam itu.

“Aku belum menyadarinya waktu itu, tapi aku pikir... Aku sudah mulai merasakan perasaan itu pada Aiba-kun,” Sho melirik Toma yang dari sampingnya hanya mengangguk saja.

“Berarti instingku waktu itu benar ya?” Ujar Toma sambil tersenyum lebar. “Ayahku sering mengatakan, menjadi detektif kepolisian bukan hanya mengandalkan kecerdasan saja, tapi juga insting. Aku tidak secerdas Jun sih, apalagi Sho-san. Tapi aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa melakukannya, mengejar apa yang aku cita-citakan.” Sho hanya diam menunggu Toma melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Sejauh ini Toma seolah mengulur pembicaraan mereka. Seakan-akan ia ingin Sho yang memulai pembicaraannya duluan.

“Toma-kun, aku—“

“Aiba-chan sudah menceritakan kalau kau mengorbankan cita-citamu untuknya. Jangan marah padanya karena dia menceritakan semuanya padaku, se-mu-a-nya. Dia mungkin hanya tidak ingin melewatkan detailnya saja. Karena aku sendiri yang memintanya menceritakannya padaku, menjelaskan hubungan kalian juga...” Sho memejamkan matanya lalu menatap Toma kali ini dengan lebih berani.

“Toma-kun, aku dan Aiba-kun hanya berteman.”

“Apa berteman itu selalu seperti kalian yang mengakui perasaannya?” Sho menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, tahu kalau Toma akan menghubungkannya dengan pengakuannya malam itu pada Aiba. “Tidak apa-apa, Sho-san. Aku bilang pada Aiba-chan kalau aku tidak marah pada dia atau kau. Kau sahabatku, aku memang kecewa sih. Kalau kalian berteman diam-diam mungkin aku masih bisa bersikap tidak cemburu. Tapi kalian memiliki perasaan untuk satu sama lain, di belakangku.”

“Aku... Tidak, maksudku, aku dan Aiba-kun tidak bermaksud—“

“Menusukku dari belakang?” Sho mengangguk. Toma menghela nafas. “Jujur saja, aku sedih, Sho-san. Karena aku tidak berhasil membuat Aiba-chan membalas perasaanku. Kau tahu? Aiba-chan mengaku kalau dia sudah berusaha menyayangiku, tapi dia masih tetap memilihmu ada di hatinya. Dan aku tidak bisa memaksa dia untuk memilihku. Kalau memang dia menyayangimu, aku tidak keberatan.”

“Toma-kun...” Toma tertawa geli saat ia melihat ekspresi wajah Sho yang terlihat sedih namun juga terharu mendengar Toma begitu baik dan rela melepaskan Aiba karena Aiba hanya memilih Sho.

“Asalkan kau menjaganya. Jangan sakiti dia, kalau itu terjadi, aku akan merebut Aiba-chan lagi darimu,” Sho mengangguk pada Toma yang tertawa lagi padanya. Toma menepuk bahu Sho.

“Maafkan aku, Toma-kun... Maafkan kami,” Toma mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

“Sudah kumaafkan kok,” Sho memeluk Toma sambil menepuk punggung Toma. Toma tersenyum lebar saat mereka melepaskan pelukannya. “Sekarang kita fokuskan lagi pikiran kita pada ‘orang’ itu.” Sho mengangguk. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Sho merasa jauh lebih lega ketika ia dan Toma bersikap normal seperti sebelumnya. Sho selalu tahu kalau Toma memang teman yang baik, dia berdoa dalam hati agar Toma akan mendapatkan orang lain yang bisa menyayanginya kembali. Karena ia sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang lain yang sudah dimiliki orang lain. Beruntungnya, orang yang membuat sakit hati Sho itu, kenyataannya mengembalikan perasaannya.

 

 

“Matsumoto-kun?” Minagishi- _sensei_ nampak bingung ketika mendapati salah satu siswa sekolahnya berdiri di depan pintu _apartement_ nya. “Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" 

“Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan _sensei_ ,” Minagishi-sensei mengangguk dan mempersilahkan siswanya masuk.

“Maaf ya, kalau yang bisa ibu hidangkan hanya ini,” Jun menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Jangan repot-repot, Minagishi- _sensei_. Aku ke sini juga hanya sebentar.” Kata Jun pada wanita paruh baya yang sudah bekerja di Goran-High sejak awal sekolah berdiri. Dia sudah memperhatikan sekeliling _apartement_ Minagishi- _sensei_ selama ketua pengurus keuangan sekolahnya itu pergi ke dapur untuk menyuguhinya teh dan sepiring biskuit. Seperti yang _Leader_ katakan padanya di akhir pertemuan mereka, Minagishi- _sensei_ memang orang yang sederhana. _Apartement_ nya tidak terlalu besar, hanya cukup untuk memuat 3 sampai 4 orang, dan itupun Jun tahu adalah Minagishi- _sensei_ dan ketiga anaknya yang salah satu dari mereka berumur 2 tahun di bawahnya. Minagishi- _sensei_ ditinggal meninggal suaminya dan harus memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya seorang diri. Tentu saja hal itu dapat dengan mudahnya membuat seseorang dapat memanfaatkan kesulitan Minagishi- _sensei_.

“Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Matsumoto-kun? Tidak biasanya kau menemuiku di sini, kenapa tidak tadi di sekolah saja?” Jun menghela nafas dan memulai sandiwaranya di depan ‘target’nya.

“Kedua orang tuaku sedang kesusahan, _sensei_.” Minagishi- _sensei_ menatap Jun dengan khawatir. _’Sudah kuduga dia mudah sekali dipengaruhi, pantas saja Yanagawa-sensei mudah mempengaruhinya juga,’_ Batin Jun.

“Apa yang terjadi, Matsumoto-kun?” Jun berpura-pura menelan ludahnya dan sebisa mungkin meyakinkan kesulitan yang dimilikinya benar-benar terjadi dari raut wajah yang diperlihatkannya pada Minagishi- _sensei_.

“Aku tidak tahu, mereka tidak bicara secara gamblang kalau keadaan mereka sedang kesulitan. Mereka juga selalu bertengkar. Aku ingin memberikan surat pemberitahuan rincian biaya itu pada orang tuaku, tapi mereka... Keadaan mereka tidak stabil sekarang. Aku takut hal ini semakin membebani mereka. Karena itu, bisakah waktu pembayaranku diundur, _sensei_?”

“Tentu saja, kalau memang kau sedang dalam masalah, aku akan meminta waktu tambahan pada Yanagawa- _kochosensei_.”

“Tidak usah, kau tidak perlu meminta pada Yanagawa- _sensei_. Aku hanya meminta keringanan darimu. Aku takut dia marah kalau aku meminta keringanan. Dan lagi, biaya kali ini pun lebih besar dari sebelumnya, bukan?” Minagishi- _sensei_ mengangguk. “Apa sekolah membutuhkan dana sebesar itu untuk pembangunan? Tidakkah itu sedikit berlebihan dari dana sebelumnya, _sensei_?” Minagishi- _sensei_ nampak gugup saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Jun.

“Itu... Aku... Perhitungannya memang sebesar itu untuk sekarang. Banyak program baru yang akan dilakukan oleh Yanagawa- _sensei_.”

“Benarkah? Seperti apa?” Tanya Jun yang semakin yakin kalau orang yang di depannya adalah sekutu kepala sekolahnya. “ _Sensei_ pasti tahu program apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh Yanagawa- _sensei_ , bukan? Selama ini Minagishi- _sensei_ yang mengatur keuangan Goran-High. Aku yakin _sensei_ pasti tahu rinciannya.”

“Rinciannya sudah ditulis di surat itu, kan?”

“Aku pikir tidak cukup seperti itu. Pasti ada lagi program lain yang akan dilakukannya, karena dana yang diminta cukup besar,” Minagishi- _sensei_ menggigit bibirnya, bingung akan menjawab apa. “Tidak mungkin kau sendiri tidak tahu, _sensei_. Kecuali kepala sekolah menyembunyikan sesuatu padamu tentang dana yang diminta itu.”

“Apa maksudmu, Matsumoto-kun?” Minagishi- _sensei_ berusaha tenang meskipun keringatnya jatuh sejak tadi.

“ _Sensei_ pasti mengerti apa maksudku. Atau mungkin _sensei_ sendiri yang menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang dana itu?”

“Aku tidak akan berbuat hal seperti yang kau pikir, Matsumoto-kun!”

“Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Seperti apa yang kau maksud, _sensei_?” Jun berwajah serius kali ini. Ia menatap Minagishi- _sensei_ yang nampak gelisah dan semakin gugup karena tidak sengaja mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin disembunyikannya selama ini. “ _Sensei_ , apa kau ingat kalau ayahku seorang pengacara?”

Minagishi- _sensei_ mengangguk pelan.

“Kalau dana itu tidak diketahui rincian lebih detailnya, dia bisa mengawasimu sebagai orang yang dicurigai mengalirkan dana tanpa arah yang jelas ke mana, atau pada siapa, jika memang ada.” Minagishi- _sensei_ menelan ludahnya. “ _Sensei_ bisa ditahan kalau memang terbukti dana itu dialirkan bukan untuk sekolah, bagaimana nasib ketiga anakmu yang masih membutuhkan ibunya?”

“Matsumoto-kun—“

“Kalau _sensei_ mengakui semuanya padaku, kami akan melindungimu, _sensei._ ”

&*&*&*&*&*

“Ini,” Sho mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Jun meletakan _flashdisk_ dan perekam suara di depan Ohno. “Aku sudah berhasil mendapat data rincian dana yang asli dari Minagishi- _sensei_. Dan dia mengakui kebenaran tentang Yanagawa- _sensei_ yang memaksanya untuk tutup mulut dengan rencana busuknya menambah dana yang diminta pada orang tua siswa untuk keperluan sekolah.”

“Serius?! Cepat sekali kau mendapatkannya!” Sahut Sho yang takjub dengan hasil yang dikerjakan Jun.

“Terima kasih, Jun.” Jun mengangguk dan membalas senyum Ohno. “Apa saja yang Minagishi- _sensei_ katakan?”

“Dia bilang kalau Yanagawa- _sensei_ mengancam akan memecatnya jika ia tidak mau membantunya memalsukan dana itu. Tentu saja Minagishi- _sensei_ yang mengalami kesulitan keuangan dan menjadi kepala keluarga menggantikan suaminya yang meninggal, terpaksa setuju. Dia masih punya 3 anak yang harus dipenuhi kebutuhannya, dan mencari pekerjaan itu sulit, jadi dia sepakat bekerja sama dengan Yanagawa- _sensei_ dengan imbalan yang akan diberikan adalah 20% dari dana yang dibayarkan.”

“Begitu ya, benar-benar licik cara Yanagawa- _sensei_ itu. Dia memanfaatkan kelemahan Minagishi- _sensei_.”

“Memang begitu caranya untuk menjalankan rencananya,” Kata Ohno menimpali Sho. “Orang tua siswa Goran-High yang mayoritas berlatar belakang sangat mampu, pasti tanpa pikir panjang akan membayarkan dana sekolah itu. Dengan cara itulah mereka tertipu.” Sho berdecak, geram dengan perbuatan kepala sekolah mereka.

“Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Toma?” Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Jun, ponsel Ohno berbunyi.

“Toma-kun,” Jawab Ohno. Jun dan Sho saling berpandangan. “Benarkah?” Ohno menatap Jun dan Sho yang menunggu panggilan telepon Ohno selesai.

“Apa katanya? Jangan bilang dia ada kencan dengan Aiba-kun sampai-sampai dia tidak datang.” Sho nampak tidak nyaman mendengar dugaan Jun tentang Toma dan Aiba. Putusnya hubungan Toma dan Aiba tampaknya belum diketahui Jun dan Ohno. _‘Tidak, Satoshi-kun mungkin tahu,’_  Pikir Sho. Meski ia tidak tahu bagaimana Ohno mengetahuinya.

“Dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini, membawa informan baru.”

“Apa? Siapa?” Tanya Jun penasaran, Sho juga penasaran dengan informan baru yang dimaksud Ohno.

“Ninomiya-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir :D


	24. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai~~ Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk nih ^^a  
> Kabar baiknya, tinggal satu chapter+epilog, fanfic ini tamat. Tinggal proses pengeditannya aja yang harus diselesein ^^  
> Kabar buruknya, kedua chapter itu bakal aku update setelah Lebaran nanti. Dikarenakan juga kerjaan numpuk, jadi hiatus bentar sampe 2 chap itu dipublish nanti. Gomen ne :(
> 
> Untuk sekarang, selamat membaca! ^^

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” Tanya Jun tanpa bermaksud kasar pada Aiba.

“Dia ke sini menemaniku, keberatan?” Jawab Nino mewakili Aiba yang berada di belakangnya, mungkin terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jun.

“Toma, kau bilang kalau informannya adalah Nino, kenapa kau membawa pacarmu juga?” Aiba tercekat mendengar kata ‘pacar’ yang diucapkan Jun. Nino bisa melihat ekspresi Aiba jadi pucat, karena dia tahu hubungan Aiba dan Toma yang sudah putus. Aiba menceritakan padanya kemarin sambil menggerutu kalau dia masih merasa bersalah pada Toma meskipun Toma bilang kalau dia sudah memaafkan Aiba dan merelakannya berhubungan dengan Sho.

“Tidak apa-apa, kan? Aiba-chan juga sudah tahu tentang si Yanagawa itu.” Jun memicingkan matanya pada Toma. “Aku sudah minta maaf pada _Leader_ kok karena menceritakan masalah sekolah kita,” Toma menoleh pada _Leader-_ nya, meminta pembelaan dari Jun yang masih memelototinya. Ohno menghela nafas.

“Tidak apa-apa, Jun-kun. Lagipula kita mendapat informasi baru, kan?” Jun menghela nafas dan berhenti memelototi Toma. “Jadi, informasi apa yang kau punya, Ninomiya-kun?” Nino berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang entah kenapa lebih gelisah ketika ia berbicara langsung lagi dengan Ohno.

“Aku bertanya pada kakekku tentang nama-nama klien yang Toma berikan Sabtu lalu ketika ia sedang mengikuti Yanagawa- _sensei_ ke gedung di mana ada acara sesama rekan bisnis waktu itu. Beberapa dari orang itu dikenali oleh kakekku.  Dia bilang, orang yang dikenalnya itu investor di perusahaan yang dikelola Yanagawa- _sensei_.”

“Apa kakekmu juga termasuk?” Tanya Sho, Nino membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

“Kakek memang sempat ditawarkan untuk berinvestasi di sana oleh orang yang dikenalnya itu dan sekali ditawarkan oleh Yanagawa- _sensei_. Kakekku menolaknya dengan alasan, perusahaan yang dikelola Yanagawa- _sensei_ tidak bisa dipercaya olehnya. Dia tidak tertarik dengan pengembalian yang ditawarkan, meskipun katanya cukup besar.”

“Sepertinya itu alasan Yanagawa- _sensei_ menginginkanmu dihukum karena ia merasa kakekmu sombong, Nino. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, hanya perkiraanku saja.” Nino mengangguk pada Jun, sudah mengerti jalan pikiran saudaranya yang juga berpikiran sama dengannya saat mendengarkan penjelasan kakeknya.

“Kakek memang berwatak keras dan keras kepala. Jika keputusannya sudah bulat, akan sulit diubah.” Jelas Nino. Ohno mengangguk. Ia mengerti dengan penjelasan Nino. Dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan kakek Nino sebelumnya. Meskipun kakeknya tegas dan keras kepala seperti yang dikatakan Nino, Ohno selalu melihat sikapnya berubah lebih lembut jika ia berinteraksi dengan kedua cucunya.

“Perusahaan mana yang klien-klien itu jadikan tempat untuk berinvestasi, Ninomiya-kun?”

“Keduanya, bisnis hotelnya dan perusahaan lembaga keuangannya. Dulu sih bisnisnya sejenis seperti kakekku, tapi karena tidak bertahan lama, jadi Yanagawa- _sensei_ mendirikan perusahaan lembaga keuangan.”

“Tapi apa bisnis hotelnya tidak sukses sampai ia harus memiliki dua perusahaan?” Tanya Toma.

“Bisnis hotel itu dipinjamkan modalnya oleh Johnny-san. Yanagawa- _sensei_ hanya ditugaskan sebagai pemberi wewenang penuh menjalankan bisnis hotel itu.” Jawab Sho. “Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini?”

“Apa bahkan masalah sekolah berhubungan dengan bisnis yang dijalankan si Yanagawa itu, _Leader_?”  Ohno tidak sempat menjawab Toma karena ponselnya bergetar.

“Siapa sekarang?” Bisik Jun. Ohno membaca pesan di ponselnya dan mengetik balasannya, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

“Aku harus pergi sebentar. Sho-kun, bisakah kau mengecek data yang Jun-kun tadi berikan?” Sho mengangguk pada Ohno. “Aku akan segera kembali. Kalau kalian membutuhkan sesuatu untuk makan atau minum, jangan sungkan untuk mengambilnya di dapur.”

Anggota inti J-Storm mengangguk pada Ohno dan mendengar pintu rumah Ohno tertutup.

“Sekarang apa? Aku pikir semakin rumit saja, sudah begitu target di sekolah berhamburan sejak kemarin. Badanku semakin remuk.” Keluh Toma yang berbaring di sofa ruang tamu Ohno.

“Jangan mengeluh, kami juga sejak kau diskors, setiap hari menghukum anggota J-Storm yang melanggar peraturan.” Tegur Jun pada sahabatnya.

“Pantas saja aku merasa sekolah kita sangat bersih, tidak ada sampah dan debu secuil pun.” Jun memutar bola matanya. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku haus, Jun. Minta minummu,” Jun menyambar gelasnya yang berisi penuh air sebelum diambil Toma.

“Ambil sendiri!” Toma memeletkan lidahnya pada Jun. Jun kembali pada dua orang yang sejak tadi seperti patung hiasan di rumah _leader-_ nya. “Kalau kalian perlu apa-apa, dapurnya ada di sana. _Leader_ sudah memberi akses bebas untuk kita berkeliaran di rumahnya. Jadi—oi!” Jun menjitak Toma yang meneguk air minumnya sampai habis. Nino sendiri sudah tahu meskipun Jun tidak memberi tahunya di mana letak dapur. Ia bahkan sudah hafal letak barang-barang di rumah ini karena sering ke sana kalau Ohno terlalu sibuk untuk datang ke rumahnya.

“Sho-san, tolong hentikan Jun-chan yang daritadi memarahiku terus...” Protes Toma, meminta pembelaan dari Sho yang tengah sibuk mengetik di laptopnya.

“Ambilkan saja dia minum lagi,” Jawab Sho dengan tenang. Toma cemberut dan mengangguk terpaksa. Nino dan Aiba (khususnya Aiba) terkejut melihat interaksi antar anggota inti yang terlihat lebih normal daripada yang mereka kira sebelumnya. Apalagi Aiba yang benar-benar menyaksikan Toma yang geram saat melihatnya dengan Sho waktu itu, dia terkejut hubungan persahabatan mereka seperti tidak pernah terganggu karena perasaannya yang diam-diam disembunyikan dirinya dan Sho dari Toma.

“Gelasnya di mana sih? Jun~”

“Cari saja sendiri!” Decak Jun pada Toma yang memanggilnya dari dapur.

“Aku lapar nih, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam sambil menunggu _Leader_?” Sho berhenti mengetik dan berpikir sejenak.

“Ah, itu ide yang bagus.” Di saat yang bersamaan sebuah suara terdengar dari arah Aiba. Jun, Sho dan Nino menoleh kepadanya. Aiba menyunggingkan senyum kudanya sambil tersipu malu. Nino menghela nafas.

“Biar aku bantu membuatkan makan malam.” Gumam Nino sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

“A-aku juga ikut!” Seru Aiba yang sebenarnya tidak mau ditinggalkan Nino karena tidak mau duduk di ruangan yang sama dengan Sho yang masih agak kaku dengannya, dan Jun yang hampir tidak pernah bicara dengan Aiba selain ketika ia menyuruh Jun minta maaf pada Nino sebelumnya. Tapi Nino pernah bercerita kalau Jun minta maaf padanya, dan sikapnya tidak terlalu buruk lagi pada Nino sejak tadi mereka di rumah Ohno.

“Kau di sini saja,” Suruh Nino. Aiba tidak sempat membalas Nino ketika Nino meninggalkan ruangan dan menyusul Toma ke dapur. Suasana ruang tamu menjadi hening setelah itu. Hanya terdengar beberapa suara dari dapur dengan seruan Toma yang mengumpat.

“Oh, iya aku belum minta maaf padamu karena sikapku dulu yang kasar. Maafkan aku ya, Aiba-kun.” Aiba tersentak pada permintaan maaf Jun yang tiba-tiba.

“Aku... Ti-tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku juga ya, karena aku ceroboh menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan waktu itu.” Jun tersenyum kecil pada Aiba.

“Tidak apa-apa.” Sho yang mendengar percakapan kaku itu tersenyum kecil sambil tetap mengetik. Beberapa menit berlalu setelah itu dengan percakapan antara mereka bertiga. Memang masih sedikit kaku, tapi mereka bertiga sempat tertawa karena celetukan Aiba yang terdengar polos sekaligus konyol menurut Jun dan Sho. Aiba ikut tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana kaku yang sejak tadi ia rasakan di sana.

Nino dan Toma tiba ke ruang tamu membawa makan malam yang mereka (Nino) buat. Aiba membantu membawakan piring-piring lain dari dapur.

“Ini semua buatan siapa?” Tanya Jun untuk memastikan semua makanan di atas meja itu tidak akan meracuninya dan layak makan.

“Nino yang membuatnya, aku hanya membantu memotong sayuran. Lihat jariku teriris dan terkena tempat penggorengan yang panas tadi,” Kata Toma yang terdengar (bangga(?) dan) kesakitan saat menunjukan jarinya yang nampak berwarna merah.

“Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyentuh tempat penggorengan itu, kau malah bilang ‘tidak apa-apa, Nino. Semuanya baik-baik saja’. Apanya yang baik-baik saja kalau sudah terluka begitu.” Sho tertawa saat mendengar Nino berusaha menyamakan ekspresi dan suara Toma saat ia terluka tadi. Diikuti dengan Jun yang menahan tawanya. Karena ia juga mulai terbiasa mendengar celetukan dari mulut tajam saudaranya itu ternyata tidak sepedas itu untuk menyakiti hati orang lain.

Toma memanyunkan bibirnya tapi tidak bisa menahan tawanya juga saat Nino menirukan mimik wajah dan kata-katanya sewaktu di dapur tadi.

“Hei, ekspresiku tidak se-lebay itu!” Nino tertawa dan berdiri lagi setelah ia meletakan makan malam di atas meja ruang tamu.

“Pakaikan plester ini di jarimu yang terluka,” Kata Nino yang menutup laci yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Toma menerima plester dari Nino dengan kedua alisnya mengangkat.

“Tapi Nino hebat, dia tahu semua barang-barang diletakan di mana. Bahkan plester ini,” Ujar Toma, yang tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya itu membuat seisi ruangan itu berhenti tertawa. “Kau seperti pemilik rumah ini saja. Atau sudah sering ke sini,” Jun dan Aiba yang tahu soal hubungan Ohno dan Nino sebelumnya, tidak heran lagi kalau Nino tahu semua letak benda dan ruangan di sana. Tapi mereka lupa kalau Sho dan Toma tidak tahu apa-apa.

Nino tidak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai perkataan Toma. Namun suara pintu rumah yang terbuka membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pintu luar yang dekat dengan pintu masuk utama rumah Ohno. Mereka mendengar suara perempuan yang sedang bicara dengan Ohno.

“... Tadi kok aku seperti mendengar suara Kaz—"

“ _Neechan_ , kau istirahat saja ya di kamar. Kau pasti lelah karena sudah di rumah sakit seharian,” Ujar sebuah suara yang mereka tahu adalah Ohno.

“Iya, tapi Satoshi, kakak mau bertemu dengan teman-temanmu dulu,” Balas suara perempuan itu lagi yang mereka asumsikan adalah kakak Ohno.

“Mereka sedang sibuk, nanti saja menyapanya. Kau pasti lelah, kan? Istirahat saja dulu. _Oyasumi_ , _neechan_!” Jun, Sho dan Toma saling berpandangan dan menggedikan bahu satu sama lain. Tidak lama setelahnya, pintu ruang tamu terbuka dan datang Ohno dengan sebuah _handbag_ yang ia bawa.

“ _Okaeri_ , Ohno-san!” Sapa Aiba yang dibalas dengan senyum oleh Ohno.

“Ah, kalian sudah membuat makan malam?” Tanya Ohno saat melihat meja ruang tamunya dipenuhi dengan piring-piring dan makanan di atasnya.

“Kami baru saja akan makan malam, _Leader_. Bawa saja untuk kakakmu, Nino juga membuatnya dilebihi kok.” Kata Toma. Ohno menatap Nino yang menatapnya juga lalu bicara padanya.

“Maaf karena aku memakai dapurmu untuk membuat semua ini,” Ucap Nino. Ohno tersenyum dan menggeleng pada Nino. Jantung Nino berdetak lebih kencang ketika ia melihat Ohno tersenyum padanya. Ia tahu perasaannya masih tidak hilang untuk Ohno, karena itu jantungnya masih bereaksi dengan cepat setiap Ohno tersenyum padanya.

“Tidak apa-apa, Ninomiya-kun.” Ohno duduk di tempatnya yang semula tadi ditinggalkannya. “Mari kita mulai makan malamnya, kakakku sudah makan malam duluan di rumah sakit, jadi dia hanya akan istirahat di kamarnya.” Mereka semua mengangguk dan dengan ucapan ‘ _ittadakimasu_ ’ mereka mulai makan malam bersama.

“Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau bawa, Satoshi-kun?” Tanya Sho sambil menunjuk _handbag_ yang Ohno bawa tadi.

“Oh, ini.” Ohno meletakan sumpitnya dan mengeluarkan isi _handbag-_ nya. “Semua informasi tentang klien Yanagawa- _sensei_ beserta profil perusahaan mereka. Informasi tentang kliennya juga sudah tertulis di sana.” Sho tersedak mendengar penjelasan Ohno. Sementara semua pasang mata di sana terbelalak.

“Kau mendapatkannya?” Tanya Jun yang masih terkejut dengan betapa mudahnya (menurut Jun) Ohno mendapatkan informasi itu entah dari mana dan bagaimana. Toma berpikir hal yang sama dengan Jun. Ohno mengangguk.

“Kita akan menyelidikinya setelah makan malam,” Ujar Ohno. “Kalau kalian tidak lelah,” Timpalnya bersamaan ketika Toma akan menguap.

“A-aku masih kuat berpikir kok setelah makan malam!” Sahut Toma yang merasa tersindir, meskipun ia tahu Ohno hanya memberikannya waktu untuk beristirahat saja.

“Kita selesaikan saja malam ini, _Leader_.” Kata Jun dengan sorot mata yang tajam karena mengingat rencana busuk kepala sekolahnya.

“Lebih cepat lebih baik, Satoshi-kun,” Timpal Sho dengan nada bersemangat. Mereka berempat menatap Aiba dan Nino bersamaan. Nino nampak tenang menyeruput sup miso buatannya, sementara Aiba tersedak karena tiba-tiba menjadi sorotan untuk keempat anggota inti J-Storm.

“Aku akan membantu juga!” Sahut Aiba. Meskipun ia merasa belum berguna bagi mereka, ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk menggagalkan rencana kepala sekolahnya.

“Karena aku sudah menyelesaikan semua level _game-_ ku, aku rasa diam lebih lama di sini tidak apa-apa.” Mereka tertawa ringan mendengar alasan Nino. Dari seberang tempat Nino duduk, Ohno tersenyum lagi padanya. Nino berdehem dan meneguk air minumnya untuk menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang tersipu.

“ _Arigatou_ , Aiba-kun, Ninomiya-kun.”

&*&*&*&*&*

“Anda memanggil saya, Yanagawa- _kochosensei_?” Tanya Minagishi- _sensei_ yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yanagawa- _kochosensei_. “Ada apa?”

“Apa sudah ada siswa yang melakukan pembayaran dana sekolah semenjak surat itu kita bagikan?” Minagishi- _sensei_ mengangguk.

“Ada sekitar 40 orang siswa yang baru melakukan pembayaran, beberapa di antaranya sudah membayar dengan lunas.” Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ tersenyum puas sambil mengangguk.

“Sejauh ini cukup cepat untuk pembayaran secara lunas. Baguslah, kalau sudah sampai 100 anak yang membayar lunas, aku akan memberikan bagianmu juga. Kau jangan khawatir,” Minagishi- _sensei_ hanya mengangguk pelan. “Aku akan bertanya lagi padamu nanti. Sampai sekarang itu saja yang ingin kutahu. Kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu, Minagishi- _sensei_.” Minagishi- _sensei_ membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia terdiam sejenak di luar pintu itu sambil mengingat perkataan Jun saat ia ke rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

**“Bisakah kau menjadi saksi kami jika kami berhasil melaporkan Yanagawa- _sensei_ untuk perbuatannya yang melanggar hukum ini?” Minagishi- _sensei_ nampak pucat setelah mendengar permintaan Jun.**

**“Apa aku juga akan ditangkap karena membantu Yanagawa- _kochosensei_?” Jun menggelengkan kepalanya.**

**“Aku sudah bilang kalau _sensei_ akan dilindungi. Kami juga akan jadi saksi kalau _sensei_ diancam oleh Yanagawa- _sensei_ untuk membantu menjalankan rencananya. _Sensei_ hanya perlu bicara yang sejujurnya jika dipanggil untuk dijadikan saksi nanti.” Minagishi- _sensei_ terdiam sejenak. “Tolong pikirkan, _sensei_. _Sensei_ adalah saksi penting dari rencana busuk kepala sekolah.” Minagishi- _sensei_ menatap Jun, Jun bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkan Minagishi- _sensei_. Dia barangkali sedang memikirkan kerugian yang akan diterimanya jika ia tetap membantu rencana busuk kepala sekolahnya, dan dia tidak menginginkan ketiga anaknya terlibat dan menanggung kerugian itu juga.**

**“Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang jika aku harus menunggu panggilan untuk jadi saksi, Matsumoto-kun?” Jun tersenyum.**

**“Untuk saat ini, berpura-puralah kalau _sensei_ masih mendukung rencana Yanagawa- _sensei_. Serahkan pada kami untuk mencari bukti lainnya.” Minagishi- _sensei_ nampak lebih tenang dan menghela nafasnya. **

**“Aku mengerti,” Jawab Minagishi- _sensei_ sambil tersenyum pada Jun.**

_‘Semoga ini semua cepat berakhir...’_ Batin Minagishi- _sensei_.

&*&*&*&*&*

“ _Tanjoubi omedetou_ , Sho-chan/Sho-san/Sho-kun/Sakurai-kun!” Sho tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan dari teman-temannya.

“Woahh... Maaf aku datang terlambat. Dan ini...” Sho melihat semua makanan yang sudah tersedia di meja ruang makan (kali ini mereka memilih makan di ruang makan, karena di ruang tamu banyak barang-barang yang mereka pakai untuk membantu penyelidikan).

“ _Leader_ meminta kami menyiapkan ini semua!” Sahut Aiba, yang mulai terbiasa ikut memanggil Ohno ‘ _Leader_ ’.

“Aku juga ikut membantu mereka memasak lho,” Kata Toma yang tidak ingin kalau Sho berpikir dia hanya bisa menghabiskan makanannya.

“Kau hanya membereskan meja dan piring saja,” Pungkas Jun yang disikut oleh Toma.

“Maaf ya, kalau aku tidak membantu.” Kata Ohno, dia datang menyusul bersama Sho setelah menyuruh Toma dan yang lainnya datang ke rumahnya lebih dulu.

“Tidak apa-apa kok! Kau meminjamkan rumahmu, _Leader_! Jadi anggap saja kami menyewa rumahmu untuk dijadikan tempat berkumpul,” Ujar Aiba. Jun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Aiba.

“Kau seperti yang sudah lama mengenal _Leader_ saat berkata begitu, Aiba-kun,” Kata Jun. Aiba memegang kepalanya sambil terkekeh malu.

“Tidak apa-apa, kan, Aiba-chan dan Nino sudah seperti anggota inti J-Storm juga karena sejak kemarin membantu kita!” Sahut Toma sambil kedua tangannya memeluk bahu Aiba dan Nino.

“Ya sudah, sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk kalian semua, aku akan mencuci bekas makan malamnya!” Ujar Sho.

“Kalau begitu aku juga akan membantumu, Sho-kun,” Sho nampak senang mendengar ucapan Ohno. “Aku akan membantumu lewat do’a,” Mereka semua tertawa mendengar komentar Ohno dan ekspresi Sho yang juga nampak kecewa sekaligus pura-pura merajuk sambil protes pada Ohno.

“Kalau begitu kita mulai makan malamnya, kecuali kalian ingin makanan yang kalian makan jadi dingin,” Semua mengangguk dengan ide Nino.

“Anggap saja ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun Sho-san dan Aiba-kun. Ulang tahun kalian berdekatan juga, kan?” Usul Jun. Aiba menoleh pada Jun terkejut.

“Kau tahu tanggal ulang tahunku?” Tanya Aiba pada Jun.

“Toma yang bilang padaku. Oh, aku mengoreksinya lagi. Anggap saja ini perayaan ulang tahun untuk _Leader_ , Aiba-kun dan Sho-san! Karena bulan ulang tahun kalian berdekatan,” Semuanya setuju usul Jun dan bersorak (yang paling bersemangat adalah Toma dan Aiba).

Mereka berpikir bersamaan, kalau saat itu mereka merasa bahagia karena memiliki teman yang ada untuk mereka. Mereka memilih menikmati perayaan itu sebelum mereka berpikir kembali untuk menyelesaikan rencana mereka yang sudah semakin matang untuk menggagalkan rencana kepala sekolah mereka. Lalu seperti yang dijanjikan, Sho mencuci peralatan bekas makan malam mereka.

“Ne, Sho-chan,” Sho menoleh pada Aiba yang memanggil dari sampingnya.

“Hmm?” Senyum Aiba merekah, membuat Sho tidak bisa menahan senyumnya juga. “Kenapa?” Tanya Sho lagi. Kedua tangan Sho masih aktif mencuci peralatan makan bekas makan malam mereka, dengan Aiba yang mengelap sampai kering peralatan yang telah Sho cuci di sampingnya. Aiba menawarkan bantuan untuk membantunya, dan Sho merasa senang ia memiliki _moment_ bersama Aiba semenjak ia dan Aiba jarang bertemu selain di sekolah karena harus pergi ke rumah Ohno dan sibuk mengurusi masalah kepala sekolah mereka.

“Aku hanya senang,” Jawab Aiba. Sho menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Aiba selanjutnya. “Karena aku bisa di sini bersama kalian semua. Melihatmu dan Toma akur seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.”

“Apa itu yang kau khawatirkan selama ini? Tentang hubunganku dengan Toma?” Aiba terdiam sejenak. Ia yakin Sho bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Aiba dari sikap Aiba yang selalu murung setiap mereka menyelipkan nama Toma di pembicaraan mereka. Karena rasa bersalah Aiba pada Toma pun masih tersisa. Toma belum lagi bicara dengannya semenjak malam mereka putus waktu itu, dan Aiba menghargai Toma yang tidak ingin diganggu olehnya hanya untuk memulihkan kembali perasaannya pada Aiba.

Tadinya Aiba juga menolak untuk pergi ke rumah Ohno, rasanya ia belum siap berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Sho dan Toma sekaligus. Takut kalau kedua orang yang selama ini dekat dengannya merasa canggung dengan keberadaan Aiba.

“Aku dan Toma baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku sudah bicara dengannya. Dan semenjak itu, kami merasa lega karena sudah saling memaafkan. Terlebih aku yang paling merasa bersalah, karena Toma dan aku sudah berteman lebih dulu. Jadi bukan kau saja yang merasa bersalah padanya, Masaki.” Aiba mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sho.

“Aku tahu. Tapi aku merasa lebih lega melihat langsung interaksi kalian selama aku di sini.” Kata Aiba yang senyumnya kembali.

“Jadi kau tidak akan mengkhawatirkan kami lagi, kan?” Tanya Sho sambil menoleh pada Aiba lagi. Aiba juga menoleh pada Sho, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sho membalas senyum Aiba.

“Nah, begitu dong,” Balas Sho, jarinya meraih dan menekan hidung Aiba sampai Aiba terkesiap.

“ _Chotto_ , Sho-chan, busanya jadi menempel di hidungku!” Sho tertawa geli melihat hidung Aiba dipenuhi busa pencuci piring. “ _Mou_ , aku akan membalasmu!”

“Sayang sekali acara cuci piringnya sudah selesai, jadi tidak ada lagi busa-busa yang tersisa,” Ejek Sho yang menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya. Tangannya hendak meraih lap, namun Aiba menahan tangan Sho. Sebelum Sho bereaksi, ia menerima kecupan di bibirnya yang dengan cepat hilang. “Masaki?”

“Siapa bilang aku mau membalas pakai busa?” Balas Aiba sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Ia lalu kabur sebelum Sho membalasnya lagi. Sho hanya tertawa melihat Aiba meninggalkan dapur dengan pipinya yang nampak merona.

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah makan malam perayaan ulang tahun Ohno, Aiba dan Sho, Nino terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat ruang tamu sekelilingnya berantakan. Penuh dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Dilihatnya semua orang yang beberapa jam lalu masih bekerja sama menjalankan rencana mereka, tertidur pulas.

Aiba tidur di atas futon yang tidak jauh dari tv, tangannya memeluk bantal. Dekat dengannya adalah Jun yang sebelumnya bekerja sama dengan Aiba mencari bukti dari rekaman-rekaman hasil penyelidikan Toma, berpikir mungkin saja ada petunjuk tersembunyi lainnya. Jun dan Aiba sudah tidak terlihat kaku seperti sebelumnya, tidak hanya dengan Jun, tapi dengan yang lainnya pun, Aiba sudah seperti teman mereka sejak awal. Mereka selalu tertawa mendengar komentar polos yang Aiba katakan, meskipun Aiba sendiri berpikir komentarnya ditujukan untuk sesuatu yang serius, tapi selalu menuai tawa di antara mereka, bahkan Nino.

Nino melihat sisi kirinya. Toma mengeluarkan suara dengkuran dengan beberapa kertas berada di sekitarnya. Bahkan salah satu tangannya memegang beberapa helai kertas. Selimut menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Di meja ruang tamu masih ada Sho, tapi dia tertidur di atas laptopnya yang mati. Berseberangan dengan Sho adalah Ohno yang juga tertidur dengan pulas. Bahkan guratan halus di dahinya masih terlihat ketika dia tidur. Nino sempat khawatir pada Ohno yang sepertinya paling banyak memikirkan masalah ini. Tidak heran, karena ia pun ditunjuk sebagai orang kepercayaan Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ sampai sekarang. Nino bangkit dari tempatnya duduk tadi dan mendekati Ohno yang masih tertidur dengan beberapa dokumen masih dipegangnya, seperti Toma tadi. Nino mengambil selimut yang seharusnya dipakai Ohno, ia menyelimuti tubuh Ohno dan menatap wajah tidur Ohno lebih lama.

Melihat Ohno seperti ini dari dekat, membuat Nino semakin merindukan orang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Ia lalu menghaluskan guratan di dahi Ohno dan mengusapnya dengan pelan.

“Kazunari-kun?” Nino tersentak mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Nino membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Mina tersenyum pada Nino. “Sudah kuduga kau memang ada di sini.” Ujar Mina. Mereka lalu berpindah tempat ke ruang makan agar suara mereka tidak membangunkan yang lain.

“Maaf karena tidak menyapamu, Mina- _neechan_ ,” Mina menggelengkan kepalanya. “Bagaimana keadaanmu dan tante?”

“Keadaanku baik-baik saja. Memang sih jauh lebih lelah dari sebelumnya, karena sekarang aku harus pulang-pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi Satoshi masih meluangkan waktunya untuk bergantian menjaga ibu di rumah sakit. Ibu juga sudah lebih sehat. Dia tidak lagi nampak murung. Terapinya berjalan lancar. Meskipun Satoshi tidak mau memberi tahuku dari mana ia mendapatkan biaya membayar rumah sakit, karena uang tabungannya masih utuh.”

“Syukurlah kalau Mina- _neechan_ dan tante keadaannya lebih baik.” Jawab Nino.

“Kazunari-kun, apa Satoshi meminjam uang darimu?” Tanya Mina.

“Tidak. Aku memang sempat menawarkan padanya, tapi dia menolak.” Mina menghela nafas. Nino tentu saja tahu dari mana uang biaya rumah sakit itu, tapi jika Ohno tidak berniat mengatakannya pada kakaknya, dia juga akan diam.

“Aku mengkhawatirkan anak itu. Dia selalu diam jika memiliki masalah. Aku takut dia kesulitan mendapat pinjaman itu dan membayar kembali uang itu pada peminjamnya. Tapi dia selalu bilang padaku untuk tidak khawatir. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir jika dia hanya berkata begitu coba?” Mina menoleh pada Nino. “Kau mengerti maksudku, kan, Kazunari-kun?” Nino mengangguk.

“Dia memang seperti itu. Tapi Mina- _neechan_ jangan khawatir, seperti yang dikatakan Satoshi, semua akan baik-baik saja.” Mina memegang tangan Nino sambil tersenyum.

“Aku tahu kalau kau pasti mengetahui semua tentang Satoshi. Bahkan dari mana Satoshi mendapatkan uang itu. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu menceritakannya padaku.” Nino menatap Mina yang masih tersenyum padanya. “Hanya kau yang dapat mendekati Satoshi sejauh ini, Kazunari-kun. Tolong jangan tinggalkan Satoshi, ya?” Nino terdiam sejenak. Sempat terbesit di benaknya kalau Mina tahu hubungan adiknya dengan Nino.

“Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Satoshi,” _Lagi_. Ujar Nino. Mina tersenyum lebar kali ini.

&*&*&*&*&*

Ohno mengetuk pintu kepala sekolahnya sekali lagi. Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan itu. Seharusnya kepala sekolahnya sudah ada di sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu.

“Ada apa Ohno-kun?” Ohno menoleh pada Muraoka- _sensei_.

“Aku mau menyerahkan laporan pemilihan ketua OSIS yang baru.”

“Ah, Shigeoka-kun yang terpilih, bukan? Baru kali ini ada anak kelas 1 yang terpilih untuk menjadi ketua OSIS.”

“Dia sudah memiliki pengalaman berorganisasi sejak di bangku SMP dan juga sangat aktif di klub sekolahnya yang lalu. Jadi meskipun ia masih kelas 1 pada saat dipilih jadi ketua OSIS, aku yakin dia bisa menggantikan posisiku lebih baik lagi.”

“Jangan berkata begitu tentang dirimu. Kau sudah lebih dari cukup memimpin sekolah ini baik sebagai J-Storm atau OSIS.” Ohno tersenyum pada Muraoka- _sensei_.

“ _Arigatou_ , _sensei_.” Muraoka- _sensei_ mengangguk.

“Oh, iya, aku juga mau mengantarkan kopi ini pada Yanagawa- _kochosensei_. Tadi dia memintanya karena sangat mengantuk, dia bilang dia begadang untuk mengurus bisnisnya.”

“Jadi kepala sekolah memang ada di dalam?”

“Iya, dia ada.”

“Tapi sudah kuketuk pintunya berkali-kali, tidak ada jawaban darinya.”

“Kita buka saja, mungkin dia sedang... Oh,” Muraoka- _sensei_ mengangkat kedua alisnya saat membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolahnya. “Dia tertidur.” Timpal Muraoka- _sensei_ sambil menghela nafas. “Sungguh tidak profesional,” Gumamnya. Namun masih bisa didengar Ohno.

“Kalau begitu aku hanya akan menyimpan laporan ini di mejanya.”

“Ya, simpan saja di sana. Aku akan membangunkannya nanti setengah jam sebelum rapat guru dimulai.” Ujar Muraoka- _sensei_ yang keluar ruangan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Ohno di sana bersama kepala sekolahnya yang masih belum terbangun. Ohno melihat pintu ruangan kepala sekolah tertutup rapat. Dia berjalan mendekati kepala sekolahnya setelah meletakan laporan yang sebelumnya akan ia berikan langsung pada Yanagawa- _kochosensei_.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Haaaa.... akhirnya beres juga... Sumpah aku lelah! Super lelah!!” Sahut Toma sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Yang lain juga ikut bersorak dalam hati mereka karena terlalu lelah menimpali Toma.

“Jun-kun, kau sudah membawa dokumen-dokumen itu untuk diberikan pada ayahmu, kan?” Tanya Ohno.

“Aku sudah menyiapkannya, _hardcopy_ dan _softcopy_ -nya.” Ohno mengangguk puas.

“Jujur saja, kita sudah seperti anggota detektif atau polisi yang menyelidiki calon tersangka yang akan ditangkap.” Kata Nino, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

“Kau benar, paling tidak, aku saja yang ingin menjadi detektif sesungguhnya.” Timpal Toma.

“ _Sou da_! Ayahmu detektif, kan, Toma?” Tanya Aiba, Toma mengangguk sambil tersenyum bangga. “Bagus dong, ini seperti latihan untukmu! Apa kau akan jadi seperti detektif Conan?”

Mereka tertawa mendengar celetukan Aiba yang lagi-lagi polos dan menganggap pertanyaannya itu serius.

“Aiba-shi, detektif Conan itu hanya tokoh fiktif.”

“Dan lagi, Conan terlalu jenius untuk orang seperti Toma.” Kata Jun menambahkan.

“Oi!! Berhentilah mengejekku!” Seru Toma dengan kesal, namun masih tetap ikut tertawa. “Seharusnya kalian tidak berteman, karena 2 orang sadis terlalu berlebihan untukku!”

“Siapa yang kau bilang sadis...?” Gumam Nino. Jun tertawa, mendengar kata Toma membuatnya sadar kalau ia mungkin memang memiliki kesamaan dengan Nino yang adalah saudara kandungnya.

“Hei, sudahlah. Sekarang kita pikirkan langkah selanjutnya, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?”

“Tapi, Sho-san, semua bukti yang kita butuhkan sudah terkumpul.” Jelas Toma pada Sho. Sho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

“Iya, tapi kita—“

“Sho-kun, kita istirahat dulu saja. Kita menunggu Jun-kun menyerahkan bukti-bukti itu pada ayahnya, lalu kita akan berpikir lagi bagaimana langkah kita selanjutnya. Jangan terlalu membebani pikiranmu, kita butuh mengistirahatkan pikiran kita untuk beberapa minggu lagi.” Aiba dan Toma mengangkat alisnya.

“Memangnya ada apa beberapa minggu lagi, _Leader_?” Tanya Aiba yang heran. Jun menghela nafasnya. Ia baru saja akan menjawab Aiba tapi Nino menjawabnya duluan.

“Kelas 3 kan mau ujian, Aiba-shi,” Jawab Nino. Mulut Aiba terbuka dan nampak baru mengingatnya. “Kau, kan, kelas 3 juga. Masa kau tidak ingat kalau sebentar lagi akan ujian?”

“Ah, aku hampir lupa!”

“Kau sudah lupa,” Gumam Nino sambil memutar bola matanya.

“Sho-chan, nanti ajari aku lagi ya!” Sho mengangguk pada permintaan Aiba. Jun tertawa kecil pada tingkah Aiba dan Sho yang masih kelihatan malu-malu jika mereka berbicara di depan yang lain. Ia sudah tahu mengenai masalah hubungan Toma dan Aiba yang putus setelah diceritakan oleh Toma. Jun tidak menyangka kalau salah satu penyebab putusnya hubungan mereka adalah Aiba yang menyimpan perasaannya pada Sho, sama halnya dengan Sho yang menyukai Aiba. Tapi Jun, sebagai teman dekat Toma, bersikap biasa saja pada Sho. Ia tahu kalau Sho bukan orang yang akan menusuk sahabatnya sendiri dari belakang, kesimpulannya, semua yang terjadi adalah kebetulan dan sama-sama tidak bermaksud menyakiti satu sama lain.

“Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya,” Suara Nino membuyarkan lamunan Jun.

“Benar juga, aku juga mau pulang kalau sudah selesai.” Kata Toma menimpali.  Aiba dan Jun ikut berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka.

“Kami pulang dulu _, Leader_. Sho-san, kau ikut pulang?” Sho menggeleng pada Jun.

“Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi.” Jun dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

“Sampai jumpa, Sho-chan, _Leader_!” Seru Aiba sambil menutup pintu rumah Ohno.

“Kau seharusnya pulang, Sho-kun. Biar aku saja yang membereskan laporan J-Storm ini.” Ucap Ohno ketika yang lainnya sudah pulang.

“Biar lebih cepat, aku akan membantumu.” Ohno mengangguk.

“Kalau memang kau tidak dibutuhkan di rumahmu, baiklah.” Mereka terdiam sejenak, mengerjakan laporan itu bersama.

“Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku, dan memutuskan akan mengambil jurusan ilmu politik.” Kata Sho memecah keheningan di rumah Ohno yang sepi karena orang yang meramaikan sudah pulang.

“Apa kau yakin?” Sho mengangguk meski Ohno tidak melihat ke arahnya. “Sho-kun, ikutilah kata hatimu. Jangan hanya mendengar kata orang tuamu.” Sho termenung dulu sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku memilih dia, Satoshi-kun. Karena itu aku juga akan memilih jalanku demi dia. Kau tahu, kan, siapa maksudku?” Ohno mengangguk. “Ayahku sudah setuju. Meskipun aku tahu kalau dia tidak menyetujui hubungan kami. Tapi dia sudah memberi kami kesempatan, dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.”

“Kalau memang itu jalan yang kau pilih, aku hanya bisa mendukungmu,” Sho tersenyum lebar dan memegang bahu Ohno.

“Bagaimana denganmu, Satoshi-kun? Apa kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu?” Ohno menghela nafasnya.

“Aku akan bekerja dan membantu kakakku menjaga ibuku, Sho-kun. Tidak ada waktu untuk kuliah,” Jawab Ohno. Sho mengerti betul keadaan keluarga sahabatnya itu.

“Tapi kau bisa kuliah sambil bekerja,” Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Lalu kapan aku bisa menjaga ibuku? Suatu saat kakak akan menikah, dan dia akan punya keluarga yang harus dijaga juga. Aku sudah melihatnya bersama seorang pria waktu mereka ke rumah sakit bersama. _Neechan_ sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya, dan aku mau dia tetap seperti itu.”

“Tidakkah kau juga akan menikah?” Tanya Sho.”Kau juga akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu, kan?”

“Itu masih sangat lama, Sho-kun.” Ujar Ohno sambil tersenyum pahit karena membayangkan seseorang yang mungkin bisa membuatnya bahagia tidak lagi bersamanya.

“Kalau ada di depanmu, kenapa tidak berusaha meraihnya?” Ohno mematung. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya.

“Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.” Sho tertawa ringan pada Ohno yang sangat jelas menyembunyikan perasaannya.

“Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu. Ya, memang aku baru tahu juga sih. Tapi aku sudah punya firasat tentang kau dan Nino,” Ohno mengerutkan dahinya.

“Ninomiya-kun?” Sho memutar bola matanya.

“Sudah terjawab kalau dugaanku benar saat Toma mengajak Nino ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau pikir bagaimana seseorang bisa hafal di mana letak benda dan ruangan hanya dalam beberapa jam dia datang ke sini?”

Ohno tetap diam dan tidak mau berkomentar tentang pembicaraan Sho.

“Dia sudah ke sini berkali-kali. Nino tahu di mana letak obat-obatan, bahan makanan, bahkan peralatan tulis yang disimpan di lemari luar pun dia tahu. Padahal dia tidak pernah keluar dari ruang tamu ini selain ruang makan dan kamar mandi. Aku yakin Toma-kun dan Jun-kun pun menyadari itu.”

“Jun-kun sudah tahu itu jauh-jauh hari.”

“Ya, kan? Dan—apa? Dia sudah tahu? Bahwa kau dan Nino...?” Ohno mengangguk dan hanya menunjukan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

“Kebetulan saja waktu itu ia bertemu ibu Kazu sedang pergi belanja denganku, dia pikir itu ibuku.”

“Tunggu, tunggu... Kau bahkan sudah dekat dengan keluarga Nino?” Ohno mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Sejak kapan kalian...?”

“Sudah tidak, Sho-kun. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya?” Sho menatap Ohno dengan simpati. “Laporan tidak akan selesai dengan sendirinya, Sho-kun.” Ohno mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Sho yang tidak bergeming. “Sho-kun—“

“Nino menangis sewaktu Toma menceritakan tentangmu padanya,”

“Apa?” Ohno terkejut mendengar perkataan Sho.

“Kau tidak salah dengar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi itu yang diceritakan Toma padaku. Dia menceritakan rencana kita ini, dan masalah kepala sekolah pada Nino dan Masaki. Masaki dan Toma terkejut saat mereka melihat Nino menangis waktu itu.” Ohno merenungi kata-kata Sho. Sho bisa melihat wajah Ohno yang nampak cemas. Yang Ohno takutkan saat mendengar penjelasan Nino menangis, adalah karena ia takut Nino tersakiti lagi. Dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi, terutama karena Ohno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir XD


	25. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisashiburi desu, minna-saaan~~~ Akhirnya kembali dari hiatus sejenak. Dan kali ini sampai juga di chapter akhir, ga kerasa udah berbulan-bulan ff ini bersambung. Buat bonus, langsung aku tambahin epilog juga. Makasih yang udah mau setia nunggu dan baca ff ini sampai akhir. Mohon maaf kalau ff ini banyak salahnya atau ada yg ga berkenan di hati para readers sekalian. Yu, ga usah basa-basi lagi deh. Langsung aja, ff ini cuman fiksi hasil inspirasi dari Hanadan dan ide dari saya dan temen saya. Karakter minjem anak didik Johnny's Entertainment. Maaf jadi panjang lebar wkwkwk.
> 
> Final chapter, Selamat membaca! ^^

“Selamat pagi, Johnny-sama,” Johnny menganggukan kepalanya.

“Kau sudah menyiapkan pertemuan hari ini?”

“Semua sudah disiapkan seperti yang anda minta.”

“Kalau begitu kau boleh segera pergi sekarang, agar tidak terlambat saat tiba di sana.”

“Saya mengerti, permisi, Johnny-sama.”

“Ah, Sunagaki-kun,” Sunagaki membalikan tubuhnya, melihat atasan yang menghentikan langkahnya. “Sampaikan salamku pada Goran-High dan keponakanku, Ryu-kun.” Sunagaki membungkuk dan tersenyum.

“Akan saya sampaikan salam anda, Johnny-sama.” Johnny tersenyum puas. Ia menghela nafas membaca surat yang diterimanya beberapa hari yang lalu dan beberapa minggu lalu berasal dari salah satu orang kepercayaannya di Goran-High.

“Aku merasa tenang mereka bisa melindungi sekolahku...” Gumamnya sambil tersenyum pada surat dan nama-nama yang tertera di surat itu. “Goran-High punya siswa-siswa cerdas seperti mereka, _yokatta ne_...”

 

Di hari yang sama di sekolah...

“Apa yang terjadi di sini?” Seru [Yanagawa- _kochosensei_](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142524232@N03/41036123750/in/album-72157694905685422/) ketika melihat kegaduhan di depan gedung sekolah. “Muraoka- _sensei_ , ada apa ini? Kenapa siswa-siswa berada di luar? Ini kan masih jam pelajaran sekolah.”

“Saya juga tidak tahu. Mereka nampaknya sedang unjuk rasa karena merasa peraturan sekolah semakin berat. Sejak peraturan baru itu muncul, banyak siswa yang dihukum oleh J-Storm, Yanagawa- _kochosensei_.” Jawab Muraoka- _sensei_. Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ melihat siswa-siswanya membawa spanduk bertuliskan sesuatu yang meminta peraturan kembali diringankan, suara mereka juga bergemuruh dan bersorak bersama agar peraturan sekolah yang baru itu dicabut.

Muraoka melihat kepala sekolahnya mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

“Ke mana J-Storm? Kenapa mereka tidak menghentikan semua ini?”

“Tampaknya banyak anggota J-Storm juga yang ikut unjuk rasa ini, Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ ,” Jawab Higashiyama- _sensei_.

“Dan kalian guru-guru hanya diam saja membiarkan mereka?!” Higashiyama- _sensei_ dan Muraoka- _sensei_ saling bertatapan.

“Kami sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tapi mereka memang punya hak untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya.” Balas Higashiyama- _sensei_. Muraoka- _sensei_ dan beberapa guru mengangguk setuju. Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ mendelik pada guru-guru yang mengangguk.

“Kalian juga yang akan rugi! Gaji kalian bisa kupotong karena kegaduhan ini,” Ujar Yanagawa- _kochosensei_  geram. “Panggil Ohno-kun dan suruh dia menenangkan semua siswa-siswa itu!” Muraoka- _sensei_ menghela nafas dan mengangguk terpaksa. Sementara itu Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ pergi melihat siswa-siswanya masih bersorak mengikuti seseorang yang memimpin unjuk rasa itu.

“Kami minta keadilan kami! Peraturan boleh ada, tapi peraturan baru itu berlebihan!! Cabut peraturan baru!!” Seru Yoko dan Hina bergantian dengan pengeras suara, diikuti oleh sorakan semangat siswa-siswa yang lain.

“Minta pada mereka yang membuat peraturan baru agar mencabutnya!! Kami juga manusia! Bisa melakukan kesalahan kapan saja!!!” Timpal Aiba bersemangat.

“Cabut peraturan baru!!” Kali ini Toma yang berseru. Siswa lain semakin bersemangat karena dari pihak J-Storm sendiri banyak yang berunjuk rasa meminta peraturan baru itu dicabut.

“Hentikan unjuk rasa ini!” Sahut Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ yang menaiki panggung kecil yang sudah ada di sana untuk dipakai Yoko, Hina, Aiba dan Toma berunjuk rasa. “Apa yang kalian lakukan?”

Semua siswa tiba-tiba terdiam melihat kepala sekolah mereka menunjukan dirinya.

“Apa dengan berunjuk rasa seperti ini, kalian berpikir peraturan baru itu akan dengan mudahnya dicabut?”

“Tentu saja!” Kata Aiba dengan sangat yakin. Nino yang sejak tadi hanya ikut bersorak di dekat Aiba melihat kepala sekolah mereka nampak semakin geram.

“Kalian hanya membuang waktu!! Kalianlah yang akan merugi membuang waktu seperti ini saat jam pelajaran. Tidakkah kalian berpikir berapa biaya sekolah yang orang tua kalian bayarkan hanya untuk membayar fasilitas sekolah dan guru-guru yang mengajar kalian?”

“Apa benar biaya itu untuk membayar fasilitas sekolah dan guru-guru yang mengajar kita saja?” Semua mata tiba-tiba tertuju pada Nino. Beberapa orang terkejut dengan maksud perkataan Nino.

“Apa maksudmu, Ninomiya-kun? Tentu saja biaya itu untuk fasilitas dan guru-guru yang mengajar kalian para siswa. Buat apa lagi?” Nino menggedikan bahunya.

“Entahlah, mungkin _sensei_ sendiri yang tahu.”

“Tolong jangan bicara omong kosong, kau masih siswa di sini. Hormatilah aku sebagai kepala sekolahmu!”

“Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku, kenapa dana yang diminta sekolah 2x lebih besar dari yang biasanya?”

“Itu tentu saja digunakan untuk fasilitas sekolah kalian, seperti klub ekstrakurikuler kalian,” Nino tertawa getir.

“Setahuku klub _baseball_ sekolah kita mendapat biaya yang lebih rendah, jadi kenapa sekolah ini menginginkan dana sebesar itu hanya untuk fasilitas yang _sensei_ sebutkan?” Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ terdiam sejenak. “Hee? Apa _sensei_ sendiri tidak tahu kalau biaya klub _baseball_ sekolah ini dikurangi? Bukankah _sensei_ ini kepala sekolah? Bukannya _sensei_ harusnya tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolah ini?”

“Itu... Mengenai pembayaran atau dana lebih menjadi urusan [Minagishi-](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142524232@N03/28974080288/in/album-72157694905685422/) _sensei_ ,” Jawab Yanagawa- _kochosensei_. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Minagishi- _sensei_ yang mendengarnya tercekat saat namanya disebut oleh kepala sekolahnya. “Lagipula banyak program-program baru yang sudah direncanakan untuk mengembangkan sekolah ini.”

“Program-program baru seperti apa?”

“Itu belum bisa kuberitahu,” Nino menaikan sebelah alis tipisnya.

“Belum bisa diberitahu atau memang _sensei_ tidak tahu? Atau program itu hanya alasan suatu pihak tertentu untuk menambah dana yang dibutuhkan oleh sekolah?”

“Jaga bicaramu, Ninomiya-kun. Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau aku adalah pihak yang kau pikir memalsukan dana itu?” Semua siswa melihat Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ memicingkan matanya pada Nino.

“Aku tidak bilang kalau pihak itu adalah anda, Yanagawa- _sensei_.”

“Kalau begitu hati-hati, Ninomiya-kun. Mulut tajammu bisa membuatmu dihukum. Kau beruntung karena bebas tuduhan dari kasus kemarin, tapi apa kau mau dihukum lagi sampai kau menangis histeris seperti sebelumnya?” Nino menggigit bibir dalamnya. Nino yang hanya terdiam itu membuat Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ tersenyum puas.

“Aku tidak takut dihukum, _sensei_. Karena aku tidak merasa kalau aku bersalah,” Balas Nino. Senyum kepala sekolahnya hilang dan digantikan dengan kerutan dahi. Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ tertawa geli melihat Nino yang kali ini tersenyum padanya.

“Kau bercanda, kan, Ninomiya-kun? Aku tidak menyangka murid pendiam dan maniak _game_ sepertimu bisa bercanda sampai membuatku tertawa.” Nino tidak mau terkecoh dengan kata-kata Yanagawa- _kochosensei_. Ia tetap tersenyum pada kepala sekolahnya. Semua siswa dan guru yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka saling berpadangan dan mulai heran dengan sikap Nino yang kelihatan percaya diri. “Dengar, kalau untuk masalah dana dan keuangan, yang mengaturnya adalah Minagishi- _sensei_. Tidakkah aku mengatakannya barusan?”

“Jadi kalau ada kesalahan penulisan dana, itu adalah salahnya?” Minagishi- _sensei_ nampak tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Nino. Nino tahu itu, tapi dengan cara ini dia mungkin bisa memancing kepala sekolahnya lebih mudah.

“Tentu saja, tepat sekali. Aku hanya memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang diserahkan padanya lalu kutandatangani. Selesai,” Dalam hatinya, Aiba merasa takjub pada Nino yang bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tadinya adalah peraturan sekolah tiba-tiba menjadi masalah dana sekolah. Nino mengangguk dan pura-pura mengerti.

“Kalau begitu kau sendiri tidak mengerjakan apa-apa dong, Yanagawa- _sensei_?” Tanya Nino. “Kau bilang tadi memeriksa dokumen dan menandatangani. Bagaimana jika dari dana itu memang terdapat kesalahan? _Sensei_ bisa dituntut karena memalsukan dana sekolah, bukan? Karena _sensei_ -lah yang memeriksanya.”  Kali ini beberapa bisikan dari siswa terdengar.

“Apa maksudnya ini? Apa dana itu bukan digunakan untuk sekolah?” Beberapa bisikan yang sama seperti itu terdengar tidak hanya dari siswa-siswa, bahkan dari kalangan para guru.

“Apa yang dibicarakan Ninomiya-kun? Dia bisa dihukum jika dianggap mencemarkan nama baik Yanagawa- _kochosensei_!” Pungkas Muraoka- _sensei_ yang baru datang setelah mencari Ohno tadi dan sempat mendengar percakapan Nino dan kepala sekolah. Ia hendak pergi ke tempat Nino dan kepala sekolah yang masih bicara, namun dihentikan oleh Higashiyama- _sensei_.

“Dia punya sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan. Ninomiya-kun bukan orang yang bicara seperti itu tanpa alasan khusus.”

“Tapi, Higashiyama- _sensei_ —“ Muraoka- _sensei_ melihat Ohno, Jun dan Sho akhirnya muncul dan berjalan mendekati panggung kecil tadi.

“Mereka akan menanganinya,” Balas Higashiyama- _sensei_. Muraoka- _sensei_ menghela nafas lega dan mengangguk.

“Seingatku kita sedang membicarakan unjuk rasa ini, Ninomiya-kun, kenapa kau jadi membicarakan soal dana sekolah? Apa kakekmu yang kaya raya itu tidak bisa membayar uang sekolahmu?”

“Ah, aku lupa. Tapi itu karena _sensei_ yang membahas soal fasilitas sekolah, aku hanya penasaran saja soal dana itu. Dan kakekku tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembayaran sekolahku, keluargaku sendiri masih bisa hidup mandiri, _sensei_.” Nino bersiap melempar bomnya. “Paling tidak, mereka masih bisa menghasilkan uang dari sumber terpercaya. Bukan berasal dari sumber yang dapat dikatakan penipu dengan mengumpulkan sejumlah uang dan mengalirkan dana itu hanya untuk kepentingan mereka,” Kata Nino yang berhasil membuat kepala sekolahnya tersindir. Karena wajah kepala sekolahnya nampak merah karena emosinya mulai meluap. “Kenapa anda terlihat marah, _sensei_?”

“Kau... Apa maksudmu itu?!”

“Tolong hentikan, Yanagawa- _sensei_!” Sahut Ohno, ia berdiri di depan Nino dan mendorong tubuh Nino ke belakangnya karena Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ yang nampak geram itu mendekati Nino. “Apa anda mau menyakiti siswa sekolah anda?” Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia merapihkan jasnya sambil memicingkan matanya pada Nino.

“Aku akan menganggap bahwa kata-katamu tadi hanya angin lalu, Ninomiya-kun. Tapi setelah unjuk rasa ini berakhir, kau harus datang ke ruanganku.” Ucap Yanagawa- _kochosensei_. “Ohno-kun, hentikan unjuk rasa ini. Mereka semua hanya buang-buang waktu. Peraturan baru tidak akan dicabut, suka atau tidak.” Saat kepala sekolah mereka hendak menuruni panggung kecil itu, Ohno menjawabnya.

“Tidak,” Semua siswa dan guru-guru terkejut mendengar jawaban Ohno. “Justru aku mendukung pendapat mereka.” Semua siswa saling berpandangan. Mereka lalu bersorak lagi mendengar dukungan Ohno.

“Kau seharusnya mendengarkan perintahku! Kau pemimpin semua siswa di sini, dan kau yang membuat peraturan itu juga! Jadi kau tidak bisa ikut mendukung mereka!”

“Maaf, Yanagawa- _sensei_. Anda salah paham. Aku memang pemimpin siswa di sini, ketua OSIS dan ketua J-Storm. Tapi kewajibanku adalah mengumpulkan pendapat siswa dan berusaha mengaplikasikannya untuk mereka juga, bukan untuk menyiksa mereka. Mereka benar jika merasa kalau peraturan baru itu terlalu berat, mereka sekolah di sini untuk belajar, menuntut ilmu. Bukannya dihukum,” Semua siswa bersorak-sorai menyetujui perkataan Ohno. “Dan aku tidak pernah membuat peraturan baru itu, _sensei_ hanya menyuruhku untuk menyetujuinya, anda lah yang membuat peraturan baru itu, Yanagawa- _sensei_.”

Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ menggertakan giginya dan menarik kerah kemeja Ohno.

“Apa kau lupa dengan kesepakatan kita, Ohno-kun? Atau kau memang ingin melihat ibumu semakin sakit dan menjadi lebih gila?” Bisik Yanagawa- _kochosensei_. Ohno menatap tajam kepala sekolahnya ketika ia menyebutkan ibu Ohno.

“Ibuku tidak gila. Dan aku sudah lelah dipaksa oleh anda untuk menyetujui kesepakatan yang _sensei_ paksakan padaku. Sebagai gantinya, uang itu akan aku ganti semuanya. _Sensei_ jangan khawatir akan merasa dirugikan sepeser pun karena telah menolongku.” Decak Ohno, ia sudah mendapatkan gelar juara dari perlombaan melukis tahun itu juga, dan ia sudah memutuskan akan membayar hutang-hutangnya pada kepala sekolah dengan uang itu dan uang tabungannya.

Tangan Ohno lalu melepaskan tangan kepala sekolah yang menarik kerahnya. “Sudah saatnya anda mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini, Yanagawa- _sensei_.” Ohno mengucapkan lebih keras saat ini, membuat seluruh isi sekolah yang ada di sana mematung. “Kami tidak membutuhkan kepala sekolah yang hanya ingin menguasai sekolah untuk keuntungan pribadinya.”

“Apa yang kau bicarakan? Berani-beraninya kau... Kau hanya anak ingusan yang tidak tahu berterima kasih!” Umpat Yanagawa- _kochosensei_. Ohno tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan Yanagawa- _kochosensei_.

“Sho-kun,” Sho membuka laptop yang sejak tadi dibawanya. “Ini sudah menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan Ninomiya-kun tadi, Yanagawa- _sensei._ ”

“Di surat pemberitahuan mengenai pembayaran dana sekolah, hanya terdapat rincian garis besar total dana yang diminta atau dibutuhkan sekolah. Namun dari data di sini, jelas kalau jumlah itu berbeda.” Jelas Sho. “Tidak mungkin rincian biaya ini berbeda terlalu jauh dengan rincian biaya yang dituliskan di surat itu. Padahal tidak ada aktivitas seperti program-program yang dikatakan Yanagawa- _sensei_ dalam pencatatan biaya masuk atau keluar. Tapi bukankah aneh _item_ rincian biaya ini sama tapi total dana yang dibutuhkan berbeda?”

“Itu hanya kebetulan, pasti ada kesalahan dari data yang kau perlihatkan itu, Sakurai-kun.”

“Datanya tidak mungkin salah. Karena kami mendapatkannya langsung dari orang yang membuatnya setiap tahun,” Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ melebarkan matanya.

“Kalau begitu yang melakukan kesalahan itu adalah pembuatnya, kan? Berarti Minagishi- _sensei_ adalah orang yang memanipulasi dana itu.” Minagishi- _sensei_ menunduk ketika semua mata melihat ke arahnya. “Aku tidak menyangka orang selugu dia ternyata melakukan perbuatan curang seperti ini. Aku akan bicara padanya nanti.”

“Minagishi- _sensei_ belum tentu satu-satunya orang yang melakukannya.” Pungkas Jun.

“Lalu siapa lagi? Dia yang memegang wewenang untuk menentukan dana sekolah, jadi dialah dalangnya!”

“Anda salah, Yanagawa- _sensei_. Masih ada orang lain yang bertanggung jawab untuk menyetujui perbuatannya itu. Anda bilang kalau anda yang memeriksa dokumen itu dan menandatanganinya, kan? Apa itu tidak aneh kalau dana sebesar itu tidak menjadi perhatian _sensei_ yang memeriksa dokumen itu? Kecuali anda memang sengaja tidak melihatnya.”

“Apa maksudmu, Matsumoto-kun?” Tanya Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ yang nampak geram.

“Maksudku, _sensei_ menyetujui dokumen itu dengan menandatanganinya. _Sensei_ bisa saja yang menyuruh Minagishi- _sensei_ untuk memalsukan dan memanipulasi dana itu.”

“Dan untuk apa aku melakukannya? Aku tidak punya motif melakukannya,” Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ tertawa getir. “Aku punya hartaku sendiri, perusahaanku sendiri. Untuk apa aku menyuruh orang lain memanipulasi dana itu untuk keuntunganku sendiri?”

“Sayang sekali anda memang tidak punya perusahaan sendiri, Yanagawa... _sensei_. Bisnis hotel itu memang dipercayakan Johnny-san padamu, tapi itu bukan perusahaan anda. Dan kalau _sensei_ membicarakan perusahaan yang satu lagi, perusahaan itu _illegal_ , dengan kata lain _sensei_ tidak memiliki izin untuk menjalankan perusahaan itu.” Jelas Toma.

“Apa yang kau tahu tentang _illegal_ atau tidaknya perusahaanku?” Toma mulai gerah dengan kemarahan kepala sekolahnya.

“Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Yanagawa... _sensei_. Selama ini aku mengikutimu dan aku tahu kalau _sensei_ menawarkan pengembalian investasi yang besar pada calon klienmu. Padahal itu semua hanya tipuan, _sensei_ hanya memancing mereka dengan bisnis hotel Johnny-san yang selama ini sukses agar calon klienmu percaya padamu.”

“Dari mana kau...”

“Dari mana aku tahu? Ini, lihatlah.” Toma mengeluarkan kertas dengan nama-nama serta informasi lengkap klien Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ yang dikumpulkan Toma dan Ohno. “Semua kesamaan klienmu adalah debitur yang menunggak pembayaran hutangnya pada bank atau lembaga keuangan lainnya, _sensei_ memanfaatkan mereka juga untuk masuk ke dalam perangkap perusahaan lembaga keuanganmu.”

“Dengan cara meyakinkan mereka kalau perusahaanmu akan membayar hutang mereka pada lembaga lainnya dan memalsukan surat pelunasan hutang mereka dengan mengatasnamakan bank nasional kita. Kau melakukan hal itu dan meminta biaya imbalan dari mereka. Dan kami bisa menjadikan klien-klienmu itu saksi,” Timpal Nino.

“Salah satu calon klienmu adalah kakek Nino, beliau menolak mentah-mentah tawaranmu. Karena itu kau berniat untuk menghukum Nino dengan menyuruh _Leader_ waktu itu, kan?” Kata Aiba.

“Higashiyama- _sensei_ , apa ini tidak apa-apa? Mereka kelihatannya sudah melampaui batasnya...” Ujar Sagashima- _sensei_.

“Kau benar... Aku merasa takjub pada mereka. Seolah-olah aku sedang menonton film detektif secara langsung.”

“ _Sensei_ , ini bukan saatnya memuji mereka!” Pungkas Sagashima- _sensei_.

“Mereka siswa-siswa cerdas, Sagashima- _sensei_. Nampaknya mereka memang sudah menyiapkan semua ini jauh-jauh hari. Mereka serius ingin membuka kedok kepala sekolah kita itu... Ne, Muraoka- _sensei_?”

“Sejujurnya aku menunggu-nunggu saat seperti ini.” Gumam Muraoka- _sensei_ , Higashiyama- _sensei_ mengangguk setuju. Sementara itu siswa-siswa masih mendengarkan percakapan serius di depan mereka. Awalnya mereka bingung karena unjuk rasa terhadap peraturan mereka berubah menjadi unjuk rasa terhadap kepala sekolah mereka. Namun mereka juga tertarik mendengar dugaan-dugaan Ohno dan yang lainnya mengenai siapa sebenarnya kepala sekolah mereka itu.

“Kau juga memanfaatkan latar belakang orang lain untuk menyuruh mereka menjadi sekutumu, seperti Minagishi- _sensei_.” Jelas Aiba. Kepala sekolah mereka tidak bisa berhenti terkejut mendengar semua penjelasan siswa-siswa sekolahnya.  Ia terdiam sejenak sampai ia tertawa lagi.

“Apa ini semua hanya omong kosong kalian? Menggunakan klien sebagai bukti dan saksiku? Kalian ini bicara apa daritadi? Kalian hanya memojokanku, yang pada kenyataannya tidak bersalah.” Semua tidak bergeming pada Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ yang masih tertawa. “Terserahlah untuk masalah yang ada di luar sekolah. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku berniat menguasai sekolah ini seperti yang dikatakan Ohno-kun, kalau aku saja sering berada di luar sekolah untuk mengelola bisnisku? Bagaimana jika aku, yang seandainya memang melakukan semua yang kalian katakan itu, merencanakan semua rencana itu tanpa diketahui oleh guru-guru, dewan sekolah dan siswa-siswa di sini?”

“Anda benar, anda memang tidak sesering itu ke sekolah.” Ujar Ohno. Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ tersenyum puas dan mengangguk. “Kecuali anda mempunyai orang kepercayaan yang bisa dengan bebasnya mencari tahu informasi di sekolah dan melaporkannya pada anda kapan pun anda mau.” Kepala sekolah Goran-High mematung.

Tahu apa yang akan segera Ohno jelaskan, Sho memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Ohno.

“Apa anda ingat ini?” Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ melebarkan matanya. “Catatan ini terbawa dari laporan rekap ruang kesehatan yang dikerjakan [Nobukawa- _sensei_](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142524232@N03/41946236435/in/album-72157694905685422/). Cukup jelas aku menemukannya juga di laci-laci mejamu di ruang kepala sekolah. Kalian bekerja sama sudah sejak lama, bukan? Semua yang terjadi di sekolah ini dicatat dengan rapih oleh Nobukawa- _sensei_. Bahkan catatan siswa-siswa yang dihukum pun setiap harinya dicatat dan dilaporkan pada anda. Sehingga anda tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolah dan informasi lain tentang guru-guru di sini juga, sementara anda tidak ada di sekolah ini.

“Anda menganggap memakai catatan seperti ini dapat lebih mudah dibaca kapan saja dibandingkan melaporkan langsung. Tidak akan ada yang mencurigai Nobukawa- _sensei_ bekerja sama dengan anda, karena ia yang paling banyak memiliki waktu luang, pulang dari sekolah saat gerbang sekolah dikunci dan dapat melihat dengan jelas siswa yang dihukum J-Storm karena ruangannya strategis, dapat melihat ruang klub lain dan ruang J-Storm. Dari sana juga anda melihatku menghukum Ninomiya-kun waktu itu, bukan?” Guru-guru melihat ke arah Nobukawa- _sensei_ yang menundukan kepalanya.

“Kalian...”

“Apa _sensei_ masih belum puas dengan bukti-bukti yang kami berikan? Karena kami masih punya bukti lainnya.” Ujar Aiba.

“Tadinya kami hanya ingin membeberkan perbuatan anda di sekolah saja, dengan dana itu.” Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ menatap tajam Ohno yang bicara. “Tapi kami mendapatkan bukti lebih mengenai kebusukanmu di luar sekolah. Karena itu, kami tidak tanggung-tanggung menyelidikinya lebih dalam.”

“Kau... Kau benar-benar anak tidak tahu berterima kasih, Ohno-kun...” Ohno nampak tenang dengan geraman Yanagawa- _kochosensei_.

“Aku yakin anda pasti tahu kalau _Leader_ bisa menjadi saksi perbuatan anda juga, bukan? Anda juga mengancamnya untuk mendukung perbuatan anda.”  Kali ini Jun yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari kepala sekolahnya. Siswa-siswa saling berbisik lalu saling berpandangan sebelum mereka bersorak. Namun kali ini sorakan mereka ditujukan pada kepala sekolah mereka.

“Turunkan kepala sekolah!! Berhentikan dia!!” Seru Yoko dan Hina yang didukung oleh sorakan semua siswa.

“Yoo!! Turunkan kepala sekolah!!” Seru Muraoka- _sensei_ , yang membuat guru lainnya terkejut karena ikut bersorak. “Ayo kalian juga ikut mendukung!” Ajak Muraoka- _sensei_. Guru-guru saling berpandangan, namun pada akhirnya mereka ikut bersorak juga.

Aiba, Toma dan Sho terkejut mendengar sorakan siswa lain dan guru-guru yang setuju agar kepala sekolah mereka diberhentikan. Mereka juga ikut bersorak, apalagi Toma dan Aiba yang bersorak paling bersemangat mengikuti Yoko dan Hina.

“Kalian semua... Akan kuhukum! Aku tidak akan mengakui apapun!!” Geram Yanagawa- _kochosensei_. Ia berteriak dengan luapan emosinya. Nino mencibir sambil tersenyum pada Yanagawa- _kochosensei_.

“Sudah cukup, _sensei_. Kenapa anda tidak mengaku saja? Kami punya cukup bukti untuk membuatmu keluar dari sekolah ini. Bahkan untuk memasukanmu ke penjara sekalipun.”

“Diam kau, bocah... Kau dan kakekmu adalah manusia sombong yang harus aku hukum!!”

“Nino!!” Aiba, Sho, Jun dan Toma memanggil Nino yang kerahnya sudah ditarik oleh Yanagawa- _kochosensei_. Ohno melebarkan matanya saat melihat kepala sekolah mereka memukul Nino sampai Nino hampir terjatuh.

“Kazu, kau tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Ohno saat ia menangkap Nino yang hampir terjatuh setelah dipukul oleh Yanagawa- _kochosensei._ Nino mengangguk sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bisa dilaporkan karena penganiayaan murid!” Seru Jun yang geram melihat saudaranya dipukul oleh Yanagawa- _kochosensei_. Sebelum Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ membalas perkataan Jun, raut wajahnya yang marah tiba-tiba berubah. Wajahnya yang juga semula berwarna merah karena marah, berubah pucat.

“Apa yang—“

“AAAAARRGHHH!!!”

“Apa yang terjadi padanya?” Tanya Yoko, begitu juga semua orang yang melihat kepala sekolah mereka berteriak histeris sambil memegang kepalanya.

Sho, Aiba, Jun dan Toma menyadari sesuatu. Mereka melihat Ohno secara bersamaan.

“Apa kau yang melakukannya?” Tanya Jun. Ohno mengangguk pelan.

“Eh? Tapi kapan kau melakukannya?!” Sahut Aiba. Ohno hanya terdiam, sementara Nino menatapnya dari samping. Guru-guru mendekati mereka dan berusaha menenangkan Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ yang tiba-tiba histeris.

“ _Leader_ , aku sudah hubungi polisi. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan!” Ohno mengangguk pada Nakamaru yang bicara padanya.

“ _Arigatou_ , Nakamaru-kun.” Balas Ohno sambil membantu Nino berdiri. Ohno mengambil saputangannya dan menyeka darah yang masih nampak dari bibir Nino.

“Lebih baik ikat saja dia!” Sahut Muraoka- _sensei_.

“Beri obat penenang saja, _sensei_. Target _Leader_ biasanya akan tenang bila diberi obat itu,” Ujar Toma pada Muraoka- _sensei_ yang terkena pukulan Yanagawa- _kochosensei_ karena histeris dengan ilusinya yang sedang dia imajinasikan.

Polisi datang 30 menit kemudian. Kepala sekolah mereka sudah diberi obat penenang meski sekarang dia masih menangis dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Polisi tetap membawa kepala sekolah mereka untuk dimintai keterangan jika kesadarannya sudah stabil. Ayah Jun (dan Nino) juga datang untuk membantu Ohno dan yang lainnya meluruskan masalah mereka, bahkan ayah Jun sudah menyiapkan semua bukti yang diberikan Jun untuk diberikan pada polisi agar kasus tersebut dapat segera diproses.

“Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya, kami akan segera memproses kasus ini dan akan memanggil saksi-saksi kunci kasus ini.” Ujar polisi yang datang pada Ohno, Sho, Aiba, Nino, Jun dan Toma. Mereka membalas polisi itu dengan anggukan.

“Akhirnya berakhir juga...” Ucap Toma sambil menghela nafas lega.

“Jujur saja, tadi aku sedikit tegang saat memulai rencana kita.” Kata Aiba sambil memegang dadanya yang akhirnya bisa lebih tenang.

“Itu berkat ide unjuk rasamu, Aiba-kun.” Ujar Jun, Aiba terkekeh malu.

“Tapi Nino hebat! Kau bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan secepat itu.”

“Setidaknya mulut tajamku berguna untuk memancingnya,” Kata Nino.

“Cih, tapi dia sampai memukulmu,” Geram Jun. Nino tertawa kecil pada saudaranya.

“Kalau kau masih seperti dulu, mungkin kau juga akan memukulku seperti ini, J.” Jun tiba-tiba terdiam dan mengingat perasaan bersalahnya pada Nino. Nino menepuk pundak Jun sambil tersenyum. “Tapi sekarang tidak, kan?” Jun tersenyum dan mengangguk, mereka berdua sudah sepakat untuk menjadi saudara yang akur meski tidak membicarakannya secara gamblang. Tapi sikap dan cara mereka bicara satu sama lain memperlihatkan bahwa hubungan mereka lebih baik.

“Syukurlah, Matsumoto-san mau jadi pengacara yang membela kita ya,” Ujar Sho.

“Ayah sudah berjanji akan membantuku. Membantuku sama dengan membantu kalian juga, karena sekolah ini adalah milik kita juga, ne, _Leader_?” Mereka semua terkejut melihat tempat Ohno berdiri sekarang kosong. “ _Are_? Ke mana dia?”

“ _Leader_ di sana,” Tunjuk Aiba pada Ohno yang sedang bicara dengan seorang pria. “Siapa yang sedang bicara dengannya? Apa itu polisi?”

“Aku sepertinya mengenali orang itu deh,” Kata Sho sambil memicingkan matanya pada orang yang berbicara pada Ohno. “Ah! Dia adalah orang kepercayaan yang selalu diminta Johnny-san ke sini untuk melihat keadaan sekolah!”

“Kalau begitu, laporan kita kepada Johnny-san diterima, kan?” Tanya Toma. Sho mengangguk.

“Aku sudah memastikannya kok. Sudah kukirim surat melalui email dan surat dalam bentuk fisiknya, dengan semua bukti kecurangan manipulasi data itu juga pada Johnny-san.”

“Kalau begitu, tamatlah riwayat si Yanagawa itu.”

“Aku yakin dia akan dipecat setelah ini. Pasti,” Semua mengangguk setuju dengan Nino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cus ke epilog =>


	26. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Happy birthday, Nino! ^^
> 
> Oh ya, di beberapa nama/karakter tokoh ada yang aku sematin siapa aktor sama aktris Jepang yang kira-kira cocok meranin karakter penting ff ini. Kalo ga bisa dibuka, bilang ya, takutnya fotonya masih aku kunci^^

“... Aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua siswa, guru-guru, dan...”

“ _Leader_ masih berceramah di aula, dan masih ada ketua OSIS baru dan ketua [J-Storm](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142524232@N03/28973764558/in/album-72157694905685422/) baru yang akan berceramah setelahnya,” Ujar Toma sambil melihat jam tangannya.

“Bersabarlah sebentar lagi,” Kata Jun. Toma menguap sambil melirik Jun yang sedang bercermin dengan ponselnya dan Nino yang masih asyik memainkan DS-nya.

“Kalian benar-benar bersaudara?” Tanya Toma tiba-tiba. Jun berhenti bercermin dan menoleh pada Toma.

“Ada masalah dengan kami?” Toma menelan ludahnya ketika ia melihat Jun dan Nino (yang juga berhenti melihat layar DS-nya) menatapnya dengan sorotan mata yang serupa. Toma menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

“Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa!” Jawab Toma cepat. Nino dan Jun kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing setelah mendengarkan jawaban Toma. “ _Kowai yo_...” Gumam Toma yang membatin mendapat satu tambahan sahabat yang sadis. Ponsel Toma bergetar, dan tanpa basa-basi Toma berdiri dari posisinya yang sejak tadi berbaring di bangku taman sekolah.

“Mau ke mana?” Tanya Jun.

“Angkat telepon,” Bisik Toma sambil menekan tombol ponselnya. Dia menjauh dari tempat mereka menunggu upacara kelulusan selesai.

“Pacar baru kah?” Jun menggedikan bahunya menjawab pertanyaan Nino.

“Dia bilang sih belum mau mencari pacar baru. Mungkin masih kapok setelah cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan,” Jun menyimpan ponselnya di saku lalu kembali menatap Nino yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari DS. “Apa hari Minggu ini kau ada acara?”

“Kenapa memangnya?” Tanya Nino sedikit terkejut. “Mau mengajakku kencan?” Jun tertawa ringan.

“Mana mungkin aku mengajak saudara sendiri kencan, dan asal kau tahu aku punya pacar pe-rem-pu-an.”

“Hee... Sayang sekali, padahal Utahiroba-kun sepertinya tertarik padamu.”

“Hah??”

“Kau kenal dia, kan? Dia sekelas denganku. Dia selalu membicarakanmu di kelas. Untung saja dia tidak tahu kalau kita bersaudara. Kalau tidak, aku akan diterornya terus untuk menitipkan salam untukmu.”

“Kedengarannya seperti _stalker_ ,” Nino menggedikan bahunya.

“Memang,” Jun merinding hanya dengan membayangkan seorang laki-laki memuja-mujanya.

“Aku masih menyukai perempuan. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu ya, aku tidak keberatan dengan ‘kesukaan’ mu, tapi ini bukan soal kencan kok.” Jun mendapat respon dari Nino untuk menjelaskan kalimatnya. “Apa kau mau bertemu dengan [ayah](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142524232@N03/41036124650/in/album-72157694905685422/)?”

Jari Nino berhenti menembak musuhnya.

“Secara langsung maksudku. Bukan hanya bertemu seperti rapat sekolah. Bertemu seperti saling bicara, sambil makan siang atau... Yah, seperti itu.” Nino terdiam sejenak, DS-nya terlupakan. Jun bisa mendengar musik _game over_ dari DS Nino.

“Aku tidak tahu,” Jawab Nino dengan pelan.

“Kau tidak tahu atau belum siap?” Nino termenung lagi dan tidak bergeming. “Ayah ingin bertemu denganmu. Kalau kau ingin tahu, dia selalu berharap bisa melihat anak kandungnya dari dekat. Dia ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Kau mau, kan?” Nino mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jun.

“Aku... Akan coba untuk bilang dulu pada ibuku.” Jun tersenyum lebar, tahu kalau ibu Nino pasti mengizinkan anak bungsunya itu bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya. “Tapi kalau hari Minggu, aku tidak bisa. Aku punya acara lain.”

“Kencan?” Tanya Jun, sebelah alis tebalnya terangkat. Nino tertawa pahit.

“Pacar saja tidak punya,” Balas Nino sambil memulai kembali _game_ di DS-nya.

“Kalau kau tidak memutuskannya sih pasti masih punya.” Nino tercekat saat Jun menjawabnya. “Apa? Aku memang tahu. Terlihat jelas karena ibumu kelihatan sangat akrab waktu bersama _Leader_ saat kami bertemu waktu itu.” Jun menemukan orang yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu saat siswa kelas 3 yang mengikuti upacara keluar dari aula. “Kau masih bisa memperbaiki hubungan itu dengannya.”

“Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak—“

“Setidaknya cari dan bicaralah dengan dia,” Ujar Jun sambil menarik tangan Nino dan melepaskan DS dari genggamannya. “Aku dan Toma akan menunggu Aiba-kun dan Sho-san.”

Nino memicingkan matanya pada Jun. Namun Jun tidak terpengaruh dengan sorotan tajam Nino, karena mereka sudah sama-sama kebal dengan kemampuan tatapan mereka masing-masing. Nino menghela nafas dan akhirnya pasrah melakukan apa yang Jun sarankan. Jun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sambil menunggu 3 orang temannya yang lain, Jun berpikir tidak ada salahnya dia menghabiskan waktu dengan membunuh alien di DS milik Nino.

 

 

“Sho-chan, ada apa? Bukannya kita harus ke tempat Matsujun, Toma dan Nino menunggu?” 

“Iya, tapi aku mau mengatakan sesuatu dulu padamu.” Aiba tersenyum lebar.

“Bahwa kau menyukaiku?” Pertanyaan Aiba yang dikatakan tanpa ragu itu membuat kedua pipi Sho merah merona. “Aku tahu, Sho-chan. Aku juga menyukaimu. Sangat,” Aiba tertawa geli saat wajah Sho semakin merah.

“A-aku... Iya itu juga, maksudku, aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi bukan tentang itu...”

“Jadi tentang apa?” Tanya Aiba sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

“Aku... Orang tuaku mengundangmu dan keluargamu untuk makan malam di rumah kami hari Sabtu ini. Apa kau dan keluargamu bisa datang?” Sho menatap Aiba yang melebarkan matanya.

“Kau serius?” Sho mengangguk. “Ta-tapi kenapa...? Apa mereka mau menyuruhku menjauh lagi darimu?” Kedua mata Aiba nampak berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan seandainya dia harus berpisah lagi dengan Sho.

“Tidak, tidak... Kau jangan menangis dulu!” Sahut Sho yang panik melihat Aiba hampir menangis.

“Lalu buat apa? Aku tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan Sho-chan!” Sho menghela nafas dan berusaha menenangkan Aiba.

“Mereka mau minta maaf padamu dan keluargamu. Terutama [ayahku](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142524232@N03/41036124430/in/album-72157694905685422/), dia ingin meminta maaf secara langsung. Sebenarnya itu berkat ibuku juga yang membujuknya agar ayahku merenungkan kesalahannya yang terlalu memiliki ego tinggi untuk merendahkan orang lain. Ibuku lebih mendukungku dan berada di pihakku karena ia ingin aku bahagia.”

“Kau yakin kalau aku dan keluargaku datang nanti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa?” Sho mengangguk yakin.

“Percayalah padaku,” Aiba tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk.

“Aku selalu percaya pada Sho-chan,” Sho tersenyum dan memeluk Aiba dengan erat. “Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Sho-chan.” Sho tertawa mendengar Aiba tiba-tiba mengucapkan topik lain.

“Selamat atas kelulusanmu juga, Masaki...”

 

 

“Ck, di sini kau rupanya,” Ohno terkejut mendengar suara Nino dari belakangnya. “Kami sudah menunggumu, Aiba-shi dan Sho-san sejak tadi. Tapi kau malah ke sini.” Ohno masih tidak menjawabnya, tubuhnya menghadap pohon sakura yang dulunya menjadi saksi hubungan mereka.

“Bunga sakura itu sebentar lagi tumbuh,” Bisik Ohno. Ohno membalikan tubuhnya dan kali ini mereka berdiri berhadapan. “Aku belum sempat menggambarnya tahun ini karena kelulusan terlalu cepat.” Timpal Ohno, ia berjalan mendekati Nino dan mengambil tangan Nino untuk meletakan selembar kertas yang terlipat rapih di sana.

Nino menatap kertas di atas tangannya itu dengan heran. Sebelum Nino sempat bertanya apa isi kertas itu, Ohno berjalan lagi melewatinya. Nino membuka selembar kertas yang terlipat itu dan hatinya tercekat. Di kertas itu tergambar pohon sakura yang mekar dengan 2 orang yang berada di bawah pohon sakura itu. Satu orang sedang menggenggam sesuatu, terlihat seperti DS, dan yang satu orang nampak tertidur pulas di pangkuan orang yang menggenggam DS itu.

“Apa kau tahu,” Sahut Nino. Suaranya menghentikan langkah Ohno. “Ilusi apa yang aku lihat ketika kau menghipnotisku waktu itu?”

Ohno tidak bergeming mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Nino.

“Aku membayangkan semua orang yang kucintai meninggalkanku. Pergi tanpa kata... Melupakanku, menjauhiku...” Ohno tidak melihat air mata Nino yang mulai jatuh, ia hanya mendengar suara parau Nino. “Salah satunya adalah kau.” Kedua mata Ohno melebar. Perlahan ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah Nino. Nino yang masih tidak mengubah posisinya berdiri sebelum Ohno hendak pergi tadi, terdiam menunggu respon Ohno yang juga tidak terdengar. Suara isak tangis Nino yang mengingat bayangan ilusinya itu, terdengar di halaman belakang sekolah Goran-High yang memang selalu sepi. Nino hampir positif berpikir kalau Ohno sudah pergi, namun tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang membuat Nino mengubah pikirannya.

“Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kazu... Aku tidak berniat melakukannya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu...” Bisik Ohno sambil mempererat pelukannya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Nino yang masih memegang kertas yang ia beri tadi. Nino membalikan tubuhnya, membuat Ohno melepaskan tangan yang memeluknya.

“Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku. Jangan pernah berbohong lagi, sekalipun itu hanya untuk melindungiku...” Ohno menatap air mata Nino yang jatuh mengalir ke pipinya. “Satoshi...”

“Iya, aku berjanji.” Jawab Ohno sambil menghapus air mata Nino. Nino memeluk Ohno sambil terus terisak pelan, membuat Ohno mempererat pelukannya.

“Aku menyayangimu, Oh-chan,” Hati Ohno terenyuh mendengar pengakuan Nino. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Aku juga menyayangi Kazu...”

&*&*&*&*&*

“Maaf membuatmu menunggu, ayah!” Seru Jun. Ayahnya hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Jun. Namun saat matanya menoleh kepada orang yang dibawa Jun, tiba-tiba rasa gugupnya muncul kembali.

“Ninomiya-kun, senang... Bertemu denganmu lagi.” Nino mengangguk dan hendak duduk di kursi yang agak jauh, namun Jun menariknya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya. “Kalian pesan saja dulu minum dan makanannya.”

“Aku langsung pulang saja,” Nino dengan cepat menoleh pada Jun. “Aku ada urusan lain,” Jun pura-pura tidak melihat ke arah Nino yang mendelik padanya.

“Kau yakin, nak? Kau bisa makan siang dulu dengan kami.” Jun melihat jam tangannya.

“Mao sudah menungguku, ayah. Aku tidak mau membuatnya marah, kau tahu kalau dia marah seperti apa.” Ayahnya tertawa kecil.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati ya,” Jun mengangguk pada ayahnya dan menepuk bahu Nino sedikit terlalu kencang sampai ia mendapat sorotan tajam dari mata Nino lagi. “Apa kau tidak apa-apa kalau hanya kita berdua?” Nino menoleh kembali pada ayah Jun (dan Nino).

Nino mengangguk dengan kaku. Sebenarnya dia ingin dan berharap Jun ikut makan siang dengan mereka, tapi tentu saja saudaranya itu memiliki pikiran _evil_ , sampai meninggalkan dia berdua dengan ayahnya yang selama bertahun-tahun tidak pernah dikenalinya, kecuali hanya nama dan wajah saja.

“Tolong maklumi Jun ya, dia itu meskipun mudah marah dan emosi, hatinya sangat baik. Dan satu lagi, tapi kau jangan bilang pada siapapun,” Nino mengangkat sebelah alis tipisnya saat ayahnya mendekatkan dirinya pada Nino sambil berbisik. Sontak Nino pun mendekatkan dirinya pada ayahnya itu. “Jun takut pada Mao-chan, apalagi kalau Mao-chan marah. Jun pasti akan diam seribu bahasa, berlawanan dengan dirinya yang juga pemarah,” Nino tertegun mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. Ia membayangkan Jun dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pacarnya yang bernama Mao itu tapi tidak bisa membalas kemarahan Mao karena terlalu takut pada Mao. Nino tersenyum lebar dan tertawa geli.

“Pasti seperti komedi jika aku melihatnya,” Ujar Nino sambil tertawa. Ayahnya terdiam mendengar dan menatap Nino tertawa. Nino yang sadar kalau ayahnya tidak ikut tertawa, langsung diam. “Ah, maafkan aku.”

“Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Tapi apa kau membayangkan Jun dimarahi oleh Mao-chan?” Nino mengangguk. “Dan Jun hanya diam dan pasrah saja dimarahi oleh Mao-chan?” Nino mengangguk lagi. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan tertawa bersamaan membayangkan hal yang sama. “Jangan bilang pada Jun kalau ayah menertawainya ya,” Nino langsung terdiam begitu ayahnya menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan ‘ayah’. Ayah Nino dan Jun masih tertawa, tidak menyadari kalau Nino masih melamun.

Ayahnya menghela nafas untuk menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Nino dengan heran.

“Ada apa, Ninomiya-kun?” Nino terdiam sejenak. Lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng pada ayahnya.

“Tidak apa-apa kok,” Jawab Nino. Dia memang belum siap memanggil pria paruh baya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu ayah. Tapi Nino tidak pernah membenci ayahnya yang selama ini ia sadari selalu membayangi hidup Nino. Bahkan Nino pernah melihat ayah kandungnya itu datang ke pertandingan olahraga sekolah dasarnya meskipun Jun tidak bersekolah di sana. Nino tahu kalau ayah kandungnya itu menyayanginya, dan Nino tahu kalau ia bisa mulai menyayangi ayahnya itu mulai sekarang.

“Kau mau memesan sekarang?” Nino mengangguk, membuat ayahnya tersenyum lebar.

Dari jendela luar kafe, Jun tersenyum lega melihat kedua orang anggota keluarganya nampak akur dan tertawa bersama. Ia sempat khawatir Nino tetap menolak untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya juga nampak gelisah sampai tadi malam mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di kafe ini. Jun menyimpulkan, bahwa sifat mereka tidak jauh beda. Mereka hanya takut untuk menerima kenyataan kalau mereka memiliki hubungan sedarah. Jun harap, awal pertemuan ini akan membuat keduanya menyadari kalau mereka tidak hanya terhubung karena darah, tetapi juga karena ikatan batin yang sudah ada sejak Nino lahir.

Jun merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan melihat panggilan masuk. ‘ _Yabai_ ,’ Batin Jun saat melihat siapa peneleponnya. “Moshi-mos—“

“ _Mou_ , sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?!” Jun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya mendengar suara teriakan Mao dari balik _speaker_ ponselnya.

“Aku datang sekarang, bersabarlah sedikit lagi,” Balas Jun dengan tenang, karena kalau ia balas dengan nada tinggi, kekasihnya akan semakin geram padanya. “Aku lari ke sana sekarang, ne?” Sahut Jun sebelum Mao memarahinya lagi. Tanpa berkomentar apapun, Mao menutup panggilannya. Jun segera lari ke tempat mereka janjian sambil mengumpat, ia tahu kalau ia pasti akan dimarahi lagi oleh pacarnya nanti.

 

 

“Jadi ada banyak langgananmu yang datang dari anggota politik?”

“ _Sou_ _desu_ , Wataru-san dan keluarganya pun pernah datang,” Ayah Sho nampak terkejut mendengar jawaban ayah Aiba.

“Wataru-san? Wataru Toru wakil ketua parlemen Tokyo 10 tahun yang lalu?” Ayah Aiba mengangguk lagi. “Kedengarannya hebat!”

“Aku juga tidak percaya kalau Wataru-san datang waktu itu, tapi beliau sering datang sendiri dan terkadang bersama keluarganya,” Sho dan Aiba saling berpandangan. Di sela-sela pembicaraan keluarganya itu, mereka sedikit menjauh untuk bicara berdua.

“ _Yokatta_ , _otou_ -chan dan ayahmu sudah akur.” Ujar Aiba. Sho mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum mendengar suara keluarga mereka bicara dan tertawa tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk di luar.

“Aku juga lega karena ayahku sudah meminta maaf padamu,” Aiba tersenyum lebar. “Apa kau memaafkannya?”

“Tentu saja! Sho-chan tidak perlu khawatir!” Sho tersenyum lega. “Tapi apa kau benar-benar yakin memilih jalan untuk mengambil kuliah jurusan ilmu politik?”

“Aku sudah memutuskannya. Dan aku akan berusaha menjalaninya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Selama kau ada bersamaku,” Aiba menunduk sambil tersenyum malu. Sho menoleh ke jendela untuk melihat kedua anggota keluarga mereka masih sibuk berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Ia lalu mengambil kesempatan di saat tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat ke arah mereka dengan meraih tangan Aiba.

“Sho-chan?” Aiba melirik ke arah jendela, takut kalau ada yang melihat mereka berpegangan tangan. Sho tersenyum lembut pada Aiba.

“Sebentar saja, aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu.” Kedua pipi Aiba menghangat ketika mendengar jawaban Sho. Aiba hanya mengangguk dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka berdua sambil melihat langit cerah malam itu.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Ohno Satoshi...” Bisik seorang pria yang memicingkan matanya saat melihat nama orang yang melukis lukisan yang dipajang di hadapannya.

“Apakah anda tertarik dengan lukisan ini?” Pria itu menoleh pada suara yang bicara padanya.

“Hmm... Ya, perpaduan warna yang tepat dan lukisan yang memperlihatkan emosinya ini mengagumkan. Dia yang melukisnya, pantas menjadi pemenang di perlombaan lukisan selama 5 tahun berturut-turut. Dia punya bakat.”

“Begitu ya...”

“Dia mungkin sudah melanjutkan kuliahnya di universitas seni. Aku yakin dia akan jadi pelukis berbakat dengan menuntut ilmu di sana,” Orang yang sejak tadi mengajak bicara pria tadi tersenyum sedih.

“Sayangnya dia tidak melanjutkan kuliah, tuan,” Pria itu nampak terkejut.

“Jadi apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia... Tunggu. Apa kau Ohno Satoshi?” Ohno mengangguk sambil tersenyum. “Woah... Para juri berkata benar kalau kau memang masih sangat muda. Masih banyak waktu untuk mengasah bakatmu, nak. Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan kuliah?”

“Karena masih banyak hal penting yang harus kulakukan selain melanjutkan kuliahku.”

“Tapi sayang sekali kalau kau menyia-nyiakan bakatmu. Lukisanmu sudah berkali-kali memenangkan perlombaan melukis dan dipajang di pameran lukisan seperti sekarang. Apa kau yakin tidak akan mengembangkan bakatmu?”

“Tentu saja aku ingin. Aku sangat suka melukis. Tapi mungkin untuk saat ini aku akan melupakan dulu mimpi menjadi pelukis itu, aku harus mencari pekerjaan.” Pria itu berpikir sejenak. Dia lalu memegang bahu Ohno.

“Kau bisa bekerja bersamaku kalau kau mau.” Ohno terdiam heran. “Ini kartu namaku, aku baru kembali setahun yang lalu dari Paris untuk membuka galeri lukisan yang baru di sini.” Ohno tertegun saat melihat kartu nama orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

“Kau Yamaguchi Sano, seorang pelukis dan kritikus seni yang terkenal itu?” Pria itu tertawa kecil melihat Ohno yang terkejut.

“Aku tidak seterkenal itu kok,” Ohno menggeleng dengan cepat.

“Itu tidak benar, kau dikenal sebagai kritikus yang sangat kritis menilai benda seni di beberapa negara. Lukisanmu juga sudah sering dipamerkan di pameran-pameran nasional. Jadi kau orang yang sangat penting!” Pria bernama Yamaguchi itu tertawa lepas kali ini karena mendengar Ohno berbicara dengan semangat tentangnya.

“Baiklah, baiklah... Apa boleh buat kalau aku seterkenal itu.” Ujar Yamaguchi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Jadi apa kau mau mempertimbangkan tawaranku?”

“Aku akan mempertimbangkannya,” Yamaguchi tertawa lagi melihat sorotan mata Ohno nampak bersemangat.

“Kau bisa menghubungiku atau pergi ke alamat galeri di kartu namaku. Tidak jauh kok dari sini. Hanya sekitar 20 menit dengan bus.” Ohno mengangguk. “Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Ohno-kun.” Kata pria itu yang yakin kalau sebentar lagi dia dan Ohno akan bertemu lagi.

“Oh-chan?” Ohno menoleh pada Nino. “Siapa orang tadi?” Tanya Nino sambil berjalan mendekati Ohno. Senyum Ohno mengembang.

“Orang yang akan membantuku untuk menggapai cita-citaku.” Jawab Ohno, Nino memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Ohno dengan heran. Ohno tertawa melihat wajah bingung Nino. “Kazu imut kalau bingung begitu,” Wajah Nino langsung merah padam begitu mendengar pujian Ohno.

“Berisik,” Gumam Nino sambil menghindari tatapan Ohno. “J dan yang lain sudah menunggu di mobil. Apa kau mau kita ke rumah J sekarang?”

“Boleh saja, kau sudah izin pada kakek, ibu dan Kazue-san?” Nino akan mengangguk namun suara ibunya yang terdengar, membuat Ohno dan Nino menoleh pada [ibu Nino](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142524232@N03/41036124820/in/album-72157694905685422/).

“Kazu—Ah, kau sudah menemukan Satoshi-kun?” Nino mengangguk pada ibunya. “Baiklah, lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang. Kasihan kalau teman-teman kalian menunggu lebih lama.” Ohno dan Nino mengangguk bersamaan.

“Kami permisi dulu, tante.” Ibu Nino tersenyum sambil mengangguk pada Ohno.

“Pulangnya jangan terlalu malam ya,” Kata ibu Nino mengingatkan.

“Biar nanti aku yang mengantar Kazu, tante,” Balas Ohno. Nino menyikutnya dari samping.

“Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku kan laki-laki,” Sahut Nino. Ia jadi teringat kata-katanya yang dulu bilang pada Aiba saat ia harus diantar-jemput oleh Toma.

“Tapi aku ingin mengantar Kazu dan memanfaatkan waktuku untuk bersamamu dulu sebelum pulang ke rumahku.” Ohno tersenyum saat wajah Nino nampak merah merona lagi. Ohno menangkap tangan mungil Nino dan menggandengnya saat mereka sudah berada di luar pameran lukisan.

“ _Leader_!” Panggil Jun. “Akhirnya kalian keluar juga,” Timpal Jun dari dalam mobilnya.

“Mana Toma-kun?” Tanya Ohno saat melihat hanya Sho dan Aiba yang menyapa mereka dari kursi belakang. Jun duduk di kursi depan bersama supirnya.

“Dia ada acara makan malam dengan keluarganya. Katanya ayahnya baru pulang dari tugas luar kotanya. Dan mereka mau merayakan Toma yang sudah membuat ayahnya bangga karena berhasil membantu polisi menangkap Yanagawa- _sensei_ itu bersama kita.” Nino dan Ohno mengangguk bersamaan.

“Kalian yakin tidak memiliki acara lain?” Tanya Aiba yang dengan jahil menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum untuk menggoda Nino dan Ohno yang bergandengan tangan.

“Tidak ada kok,” Jawab Nino setelah berdehem. “Kalian sendiri tidak ada? Atau sudah cukup hanya dengan pertemuan keluarga kemarin saja?” Kali ini Nino yang tersenyum jahil melihat kedua wajah sahabatnya merah merona.

“ _Mou_... Tahu begini aku ajak Mao biar mendapat pasangan juga!” Keluh Jun sambil mengerang frustasi. Ohno, Nino, Aiba dan Sho tertawa melihat Jun yang pura-pura merajuk.

“Lain kali ajak dia juga, Matsujun! Biar dia kenalan dengan kami!” Sahut Aiba.

“Tidak akan kukenalkan!” Pungkas Jun yang langsung menolak. Aiba menggerutu sambil tertawa di dalam mobil. Akhirnya mereka semua pergi ke rumah Jun untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam dari Jun dan keluarganya. Nino tidak terlalu merasa kaku dengan ayahnya semenjak mereka bertemu kemarin. Keluarga Jun langsung menyukai Aiba yang ramah dengan celotehannya yang membuat mereka semua tertawa. Nino yang datang pun disambut hangat oleh [ibu Jun](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142524232@N03/28974080758/in/album-72157694905685422/) yang sangat bersemangat mulai mengenal anak kandung suaminya. Mereka semua merasa beban mereka terangkat saat makan malam di rumah Jun.

 

 

“Setidaknya, usahamu dan teman-temanmu berhasil,” Toma tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan ayahnya. “Selamat ya, Toma.” 

“ _Arigatou_ , ‘ _tousan_!” Balas Toma yang merasa senang dipuji oleh ayah dan ibunya. Awalnya ayahnya yang baru pulang dari tugas luar kotanya itu terkejut karena mendapati barang-barang kepolisiannya dipinjam tanpa izin oleh anak semata wayangnya. Namun setelah mendengar kabar dari rekan polisinya, bahwa Toma dan teman-temannya berhasil meringkus perbuatan buruk kepala sekolah Goran-High, ayahnya merasa bangga pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

“Kau mungkin punya bakat menjadi polisi atau detektif seperti ayahmu,” Timpal ibu Toma.

“Tentu saja! Aku yakin bakat menjadi polisi atau detektif itu diturunkan dari ‘ _tousan_!” Ayahnya mengangguk antusias.

“Baiklah, sebagai gantinya, ayah akan menambah uang bulananmu bulan ini.” Kedua mata Toma berbinar.

“Benarkah?!” Ayahnya mengangguk, sedangkan ibu Toma tertawa kecil melihat anaknya nampak bersemangat.

“Ya, cukup untuk satu kali kencan,” Senyum Toma hilang seketika ketika dia menyadari kalau saat ini ia tidak punya teman kencan. Karena semenjak ia putus dengan Aiba, Toma belum lagi berniat untuk mencari penggantinya. Toma sudah mulai melupakan perasaannya pada Aiba. Namun ia masih trauma dengan sakit hati yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. “Toma?” Suara ayah Toma membuyarkan lamunan Toma.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” Kali ini ibunya menatap Toma dengan khawatir. Toma mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Seketika ponselnya bergetar, Toma langsung melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan padanya. Ia sempat terkejut melihat pesan itu dikirim oleh Aiba.

“[Foto](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142524232@N03/42846757431/in/album-72157694905685422/)?” Gumam Toma saat melihat pesan itu.

**Dari : Aiba-chan**

**Subjek : Makan malam di rumah Matsujun!**

**Lain kali kau harus ikut _hang out_ bersama kami, Toma! XD**

***PS: Rumah Matsujun terlalu besar, aku hampir tersesat! Haha!**

Toma tersenyum melihat isi pesan dan foto yang dikirimkan Aiba padanya. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa ikut acara makan malam di rumah Jun. Tapi momen makan malam bersama keluarganya pun jarang terjadi jika ayahnya tidak ditugaskan diluar kota dan ibunya yang juga mengelola toko setiap harinya itu tidak sibuk.

“Hm... Senyum-senyum saat melihat pesan. Dari siapa? Pacarmu ya?” Toma menyimpan ponselnya kembali dan tersenyum lebar pada ayah dan ibunya.

“Sahabatku,” Jawab Toma yang kali ini tanpa sedikit pun merasakan sakit hatinya pada Aiba.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Apa ini...?” Bisik Nino sambil melihat artikel dan poster yang dipasang di mading sekolah.

“Uwah... Apa-apaan ini?” Jun mendekati Nino untuk melihat lebih jelas artikel dan poster yang dilihat Nino. Setelah kelulusan, mereka yang kelas 1 dan kelas 2 masih bersekolah untuk menghadapi ujian akhir semester juga. Dan saat masuk di hari pertama upacara kelulusan kelas 3 selesai minggu itu, mereka melihat poster dan artikel yang sudah dikerubuni banyak siswa di mading sekolah. “Rambutku sedang berantakan di sini, seragamku juga kok terlihat lusuh ya di sini...?”

“Kau masih mending, Jun! Lihat nih, mataku terlihat sipit di sini karena matahari terlalu bersinar terang waktu itu. Aduh, harusnya klub jurnal yang memotretnya bilang-bilang ya, biar kita bisa bersiap saat berfoto!” Nino memutar bola matanya mendengar komentar Toma dan saudaranya.

“Tapi ‘ _Storm’_ atau ‘ _Arashi’_ sebutan keren juga untuk kita,” Ujar Jun setelah berpikir selain rambut dan seragamnya yang kusut tadi saat melihat poster.

“ _Leader_ , Sho-san dan Aiba-chan harus kita beri tahu juga!” Jun mengangguk. Mereka bertiga mendengar suara bel berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. 

“Selamat belajar semuanya!” Sahut seorang wanita paruh baya tidak jauh dari sana. Beberapa siswa mengangguk padanya. “Kalian juga, Arashi-kun!” Nino, Jun dan Toma saling berpandangan dan menyadari kalau panggilan kepala sekolah baru itu untuk mereka.

“Ayo Nino kita ke kelas,” Ajak Jun. Nino mengangguk dan menempelkan poster dan artikel itu lagi ke mading sekolah mereka sambil tersenyum.

_“Arashi, ya?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir~~ Sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya XD


End file.
